Mil locuras y una boda
by Elly Luz
Summary: James y Lily Potter siempre han deseado un nieto, pero su único hijo, Harry, se niega a casarse y mucho menos tener un niño.
1. La advertencia

**Capítulo 1**

Aquel día no podía haber empezado peor. Se había dormido gracias a la estúpida fiesta a la que le había obligado ha asistir su amigo Neville la noche anterior ¡Claro! Como su trabajo de paisajista no le hacia trabajar los sábados, aquel chico de cara redonda creía que todos tenían su buena suerte. Lo siguiente del desastroso comienzo de su día había sido el cortocircuito que había provocado la cafetera, obligándolo a tener que tomar un rápido desayuno con un insípido café instantáneo. Y el broche de oro de las primeras horas de la mañana había sido sin duda el estúpido motor de su automóvil, que había muerto súbitamente sin mostrar forma alguna de poder ser reparado por él mismo. Gracias a todo esto por poco había llegado catastróficamente tarde a su compromiso… a su aburrido compromiso.

Sacó de la funda una de sus cámaras fotográficas mientras maldecía su mala suerte. No había cosa en el mundo que Harry Potter odiara más que tener que dejar de fotografiar situaciones impactantes en las calles de Londres, para internarse en lugares frívolos como eran el torrente de estupidez humana e hipocresía que ofrecían las bodas. Para él una boda en el siglo XXI era el suicidio a toda felicidad, el principio del fin.  
Pero a pesar de todas estas ideas que estaban firmemente metidas en su cabeza, no le quedaba de otra que asistir a una que otra boda cuando su jefe se lo mandaba. En aquella ocasión una famosa modelo francesa iba a tirarse a la piscina sin fijarse sí había agua, contrayendo matrimonio con un exitoso actor británico. Si alguien buscaba su opinión, Harry estaba seguro de que aquello no duraría ni tres meses antes que alguna de las partes pidiera el divorcio.

A Potter no le quedó de otra que hacer tripas corazón a todo aquel espectáculo meloso, y con su mejor sonrisa falsa comenzó a tomarles fotografías a los novios y a todos los demás colados de nariz respingona. Él era el único fotógrafo de prensa que había en toda la fiesta, y eso era gracias a su jefe, el editor de "El Profeta" uno de los diarios mas importantes de Inglaterra, que había logrado conseguir la exclusiva de la boda. Así pues, Harry estaba solo en aquella fiesta con un par de columnistas del periódico.

— ¿Ya has terminado?— le preguntó el encargado del artículo principal de la sección de sociales cuando se encontró con él en un rincón del salón, después de haber sacado tantas fotos que sus manos comenzaba a estar entumecidas.  
—Creo, me falta sacarle una a la abuela, pero no me pareció apropiado, ya que esta roncando. — sonrió perezosamente Harry.

Colin Creevey rió de buena gana haciendo que el fotógrafo borrara todo rastro de simpatía. ¡Como detestaba que Colin riese como desquiciado cada vez que escuchaba uno de sus chistes malos!

—Respira ¿quieres?—le previno Harry antes de seguir su camino para continuar con su labor.

Aquel trabajo había comenzado muy mal y aburrido, pero la frutilla de la torta había sido la torpeza de un chiquillo mal educado de quince años que había tropezado con él, con tal fuerza que le hizo tirar su cámara nueva al suelo.  
Gracias a alguna entidad superior, Harry había utilizado más de una cámara en aquella ocasión y la que ahora estaba hecha pedazos en el piso del salón apenas la había utilizado. Pero la salvación de muchos momentos importantes de la fiesta no evitó que Harry se acordara de toda la familia de aquel mocoso, que sin decirle ni un lo siento, había seguido camino a la pista de baile. La cámara estropeada le había salido una fortuna y en el poco tiempo en que había gozado de ella, esta se había vuelto su favorita.  
Con ganas de estrangular a alguien, tomó la cámara del suelo y la puso en un bolsillo de su saco mientras se dirigía al baño. Al encontrarlo vacío, no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte palabrota que fue ahogada por la música de la fiesta.

¿Y luego sus amigos le preguntaban porque odiaba ese tipo de eventos? La experiencia le había demostrado mas de una vez que en festividades de aquel tipo él nunca terminaba bien parado. Su nombre y la palabra _"boda"_ no combinaban a menos que estuvieran las palabras _"no asistirá"_

Después de asegurarse que la cámara estaba tan rota que ni la garantía le serviría, la tiró a la papelera del baño y con movimientos excesivamente lentos se enfrentó al espejo, al mismo tiempo que abría la llave. Al instante se encontró con un hombre de gafas redondas muy bien vestido, con alborotado cabello negro –herencia familiar - y unos brillantes ojos verdes que en aquel momento despedían chispas.

En las últimas horas su lista negra había crecido considerablemente. En primer lugar estaba Neville y su fiestita cervecera, su maldito auto, Colin Creevey con su desesperante e infinito buen humor y aquel mocoso que lo había chocado.

El moreno bufó antes de echarse un poco de agua en la cara, tratando de controlar su pésimo humor.

—Nada puede ser peor.—se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta al tiempo que salía del baño. Fuera de este, se tropezó con un anciano de impecable apariencia y de expresivos ojos azueles que le sonrió de manera divertida.

—¡Pero muchacho! ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada de las películas?— se rió el hombre alegremente.— Cuando dices: "Nada puede ser peor" ¡El universo entero se encargara de demostrarte que estas equivocado!

El fotógrafo lo miró por un momento, rebatiéndose entre mandarlo al diablo o no, al final optó por sonreírle de la forma más educada y seguir su camino.

Harry no comprendió la gran sabiduría en las palabras de aquel desconocido hasta que llegó aquella tarde a su apartamento en el centro de Londres y se encontró con un inesperado mail de su prima Hermione Granger.

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien._  
_No sabes lo feliz que estoy en este momento. ¡En un mes me caso! ¿Puedes creerlo? Seguro que no entiendes nada ¿a que si? Pues veras, Draco Malfoy me a pedido matrimonio hace unas semanas, y sabes lo impulsivo que es, así que ya tenemos fecha para dentro de un mes. Estoy que podría bailar de alegría._  
_Tengo mil cosas que contarte, pero mejor las guardo para cuando podamos vernos._  
_Dentro de poco te llegara la invitación para la boda, pero te mando este mail para advertirte que mis padres y tíos han planeado una reunión en la casa de tus padres, será toda la semana antes de la boda y espero que puedas ir (en realidad lo exijo) ya que me encantaría que en esa oportunidad tu y Draco se conocieran mejor y así eliminaran todos esos conflictos infantiles que tienen._  
_Por cierto, tu madre espera que traigas acompañante, pero si no la traes creo que es mejor que comiences a temblar. ¡Te lo digo en serio! ¡Porque a invitado Luna, a Cho y creo que también a Pansy! Creo que quiere asegurarse de que la siguiente boda sea la tuya (sabes lo mucho que desea un nieto. ¡Ella y tío James están desesperados!)_  
_Como sea, no te negare que estoy feliz de que tía Lily invitase a Luna. Pero aun no entiendo que pinta aquí Parkinson y mucho menos Chang. ¿Acaso no se ha enterado de que con estas dos últimas terminaste muy feo? Sin ofender primito, pero tu madre esta loca si desea que tú vuelvas a ser novio de Pansy o, dios nos libre, de la niña mimada de Chang. Bueno, espero verte pronto. ¡El Valle de Godric no es lo mismo sin ti!_

_Muchos besos._

_Hermione._

_PD: En serio Harry, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es aparecerte por aquí con alguna chica (o otra medida desesperada podría ser vestirte de rosa y decirle a tus padres que eres gay) Te lo digo porque acabo de escuchar a Chang decir que quiere echarte la soga al cuello otra vez ¡Y sabes como es esa chiquilla cuando quiere algo!_

Harry pasó saliva.

No sabía que era peor, enterarse que una de sus primas más querida se iba a casar con el chico que mas había odiado en su vida o que la desequilibrada mente de su madre pretendía encerrarlo siete días en la mansión de la familia rodeado de dos de sus ex más locas.


	2. ¿Idea?

**Capítulo 2**

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Creo que te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua.— Le dijo su mejor amigo Ron Weasley, mientras tomaban unas cervezas en la cocina de la casa de sus padres.

Como casi todos los domingos, Harry y Ron habían ido a almorzar a la casa de los padres de este último. Harry tenía cierta debilidad por aquella casa, le encantaba la compañía de los Weasley, hacia cinco años que conocía a Ron y hacia cinco años que iba de visita allí cada vez que podía. Se sentía muy a gusto rodeado de aquellos pelirrojos. Le caían especialmente bien los padres de Ron, porque gracias a dios ninguno se quejaba de su soledad o la falta de un nieto.

—Harry siempre se ahoga en un vaso de agua ¿se te a olvidado?— La menor y única hija del matrimonio Weasley hizo acto de presencia en la cocina. El moreno llevó de inmediato su mirada a la puerta de la cocina y no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota.

—Siento si esa facultad en mi te produce molestia.—comentó con sarcasmo mientras la chica le clavaba sus grandes ojos marrones.

—A mi no me molesta en lo mas mínimo—le aseguró.— Pero un día de estos serás tan idiota que si te ahogaras por nada.

Harry sonrió, sin duda Ginny Weasley era una de sus integrantes favoritos de la familia de su amigo. Le fascinaba el hecho de que Ginny, a diferencia de muchas chicas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, parecía entender y disfrutar del sarcasmo tanto como él.

Pero para la desgracia personal de Potter, Ginny era tan encantadora como intocable. A pesar de poseer una belleza natural casi inocente, con su larga cabellera pelirroja y su piel pálida salpicada de pecas, Harry era completamente consiente de las desventajas que sufriría si se acercaba demasiado. Eso era lo que lo mantenía con las manos quietas y la sonrisa educada, las consecuencias. Perdería más de lo que ganaría.

—Ron, Lavender esta al teléfono y esta insufrible.— le comunicó su hermana.

El pelirrojo bufó al oír el nombre de su ex.

—Dile que no estoy.

—Ya se lo he dicho todo el día.— se desesperó Ginny.— Y ya no me creé. A menos que quieras que termine contestándole mamá, yo te aconsejo que le hables claro y pídele que deje de llamarte aquí.

Ron miró a su amigo en busca de otra opción, pero se resignó al ver como el moreno asentía a favor de las palabras de Ginny. De mala gana dejó su cerveza sobre la mesa de la cocina y como condenado a muerte, se encamino a la sala.

—¿Y qué peso te condena a ti?—le preguntó la chica parándose junto a Harry, al lado de la mesada.— ¿Por qué esa carita tan seria?

Harry la miró por un momento antes de contestar, el semblante de Ginny estaba muy tranquilo y le sonreía de una forma muy dulce.

Bajó la cabeza un tanto cohibido, hacia años que le costaba de una forma anormal mirar a la hermana de su amigo sin que su imaginación volara de tal forma que sí su santa madre se enterase, lo mas seguro fuera que se escandalizaría de tal modo que llamaría al cura mas cercano para que le practicara un exorcismo.

—Mi prima Hermione se va a casar dentro de diez días.— masculló un poco malhumorado.

—Oh vaya.— lo pensó por un momento, y luego sonriendo muy divertida añadió.— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me saliste incestuoso!

El moreno soltó una carcajada, solo Ginevra Weasley podía salir con algo semejante.

—No estoy así porque Hermione vaya a casarse.— replicó con una sonrisa.— Mis desgracias revolotean entorno a esa dichosa boda.

—¿Una boda? ¿Quién quiere cometer ese terrible error?—Percy Weasley, uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron y Ginny entró a la cocina directo al refrigerador.

Harry miró de reojo a Ginny, la cual estaba bufando y mirando con malos ojos a su hermano. Percy no era exactamente uno de los hermanos favoritos de la pelirroja, y muchos menos después de que este se divorciara, desde entonces el pelirrojo de gafas tenía un pésimo concepto de las mujeres y del matrimonio, y lo ponía a relucir cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad.

—Mi prima se va a casar.— le contestó Harry tratando de evitar que Percy cometiera el estúpido error de hacer algún comentario machista frente a su hermana. —Pero la verdad no me entusiasma lo mas mínimo ir a su boda.

—Si, las bodas son una porquería…

—Sigo sin entender porque no quieres ir.- intervino Ginny con un tono de voz más fuerte, tratando de ignorar a Percy.

—En primer lugar esta el desastroso hecho de que mi prima se va a casar con Draco Malfoy, el chico que más he odiado desde que tenía cuatro años y me tiró de un bote "accidentalmente"

—Mira que eres rencoroso.— Rió la pelirroja, relajándose un poco.

—Y lo peor de todo— prosiguió Harry ignorándola.— Es que a la loca de mi madre no se le pudo ocurrió una idea mejor que querer encerrarme en su casa durante una semana rodeado de dos de mis ex novias.

—¿Cómo es eso?— se sorprendió Percy.

Harry les contó todo lo que le había escrito Hermione, mientras la pelirroja lo miraba con atención, exprimiéndose los sesos tratando de encontrar alguna forma para ayuda a su querido amigo. Cuando el fotógrafo terminó su corto relato, Parcy no hizo otra cosa que soltar un largo silbido, compadeciéndose del destino de Harry.

—Por lo visto tu madre sigue obsesionada con la idea de tener un nieto.— comentó Ginny tratando de sonreír.

—El peso de ser hijo único— suspiró Harry

—Mi mas sincero pésame.—asintió el pelirrojo.— Parece que tu madre esta mas decidida que nunca.

—Ni me lo digas, Hermione dice que la única manera de soportar todo esto es que aparezca en el Valle de Godric con alguna "novia" nueva. Pero la reunión será en menos de tres días, ¡no puedo encontrar a ninguna chica en ese tiempo!

—Busca en tu agenda, estoy segura de que alguna de tus ex estará encantada de ayudarte.— dijo Ginny con un tono desentendido al tiempo que miraba por la pequeña ventana que daba al jardín trasero.

—¡Oh por supuesto! Ya me lo puedo imaginar— rió Harry al tiempo que tomaba una banana del frutero que había sobre la mesada y la ponía al lado de su rostro como si fuera un teléfono.— "Hola Susan, se que no te llamo hace meses pero… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la casa de mis padres y fingir que eres mi novia?" O "Hola Claudia, ¿me recuerdas? Soy el moreno con el que pasaste un rato fantástico en el servicio del avión a España. ¿Te gustaría fingir ser mi novia?"… enserio Ginny, no se que concepto tengas de mi, pero yo no tengo tanta cara como para hacer eso. — le aseguró mientras comenzaba a quitarle la cáscara a la banana.

La chica negó con la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo para no sonreír. Que Harry fuera un donjuán solo lo volvía más atractivo.

—Pues en ese caso, búscate una "dama de compañía", si es que me entiendes. – le guiñó un ojo Percy mientras su hermana lo miraba escandalizada. – Ese si que seria un dinero bien invertido — aseguró sacando del refrigerador la cerveza que lo había traído hasta ahí.

—¿No estarás pensando hacerle caso al idiota de Percy, verdad? — le interrogó Ginny en cuanto su hermano abandonó la cocina.

Harry estaba muy meditabundo, y eso, al menos para Ginny, no auguraba nada bueno. El hombre terminó de comer y después de pasar un largo momento mirando el piso en silencio, levantó la cabeza y miró a la pelirroja con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Ginny… ¿quieres venir conmigo al Valle de Godric?

La pelirroja la miró con los ojos como platos, completamente estática. Cuando al fin reacciono, Harry lo lamento mucho, ya que la delicada mano de Ginny se estampó contra su mejilla, con tal fuerza que lo hizo voltear el rostro al mejor estilo de Jack Sparrow.


	3. Convencida

Capítulo 3

—¿Y eso?—Ron acababa de regresar de la sala y miraba la escena con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡Percy te aconseja que contrates a una prostituta y lo primero que haces es preguntarme a mi si quiero ir! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tengo un cartel que dice PUTA en la frente?!

Ron miró con malos ojos a su amigo, mientras que este ponía el mayor espacio entre Ginny y él.

—¡No quise insinuar tal cosa Ginny!— sostuvo el fotógrafo.— Solo que la idea de una prostituta no me atrae en lo mas mínimo. Además…—prosiguió con un tono que trataba de ser adulador.—Tu eres la mejor amiga que tengo en Londres y la única que le pediría algo tan importante para mi.

Todo resulto más o menos como Harry esperaba, Ginny se calmó un poco, mientras que Ron comenzaba a reír con exageración.

—¿En verdad piensas que me vas a hacer caer con eso?—le interrogó entre divertida e indignada—¿En verdad lo crees?

—¿Esta funcionando?

—Mas o menos— aceptó la chica de mala gana.

—¿Puedes explicarme por qué mi hermana te esta abofeteando?

—Percy me dijo que llevara a una prostituta a la boda de Hermione y que la haga pasar por mi novia…

—¿Y tu muy dulcemente le pides a mi hermanita que te acompañe?—rió Ron de una forma un tanto actuada.— ¡Si que estas desesperado!

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Acaso crees que yo no podría fingir que soy la novia de Harry—se indignó.

—¡Oh vamos, enana! Sabes muy bien que eres una pésima actriz—Al decir aquello Ron le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente a Harry, el cual entendió la idea de inmediato.

—¡Oh si!— asintió de una forma demasiado exagerada.—Se me había olvidado. ¡Ginny es una terrible mentirosa! Nunca lograra engañar a mis padres.

El pelirrojo asintió mientras reía con su amigo. Todo esto solo hizo que Ginny se molestara nuevamente, al tiempo que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. No había cosa en el mundo que detestara mas que se burlaran de ella, o la subestimaran de la forma que lo hacía aquel par de idiotas.

-¡Harry!- lo llamó con voz potente, por encima de las risas.- ¿Enserio quieres que sea yo tu acompañante en esa boda?

El hombre la miró sonriente.

-Me encantaría.

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado a ese punto?

En menos de cinco minutos había cruzado todo límite, había hecho exactamente lo que hacia más de cinco años tan duramente se había prohibido.

¡Iba a ir al Valle de Godric con Harry Potter! ¡E iba a fingir ser su novia!

¿Cómo rayos había dejado que su hermano y Harry la convencieran de tal cosa?

Apenas podía estrecharle la mano o darle un inocente beso en la mejilla sin que su corazón comenzara a andar a mil por hora. Y ahora pretendía estar toda una semana junto a él, diciéndoles a todo el mundo que eran una feliz pareja con una relación seria. Tendría que fingir como nunca antes, tendría que abrazarlo con seguridad, ¡Y besarlo! _¡Tendría que besarlo! _

Ginny tembló ligeramente mientras guardaba su mejor ropa en la maleta. No podía pensar coherentemente si en su cabeza aparecía una imagen tan acalorada.

Quería escapar de todo aquello, deseaba poder levantar el teléfono y fingir una fractura de pierna o una enfermedad terminal para poder dar alto aquel suplicio que se avecinaba, pero no podía, le había prometido a Harry que lo ayudaría en esa farsa… Suspiró. Estaba segura de que todo eso se volvería la promesa más difícil de cumplir.

Los privilegios de trabajar en la disquerías de su hermano Ron le daba facilidad para ausentarse toda una semana sin grandes consecuencias, y además estaba libre de la universidad gracias a las vacaciones de verano. Eso no la hacia sentir mejor, por alguna extraña razón sentía que todo el mundo había conspirado en su contra para que ella pudiera ir sin ningún impedimento al Valle de Godric.

_Ojala nunca_ _hubiera aceptado_. Se lamentaba una y otra vez mientras salía del ascensor de su apartamento. Al llegar a la portería se encontró con Harry, que la esperaba. El fotógrafo vestía con su acostumbrado estilo informal, una camisa negra y unos vaqueros viejos. Le sonrió de una forma encantadora que le arrancó toda muestra de conciencia a la pelirroja.

—¿Estas completamente segura de esto?—le preguntó al llegar a su encuentro. Ginny notó preocupación en sus ojos verdes.— No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras, eres una buena amiga de todas formas.

—Claro que quiero.—le mintió de una forma convincente.— Será divertido.

Harry sonrió cálidamente y de una forma impulsiva la abrazó.

—Mil gracias, no sabes de lo que me estas salvando.—le dijo al separarse.

Completamente aturdida, Ginny solo atinó a sonreír. Si quería seguir con aquello tendría que evitar poner cara de estúpida cada vez que Harry se acercara más de la cuenta. ¿Se suponía que eran novios, no? No podía hacer nada que levantara sospechas cada vez que Harry la abrazara o la besara frente a sus padres.

_Besarlo._ Aquella palabra produjo estragos en su cabeza, convirtiéndose en una fuente inagotable de material para alimentar su pervertida imaginación. Besarlo. Por cinco años se pregunto que se sentiría probar aquellos labios, y ahora…

—¿Te sientes bien?—Harry había tomado su maleta y dirigido a la puerta del edificio mientras ella seguía junto al ascensor, dura como una piedad, preguntándose si su reputación de buen besador era una exageración.

—Oh si… perfectamente.— volvió a sonreírle de una manera muy natural.

El viaje hacia el Valle de Godric duraba unas cinco horas, Harry estaba preparado con mil temas para poder hablar con Ginny y con unos treinta discos de todo tipo de géneros musicales. Por nada en el mundo permitiría que se estancaran en el silencio incomodo, porque el silencio equivalía a tiempo para pensar y a Harry eso no le convenía. Estaba apunto de regresar al lugar que lo vio nacer e iba a mentirle a todos sus seres queridos. Difícilmente no le remordía la conciencia.

—Estas muy guapa.— le halagó al tiempo que ponía la maleta de la pelirroja junto a la suya en el maletero.

—Gracias.—susurró un tanto cohibida, subiendo al coche de su amigo.

Harry no podía evitar mirarla de más. Lo cierto era que la palabra "_guapa"_ a su parecer le quedaba casi insultante. La pelirroja llevaba el cabello suelto y usaba un sencillo vestido veraniego de color crema, bastante corto, que dejaba lucir sus perfectas piernas… Desvió la mirada con violencia al ver que Ginny notaba sus ojos indiscretos. Lo mejor seria mantener las manos en el volante y los ojos fijos en el camino, a menos que deseara recibir otra bofetada.

—A mi madre le encantaras, eres inteligente, divertida y excepcionalmente hermosa…. No te asustes si te pregunta si puedes tener hijos.—Le previno el moreno cuando ponía en marcha el auto. Ginny rió nerviosamente, pero al ver seriedad en el rostro de su amigo, decidió parar.

—¿En verdad crees que tu madre esta tan desesperada?

—Mi madre y mi padre, si no quieres sopa ¡doble plato! La verdad no le veo lo especial de tener un nieto.— Bufó.—Si tanto quieres un niño en la familia ¡Pues que adopten uno y que me dejen en paz!

—Creo que lo que en realidad quieren tus padres es que formes una familia.— opinó Ginny mirando el paisaje en movimiento que le ofrecía la ventanilla del copiloto.

Harry se desespero al escuchar aquello.

—¡Yo tengo una familia! Los tengo a ellos ¿no?

—Me refiero a otro tipo de familia.—le atajó sin abandonar su tono tranquilo.

—No te entiendo.— Admitió sin sacar los ojos de la carretera.

Ginny le sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—Ese es el problema querido amigo, no lo entiendes y a la vez no haces nada para intentar entenderlo.

* * *

Hola gente! Espero de verdad que le haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracia que leen esta historia por primera vez tanto como l s que aprovechan que la suba aquí para poder releerla :D gracias por el apoyo!

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Choky

**Capítulo 4**

Harry parecía desentonar mucho con el resto de su familia. O al menos así le pareció a Ginny en cuanto cruzó la puerta principal de la casa de los Potter.

Cada vez que había visto a Harry este siempre llevaba vaqueros viejos y camisas igual de usadas. Aquel moreno era sencillo de pie a cabeza, cosa que estaba muy alejada de la forma de actuar y vestir de sus padres. Lily Potter era muy hermosa, tenía cabello rojo oscuro y unos ojos tan verdes y expresivos como los de su hijo.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír. Durante cinco años había escuchado las historias de Harry acerca de su loca madre, y todo eso le había hecho crear una imagen de vieja pesada que no podía estar más alejada de la realidad. Lily era jovial y parecía ser muy amable.

Al estrechar la mano de James Potter, la pelirroja corroboró que todo lo que decía el tío de Harry no era exageración, James y su hijo tenían un parecido que daba miedo. Al igual que su amigo, James era alto, delgado y poseía un cabello negro indomable. La única diferencia que tenían eran los ojos, los de James eran marrones.

—Es un verdadero placer conocerte.—le sonrió la señora Potter.— La verdad no sabía ni que existías, pero eso no quita lo feliz que me hace saber que mi pequeño al fin esta sentando cabeza.

—¡MAMÁ!

Ginny no pudo evitar reír mientras su amigo enrojecía.

—A Harry no le gusta que le digan "pequeño"— le comentó por lo bajo James a Ginny.— ¡¿Verdad que no te gusta, mi pequeño?!

El moreno fulminó con la mirada a su padre, en menos de cinco minutos ya lo habían puesto en vergüenza frente a Ginny. Respiró hondo para no perder la poca paciencia que aún poseía. Antes que pudiera quejarse, una puerta que había al fondo del inmenso recibidor se abrió de un golpe seco y una mujer muy joven salió por ella. Era larguirucha y bastante guapa, poseía unos enormes ojos grises y su cabello corto era de un azul oscuro. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro medio paliducho.

—¡Happy!— chilló al tiempo que corría hacia ellos, al llegar se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, que la recibió con una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Choky!

Se abrazaron con tanta fuerza y cariño que Ginny tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para no soltar un carraspeo.

—No sabes lo aburrido que a estado todo por aquí sin ti, cuatro ojos.

—Ya me puedo imaginar.

De pronto la joven de cabello azul notó la presencia de la pelirroja y le sonrió cálidamente. Ginny no sabía si devolverle la sonrisa con educación o fulminarla con la mirada.

—Oh lo siento Ginny—se apresuró a presentarlas Harry.— Ella es mi prima So…

—Sonny Black.— le tendió la mano sin dejar de sonreír.— Pero todos me llaman Choky.

—Ella es hija de mi padrino ¿Te acuerdas de él, verdad?

—Claro, Sirius.— asintió Ginny mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica.

—¿Así que eres la famosa Ginevra Weasley, no? — comentó con alegría Choky.—Este enano me a hablado tanto de ti que ya creo que te amo.—rió al tiempo que se acercaba un poco mas a Ginny y le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, de una forma amigable.— Pero antes de darte mi aprobación y por supuesto también mi bendición a ambos…— prosiguió ignorando con una sonrisa picara la mirada de desaprobación de su tía Lily.—Tengo que hacerte una prueba: ¿Cómo catalogarías a un hombre que te deja por teléfono?

Ginny la miró sorprendida, por un instante miró de soslayo a Harry, que se reía silenciosamente mientras agitaba la cabeza, incentivándola a que contestara.

—Bueno…—lo pensó un instante— Yo diría que es un desgraciado que no merece la pena y ni una lagrima. Mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Choky echó la cabeza para atrás, soltando una fuerte carcajada.

—Definitivamente ahora se porque traes loco a mi primo.—le aseguró y mirando de reojo a Harry, añadió.—Muy buena elección, hasta que al fin usas el cerebro y eliges a una mujer con neuronas y carácter.

—Sonny tranquilízate un poco, sino espantaras a la pobre Ginny. – le advirtió con paciencia Lily.

—No creo que eso pase, señora Potter, tengo seis hermanos. No creo que ella logre hacer algo que pueda espantarme.

—Eso espero.—le sonrío.—Pero hazme un favor querida, llámame Lily, que me digan señora me hace sentir aun mas vieja de lo que soy.

—Ya la tienes en el bolsillo.- le susurró al oído Choky casi cantando.- Te felicito.

—Los Malfoy y tus tíos están en el salón con algunos otros invitados.— Dijo James en un tono poco emocionado— será mejor que dejen sus cosas en la habitación y…

—Y se cambien antes de ir a la fiesta. Tu no querida— se apresuró a decir Lily.—Te ves estupenda, cosa que no puedo decir de ti.- miró un poco molesta a su hijo, él cual parecía muy orgulloso de sus vaqueros viejos.

—Vengan, los acompañare a arriba. Quiero ponerte al día, primito. — Sonny tomó la maleta de Ginny y se dirigió a las escaleras, seguida por la pelirroja y Harry.

—¿Cómo esta Hermione?—le preguntó Harry cuando estuvo lejos de los oídos de sus padres.

—No deja de sonreír.—suspiró Choky.— Cosa que es bastante molesto.

—Se va a casar, cualquiera en su lugar estaría igual.—comentó Ginny.

—¿Tu crees? La verdad es que yo también estaría feliz si fuera a casarme. Pero no podría estar tan feliz cuando mi futuro marido es un idiota que tiene cara de estreñido— sentencio en tono serio la muchacha.—Si aceptan mi humilde opinión, creo que esta boda es una payasada monumental.

—Eso mismo he pensado yo desde que recibió la noticia.— coincidió Harry—Esto no me cierra nada…

—¡A mi tampoco! En todos estos días no he visto ni una muestra de cariño de parte de Draco ¡Ni una sonrisa! Creo que la única enamorada aquí es Hermione, y la pobre esta tan ciega de amor que no se da cuenta de que a Draco le da igual casarse con ella o con el gato.

Ginny los miró sorprendida. Por lo visto ninguno le tenía simpatía a ese tal Draco Malfoy. Antes que pudiera quejarse por sus críticas tan duras hacia el futuro marido de su prima, Sonny se paró frente a una de las tantas puertas que había en un largo pasillo.

—¿Dónde dormirá Ginny?— le preguntó el fotógrafo.

—No te preocupes, cuando me entere que venias con compañía convencí a tía Lily para que te dejara compartir habitación con tu novia.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritaron de sorpresa Harry y Ginny a la vez.

—¿Cómo? Mi madre nunca me a dejado compartir habitación con ninguna chica ¡Decía que sin anillo en el dedo no puede haber nada de _nada_! ¡La loca de mi vieja nunca ha aceptado que una pareja compartiera cuarto sin estar a lo mucho comprometidos! ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa ahora?!—Exclamó acaloradamente Harry, parecía estar en pleno ataque de histeria.

—¿Y todavía te quejas?— le miró extrañada su prima, al tiempo que abría la puerta para dejar la maleta.—Luché mucho pero al final la convencí ¡no me pregunte como lo hice! Solo disfrútenlo.— les guiñó un ojo con picardía antes de volver por donde habían venido.

Ginny miró a Harry un tanto angustiada. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y negaba con la cabeza muy lentamente.

Una vez mas su prima Choky lo metía en un lio astronómico pensando que le estaba haciendo un favor.


	5. Donjúan

**Capítulo 5**

Harry y Ginny se miraron preocupados mientras los pasos de Choky se alejaban escaleras abajo junto a su estrepitosa risa.

-¡Voy a matarla!- masculló Harry apretando los puños.- ¡Juro que esta me las paga!

De un golpe seco dejó su maleta en el suelo y con el pie cerró la puerta del cuarto.

-Tranquilízate, ella no lo hizo de maldad. Cree que te hace un favor…-trató de razonar Ginny.

-¡¿Un favor?! ¡¿Te estas escuchando?!

-Claro que me escucho Potter. ¡Y no me hables en ese tono!

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento- murmuró mirando sus zapatos, avergonzado.- No quise levantarte la voz.

Ginny hizo un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír, Harry parecía un niño que acababa de llevarse un buen regaño.

-Creo…- Comenzó a decir la mujer tratando de sonar relajada y completamente segura de si misma.- Creo que somos adultos maduros, además de buenos amigos ¿no?

-Lo de amigos lo acepto, pero lo de adultos maduros, al menos de mi parte…

-Harry concéntrate- se desesperó Ginny.-Somos adultos…. Bueno, yo soy una adulta y no me…. No me molesta compartir habitación contigo, ni tampoco…. Tampoco me importa compartir la cama.- terminó con las mejillas encendida. ¿Ella había dicho eso?

Harry se sintió repentinamente acalorado al escuchar aquellas palabras de boca de su pelirroja amiga.

-Compartir c-ca-cama - repitió el fotógrafo, sintiéndose un adolescente alborotado que acababa de descubrir los beneficios de tener novia.

-Oh vamos Harry.- le sonrió Ginny de forma segura.-Solo vamos a dormir, además, al fin y al cabo: "somos una pareja"- resaltó las últimas palabras haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Si, supongo que si.- asintió, y para no mirarla a los ojos tomó su maleta y la colocó sobre la única cama que había en la luminosa habitación.

-¿Este es tu cuarto?-le preguntó al notar que en las paredes blancas habían uno que otro póster de alguna banda de rock y unas cuantas fotografías de él con sus amigos y familiares cuando era mas joven.

-Si, esta era mi habitación cuando vivía aquí.

Harry sacó los ojos de la maleta en que rebuscaba y se encontró con Ginny frente a su escritorio mirando con interés una foto que había colgada en la pared frente a un jarrón vacío. En la fotografía estaba él cuando apenas tenía cuatro años, junto a dos niñitas. Una de no mas de dos años, de pelo rojo oscuro y mejillas muy pecosas, la otra niña de mas o menos la edad del Harry de la foto, tenía ondulado cabello negro y grandes ojos grises. Ginny se tomó su tiempo, pero al final pudo reconocer a la niña de ojos grases: era Sonny en su tierna infancia.

-¿Quién es la niña pelirroja? ¿Hermione?- le preguntó señalando la foto.

El moreno miró el retrato con cruda indiferencia antes de contestar con voz monótona.

-No es Hermione. Es Jazmín, mi hermana.

Ginny quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Hermana? Creí que era hijo único.

-Jazmín murió unas semanas después de que sacaran esa foto… tenía dos años, le faltaba muy poco para llegar a los tres.

-Lo siento…

-No importa, yo también era muy pequeño y apenas tengo recuerdos de ella.

A pesar que Harry hablaba de una forma desentendida, no logró engañar a Ginny, que al instante notó dolor en los ojos del hombre.

-Harry…- susurró acercándose.

-Tengo que cambiarme.-le atajó, sin mirarla sacó una camisa y un pantalón de vestir de la maleta y se dirigió al pequeño baño que tenía la habitación. – Espérame cinco minuto ¿si?

Ginny se maldijo una y otra vez en sus fuero interno, mientras esperaba a que Harry se cambiara.

_No debí preguntar, no debí preguntar._

Con rapidez se rebanó los sesos tratando de recordar alguna vez que Ron le hubiera mencionado algo sobre Jazmín.

No. No importaba lo mucho que se esforzaba por recordar, estaba segura que jamás había escuchado mencionar aquel nombre. Hasta el momento la pelirroja había creído que Harry no tenía hermanos ni hermanas.

"_El peso de ser hijo único"_

Esa era una frase recurrente en Harry. Tal vez lo decía porque al morir su hermana se sentía así, hijo único… él solo.

Volvió la vista a la fotografía, a esa y a las demás.

Esa era la única donde estaba Jazmín. En el resto, solo estaban sus padres, sus tíos, su padrino Sirius, Sonny y una chica de cabellera castaña que por puro descarte identificó como Hermione.

-Es mejor que bajemos ahora.

Ginny casi dio un respingo cuando Harry apareció detrás suyo.

-Potter vas a matarme de un infarto.-le reprendió dándose la vuelta.

Las veces que había visto a Harry usando ropa elegante y cara habían sido contadas con los dedos de una sola mano. El moreno llevaba un traje negro muy fino, pero a pesar de todo mantenía su terca rebeldía al no usar la corbata.

-Te ves muy bien.- le alabó la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias.- dijo con voz apagada, y Ginny deseo poder golpearse. Si no hubiera abierto la boca Harry no estaría desanimado.- Fue un viaje largo, tal vez quieras pasar al baño y refrescarte un poco.

-Si, me sentiría más cómoda si me cambiara.

-Adelante, te espero aquí.

Tomó uno de los vestidos que había traído y se metió en el baño. Mientras se arreglaba pensaba una y otra vez como hacer para distraer a Harry, hacerle olvidar su estúpida metida de pata.

-Harry- le llamó desde el baño al tiempo que se ponía las sandalias.

-¿Si?-Se escuchó la voz del moreno desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Eh….- ¿Y ahora que?- Este…. No sabía que tu padrino Sirius estuviera casado y mucho menos que tuviera una hija.

Para su asombro escuchó la risa perezosa de Harry.

-Sirius jamás se ha casado.

Harry no pudo reprimir una carcajada al oír un golpe seco dentro del baño.

Si la conocía tan bien como creía, la pelirroja en aquel momento estaba despotricando contra su padrino como la mujer feminista que era.

El fotógrafo sabía lo que Ginny estaba pensando y lo comprobó cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió de golpe y salio la chica con una extraña mueca en su bello rostro.

-Sirius siempre fue un donjuán.- dijo Ginny entre escandalizada y decepcionada.- ¿Y ni siquiera dejo de serlo cuando tuvo una hija?... ¡¿de que te ríes?!

Aquella conversación solo había sido para distraer a Harry, pero ahora entre mas sonreía el hombre mas indignada se sentía ella. ¿Cómo era posible que tomara aquel asunto en broma?

-Déjame adivinar: ¿Ahora crees que Sirius dejo a una inocente mujer embarazada y no se hizo cargo como es debido?-el moreno tenía una ceja levantada y su mirada vivas rebosaba del mas puro sarcasmo.- ¿Crees que Sirius debió casarse con la madre de Sonny? ¿Y al no haberlo hecho lo consideras un cobarde o un egoísta?

La pelirroja asintió, aun sin comprender por que su amigo tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Solo te aclarare ciertos puntos, porque no quiero que le tires piedras al pobre Canuto cuando lo veas- le dijo al tiempo que salían del cuarto.

-No creo que puedas decir nada para defender lo que hizo tu padrino cuando no eras ni nacido.

-Por supuesto que puedo.- sonrío- Cuando Clara, la madre de Sonny, le dijo a Sirius que estaba embarazada, lo siguiente que hizo fue rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio que le había hecho dos días antes mi padrino.

-¿Eh?

-Lo rechazó. Sirius nunca me dijo lo que sentía por Clara, pero yo pongo las manos en el fuego a que la amo y que hizo de todo para que se casaran y más cuando se entero de que tendrían un hijo.

-¿Por qué lo rechazo?- preguntó, aunque en el fondo creía saber la razón.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Quien sabe. Canuto paso del amor al odio con esa mujer, al final se dio cuenta de que lo único que hacia siguiendo a Clara era humillarse.- suspiró- Se que le dolió no poder estar con ella, pero creo que por eso mismo se aferro tanto a Choky. A pesar que no se casaron, él se encargo de todo, le dio su apellido como es debido y desde que tengo memoria Sonny a pasado todos los veranos con su padre.

Cuando el fotógrafo terminó su explicación ya habían regresado a al vestíbulo y se dirigían a la sala donde se celebraba la reunión entre los Granger, los Malfoy y los Potter

-Lo siento.- se disculpó la pelirroja un tanto abochornada- Yo ya quería crucificar a Sirius sin saber como pasaron las cosas.

-No te preocupes linda.- dijo soltando una risita- No eres la primera que quiere cachetear a Canuto por esto. Por lo visto el ser un cobarde y escapar de las obligaciones es algo que la gente suele relacionar con los mujeriego como Sirius.

-Supongo…- Susurró un poco sofocada, sin poder evitar pensar que Harry también era un donjuán…. Por primera vez en días, aquella idea le producía una asquerosa sensación en el estomago.

-Bueno, aquí estamos.- resopló Harry parándose ante la puerta de la sala, por donde llegaban el murmullo de charlas y risas. Por un momento se sorprendió de que no hubiera un inmenso cartel de letras negras colgado en la puerta de roble, que dijera: _"¡Oh vosotros los que entráis, abandonar toda esperanza!"_

-Todo saldrá bien.- le tomó de la mano Ginny de una forma cariñosa, tratando de darle un poco de confianza.

-Si, solo recuerda: si alguien pregunta, aun no tenemos planes de casarnos.- le sonrío Harry antes de besarla en la comisura de los labios.- **Pero tu me amas y yo a ti.**

* * *

Hola! Espero que haya disfrutado del nuevo capítulo :D Antes de irme quiero agradecer los comentarios y el apoyo a TeddyMellark y Marce ¡Gracias! ;) y también me gustaría decir una cosita: La hija de Sirius no es ninguna Mary Sue, ya que no reúne las característica necesarias para serlo ;D Besitos, espero que les guste la lluvia de capítulos que haré a continuación ;)


	6. ¡Ay de mi!

**Capítulo 6**

Ginny no sabía si era la influencia de lo que había escuchado decir a Sonny o si era ella. Fuera lo que fuera, cuando se presento ante los Malfoy su primera impresión fue la de tres personas frías y desagradables.

Draco Malfoy era bastante apuesto, tenía el cabello rubio claro y los ojos grises; pero toda lo bueno de su aspecto se iba al inodoro por su falta de emoción en su rostro pálido.

Parecía ver a todos con indiferencia, como si todos en aquella sala no valieran ni un céntimo.

Los padres de Draco se parecían mucho a su hijo, pero al menos estos trataban de ocultar el asco que les producían todos los que les rodeaban con mascaras de falsa educación.

La pelirroja se sintió muy mal al conocer a la prima de Harry y comprobar que las palabras de Choky eran ciertas.

Hermione Granger era una muchacha bonita, de cabello castaña y grandes ojos marrones, desde su sonrisa hasta su forma de mirar eran calidas e inspiraban confianza, pero lamentablemente nada de eso evitaba que su prometido no le regalara ni una sonrisa o al menos una mirada cariñosa.

-No la ama.- le susurró al oído Ginny a Harry.- No son cosas de Sonny, Malfoy en verdad no la ama.

-Lo se, y cuando descubra lo que trae entre manos le arreé pagar por lo que le esta hacinado a mi prima.

Ginny había ido a muchas reuniones de todo tipo, pero definitivamente esta empataba con el velorio de su tía Muriel.

El único que hacia comentarios divertidos era James Potter, mientras tanto los demás se dedicaban a hablar sobre temas frívolos o a beber whisky o vino. Los Malfoy casi no hablaban y Lily trataba de llevar la "fiesta" como fuera, con ayuda de su hermana, la señora Jean Granger.

-¿Sigo sin entender para qué es esta reunión?- masculló Harry después de la media hora mas aburrida de su vida.

-Es para darle la bienvenida al valle de Godric a los Malfoy.- respondió Sonny poniendo los ojos en blancos.

Ella, Harry y Ginny habían logrado escabullirse a un rincón del salón, lejos del aura de aburrimiento que despedían los Malfoy y el resto de los invitados.

-Vaya estupidez.

-Lo se, y lo peor de todo es que se quedaran aquí hasta la boda. ¡Puedes imaginarlo! Juro que si Narcisa hace otro comentario sobre mi cabello _la tirare al lago_….

Ante aquellas palabras inocentes Harry miró molesto a su prima, que al instante agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Lo siento, no pensé lo que decía…

-Se noto.- gruñó el moreno antes de acabar de un trago su whisky.

El ambiente entre ellos se tensó y Harry no volvió a hablarle a Choky hasta la cena.

Ginny tuvo que morderse la lengua con fuerza para no hacer preguntas.

* * *

-¿Así que eres la novia de Harry?

Hermione Granger poco antes de que sirvieran la cena dejo de abrazar a su frío prometido y con una sonrisa en el rostro se acercó a Ginny, cuando esta esteba sola frente a uno de los inmensos ventanales de la estancia, mientras Harry hablaba con su padre y Choky fastidiaba a la señora Malfoy con su idea de teñirle el cabello de rosa chicle.

-Si, su novia.- murmuró Ginny mientras miraba la copa de vino sin tocar que tenía en la mano.

-A Harry se le ve muy enamorado.- le sonrío la castaña dándole una palmadita amistosa en la espalda.- Lo he observaron desde que llegaron y en verdad se le nota lo mucho que te quiere.

La muchacha sonrío un tanto forzada. Aquella declaración solo tenía dos explicaciones: Hermione era más crédula de lo que aparentaba con su viva mirada de chica sabelotodo, o Harry era un gran actor que se merecía un Oscar de inmediato.

-Pareces un poco triste.- le observó con los ojos entornados Hermione.

-¿Triste? ¿Yo?- soltó una risita tan forzada que la castaña ya no tuvo dudas del lamentable estado de ánimos de la joven.- Claro que no, solo estoy cansada.

-Ya.- susurró recelosa.- Mira si escuchaste a alguno de esos homínidos…-señaló con la cabeza un grupo de invitados que estaban apiñados junto al bar.- hablar acerca de alguna de las ex de Harry, ignóralos ¿si? Ignóralos parque son unos víboras ponzoñosas que no soportan ver a la gente feliz.

Hermione colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Ginny.

-Además- prosiguió con una sonrisa dulce.- Eres la primera novia que Harry trae aquí.

-¿La primera?-preguntó suspicaz la pelirroja.- ¿Y que hay de Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang y Luna Lovegood? Yo tenía entendido que habían pasado por esta casa y que la señora Potter las tiene en buena estima.- a pesar del gran esfuerzo, no pudo disimular los terribles celos que la mataban.

Hermione la miró sorprendida, y al instante lanzó una mirada asesina hacia el grupo de invitados, convencida que eran los culpables de la cantidad de informaron que manejaba Ginny.

-Creo que te dejas influir por la información dada con mala intención, Ginny. – Suspiró Hermione.- Y además yo no formulo muy bien mis frases, "eres la primera novia que Harry trae aquí" Es una idea incompleta que puede traer la confusión.

-¿Entonces cual seria la frase correcta?

-Eres la primera novia que Harry trae aquí, _deseándolo de verdad._

La pelirroja la miró con el seño fruncido.

-Parkinson y Chang se presentaron aquí ellas sola, Harry nunca quiso presentar a ninguna de las dos. Con Chang salió cuando tenía diecisiete casi dieciocho, y la muy tonta apareció aquí ella sola con el cuento de que se iba a casar con Harry.

-Vaya descaro.- Masculló Ginny.

-Estoy de acuerdo, después de eso mi primo boto a esa niña mimada. Poco después comenzó a salir con Parkinson y bueno… tampoco fue una relación muy buena, Parkinson también quiso formalizar la relación y un buen día se presento ante mi tía Lily mientras esta salía de la secundaria en la que da clases, le hizo el show de niña enamorada. Pero al instante Harry corto toda relación con ella. Lo malo en Parkinson y Chang es que las muy arpías engatusaron a Lily hasta tal punto que hasta el momento las sigue tratando.

-¿Por eso las invito a venir?

Hermione asintió con pesar.

-Si, pero yo ya no me preocupo por eso. Porque tu estas aquí y estoy segura que no vas a permitir que esas víboras se les enrosquen a mi primito.

-Dalo por hecho.- bebió un trago de su copa, mientras sus ojos marrones brillaban de una forma asesina.- Sobre mi cadáver esas se le van a acercar a MI Harry.

La castaña sonrío complacida.

-Así se habla, es tuyo y ninguna te lo puede quitar.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Ginny recordó algo que no la entusiasmo mucho que digamos.

-¿Y Luna Lovegood? No me dijiste como conoció a los padres de Harry.

-¿Luna? Bueno ella no tuvo necesidad de presentarse ante nadie porque Lily y James la conoce desde que usaba pañales.- Soltó una risita divertida.- De Luna no tienes porque preocuparte, Ginny. Harry y ella fueron una especie de ami-novios cuando el tenía once y Luna diez. Fue un noviazgo infantil que duro poco y al terminar regresaron a lo que eran antes, muy buenos amigos.

-¿Buenos amigos?

-Los mejores. Tanto que cuando llegaron a la adolescencia Luna aconsejaba Harry cuando tenía problemas con chicas, y mi primo siempre la cuidaba de los embusteros, siempre se comportó como un guardabosque con ella. Es que la quiere como a una hermana.-le insistió la castaña, decidida a borrar el fantasma de Luna de la cabeza de Ginny.

La joven le sonrío cariñosamente al ver como Hermione se obstinaba en hacerle entender que tipo de relación tenían Harry y esa tal Luna.

-¿Entonces solo debo preocuparte por Parkinson y Chang?

-Si, y si quieres desacerté de ellas puedes contar conmigo, estaré encantada de poder arruinarle el día a ese par.

* * *

-Tu ve a acostarte si quieres, yo tengo que hablar con Sonny antes de ir a dormir. –le susurró Harry ya entrada la noche, después de que todos los invitados se marcharan y los Malfoy estuvieran en sus habitaciones.

-Claro.-asintió la pelirroja y al darse cuenta que la madre de su amigo los observaba desde la puerta del salón, le echo los brazos al cuello y casi se pego completamente al cuerpo de Harry.- Te espero arriba, amor.

Lo beso en la mejilla y antes de voltearse para irse hacia las escaleras le guiño un ojo con coquetería

-Buenas noches, Lily.- se despidió desde el pie de la escalera a la ve que la mujer salía del todo del salón.

-Buenas noches, querida…

Ginny desapareció por las escaleras mientras Lily se acercaba a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Parece ser una chica encantadora.- comentó.

-Si, lo es…- murmuró Harry con los ojos fijos en la escalera, sintiendo como su mejilla ardía en el lugar en que Ginny lo había besado.

-Es extraño verte comportándote como un adolescente enamorado.- sonrío su madre escudriñándole el rostro.- Me resulta raro y a la vez me llena de alegría.

Harry no dijo nada. Se sentía culpable por estar mintiéndole.

Trató de aplacar su conciencia convenciéndose de que su madre era feliz con esa mentira y si era engañada de esa forma, ella era la única culpable, por querer obligarlo a regresar con alguna de sus ex.

-Estoy agotada. Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana llegara Sirius y alguna de tus amigas, será un día largo. Buenas noche cielo…

-Buenas noches ma…. Espera, ¿Haz visto a Choky?

-Creo que esta en la cocina…

-Gracias. Que duermas bien mamá.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Lily y se dirigió hacia la cocina con rapidez.

La estancia estaba en penumbras y la única luz que había era la que entraba por la ventana que había frente al fregadero.

Sonny estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocían con un bote de helado de vainilla y un paquete de galletas de chocolate.

-Enserio Choky, no se como haces para pasar el día comiendo y no subir un gramos.

-¿Así que ya me hablas?-le sonrío antes de meterse una galleta con helado en la boca.

-Sabes que no puedo estar enojado contigo…- dijo al tiempo que tomaba una galleta y la hundió en el pote de helado.

-Lo siento ¿bien? Sé que mi comentario fue estúpido.

-Y vaya que lo fue…

-Si, el comentario fue estúpido, igual que tu Potter.-refunfuñó Sonny.- Han pasado casi veinte años, no puedes seguir así…

-No vine hasta aquí a hablar de eso Choky.- le atajó Harry molesto.

-¿Entonces para que viniste?

El fotógrafo miró alrededor para asegurarse que estuvieran solos.

-¿Por qué diablos le pediste a mi madre que me dejara compartir cuarto con Ginny? ¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste?

Choky sonrío con picardía.

-¿Tu por qué crees?

-Por Dios Choky. Hable contigo antes de salir para aquí ¡Te dije que Ginny me estaba haciendo un favor! Sabes que entre nosotros no hay más que amistad.

-Si, claro.-rodó los ojos con desesperación.

-¡Claro que si!

-¡Oh vamos Harry! Te he visto furioso despotricando contra el ex de Ginny. ¡Y la de veces que fui a Londres para sacarte arrastras de algún bar! ¡¿Me vas a negar que pasaste horas diciendo que Ginevra Weasley era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo entre copa y copa?! ¡La amas Potter! ¡Amas a Ginny, aunque te joda aceptarlo!-Sentenció dando con fuerza el puño contra la mesa, de una forma muy similar a como lo hacia su padre cuando esta perdiendo la paciencia.

Harry miró a su prima con una mirada venenosa que la chica ignoro al tiempo que le ponía helado a una galleta, tratando de apagarla frustración que le provocaba Harry.

-Hazme un favor Sonny, no te metas en mi vida.

-Solo quiero ayudar…

-Y yo quiero pasar esta semana sin hacer nada de lo que luego pueda arrepentirme.

* * *

No, aquello no podía estar pasando. Ginny volvió a revisar por enésima vez su maleta

Eso no podía estarle pasando a ella.

Con una mirada cargada de temor observó el camisón de gasa que tenía en la mano. Este y uno idéntico habían sido los únicos que había puesto en la maleta.

Al momento de empacar había pensado que tendría su propia habitación, porque Harry así se lo había asegurado, por eso mismos no había guardado ningún camisón apto para usar frente a un amigo.

Respiró hondo. Ella era adulta y podía con esto… ¿Podía con esto?

Bueno al menos lo intentaría.

Después de ordenar su ropa en los cajones de la cómoda que le había indicado su amigo y darse una ducha rápida se puso la inapropiada prenda. Si se apuraba podría acostarse antes que llegara Harry y no tendría que dar ninguna explicación sobre su indumentaria escandalosa hasta la mañana.

Mientras se cepillaba el cabello no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho Hermione. Ahora sabía quien era el enemigo: Parkinson y Chang.

No sabía porque pero pensar siquiera en sus nombres le producía dolor de estomago.

Dio un suspiró, ahora solo restaba conocerlas y descubrir cual de las dos era mas peligrosa.

-¡Me lleva el…!

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe. Al voltearse, Ginny se encontró con un Harry petrificado en el umbral, con la mano todavía sobre el picaporte. Tenía los ojos como platos y la boca tan abierta que casi rozaba el piso.

La pelirroja instintivamente se tapo los pechos con una mano y con la otra estiró lo mas posible hacia abajo el camisón, en un intento desesperado de tapa mas piel.

-No me mires así.-le regañó con las mejillas encendida.- Era esto o dormir desnuda.

-¿Y la diferencia donde esta?-se le escapó al moreno con las cejas levantadas mientras sus ojos verdes se perdían en las pernas de su amiga.

-Compórtate Potter.-le retó antes de correr hacia la cama. Con rapidez se metió en ella y se tapó hasta la coronilla con las sabanas.- Buenas noches- dijo con la voz amortiguada.

-B- bu… buenas n-noches.-tartamudeó el chico aun un tanto aturdido, con la única idea clara de tomar una larga ducha fría.

Mientras sacaba la ropa de dormir de un cajón la pregunta del millón le daba vueltas por la cabeza.

¿Cómo rayos iba a sobrevivir aquella semana si su más grandes tentación dormía con poca ropa a su lado?


	7. Secretos

**Capítulo 7**

A la mañana siguiente Ginny despertó bruscamente al escuchar voces muy cerca de ella. Al abrir los ojos, aun adormilada, se percató de que Harry no estaba en la cama. La puerta de la habitación estaba medio abierta y desde el pasillo se escurrían voces conocidas

-Ayer me ignoraste durante toda la fiesta ¿Qué diablos te ocurre contigo, Harry?-preguntaba la voz de Hermione en un tono angustiante.

-No me interesaba hablar contigo. ¿Qué parte no entiendes? Es bastante sencillo- respondió el hombre. Ginny no tuvo que ser un genio para darse cuenta que su amigo estaba molesto.

-No entiendo porque…

-¿No entiendes? Solo piensa en las estupideces que has hecho últimamente…

-Yo no hice nada estúpido…

-¿Segura? Porque a mi parecer aceptar casarse con Draco Malfoy es la mayor tontería del mundo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- se escandalizó Hermione, molesta.

-¡Y yo menos! ¡Párese que aquí todos se olvidaron de lo que hizo ese idiota!

-¡No quiero creerlo!- chilló furiosa.- Aun no has madurado.

Aquello fue la gota que desbordo el vaso.

-¿Madurar?

-Si, ¿no puedes solo perdonar a Draco? Todos lo hemos hecho.

-¡¿Perdonarlo?! ¡¿Quieres que lo perdone?! ¡Maldita sea Hermione! ¡Mi hermana estaría viva sino fuera por ese idiota y su estúpida bromita!

Al instante se escuchó un grito ahogado de Hermione, una mezcla de llanto con un jadeo sofocado.

Harry sin el menos tacto entró a su habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara a su prima.

El hombre quedó inmóvil al ver a Ginny sentada en la cama, mirándolo con preocupación.

-Siento si te desperté… no fue mi intención.-se disculpó con un tono tan tranquilo que la tomo mas de sorpresa que los gritos.

La chica llevó sus ojos sin querer a la fotografía que había colgada en la pared de Jazmín, donde la pequeña estaba siendo abrazada fuertemente por su hermano mayor.

-No hagas preguntas, por favor.- le suplicó en su susurro Harry, sin atreverse a mírala a los ojos.

Ginny asintió, conocía lo suficiente a Harry para saber que todo aquello le producía un inmenso dolor.

* * *

-Si quieren comer como en un velorio, pasen al comedor con los Malfitos- sonrió Sonny.- Pero si quieren tener un desayuno agradable pasen a la cocina, donde comemos los nobles.

Harry y Ginny no tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces, de inmediato siguieron a Choky hasta la cocina donde la señora Potter preparaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días chicos.

-Buenos días.

Choky y Ginny se acercaron a la mujer para ayudarla.

-Deberían desayunar en el comedor, los Malfoy van a ser parte de la familia muy pronto y ustedes tendrían…

-No empieces mamá, que hoy no estoy de humor.- refunfuñó Harry al tiempo que se desparramaba en una silla, apretando los puños.

Sonny y Lily de espaldas a Harry, miraron a Ginny en busca de respuestas.

- Se peleo con Hermione esta mañana.-les informó por lo bajo la pelirroja.

Las dos mujeres se miraron, no muy sorprendidas.

-¡Hola a todos!

Una muchacha larga y ondulada cabellera rubia entró a la cocina de sopetón por la puerta que llevaba al comedor, con los brazos abiertos mirando a todos los presente con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

La recién llegada tenía una mirada sonadora. Desde su bolso hasta sus sandalias tenía estampadas flores de color azul, llagaba puesto un collar de chapas de gaseosa y unos pendientes de rábano que Ginny ponía en duda si eran de verdad o de plástico.

La pelirroja no sabia bien que era, pero algo en la joven la hacia pensar que no estaba muy cuerda que digamos.

-¡Lu!- Harry se levantó de un salto y fue a abrazarla con demasiada emoción.

Choky miró de reojo a Ginny y al instante soltó una carcajada. La pelirroja estaba muy quieta, evidentemente molesta.

-Oye Potter, novia celosa a las doce en punto.-le previno su prima.

El hombre se separó de la chica y miró sorprendido a Ginny.

"Vaya actriz" pensó con tristeza.

-Lo siento amor. Ella es Luna Lovegood, Luna, ella es mi novia Ginny Weasley.

-Un placer.- le tendió la mano Ginny tratando de ser educada.

Luna no acepto su mano, en su lugar le dio un fuerte abrazo, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Ginny de comprobar que sus pendientes eran verdaderos rábanos.

-Que bueno que al fin le dijiste "si" a este tonto.- le susurró dejando extrañada a la chica.

-Me alegro tanto de verte Luna.- la abrazó Lily.

-Yo también me alegro.

-Que dulce eres, ven ¿has desayunado? Ven siéntate, necesitas comer algo…

-Ginny, necesito hablar contigo.-le susurró Choky.- Ven.- la chica la tomó del brazo y la llevo hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

-¿A dónde van? Ustedes también necesitan comer.- las paró Lily.

-En seguida volvemos tía.-le aseguró Sonny regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

Antes de salir, Choky se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Harry, el cual no estaba muy contento con la idea que su prima y Ginny hablaran a solas.

La chica de cabello azul le hizo un gesto para que no se procurara, pero eso no sirvió de mucho.

-¿Qué sucede Choky?-le preguntó la pelirroja cuando estuvieron bajo el sol en el inmenso jardín rebosante de flores de todos los tipos y colores.

-Tu dijiste que Harry se peleo con Hermione. ¿Tú sabes por qué fue? ¿Los escuchaste?

Ginny la miró dudosa.

-Por favor dímelo si lo sabes.-le suplicó Sonny, mirándola con intensidad.

-Harry estaba enojado con Hermione porque se va a casar con Malfoy.- susurró.

-Ya veo.- lo meditó un momento.- La verdad no me sorprende, era cuestión de tiempo que Harry le reprochara eso.- Suspiró.- Gracias por contármelo, Ginny.

-Hay algo más.- le paró Ginny al verla con intenciones de regresar a la casa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Harry dijo…. Dijo que Malfoy era el culpable de la muerte de Jazmín-murmuró mirando el césped.

-Oh…

-¿Eso es verdad?-la miró a los ojos expectante.

-No lo se, todos dicen que fue un accidente.-respondió, a diferencia de Harry, Choky parecía tener mas sangre fría para hablar del tema, Ginny pensó que la razón era que la chica lo había superado mientras que Harry no.- Fue algo muy confuso, Harry siempre a dicho que fue culpa de Draco, pero yo no se. No estuve ahí y no sabría decirte.

-Choky… ¿Cómo murió Jazmín?

La mujer la miró con amargura. No se sorprendió para nada que Harry no le hubiera contado aquella historia a su amada amiga.

-Se ahogo en un lago que hay cerca de aquí, los únicos que estaba con ella en ese momento eran Harry y Draco.


	8. Ideas

**Capítulo 8**

La pelirroja no hizo ninguna pregunta más. Se sentía fuera de lugar al hacerlo, porque a pesar que todos creían que era novia de Harry, ella sabía la verdad. No era así, solo eran amigos, y si Harry no había querido hablarle sobre Jazmín, ella debía aceptarlo y no estar indagando por ahí.

Al regresa a la casa Ginny tuvo que repetirse un par de veces lo que Hermione le había dicho la noche anterior, no quería mirar con malos ojos a Luna, pero ya comenzaba a caerle mal. La rubia no paraba de parlotear y su llegada había hecho que Harry se olvidara de su mal humor. Y ahora desayunaba a su lado en la mesa redonda de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-No puedo creer que le dijeras eso a tu madre, Lu- decía Harry cuando Choky y Ginny se sentaron a la mesa.

-Eso le pasa por tratar de controlarme todo el tiempo.-aseguró la chica con total tranquilidad.- No se porque dejé que me convenciera de ir a la escuela de derecho; Si yo tengo tanta madera de abogada como Hitler de pacifista.- tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja antes de continuar con una sonrisa.- Si la cosa sigue así haré la tuya, y me largare a Londres para convertirme en artista…

-Yo no soy artista Luna, solo uso la fotografía para pagar las cuentas…

-Quita es cara Pecas.-le dijo por lo bajo Choky mientras Harry y Luna seguían hablando de las formas de fastidiar a las madres controladoras con ideas de fuga y trabajos poco decorosos.

-¿Qué cara?

-La de celosa empedernida.-volvió a susurrar Choky soltando una risita.- Luna es solo su amiga… y tu la mujer que ama.

Ginny sintió como su estomago se revolvía al escuchar esas palabras. Trató de sonreír pero le fue inútil. Apenas había estado es esa casa un día y ya había tenido que escuchar a Lily, a James, a Hermione y ahora a Sonny decir lo mucho que la amaba Harry. Sin duda lo peor de todo, lo que más le producía dolor, era saber que no era verdad, que jamás lo seria.

-Él te ama.- le insistió la chica tomándole la mano y dándole un apretón cariñoso.

-Lo se…

-No, no lo sabes-repuso, con aplomo.- Harry te ama, aunque tu no lo creas posible…. Hazte un favor a ti misma y déjate llevar, olvida las dudas.

La seguridad en los ojos de Sonny parecía tan tangible que casi pudo convencer a Ginny.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero se nota que se quieres.- comentó mientra miraba como Luna y Harry hablaba alegremente.

-Claro, son amigos desde muy pequeños.

-Ya lo creo, fue su primera novia ¿no? Su primer amor…

Choky soltó una risita de resignación.

-Eres tan terca como mi primo, son tal para cual. – Sonrió- Mira, no creo que Luna fuera el primer amor de Harry, lo dudo mucho. Cuando salieron eran unos niños y estoy casi segura de que nunca se han besado. Para ellos fue algo inocente, tomarse de la mano y nada más.

-Pero ya no son unos niños.-murmuró mas parar ella que para Sonny.

-Te diré un secreto.-Le advirtió acercándose a su oído.-Luna esta comprometida con un chico llamado Neville Longbottom.

Ginny la miró sorprendida.

-Pero Lily la invito con la esperanza de que volviera con Harry…

-Lily, ni nadie lo sabe. Harry y yo somos unos de los pocos que lo sabemos. Tú no puedes decir nada ¿entendido? Si la madre de Luna se enterara pegaría el grito en el cielo…

-¿De que hablen?- se volteó a verlas Harry al notar que hablaban demasiado bajo para estar compartiendo una charla normal. De inmediato volvió a lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a su prima.

-Solo le preguntaba a Ginny que planeaba usar en la boda.- rescindió Sonny en tono inocente.

-¿Ha, si?-preguntó suspicaz

-Claro que si.

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto…

-Pues no te creo…

-Pues deberías…

-¿Ha, si?

-Sip.

Luna y Ginny rodaron los ojos al llegar a la conclusión de que aquello dos seguirían con esa absurda pelea un buen rato.

-¿Así que eres la famosa Ginny Weasley?-le sonrió Luna, ignorando a Harry y Choky.

-¿Famosa?-se extrañó la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto- rió- Harry me ha mandado millones de cartas hablando de ti.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo, Luna era la tercera persona que le decía algo así. ¿En verdad Harry la tenía en tan buena estima como para hablarle de ella a todos los que quería?

-¿Desde cuando salen? No recuerdo que Harry me lo hubiera dicho.

La pelirroja tragó saliva, con un movimiento rápido y muy bien disimulado le dio un pisotón a Harry para que le prestara atención. . El gemido de dolor del hombre quedó ahogado por la voz nerviosa de Ginny que repitió la pregunta de Luna de una forma casual para que Harry entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Cinco meses.- respondió Ginny.

-Seis meses.- dijo con gran seguridad casi al mismo tiempo Harry.

Luna los miró con una ceja levantada mientras Choky miraba con nerviosismo primero a Harry y Ginny y luego a Luna.

-Este… en realidad son cinco meses desde que empezamos a salir.- trató de arreglar el desastre el moreno.- Pero fue hace seis meses que yo me le declare…

-¿Por qué tardaron un mes para comenzar a ser novios?- preguntó Luna extrañada.

-Es que… es que yo no me sentía segura.- inventó Ginny.

-Te entiendo, este tonto ya tiene el cartelito de donjuán en la frente. Aunque lo quieras no es fácil confiar en un hombre con tal reputación.- se lamentó la rubia.

-Exactamente.- susurró Ginny, aliviada al ver que habían logrado engañar a la muchacha.- No es fácil confiar…

El fotógrafo miró con tristeza su amiga pelirroja, no quería aceptar que Ginny en verdad creía en lo que decía. Entre más tiempo pasaba mas sentía que sus posibilidades de estar con ella de verdad eran cada vez más escasas.

-Bueno eso ya no importa.- intervino el moreno tratando de sonar alegre.- lo importante es que a pesar de "mi mala reputación" ante el genero femenino, Ginny me aceptó. ¡Y ahora soy el hombre más feliz del planeta!

Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y sin importarle la sorpresa disimulada de Ginny, la beso en la mejilla y en el cuello, dejándose emborrachar por el perfume a flores de esta.

-¡Ay váyanse a su habitación! Luna y yo somos demasiado inocentes para ver un espectáculo como este.- dijo con voz chillona Choky al tiempo que se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos y Luna reía a carcajadas.

* * *

Al comenzar la tarde el calor se volvió tan insoportable como las aburridas historias de Lucius Malfoy.

Ignorando la mirada de suplica de la madre de Hermione de que no la dejaran sola con los Malfoy; Sonny, Harry, Ginny y Luna salieron de la casa hacia el jardín de césped recién cortado.

Choky y Harry se dejaron caer en el suelo a la sombra de un sauce, como un par de niños agotados después de un lago día de juego. El muchacho acababa de darse una vuelta por su habitación y había sacado una de sus cámaras de la maleta.

Luna se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a Sonny al tiempo que Ginny se recostaba al lado de Harry.

-No puedo creer que Malfoy y Hermione se vayan a casar.- comentó de pronto Luna mirando embelesada al igual que los otros, el movimiento de las ramas del sauce agitadas por la seca brisa de verano.

-Bienvenida al club amiga.- dijo con amargura Harry mientras atrapaba con su cámara la imagen de un pajarillo entre las ramas.

-No entiendo…

-Nadie lo hace, tía Lily dice que el amor es así. ¡Pero aquí no hay amor!- exclamó Choky con desespero.- ¡Todos los que piensen lo contrario están ciegos!

-¿Ciegos?... yo creo que todos saben la verdad, solo que miran para otro lado…. Es una pena.- Suspiró Luna con tristeza.- Tarde o temprano Hermione sufrirá mucho con esto.

-Y cuando eso ocurra, no creo poder ser capas de decirle _"te lo dije"…_

-Nadie será capas.

_-¡No te cases, no te cases, el matrimonio es una soberana estupidez_!- Cantó Choky al ritmo de una marcha nupcial.

El silencio se apodero de ellos cuando la chica de cabello azul dejo de cantar, pero fue un silencio agradable que todos parecían aprovechar para pensar o en el caso de Harry, disfrutar del hermoso paisaje te tenia a su lado.

El fotógrafo se incorporó sentándose como Luna. Al girar la cabeza hacia un lado sonrió encantado al encontrarse con Ginny recostada en el césped con sus ojos chocolates fijos en él. Al instante la enfocó con su cámara.

-No Harry.- se quejó la pelirroja levantando una mano y poniéndola entre su rostro y la cámara.

-Oh vamos, solo una.- le suplicó Harry poniendo su cara mas compradora.

Ginny rodó los ojos sin poder evitar soltar una risita. Con resignación bajó la mano e hizo el ademán de arreglar su cabello, el cual estaba esparcido en la yerba de una forma casi salvaje. De inmediato Harry se lo impidió y con un gesto le indicó que lo dejara así.

Lo que era una foto se convirtió en más de veinte en todos los ángulos que el muchacho pudo obtener.

-Ya quiero ver las caras de Chang y Parkinson.- le susurró Luna a Choky mirando divertida como Harry daba vueltas entorno a Ginny, mientras le sacaba una fotografía tras otra.

-Yo también. A ellas nunca las fotografió, se van a morir de envidia.

-Amen…

Ambas chicas rieron con ganas al tiempo que Ginny comenzaba a regañar a Harry, harta de toda es sesión de fotos.

-¡Padrino!

Ginny se olvido de todo regaño, mientras Harry bajaba la cámara con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Teddy!

El moreno se puso en cuclillas y recibió con los brazos abiertos al pequeño niño de siete años que corría hacia él. Al llegar Harry lo abrazó con fuerza y lo levantó para recibir el beso de Teddy en la mejilla.

Las tres chicas se levantaron con rapidez para saludar al niño de cabello castaño y ojos color miel que reía en brazos de Harry.

-Hola Teddy.- lo saludó Ginny con una sonrisa radiante.

-Ginny- se bajó de los brazos de su padrino y fue a abrazar a la pelirroja y luego a su prima y a Luna.

-¡¿Pero que locura se a hecho en la cabeza esta mujer?!- exclamó Harry mirando hacia la casa.

De la puerta de la cocina salió una pareja, un hombre de cabello castaño entrecano caminaba hacia ellos abrazado a una mujer joven de vientre abultado, que tenía el rostro en forma de corazón y un cabello largo de color rosa chile.

-Papi dice que a mamá se le cayó el tacho de pintura rosa que usaban para pintar el cuarto de mi hermanita.- dijo con seriedad el niño mientras Harry reía a carcajadas.

-Hola tío Remus.- lo saludaron a coro Harry y Choky.

-Hola chicos.- les sonrió Remus Lupin al llegar hasta ellos.

-Hola a todos…. ¿Ginny?- se sorprendió Nymphadora Lupin miraba con sorpresa a la pelirroja que tenia en brazos a su hijo.

-Hola Dora, hola Remus.- les sonrió dulcemente.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó curioso Remus.

-Es la novia de Harry.- se apresuró a anunciar Choky.

Al instante los señores Lupin intercambiaron una mirada de _"Era lógico que pasaría_".

-¿Novia?- se hizo la atónita Dora.

-¿Cuándo paso?-preguntó Remus, feliz de la vida.

-Hace un tiempo.- respondió Ginny un tanto incomoda. No le gustaba mentirles a ellos, los había conocido hacia un par de años en Londres y desde el primer momento le habían caído muy bien por ser personas sencillas y muy simpáticas.

-¿Ahora eres novio de Ginny?-le preguntó Teddy a su padrino, con emoción.

Harry asintió, sintiéndose la peor basura en el mundo. No le gustaba tener que engañar a su ahijado, se sentía un monstruo aprovechándose de la inocencia de un niño.

Lo pero de todo era ver como el pequeño sonreía feliz de la vida al enterarse que la pelirroja que lo mimaba tanto era la nueva novia de su padrino.

* * *

-¿Te sientes bien, Harry?- La familia se había reunido con los recién llegados en el estudio para tomar el té, Harry no había probado ni un pastelito y se había escurrido por la ventana francesa que daba al amplio balcón al ver que todos estaban distraídos con el relato de la señora Lupin acerca de cómo había tomado la noticia de que el bebe que esperaban era una niña.

El moreno volteó al escuchar la voz de Ginny en el balcón. La pelirroja también se había escapado del resto de la familia y ahora lo miraba con preocupación.

-No me gusta mentirles a todos.- susurró mirando el paisaje sin hacerlo en realidad.-Me siento una basura.

-No eres una basura.- replicó Ginny pasándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura.- Con esto has hecho muy feliz a tu madre.

-Lo se- le aseguró al tiempo que también la rodeaba con sus brazos.- Solo que… le mentí a Teddy, y viste como se puso, él te quiere.

-Yo también lo quiero. Y cuando esta farsa termine yo seguiré queriéndolo como ahora…

-¿Y que le diré cuando me pregunte por qué ya no somos novios?- se desesperó hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Ginny, aspirando con lentitud su perfume.

-No pienses en eso Harry.-le aconsejó mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello azabache. Era extraño estar abrazada a Harry. Si eran buenos amigos pero ninguno de los dos eran del tipo de personas que expresaran afecto de ese tipo, y menos entre ellos.

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, la chica continuaba mirándolo con ansiedad, pero la única idea clara en la cabeza del hombre en aquel momento estaba siendo avivada por la increíble cercanía entre ambos…


	9. Tres llegadas

**Capítulo 9**

El roce de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos fue apenas un segundo, pero fue suficiente para hacerla sentir fuera de este mundo, con la novedosa sensación de ser deseada o requerida. De pronto comenzó a estar deseosa de mas, de mucho mas…

Tanto así fue, que al escuchar el carraspeo que hizo que Harry diera un salto hacia atrás, tuvo el impulso de lanzarle lo primero que tuviera a mano a la inoportuna recién llegada.

Una joven con rasgos asiáticos muy bella, de largo y reluciente cabello negro estaba parada muy rígida en la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón. Tenía una evidente sonrisa forzada y miraba a la pareja con los ojos brillosos de pura envidia.

Detrás de ella estaban Luna y Sonny con idénticas muecas de desagrado.

-Si tuviera tan solo un ápice de educación sabrías que no se debe interrumpir de esta forma a una pareja, Chang.

La muchacha ignoro a Choky y con descarada decisión salio al balcón bañado por la luz casi extinta del atardecer. Se abalanzó sobre Harry para abrazarlo con innecesaria fuerza.

Ginny no pudo disimular una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que el fotógrafo se quedaba de piedra con cara de fastidio.

-¡Oh Harry te he extrañado tanto!- le aseguró Cho Chang con una enorme sonrisa.- ¿Y tu? ¿Me has echado de menos?

Choky soltó una risita que pudo ocultar rápidamente con un pequeño ataque de tos, mientras veía a su primo luchar con el fuerte deseo de decirle a Cho que no la había extrañado para nada o mentirle para ser educado.

Al final no tuvo que elegir ninguna. Ya que Ginny, harta de que Chang la ignorara de una forma tan evidente, se colocó entre "su novio" y la recién llegada. Embozando una sonrisa hipócrita le ofreció la mano con un gesto dulce y educado.

-Hola, me llamo Ginny Weasley, soy la NOVIA de Harry. ¿Tu quien eres?

Cho también sonrió de una forma venenosa.

- Son Cho Chang.- le estrechó la mano.- Sabes, creí que Harry no tenía novia….

-Pues no eres la única.-Rió Ginny alegremente.- Solo los amigos mas cercanos lo sabían… aunque ahora ya todo el mundo esta al tanto. Al fin y al cabo, Harry me invitó a venir para que conociera a su familia.- La pelirroja disfrutó malvadamente todo aquello. Si Hermione le había dicho la verdad, y estaba segura de que así era, Cho sentía aquellas palabras como bofetadas.

Casi suelta una carcajada al ver que la morena trataba de disimular una mueca de asco al escuchar que Harry la había presentado él mismo a sus padres.

-¿No es maravilloso?- le sonrió sádicamente Sonny.- ¿No hacen una bonita pareja?

-Si…hermosa.- respondió entre diente Cho, un tanto forzada.

Harry tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a reír ahí mismo. Su prima, su mejor amiga y su novia falsa, estaban disfrutando con descaro el enojo hirviente de su ex.

-Harry, adivina quien llego hace unos minutos con este basilisco… ¡quiero decir! Con Chang.- se apresuró a corregir su "error" Choky, sonriendo con pereza.- ¡Parkinson!... Ya decía la abuela ¡Las desgracias siempre llegan juntas!

-¿Vinieron juntas? – se sorprendió Harry, mirando a Cho con preocupación. Que sus dos peores ex se aliaran no pronosticaba nada bueno para él.

-No tontito.-soltó una risita atontada la morena, tratando de ignorar todas las palabras cargadas de veneno que le había lanzado Choky.- Solo nos encontramos en la puerta. Por lo visto es una chica encantadora.

-Eso me recuerda otra frase de la abuela: ¡El diablo las cría y ellas solitas se juntan!

El moreno volvió a morderse el labio con fuerza. Sonny, tan dulce como siempre, lo tentaba a casa cinco segundos con sus comentarios irónicos rebosantes de resentimiento hacia Cho.

-Creo que es mejor que vayas a saludarla Harry.- Opinó Luna hacinado un esfuerzo para no comenzar a reír.- Esta adentro hablando con Draco.

-Está bien.- aceptó el hombre de mala gana y tomando de la mano a Ginny, añadió- Ven Amor, quiero que conozcas a una conocida… de la familia.

Tiró de ella con suavidad para regresar al estudio. Al pasar junto a Cho, esta le lanzó una mirada de desafío a la pelirroja, la cual sin movérsele un pelo le devolvió multiplicada por mil.

Antes de abandonar el balcón, Ginny pudo escuchar con claridad a Choky decir:

-Ginny es inteligente, bella, graciosa y muy cautivadora… En fin, no se párese en nada a ti. ¡Creo que el problema neuronal que mi primo sufría cuando salía contigo, lo ha superado totalmente!

La pelirroja soltó una risita, Sonny Black le caía cada vez mejor.

* * *

Parsy Parkinson no era para nada lo que Ginny esperaba con tanta preocupación.

Aquella muchacha esbelta de cabello negro, no se comportaba para nada como Cho. Al ver a Harry entrar al estudio solo lo saludo con un reseco "Hola", sin abrazarlo no darle ningún beso en la mejilla. Es mas, lo miraba con tan poco interés que la pelirroja dudo muy seriamente que esa mujer hubiera tenido algo que ver con Harry.

Ginny por un momento creyó que tal indiferencia hacia Harry era provocada por el resentimiento, pero enseguida notó que la chica estaba muy tranquila, sentada en una butaca entre la señora Malfoy y Draco, con una taza de té en la manos, hablando muy animada mente con el rubio, que por primera vez desde que Ginny lo conocía, hablaba en un tono agradable y parecía estar prestándole verdadera atención a su interlocutora.

-¿Dónde esta papá?- le preguntó después de un rato Harry a su madre al notar la ausencia de este.

La mujer sonrió con misterio.

-Creo que esta en el recibidor.

El moreno se extrañó con el comportamiento risueño de su madre y se sorprendió un poco más cuando esta le guiñó un ojo.

-Tengo que hablar con mi padre.- le informó Harry en un susurro a Ginny.- Mantente cerca de Choky y Luna, y tal vez puedas sobrevivir en este zoológico.

Aprovechando descaradamente el hecho de que Chang los observaba, Harry la beso. Dejándola nuevamente aturdida y acalorada. Al instante Ginny rechazó el impulso de echársele encima ¡Hacerlo seria bochornoso y insultante para el genero femenino! ¡Tenía que tener un poco de dignidad!

Mientras Harry abandonaba el estudio, Ginny no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Se preguntaba si aquel pequeño beso en el balcón había sido provocado, como este último, por la presencia de Cho y los demás.

Tal vez Harry se había percatado de la llegada de la morena, y por eso se había atrevido a besarla…. Solo para molestar a su ex.

La pelirroja no sabía si esa idea la molestaba o no.

Tampoco besar a Harry era un sacrificio. A pesar de ser besos inofensivos eso no les quitaba el enorme valor que podían tener para ella.

Suspiró, Harry solo la utilizaba para mantener a raya a sus ex. De solo pensar eso se le revolvió el estomago.

Casi dio un respingo cuando Choky apareció a su lado y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo.

Al instante se dio cuenta que había quedado con los ojos fijos en la puerta por donde había salido Harry; Tal vez con una mirada que podía ser confundida con una soñadora o de niña enamorada.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace ver la forma en que amas a mi primo.

Ginny miró los brillantes ojos grises de la joven antes de sonreír de forma sincera.

Al menos en eso no tenía que mentir. Ella en verdad amaba a Harry.

* * *

Al abandonar el estudio, Harry lo hizo con una punzada de culpabilidad en el estomago. Se estaba aprovechando demasiado de su amiga.

Pero lo que más le perturbaba de todo eso era el hecho de que una parte de él pensaba seguir aprovechándose hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Ginny era todo lo que había deseado en estos últimos cinco años, tanto así que había perdido todo el interés en las demás mujeres, ante sus ojos ninguna llegaba a ser tan hermosa o divertida como aquella pelirroja.

Y ahora la tenía ahí fingiendo ser una mujer enamorada, poniendo a su disposición sus labios carnosos y sus abrazos cargados de fingido cariño.

Desde el principio supo que aquel plan no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, había sido un idiota en escuchar a Percy…. No, no, el plan estaba bien, el problema radicaba en que había escogido justamente a la mujer que mas lo tentaba para llevarlo acabo. Tal vez si no hubiera elegido a Ginny todo seria mas sencillo y ahora no estaría pensando en el catastrófico beso que le había dado y en lo deseoso que estaba en que aquel inocente rose de labios se volviera en algo mas.

Al llegar al vestíbulo comprendió rápidamente porque su madre había estado tan interesada en que él fuera donde estaba su padre.

En el umbral junto a James Potter había un hombre alto, bastante guapo, de grandes ojos grises y una cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta los hombros.


	10. Sherlock

**Capítulo 10**

Sirius Black le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a su ahijado y con su pesada mano lo despeinó como si todavía fuera un niño.

-¡Sirius!

Este lo abrazó con un brazo al tiempo que decía en un tono jovial.

-Yo debo ser vidente. James me a dicho que te apareciste por aquí con Ginny. ¡¿No lo decía yo?! ¡Y tu que jurabas y perjurabas que solo eran buenos amigos!

-¡No puedo creerlo!- agitó la cabeza Harry.- Acabas de llegar y papá ya te ha puesto al día. ¡Parecen un par de viejas charlatanas!

Sirius soltó una carcajada al ver la indignación de su querido ahijado.

-Claro que no, James me llamo anoche y me lo contó…

Harry volteó a ver a su padre, pasmado.

-¿Y mamá es la chismosa? ¡Enserio papá! ¿Acaso ya lo has publicado en Facebook? ¿O prefieres que te de un altavoz para que lo vayas anunciando por la calle mas concurrida de Londres?

-Vamos Harry, tómatelo con humor.- le sonrío su padre dándole una palmada en el hombro.- Solo lo llame porque quería pedirle que averiguara algo para mi…

- Y él de pasada me contó que ya habías regresado y que lo hiciste con Ginny. – Continuó Sirius.

-Al instante Sirius me dijo que la conocía- prosiguió James, sonriendo.- Y me presentó un informe de todo lo que sabía sobre la pequeña Weasley.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, un tanto molesto. Sirius Black era uno de los investigadores privados más eficientes de toda Gran Bretaña. Ósea que a Harry, no le era nada agradable que su padre utilizara a su mejor amigo para saber más acerca de su novia falsa.

-Da igual, es mejor que vayamos al estudio con los demás. ¿Choky sabía que llegarías hoy?

-Si, la llame esta mañana…

-¡Que embustera! Le pregunte hace un rato y me dijo que no sabía.- bufó el fotógrafo.

-Harry, tu ve al estudio, Sirius y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente…- comenzó a decir James pero su hijo, al notar una actitud nerviosa de su parte, le atajó con rapidez.

-Conozco ese tono papá ¿Qué se traen entre manos ustedes dos? –Les preguntó con los ojos entornados.

James y Sirius se miraron, y eso solo provocó más curiosidad en Harry.

-Tu padre me pidió que investigara algo….- comenzó a decir su padrino, un tanto dudoso.

-¿Investigar qué?- le apremió el muchacho mirando de reojo a su padre.

Black miró a todas direcciones, a la espera de la interrupción de alguien mal intencionado.

-Preferiría que hablemos donde estemos seguros de que nadie nos escuchara.

Harry lo observó sorprendido, pero James con una mueca de preocupación preguntó.

-¿Mis suposiciones son ciertas?

-Yo diría que si. Pero enserio, James, preferiría que hablemos donde estemos lejos de los "enemigos".

-El jardín de atrás esta vacío.- les dijo Harry.- Pueden hablar allí.

De inmediato su padre lideró la marcha hacia el patio de atrás y no paró hasta llegar junto al sauce en el que unas horas atrás Harry, Ginny, Sonny y Luna habían descansado. A pesar de que el sol ya se había ocultado, había un calor insoportable y un aire pesado carente de ningún tipo de brisa.

-Ahora bien. ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué es eso de los "enemigo"?-les interrogó Harry cruzándose de brazos. Moria de ganas de saber que había debajo de todo ese secretismos.

-Hace una semana le pedí a Sirius que comenzara una investigación para mí- le contestó James.

-¿Qué querías que averiguara?

-Me pidió que investigara a los Malfoy.- contestó su padrino sin dar rodeos.

-¡Pero si conoces a los Malfoy hace años!

-Mi querido amigo aquí presente se expresó mal.- resopló James con rapidez.- Lo que yo le pedí fue que le echara un ojo a las financias de los Malfoy.- explicó y mirando a Sirius preguntó.- ¿Yo tenía razón, verdad?

Black asintió como si le pesara o le causará algún dolor físico hacerlo, mientras tanto, James soltaba una maldición tras otra, completamente furioso.

-¿Alguien tendría la amabilidad de explicarme que diablos esta pasando?- se desesperó Harry.

-Los Malfoy están apunto de quedar en la ruina.- le contestó su padrino.- La editorial que heredó Narcisa esta casi fundida y la cadena de restoranes que posen, la han ido vendiendo lentamente para poder pagar sus deudas… Pasaron toda su vida despilfarrando su fortuna y ahora están pagando las consecuencias, un poco más y se quedaran sin un centavo.

Al instante Harry comprendió porque Sirius estaba tan indignado y porque su padre no paraba de soltar palabrotas. Él también se enfureció.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Aggg que va! ¡Me lo creo totalmente, era de esperar! ¡Están utilizando a Hermione para evitar terminar en la calle! ¡Maldito!

-Lo malo aquí, es que no podemos evitar esa maldita boda.- dijo James echando chispas por los ojos.

-Claro que podemos evitarla.- sentenció Harry, con aplomo.- Si se lo decimos a Hermione…

-Ella no nos creerá.-le cortó Sirius, amargamente.

-Es verdad.- Aceptó de mala gana su amigo.- Si abrimos la boca, Draco dirá que es mentira y que esta "profundamente enamorado" de Hermione.

-Y ella le creerá a él, porque esta ciega de amor.- concluyó Harry de malhumor.

-Exacto.

-Maldita sea…

El silencio llego ante ellos para permitirles dejarse llevar por amargas reflexiones.

Ahora Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que Hermione, como bien había profetizado Luna, sufriría terriblemente con su matrimonio.

Se iba a casar con un hombre que no la amaba y solo la veía como la solución a sus problemas económicos…. De pronto se apodero de él el fuerte deseó de darle una paliza a Draco.

A cada minuto que pasaba, Harry encontraba una nueva razón para desearle lo peor al hijo de los Malfoy.

¿Y después le preguntaban por que lo odiaba tanto? ¿Cómo diablos esperaban que lo perdonara y se volviera su amigo?

-Es mejor que regresemos a la casa. Tratare de contarle lo que sabemos a Remus, él también esta muy preocupado con esto.- Dijo James después de un rato, con un tono mas tranquilo.- Mas tarde tratare de abordar el tema de su crisis con Lucius, a ver que saco.

Con pereza dio media vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de los pantalones, y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

-Tu adelántate, yo quiero hablar un momentito con mi queridísimo ahijado.-le dijo Sirius al tiempo que tomaba del hombro a Harry para que no siguiera a su padre.

James asintió y siguió camino. Cuándo al fin desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, Black se volteó y clavó sus vivases ojos grises en el muchacho.

-A mamá mona con banana verde, no.-exclamó con voz ronca pero divertida.

-¿Eh?- Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando su padrino había dicho que querría hablar con él, lo primero en que pensó, fue en que Sirius tenía mas información que no había querido decirle a James porque este ya estaba bastante molesto.

Pero aquella frase lo había tomado desprevenido.

-Hace cuatro meses estabas en un bar cayéndote de borracho, gritando maldiciones contra el novio de Ginevra Weasley, porque este se había atrevido a pedirle que se casara con él…

-No me lo recuerdes…

-Una semana después estabas que saltabas de felicidad porque Ginny había terminado definitivamente con ese tal Dean.

-No era para menos.-comentó sin poder disimular su sonrisa.

-Dos meses después, Sonny me llamó para decirme que te habías tomado hasta el agua de los floreros, porque habías visto a Ginny tomar un café con uno de sus compañeros de universidad.

-Se que últimamente todas mis borracheras...

-Todas tus borracheras se llamas Ginevra y se apellida Weasley. –le atajó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una seriedad poco usual en él.

Odiaba tener que ponerse en ese plan, pero sus padres ignoraban esa actitud autodestructiva de parte de su hijo, así que él, como su padrino, se sentía obligado a hablar.

Tomó aire para relajarse, justamente en ese momento no tenía planeado darle el sermón que tan magníficamente había diseñado en el viaja hacia el Valle de Godric.

Tal vez se lo daría mas tarde, porque aunque no le gustaba la idea de regañarlo, no quería acabar teniendo que ir a visitarlo a un hospital porque al mocoso se le ocurriera tener un coma etílico.

-Lo siento Sirius, pero no entiendo a donde quieres llegar…

-A lo que quiero llegar, es ha que casi dos semanas después de esa noche de excesos fui a tu apartamento ¿Y recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

-No exactamente.- admitió el fotógrafo rascándose la cabeza. En aquella ocasión acaba de vaciar el solito dos botellas de cerveza y solo recordaba que su padrino lo había ido a visitar.

-Eso no me sorprende.-gruñó el hombre.- Pero tienes suerte, yo si recuerdo lo que me dijiste.

-¿Y qué fue?-preguntó, temeroso.

-Dijiste que Ginny te estaba enloqueciendo (y ha eso no presento ninguna objeción, la verdad) Me dijiste que tenias miedo a que te rechazará o de arruinarlo todo si llegabas a tener una oportunidad con ella, también comentaste que odiabas que fuera una Weasley, porque tenías terror a perder su amistad y la de su familia si lo suyo fracasaba.

Sirius suspiró, no estaba muy seguro si debía agregar el desagradable detalle de que en aquella oportunidad, lo había visto en un estado tan lamentable que en verdad había temido que hiciera una locura.

-¡Vaya! Las cosas que digo cuando estoy ebrio.- Comentó Harry no muy seguro si debía decirlo en tono de broma o no.

-Lo curioso Harry.- prosiguió el hombre tratando de seguir sin caer en la tentación de darle un buen puñetazo a su ahijado ¡como era posible que tomara todo aquello con tanta tranquilidad! – Es que hace un par de horas llamé aquí para hablar con James, y Luna me atendió. ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo?

El chico negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, temiendo lo peor.

-Me comentó que tu le habías dicho que hacia seis meses te le había declarado a Ginny y que hacia cinco meses que eran una pareja muy pero muy unida que cada día se amaba mas…. En fin ¿Tienes alguna explicación que darme?

-Es difícil…

-Seguro, porque cada vez que me pongo a hacer cálculos me empieza a doler la cabeza.- Bufó Sirius.- ¿Cómo es posible que estén saliendo hace cinco meses? Si tú has sufrido como un condenado por no poder estar con ella…. Un poco contradictorio ¿no crees?

Un tanto nervioso levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver que su padrino había dejado de mirarlo serio y ahora sonreía con picardía.

Con el seño ligeramente fruncido comenzó a explicarle lo de la advertencia de Hermione, las inmensas preocupaciones que le produjeron los planes de su madre y la idea un tanto descabellada del amargado hermano de Ginny.

-Lo cierto es que Ginny y yo no somos nada. Como bien has deducido Sherlock, esto es todo una farsa, estaba harto de que mamá me buscara pareja, que le pedí a Ginny que viniera conmigo y fingiera ser mi novia.

De pronto un inmenso peso se le salio de encima, al menos no se sentiría culpable por tener que mentirle a Sirius, que era mas amigo que padrino.

-Pueden estar fingiendo ser pareja.- le sonrió el hombre, el cual parecía impresionado con la osadía de su ahijado.- Pero eso no quita ese brillo en tus ojos cuando hablas de ella… la quieres.

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces Sirius, ella es la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Se supone que no debería ni mirarla…. Aunque para que sea así tendría que arrancarme los ojos.

Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y mirar a Harry con más compasión.

-Cuando el amor ataca, no importa la hermana de quien sea.


	11. Charla

**Capítulo 11**

-Ginny Weasley.- exclamó Sirius con su habitual voz atronadora.

-Sirius Black.- le saludó en tono burlón.

Durante mucho tiempo Ginny había sido muy recelosa con Sirius, porque creyó que debajo de toda esa simpatía se ocultaba un donjuán inescrupuloso. Pero después de que Harry le contara su historia con la madre de Sonny, comenzaba a pensar que aquel hombre era solo el desdeñoso ser que había convertido a Harry en un mujeriego.

Nadie en el estudio pasó por alto el hecho de que Sirius saludara afectuosamente a Ginny, ignorando completamente la presencia de Chang y Parkinson. Y mucho menos pasaron por alto que a Black se le borró la sonrisa al momento de saludar a los Malfoy.

-Querido Sirius- le sonrió la señora Malfoy con una sonrisa forzada.

-Hola Narcissa.- la saludó entre dientes el aludido.

De inmediato Ginny miró sorprendida a Harry, el cual contesto su pregunta silenciosa.

-Narcissa es una Black, ella y Sirius son primos…. Pero eso no quita que se odien a muerte desde que eran unos niños.-le susurró mientras le rodeaba con un brazo la cintura, presentando al resto de la familia la imagen de dos enamorados susurrándose al oído.

La pelirroja se estremeció al sentir los labios de Harry rozándole la oreja. Sin pensarlo posó una mano sobre su pecho y recostó la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos.

De repente se sintió muy cansada y solo pudo pensar en dormir un rato entre los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- comenzó a preocuparse Harry la ver que la chica se quedaba muy quieta con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Solo estoy cansada.- susurró con un hilo de voz, de pronto se sentía mareada.

-Es el calor y todo este alboroto.- dijo Harry mirando como toda la familia y los invitados no paraban de hablar entre ellos, ruidosamente.

Al fotógrafo no le gustó para nada ver como el color abandonaba el rostro pecoso de Ginny.

-Ven.- todavía rodeándola con una brazo la hizo caminar hacia la puerta, se excusó con sus padres, negó el ofrecimiento de Luna y Sonny de beber algo, e ignoro olímpicamente a Cho, que parecía importarle un bledo que Ginny estuviera apunto de vomitar.

-En verdad me cae mal esa chica.- masculló Ginny mientras subía las escaleras con Harry pisándole los talones, excesivamente preocupado.

-Cho tiene esa facilidad, la mayoría de las mujeres la detestan con solo cruzar dos palabras, y los hombres suelen hartarse de su actitud después de….- se calló de golpe, no quería quedar como un desgraciado frente a la pelirroja.

-Hermione me dijo que la dejaste cuando vino aquí y les dijo a tus padres que se iban a casar.

-Bueno, esa fue la gota de desbordo el vaso, en realidad ella no es el tipo de chica que se hace querer.- repuso Harry soltando un suspiró, el calor también lo estaba agotando.

-¿Y yo? ¿Son una chica que se hace querer?

Ni siquiera entendía porque había dicho aquello, seguro que el calor excesivo le había fundido un par de neuronas.

-Te sorprendería lo fácil que es encariñarse contigo Weasley.- le sonrió el moreno al tiempo que abría la puerta de su habitación y la hacia pasar.

-Que dulce eres.- susurró dejándose caer en la cama con la frente perlada por el sudor.- muy muy dulce.

Quiso morderse la legua, el calor la estaba haciendo delirar.

-¿No quieres tomar una ducha para refrescarte un poco?-le ofreció escudriñándole el rostro.

La chica negó con la cabeza, de pronto se sentía tan agotada que la perspectiva de tener que levantarse de la cama le parecía toda una maratón.

Harry la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Analizando la idea de obligarla a que se metiera bajo la ducha.

Al instante lo desechó con una sacudida de cabeza, si se atrevía a hacerlo tendría que obligarla él, lo que equivalía a verla con poca ropa o tal vez con nada.

No. Tenía autocontrol, pero no iba a tentar al destino.

-¿Qué pensara tu familia?- dijo de pronto Ginny, estaba recostada de un lado con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.-Salimos del estudio sin decir casi nada.

-Conociendo a Sonny como la conozco, yo diría que les dijo a todo el mundo que subimos aquí para "desfrutar de nuestras mutua compañía".- contestó Harry sentándose a los pies de la cama.- Ya sabes, un rapidito.

-Que mente pervertida tiene tu prima.- rió por lo bajo.

-Ella es así, aunque mamá cree que es demasiado extrovertida.- Sonrió el moreno.

-Choky es rara… a pasado todo el día diciéndome a cada rato lo mucho que tú me amas.- suspiró poniendo la palma de la mano sobre sus ojos.- Comienzo a creer que somos unos actores de primera, después de esto derechito a Hollywood…

Harry no pudo evita reír con ganas. Ginny paresia haber tomado mas de lo debido y no paraba de parlotear.

Aún con una sonrisa en el rostro se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla.

Ginny, al sentir como el peso a los pies de la cama se aligeraba, no pudo evitar decir con un dejo de suplica que la avergonzó un poco.

-¡No te vayas!… no quiero dejarte solo con esa hiena hambrienta de Cho.

Harry volvió a reír.

-Eres una novia falsa muy eficiente.- le aseguró muy divertido.- No te preocupes, solo quería abrir la ventana. Hasta ahora no soy suicida.

Sin pensarlo muy bien en las consecuencias, se recostó junto a Ginny asegurándose de no estar demasiado cerca. La joven parecía no notar el lugar que había ocupado el hombre y aún con los ojos cerrados seguía hablando en voz baja.

-Cuando te fuiste a hablar con tu padre, Cho se puso insufrible, comenzó a hacerme preguntas, yo le conteste como pude. Por suerte Choky estaba cerca y le ordeno que me dejara en paz.

-Recuérdame enviarte flores.- susurró Harry, el también comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el calor y el cansancio.

-Cuando Parkinson apareció, creía que seria como Cho, insoportable y buscona. Pero parece ser muy reservada y…. un poco fría.

-Lo se, nunca fue muy cariñosa. No tengo idea como llegué a salir con ella…

-Es muy hermosa…

-Supongo que eso me encandilo.

-Pero no duro mucho ¿no? Terminaron cuando ella quiso formalizar.

Harry la miró sorprendido.

-Oye Weasley ¿de donde sacas tanta información?

-Hermione me lo dijo ayer mientras tú charlabas con James.-susurró Ginny

-Bueno si, terminamos cuando ella quiso anillo…

-Le temes al compromiso, Potter.- comentó abriendo perezosamente los ojos y quedándose petrificada al encontrar a su amigo recostado a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

-Si conocieras mas han Parkinson no dirías que el problema era yo.- Sentenció Harry, dolido. La pelirroja nuevamente hacia relucir lo que pensaba sobre su posición de mujeriego.

-Es difícil conocer a esa chica, apenas me saludo cuando nos presentaste. Solo hablaba con los Malfoy… ¿Ella y Draco son muy amigos?

-Ellos estaban en la misma generación del instituto Slytherin. Supongo que son amigos…. Pero la verdad no me importa. Ojala que Malfoy y Parkinson se enamoraran y se alargaran de aquí. Eso seria lo mejor que podría pasar.

-¿No piensas en tu prima?- le regañó muy seria Ginny.

-Tu misma dijiste que Malfoy no amaba a Hermione.- le recordó Harry, enarcando una ceja.

-Si… pero…. ¡Esta bien! Tienes razón, que Draco la deje por otra, seria casi un regalo divino.-aceptó fastidiada.- Me pregunto porqué Malfoy quiere casarse con Hermione.

El moreno rió con pocas ganas, al tiempo que pasaba su dedo índice por la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-Eres tan inocente que me dan ganas de comerte a besos.- susurró besándola en la punta de la nariz, provocando que los colores se le subieran a la muchacha.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó mirando el cobertor, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos.

Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo tan estúpido como: "porque me tienes loco hace tantos años que busco cualquier excusa para poder comerte a besos".

-Porque Sirius acaba de darme la única explicación lógica para toda esta locura- dijo Harry tratando de alejar las ideas subidas de tono de su cabeza poco casta.- Los Malfoy están casi en quiebra, casarse con Hermione solucionara todos sus problemas.

Ginny lo miró con atención, ya no sentía el calor agobiante ni el cansancio. Solo podía pensar en el triste lugar que ocupaba Hermione en toda esa historia. Y se sintió conmovida al ver la preocupación que agobiaba a Harry por el futuro matrimonio de su quería prima. Le pareció tan dulce de su parte, que tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarlo en aquel momento.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a Hermione?

-No nos creerá, esta demasiado enamorada de Draco… ¡Es una estúpida!-bufó.- Cuando éramos niños, Draco siempre le hacia bromas pesadas y la insultaba, cuando entramos al bachillerato Malfoy la comenzó a molestar mucho mas, porque Hermione al igual que Sonny y yo, fue a la escuela Mayor de Godric Gryffindor (los de instituto Slytherin y los de Gryffindor siempre han tenido rivalidad) Draco siempre a odiado a Hermione ¡Y ahora se casaran!

-Pobre Hermione, no sabe en lo que se mete…-suspiró Ginny.

Nuevamente cerró lo ojos, la brisa que entraba por la ventana la adormecía.

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato mientras Ginny pensaba en Draco, y se preguntaba hasta que punto estaba dispuesta a llegar la gente por un poco de dinero. Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que Harry la sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciéndole una pregunta que desde la mañana le rondaba la cabeza, atormentándolo.

-Lo que dijiste esta mañana… ¿Es verdad? ¿Crees que por haber salido con unas cuantas mujeres, soy alguien en el que no se puede confiar? ¿Lo crees?

El moreno la miró expectante, mientras Ginny abría los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Necesito saber si lo piensa de verdad.

Ginny lo miró dudosa, no sabía porque pero algo en su interior le indicaba que si decía la verdad iba a lastimar a Harry.

-Claro que no.

-Puedes ser buena para engañar a mi familia, pero para mentirme a mi, eres un desastre.- sentenció el hombre tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque en el fondo le molestaba terriblemente que su amiga se atreviera a mentirle en la cara.

La chica soltó un suspiró muy ruidoso.

-Está bien.-aceptó a regañadientes.- Es verdad. Creo que no es fácil confiar en un hombre que tiene la fama de mujeriego.

Después de decir aquello deseó desaparecer, Harry se levantó de un salto y se quedó parado junto al la ventana con los brazos cruzados, mirando el paisaje sin ver nada en realidad. Se veía verdaderamente molesto

-Que haya salido con muchas mujeres no me hace una mala persona…

-¡Lo se! No quise decir tal cosa…

-Pero a eso sonó.-Harry parecía usar todo su autocontrol para no levantar la voz, pero todo el enojo reprimido se hacia ver en sus ojos centellantes, los cuales se mantenía clavados en Ginny, la cual no desviaba la mirada de puro orgullo.- Para tu información jamás he estado con mas de una mujer a la vez, nunca me metí con una mujer casa (no que yo sepa) y nunca prometí algo que no pudiera cumplir. No se porque, pero a pesar que eres una de mis mejores amigas, a veces te comportas como si no me conocieras…

-Harry.-dijo levantándose de la cama. Aún se sentía un poco mareada, pero no le importo y se acercó al moreno con decisión.-Se como eres. Pero para una mujer es difícil estar con alguien que se sabe que termina todas las relaciones cuando estas se ponen serias.

-Eso no es cierto.-protestó el fotógrafo, ofendido.

-Harry, tu prima me dijo que dejaste a Parkinson y a Chang cuando ellas quisieron formalizar…. Aunque viendo lo insoportable que es Chang y lo fría que suele ser Parkinson, no te lo discuto. ¡Hiciste muy bien en desacerté de ellas!- añadió sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Al menos sabes que no las dejé porque quisieran casarse.- suspiró, volviendo la mirada hacia la ventana, al jardín iluminado por los faroles.

-No entiendo porque te preocupa tanto.-comentó Ginny mirando también el jardín, desde allí se veía el sauce en que había pasado gran parte de la tarde con Harry, Luna y Choky.- ¡Que importa lo que yo crea! Solo debería preocuparte lo que crea la mujer que amas. Solo su opinión importa.

Harry la miró de soslayo.

"_Si supieras"_

-¿Y que pasa si ella piensa igual que tu?-le preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia.

Ginny posó sus ojos en él y le sonrío dulcemente.

-Solo dile la mitad de las cosa que me dices a mí, y seguro que le importara un cuerno la cantidad de ex que tengas en tu agenda.

Se miraron como si las palabras sobraran. Antes que el moreno pudiera hacer nada, alguien tocó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta la abrió de un golpe seco, Choky entró a la habitación con una mano sobre sus ojos.

-¡¿Están vestidos?! – preguntó con una vocecita infantil.

Harry y Ginny estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Espera un minuto Choky! ¡Déjame encontrar los pantalones!

-¡Harry!- le dio un pisotón Ginny conteniendo la risa.- No le hagas caso a este tonto Choky, puede mirar.

-Mejor no me arriesgo- soltó una risita.- Solo venia a avisarles que la cena ya esta pronta.


	12. Cuestión de practica

**Me alegro que les guste! Ahora otra lluvia de capítulos! **

**Capítulo 12**

-Tenía entendido que vendiste tres de los restoranes que tenías en Liverpool- le comentó en tono casual Sirius a Lucius Malfoy.

De pronto todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa dejaron sus conversaciones.

James, Remus, Harry y Ginny miraron con interés a los dos hombres, Sonny que había sido informada por su padre de las malas finanzas de los Malfoy, suspendió su parloteo con Hermione y Luna.

-Si, los vendí. Ya no estaban produciendo y solo me traían dolores de cabeza.- Dijo el señor Malfoy con total tranquilidad, antes de tomar otro sorbo de vino.

-¿Ha, si que no producían?- sonrió James desde la cabecera de la mesa.- Pero tenía entendido que uno de ellos había recibido una excelente critica…

-Verdad, yo la leí en el diario hace un par de semana.-coincidió Lily.

-Ya no nos interesan los restoranes.- intervino Draco, para sacar del apuro a su padre.- Queremos concentrar nuestros negocios en la editorial Black.

-¿La editorial?- preguntó Harry con fingido tono de sorpresa.- ¿No se había fundido después de publicar esa basura de "Mi hermoso amanecer"?

-La editorial no esta fundida ni mucho menos.-respondió a la defensiva Draco mirando con los ojos entornados al fotógrafo. – Si, tuvimos nuestros errores, pero se solucionaran muy pronto…

-Si, cuando metas tus asquerosas manos en la cuenta de Hermione.- masculló Harry, siendo escuchado solamente por Ginny y Choky que estaban sentadas una a cada lado del hombre.

La señora Granger, al notar las miradas envenenadas que se lanzaban Harry y Draco, decidió entablar una conversación mas tranquila.

-Oh Harry, no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo desde que llegaste ¿Cómo has estado, corazón? ¿Es cierto que obtuviste un empleo como fotógrafo en el Diario El Profeta?

El moreno fruncía el entrecejo con desesperación. Era típico de parte de su tía Jane tratar de cambiar de tema cada vez que él y Draco daban señas de querer agarrarse a golpes.

-Si, es un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero ayudo a pagar la universidad.

James Potter tuvo que morderse la lengua para no comenzar a decirle a su hijo que él muy bien podría haberle pagado todos sus estudios, pero conociendo a Harry como lo conocía, todo aquello terminarían en una discusión en la que su hijo expondría su habitual discurso de: "No necesito para nada tu dinero. Me gusta trabajar y sentir que lo que gano, lo gano por merito propio, me gusta ser independiente".

-¿Sigues haciendo la carrera de comunicación? – preguntó con interés el señor Granger.

-No, la termine hace unas semanas.

-¿Entonces trabajaras en el Profeta como corresponsal?-Le preguntó interesado Remus.

-No lo se. El editor me ofreció un puesto, pero le pedí tiempo para darle una respuesta, es que una de mis profesoras en la universidad, la profesora McGonagall, me ha dicho que me va a recomendar a un amigo suyo que tiene una radio, según ella tengo actitudes para un trabajo en ese ambiente. Con un poco suerte tendré un empleo para cuando comience el otoño.

-Mi ahijado, el licenciado en comunicaciones.- sonrió Sirius mirando con orgullo a Harry.

Draco soltó una risita despectiva que no fue escuchado gracias a la exclamación de Cho.

-¿Ya te graduaste?-Preguntó con un dejo de reproche en la voz- Hace un mes te llame y dijiste que estabas a mil con la universidad y que todavía te quedaba como un año para graduarte.

-¿Yo dije eso?- preguntó con una fingida inocencia el moreno.- No lo recuerdo.

-Dijiste que no podía porque casi no tenías tiempo para salir.

-Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que quería evitarte a toda costa e invertir su preciado tiempo en esta linda novia pelirroja que tiene.- le sonrió Choky con malicia. Cho que estaba sentada justo frente a la chica, la fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Harry!-le reprendió Lily, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar con reproche a Sonny, ya que su "responsable" padre reía encantado con la dulzura de su hija.- No es correcto mentirle a Cho ¡Es tu amiga!

Harry reprimió el impulso de decir que su amiga era Luna, y Cho era tan solo la piedra de su zapato.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de tener una novia súper-mega-archi celosa-se defendió con una sonrisa encantadora al tiempo que tomaba a Ginny de la mano ante la mirada sonriente de casi todos.

-¿Ahora me hechas la culpa a mi?-dijo Ginny fingiendo indignación.

-No te hagas la inocente.- le sonrió.- Tu no me dejas salir con ninguna chica.

-Eso es mentira.- le atajó, sonriendo.- Sabes que puedes salir con quien te plazca… Pero si te atreves ya conoces las consecuencias.- finalizó la pelirroja y mirando de reojo a Cho, lo beso con insuperable dulzura.

Unas cuantas risitas se escucharon en el comedor, mientras Cho rechinaba los dientes. El hecho de que Harry pareciera tan feliz con aquella pelirroja, la enfurecían.

* * *

-Eso fue genial- comentó Hermione al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los sillones del estudio, junto a sus primos, Ginny y Luna, después de que el resto de la familia e invitados se fueran a dormir.- ¿Viste la cara que tenia Cho? ¡Parecía querer matar a Ginny!

-Definitivamente eres la mejor.- Harry abrazó a su amiga al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sillón y la hacia sentarse sobre su regazo.

-Bien merecido se lo tenía. ¿Qué se cree esa?- Chasqueó la lengua tan molesta que Harry la quedo mirando, sorprendido.

-Al diablo con los estudios para publicista, tú deberías ir a un teatro, eras bastante buena.-le susurró al oído.- En verdad pareces molesta y… celosa.

Ginny le sonrió como pudo. Si supiera que aquello no era para nada actuación.

-Ahora si lo puedo decir… ¡Te amo Weasley! Después de lo que le hiciste sufrir a Chang esta noche, he llagado a la conclusión de que solos almas gemelas. ¡Que pena que mi primito te encontró primero…!- Se lamentó teatralmente Choky.

-Si, lo se, amor. Es una verdadera pena, lo nuestro es prohibido-le siguió el juego Ginny.

Todos rieron mientras Sonny fingía llorar dramáticamente en el hombro de Hermione, mientras esta, negando con la cabeza muy divertida, le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

Harry y Ginny se miraron divertidos. Sin importarle lo que hacia, el moreno se dejo llevar por la cercanía y comenzó a besarla en el cuello. La chica sabía que lo hacia para montar una escena de pareja enamorada frente a las muchachas, pero no le importo, cerró lo ojos y se dejo mimar, disfrutando cada uno de sus besos y conteniendo cada estremecimiento que le provocaba la barba de unos días del hombre.

-Se me revuelve el estomago- exclamó con una voz cantaría Choky, mientras hacia arcadas.

Harry se alejó del fragante cuello pecoso de la pelirroja, fulminando con la mirada a su prima de cabello azul.

-Déjalos en paz, Choky-le reprendió muy divertida Hermione.

-¡Si, yo los dejo que sigan! ¡¿Y quien me paga la terapia después?!

-Choky.- la llamó Ginny un rato después, cuando la chica comenzaba a dejar sus payasadas.- ¿Por qué te llaman Choky?- Aquella absurda pregunta la tenía en la punta de la lengua desde que había conocido a Sonny. De inmediato Harry comenzó a reír a carcajadas, seguido de Hermione.

-No se.- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nostálgica.- Pregúntale al cuatro ojos que te saca la inocencia todas las noches.

La pelirroja miró a Harry con una ceja levantada. El fotógrafo le dedicó su mejor sonrisa inocente.

-De niños Sonny tenía una muñeca espantosa que parecía Chucky. Como yo era muy pequeño en vez de decir Chucky, le decía Choky, que suena casi igual.

-Un día papá lo escucho y comenzó a llamarme así.-rió la muchacha.

-Ha, si que el responsable de tu apodo es este tonto.- dijo Ginny rodeando el cuello del hombre con sus brazos.

-Sip, al principio no me gustaba pero con el tiempo me acostumbre.

-Si, te acostumbraste. Después de hacerle un montón de bromas pesadas a Harry.-Intervino Hermione al tiempo que se ponía de pie.- Bueno me voy a acostar, mañana tengo mil cosa que hacer. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.- dijeron a coro todos ecepto Harry, que fingía estar muy concentrado en mirar la araña de cristal que había colgada sobre sus cabezas.

La castaña lo miró apenada, pero no dijo nada y se marcho.

Ginny miró a Harry con atención, a pesar de que tenía el semblante muy rígido, ella sabía que esa situación le dolía mucho. Con impotencia colocó su mano sobre su mejilla, obligándolo a que la mirara. Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry brillaban de una forma extraña.

-¡Bueno!- exclamó Choky después de recibir un fuerte codazo de parte de Luna.- Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir.

-Yo también.- se levantó de un salto Luna, fingiendo un bostezo.- Buenas noches.

-Que duerman bien.

Las dos chicas hicieron una rápida retirada del estudio entre risa divertidas.

-Son raras.-susurró Ginny cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Choky.

-Lo se, pero las quiero…

-Harry…- comenzó a decir la pelirroja, aún sentada sobre él, con un brazo rodeándole el cuello y la mano sobre su mejilla.-Creo que…

No pudo terminar porque Harry la interrumpió con rapidez. Sabía que su amiga quería hablar sobre Hermione, pero el moreno se negaba a perder el preciado tiempo que tenía junto a ella hablando temas que le desagradaba.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema.- le dijo. Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Paso algo malo?

-No exactamente. Veras, Sirius sabe sobre nuestro… nuestro plan.-respondió Harry con fingida seriedad.

-Oh no.-empalideció.- ¿Se lo contara a tus padres?

-No, claro que no.-sonrió. – Esta encantado con nuestra osadía.

-¿Entonces donde esta el problema? – le miró con el seño fruncido.

-El problema esta en que somos malos actores.

El moreno tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Conocía donde quería que terminara aquella conversación. Se sintió un tanto culpable, pero hizo todo lo posible para restarle importancia, había deseado llegar a ese momento toda la bendita tarde.

-Malos actores ¿nosotros?- Se desesperó Ginny, un tanto ofendida.- Pero si hemos engañado a toda tu familia.

-Veras, Sirius nos vio besándonos un par de veces y dice que no somos muy convincentes.-Mintió con osadía, mirando a cualquier parte menos al rostro de su amiga.

-¿Convincentes?

La pelirroja luchó con el pesimismo y la repentina emoción. De pronto tenía una idea básica de cómo podía terminar esa inocente charla. No pudo evitar sonreír, había fantaseado con algo como eso desde que Harry había posado sus labios sobre los de ella esa misma tarde.

-Si, según Sirius parecemos un par de niños tontos faltos experiencia.- intentó.

-Oh…- lo observó la pelirroja, directamente a los ojos.-Eso se puede arreglar ¿no crees? Solo es cuestión de práctica.

El fotógrafo quedó estático ante las palabras de Ginny. Aquello había sido mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado…

* * *

-Diablos.- exclamó Choky mientras palmeaba los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, parándose en medio de la escalera.- Deje mi móvil en el estudio, voy a buscarlo.

-Yo no lo haría.- le advirtió Luna desde el rellano.- Creo que Harry y Ginny podrían estar… ya sabes.

-Bah.- Rió la chica agitando la mano como si estuviera ahuyentando una mosca molesta.- Ya te conté que esos dos solo están "actuando"

-Si, pero los viste hace un momento, en verdad están enamorados.

-Lo se, pero nuestro querido Harry es un mojigato cuando se trata de Ginny. Dudo muy seriamente que estén haciendo algo impropio de un par de amigos.

-Si tú dices.- suspiró Luna, no muy convencida.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Choky.

La chica de cabello azul volvió sobre sus pasos y al abrir la puerta del estudio pudo escuchar muy claramente una vocecita idéntica a la de Luna gritándole en la cabeza: _"Te lo dije"_

Harry y Ginny seguían en el mismo sillón en que estaban cuando ella se marchó, pero no estaban para nada hablando. La pelirroja, aún sobre el regazo del hombre, le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos mientras se apretaba contra él.

Se besaban con locura, como si hubieran esperado aquel momento toda la vida.

Cuando notó que las manos de su primo comenzaban a subir y bajar por la espalda hasta el muslo de la pelirroja, Choky se olvido totalmente de su móvil. Se tragó un par de comentarios sarcásticos, y salió del estudio sin hacer ruido.

Jamás había atrapado in fraganti a sus padres, pero estaba segura de que lo que había experimentado segundos atrás era algo tan incomodo como eso.

Mientras subía las escaleras camino a su habitación, no pudo evitar ser victima de un ataque de risa tan fuerte que tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no despertar a todo el mundo.

Si eso era actuación, no quería estar presente cuando aquel par de tontos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos correspondidos.


	13. ¿Llegada indeseable?

**Capítulo 13**

No tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que estaba en el lugar más maravilloso del mundo.

Podía sentir su cuerpo frágil y pequeño entre sus brazos, y su perfume a flores parecía ya estar impregnado en todo el cuarto.

Aquella había sido una de sus mayores fantasías y al fin podía decir que la había hecho realidad. Al fin había despertado una mañana abrazado a Ginny Weasley.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, estiró un brazo hacia la mesita de luz para tomar sus gafas. Al ponérselas sonrió al ver a la pelirroja acurrucada junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, durmiendo placidamente. Se veía tan bella así. Tan inocente, que le resultaba raro pensar que esa misma mujer había estado la noche anterior besándolo de una forma apasionada.

Enredó sus dedos en su cabello, era simplemente magnifico tenerla tan cerca que podía contar sus pecas si le apetecía hacerlo. Miró sus labios sonrosado y tuvo que contenerse para no volver a besarla, convenciéndose a si mismo de que mas tarde, bajo la escusa de practicar o de molestar a alguna de sus ex, podría besarla cuanto deseara.

Le echó una miradita al reloj que había sobre su escritorio. Iban a ser las nueve. En cualquier momento Ginny despertaría. Por eso mismo, con mucho cuidado, se separó de ella. No quería asustarla cuando despertara y se diera cuenta que habían estado toda la noche abrazados.

Ya había sido suficiente haber pasado una hora entera tirados en el sillón del estudio besándose como un par de salvajes.

Una punzada de remordimiento lo atacó sin piedad, mientras se encaminaba al baño. La noche anterior se había aprovechado demasiado de su amiga.

Sabía que Ginny no esperaba nada de su parte y eso lo aliviaba tanto como lo entristecía. Pero lo cierto era que estaba jugando con fuego. Tal vez Ginny no sentía absolutamente nada con sus carisias, ni con sus besos. Pero él si. A cada mirada, a cada palabra, a cada caricia o beso, él se perdía un poco más en ella.

Sirius y Sonny tenían toda la razón, él la amaba y cada segundo que pasaba junto a esa pelirroja, ese sentimiento nuevo se reforzaba más y más.

Suspiró resignado, ya estaba perdido.

Después de ducharse y vestirse salió del baño, y sonrió encantado al encontrarse con la pelirroja sentada en la cama con aquel camisón de gasa que secretamente lo enloquecía.

Al mirarla a la cara notó que sus mejillas estaban un tanto sonrosadas. Eso provocó otro arranque de remordimiento en Harry, de seguro Ginny se sentía avergonzada por lo ocurrido en el estudio.

-Buenos días, fosforito.-Le dedicó su sonrisa mas dulce antes de darle un tierno beso en la frente.

-Buenos días.-sonrió Ginny, un poco mas tranquila.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta y al instante entró Choky con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me alegro que no estén desnudos, par de lujuriosos.- rió, acentuando mucho mas su sonrisa picara al ver el interesante atuendo de Ginny.

-Buenos días para ti también.- rodó los ojos Harry.

-Buenos días. Tía Lily me mandó a avisarles que el desayuno ya esta servido.

-Gracias Choky. Ustedes bajen, yo iré después de tomar una ducha.- les dijo Ginny y de inmediato se metió en el baño.

-¿Y?- interrogó Sonny a su primo con una mirada significativa, cuando comenzaron a escuchar el sonido del agua caer.

-¿Y qué?- frunció el seño, sin comprender.

-¡Oh vamos! Comparten cuarto gracias a mi divina intervención, Ginny duerme con un camisón salido de una tienda de lencería erótica y ayer de noche los vi besándose como un par de adolescentes hormonados… ¡Y me vas a poner esa carita de niño casto! ¿Me tomas por tonta?

-¿No viste?-preguntó Harry, sintiendo como su cuello y su cara ardían.

-Si, y la verdad creo que después de eso necesito terapia de porvida.

-Solo estábamos practicando…- trató de excusarse el moreno en un susurro.

-¿Practicar? ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacer bebes?

-No digas tonterías, solo queríamos practicar para ser convincentes al momento de besarnos frente a los demás.

-Pero si ustedes hacen su relación muy creíble, son un par de enamorado…-murmuró incrédula Choky.

Harry se ruborizó aun más y su prima comprendió todo en el acto.

-¡Le mentiste! ¡Le hiciste creer que no eran buenos actuado para tener la oportunidad de hacer "eso" con ella!

-Baja la voz Choky.-le suplicó Harry, desesperado.

-Eres de los peor.-rió la chica.-En verdad Ginny te pone mal.

La puerta del baño se abrió y salió la pelirroja, ya vestida y peinada, los miró sorprendida.

-¿Se quedaron esperándome? No era necesario.-le sonrió, mas especialmente al moreno.

-Si lo era Pecas.-le aseguró muy alegre Choky- Ya sabes como es este tonto, no puede estar lejos de ti ni medio segundo. Creo que si yo no hubiera estado aquí tu querido novio se hubiera metido contigo en la ducha…

* * *

Después de desayunar, Luna propuso ir a nadar un rato en la piscina que había en el patio de atrás.

Choky y Harry estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Ginny se apresuró a decir.

-No puedo, este tonto que tengo como novio no me dije que trajera traje de baño.

-Seguro que lo hizo agrede- resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco Sonny.- seguro esperaba tener la oportunidad de verte nadar desnuda.

-La única con ideas tan pervertidas eres tú, Choky Black.-le sonrió Harry con desaprobación, aunque la imagen que había creado su prima era muy tentadora.

-Si claro, hazte el inocente- Suspiró y mirando a Ginny añadió.- Ven, tengo unos cuantos tragues de baño, te puedo prestar alguno.

Las chicas salieron de la cocina, derecho al cuarto de Sonny. El fotógrafo las siguió para ir a cambiarse pero antes de llegar al pie de la escalera, el timbre sonó.

Al instante escuchó la voz de su madre desde la cocina diciendo que ella atendía.

-No te preocupes, yo voy.

Con el mismo buen humo que había tenido después de su encuentro "cercano" con Ginny, se dirigió a la puerta.

Al abrirla su luminosa sonrisa se evaporó en el acto.

-¿Tú?

-Hola Harry.

Una hermosa mujer de largo y lacio cabello castaño y pequeños ojos azules, estaba ante él, embozando una sonrisa sincera. A su lado había una enorme maleta que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡Clara! No sabes lo que me alegra que hayas podido venir.-Lily acababa de aparecer junto a su hijo y miraba rebosante de alegría a la recién llegada.

Harry miró a su madre boquiabierta.

-¿Tu la invitaste?

-Claro que le invite, es amiga de la familia.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Harry – trató de reír la mujer.

-Tanbien yo, creo… es que yo…-No sabía que decir o que hacer. Casi dio gracias al cielo cuando vio a su padre bajar las escaleras.

-¿Clara?- le quedó mirando James con los ojos desorbitados y la boca muy abierta.

-Hola James.-le saludó Clara Kenyon con cierta timidez.

-Ho-hola.-La saludó aun sorprendido, antes de mirar a su esposa de una forma inquisitiva.

-La invite a pasar unos días aquí.-le dijo desafiante Lily.-Ahora ayuda con su maleta.- sin escuchar las protestas de Clara, tomó la maleta de esta y se la pasó a James.

El hombre aun aturdido la tomó y comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras.

-Le prepare la habitación que esta junto a la de Pansy.

Clara siguió a James y cuando Lily quiso hacer lo mismo, su hijo la retuvo.

-¿Qué pretendes?-le interrogó con un tono crudo que pocas veces utilizaba con sus padres.- Una cosa es que hayas invitado a Parkinson y a Chang cuando creías que estaba soltero. ¡Pero esto ya es demasiado! ¿Por qué rayos insistes en meterte en la vida privada de la gente?

-Mira Harry te prohíbo que me hables en ese tono.- le espetó su madre.- Se que te preocupa la reacción de Sirius…

-¿La reacción de Sirius? ¡Me importa un rábano la reacción de Sirius! ¿Acaso no vez lo que sufre Sonny cada vez que sus padres están juntos en un mismo lugar?

-Sonny es una chica muy fuerte…

-¿Una chica muy fuerte? Eso no es verdad, ella no es fuerte cuando se trata de eso dos.

-Basta Harry James.- le cortó su madre con aspereza.- Vete a nadar con los demás y déjame esto a mi.

Harry estaba que echaba fuego por la nariz. Recordaba muy dolorosamente la de veces que había encontrado a Choky llorando a mares por culpa del odio que se tenían Sirius y Clara.

¡Ahora si Lily la había hecho!

Tratando de tranquilizarse, subió a su cuarto a cambiarse, trató de no pensar en las tonterías que hacia la gente.

Su madre no entendía lo mucho que iba a hacer sufrir a Choky con aquel estúpido intento de juntar a Sirius con Clara. Aquello era una batalla perdida, todos lo habían aceptado hacia años, ¿Por qué su madre tenia que ser tan terca?

Nadie lo sabía, pero Harry era el silencioso testigo de los quiebres de su prima, desde que eran muy chiquitos. Él sabía que Sonny estaba convencida de que había sido un enorme error en la vida de sus padres, una hija no deseada que había llegado en el peor momento de una pareja que jamás se había amado de verdad.

Su primo siempre había intentado convencerla de lo contrario, pero como era obvio, nada de lo que dijera podía sacarle esas horribles ideas a Choky.

Al regresar a la cocina no se sorprendió para nada de la escena que se había montado.

Lily preparaba un poco de limonada con una sonrisa forzada, su padre estaba con la espada apoyada en el refrigerador, mirando el techo a la espera de que cayera un meteorito que lo salvara de aquel desagradable momento.

Dora Lupin estaba sentada tamborileaba con los dedos la mesa mientras observaba el vacío, sumamente incomoda. A un lado estaba su marido, Remus, mirando a Clara y a Sirius alternativamente, muy nervioso, como si estuviera esperando que en cualquier momento explotara una bomba atómica.

Sirius y Clara estaban cada uno en una punta de la cocina con muecas de desagrado, mirando a direcciones opuestas.

Antes de que Harry tuviera oportunidad de decir un par de cosas que pensaba, Choky, Luna y Ginny entraron a la cocina entre risas.

Como si el ambiente de mala onda que había en el lugar se pegara a ellas, dejaron de reír en el acto.

Choky quedó boquiabierta mirando a su madre y luego a su padre.

-¿Mamá que haces aquí?

-Lily me invitó amor.

-Oh… que bien.- comentó la chica, no muy convencida.

El lugar quedó en silencio y todos se miraron nervios e incómodos, mientras Sirius fingiendo total indiferencia comenzaba a beber la limonada que acababa de servirle su cuñada.

-Bueno…- comenzó Choky, sin estar muy segura se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Este… ¿te acuerdas de Luna?-trató de sonar relajada mientras señalaba a su amiga con el pulgar.

-Claro, hola Luna.

-Hola señora.

-Mamá, ella es Ginny, la novia de Harry y mi amiga.

-Un placer…

Otra vez el silencio incomodo. Choky se rascó la nuca un tanto abochornada mirando con una expresión de "lo siento" a Luna y a Ginny.

-Bueno, me voy a nadar.- sin mas salió de la cocina por la puerta que daba al patio, seguida por una Luna muy preocupada.

-Wow.- comentó con sarcasmo Sirius sin apartar sus ojos de su bebida.- La comunicación que tienes con MI hija es envidiable.

-¡Y a ti que te importa cuanta comunicación tengo yo con MI hija!-le fulminó con la mirada Clara.

Todo aquello hizo perder la poca paciencia que aun poseía Harry.

-¡Mas les vale que cambien esa caras de mierda que tienen! ¡Y dejen de tirarse con los que les sobra!- les espetó a Clara y a Sirius, los cuales lo miraron sorprendidos.- ¡Estoy harto de ver mal a MI prima por su estupidez e inmadure! ¡Dejen de pensar por un momento en el odio que se tienen y comience a pensar de una buena vez en Sonny! ¡Porque aunque les duela aceptarlo, es SU hija, _la de los dos_!

Ante de que su madre pudiera reprenderlo o que su padre pudiera felicitarlo con orgullo, Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y siguió a Choky.


	14. Cosas

**Capítulo 14**

Al salir al patio sintió que el sol le quemaba. Estaba verdaderamente furioso.

Él casi nunca había tenido que ver a sus padres pelear, pero ver a su prima destrozada le era suficiente para entender lo horrible que era presenciar una escena así.

De pronto sintió como Ginny le tiraba del brazo. Al voltear se dio cuenta de que la chica se había detenido y lo miraba con atención.

Algo en la mirada chocolate de su amiga le dijo a Harry que esta estaba teniendo una complicada lucha interna.

-¿Pasa algo?

Como simple respuesta, Ginny dio un salto hacia delante, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y lo beso de una forma feroz, que lo dejó aturdido y lo hizo olvidar porque razón estaba tan molesto.

Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la apretó contra si con desesperación mientras le correspondía gustoso.

"_Te estas acostumbrando muy fácil a esto". _Susurró una vocecita en la cabeza de Harry.

El hombre odiaba admitió, que aquella vocecita tenía toda la razón. Estaba permitiendo que Ginny se acercara cada vez mas, dejando que se volviera su mayor droga, la que lo animaba y lo hacia olvidar sus problemas.

Se estaba volviendo adicto a Ginny y dudaba muy seriamente poder recuperarse de ella.

Al separarse, ya sin aire en los pulmones, Harry le echó un vistazo alrededor en busca de alguna de sus ex. Y se llevó una extraña sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie cerca de ellos.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?-preguntó jadeando.

-Es que…- se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba.-Es que eres tan dulce al cuidar así a su prima…No me pude contener.

-Oh… ¿Entonces besas así a todos los que defienden a sus primas?

-Creo que voy a empezar a hacerlo…-susurró mirando al frente tratando de recuperar el control.

El moreno se hizo una nota mental para recordad defender a Sonny frente a Ginny mas seguido.

La joven dio media vuelta, aun con las mejillas al rojo vivo, tratando de alejarse lo mas rápido de su amigo.

Harry aún sorprendido, la siguió, deseoso de poder decirle algo que valiera la pena. Pero no se le ocurrió nada, así que prefirió callar.

Comenzaba a creer que su cerebro sufría terribles problemas cada vez que la sentía cerca, con sus labios carnosos listos para tentarlo.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto, al llegar a la piscina vio lo que mas había temido desde que le había abierto la puerta a Clara.

Su prima Sonny estaba sentada en la orilla de la piscina con los pies hundidos en el agua, mientras Luna le abrazaba.

Odiaba verla así, se suponía que ella era la alegre y él era el amargado.

-Choky.-susurró Ginny sentándose a su lado, preocupada.

-Estoy bien.- masculló la chica tratando de disimular las lagrimas y sonreír con seguridad.- ¡Quiero nadar!

Sin más se sacó la remera, dejando a la vista su traje de baño azul, y de un salto se metió al agua.

-¡Mentirosa!-le gritó Harry.- ¡Si tú estas bien, yo soy Jonnhy Depp!

-Déjala.-le retó Luna con mala cara.- Deja que se distraiga un rato, lo necesita.

-En verdad odio a Clara.-resopló dejándose caer en una de las reposeras de madres que había alrededor de la piscina.

-No eres el único Harry….

Pasó casi media hora, en la cual Choky nadaba sin prestarle atención a nadie, Luna tomaba sol recostada en una reposera junto a Harry, y Ginny se mantenía en la orilla bajo los atentos ojos esmeraldas de su incorregible amigo, el cual maldecía una y otra vez la brillante idea de Sonny de prestarle un pequeño bikini verde oscuro a Ginny.

¡Su prima estaba decidida a torturarlo por alguna razón!

Cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto; Draco, Pansy, Cho y Hermione aparecieron con sus trajes de baño. Malfoy se recostó en una reposera con los cascos de su MP4 puestos y unos lentes negros que no dejaban ver hacia donde estaban dirigidos sus ojos grises. Junto a él se sentó Pansy, la cual no parecía muy contenta de estar allí.

Cho se lanzó a la piscina con el propósito claro de nadar de un lado a otro con la ilusión de que Harry le prestara atención ahora que llevaba poca ropa.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se sentó al lado de Draco tratando de entablar una conversación con él.

Choky con una mueca de desagrado salió del agua y volvió a colocarse su remera celeste.

Su primo frunció el entrecejo mientras la veía pasar camino a la casa.

-¿Por qué desaprovecha la oportunidad de burlarse de Chang?- se extrañó el moreno.

-Solo quiere estar lejos de Hermione un rato.-explicó Luna con tristeza.

-¿De Hermione?

-Si de ella.-le aseguró la rubia.

-No entiendo…

-¿No es obvio?- intervino en voz baja Ginny, acercándose a ellos y sentándose en el brazo de la reposera de Harry.- Mira como se odian sus padres, mira lo que esta haciendo Hermione. Se va a casar con alguien que no la ama, imagina lo que sufriría un niño en un matrimonio destinado al fracaso. Seria una versión peor de lo que ella tiene que soportar.

Harry lo pensó un momento mientras miraba a Draco, con cara de nada, escuchando con paciencia las palabras de su prometida.

-Quisiera poder parar esta tontería.- Hasta el momento solo había pensado en lo que iba a sufrir Hermione. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, Ginny tenía razón, si su prima y Malfoy llegaban a ser tan ciegos como para tener un hijo, este sufriría demasiado.

Negó con fuerza, no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera.

-Bueno, para estar a unos días de la boda, no se están entendiendo muy bien que digamos.- comentó Luna echándole un vistazo a la pareja, que en aquel momento discutían bastante feo bajo la mirada molesta de Pansy y la sorpresa de Cho.

El fotógrafo se levantó de un salto y rodeó la piscina seguido por sus amigas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-les preguntó, fulminando con la mirada a Draco.

-Nada que te importe.-le contestó de mala gana el rubio.

-Te lo pedí hace dos semanas, Draco. – Seguía hablando Hermione a punto de echarse a llorar.- Me dijiste que lo harías.

-No tuve tiempo ¿si?-se desesperó Draco.- Además es un aburrimiento hacer eso, es una soberana tontería.

-¡Draco!- se escandalizó la castaña.-Mis padres lo hicieron en su fiesta de bodas, sabías muy bien que a mi me hacia mucha ilusión hacer uno.

-¡Entonces hazlo tu!-rodó lo ojos, molesto.- Si lo quieres tanto, hazlo tu y listo.

-¡Eres un desconsiderado!- sin mas se dio media vuelta y regresó a la casa con la cabeza en alto, pero con los ojos cristalinos.

Draco, como si acabara de tener una agradable charla, se sentó de nuevo en la reposera y encendiendo su MP4 otra vez.

Luna tuvo que agarrar a Harry del brazo para que no se lanzara sobre el rubio. Con desesperación la chica miró alrededor en busca de ayuda, a sabiendas de que cierta pelirroja era la única con poder suficiente para tranquilizar a su torpe amigo. Se sorprendió al ver que Ginny había desaparecido.

* * *

Antes de llegar a la puerta de atrás de la casa, Ginny logró a alcanzar a Hermione.

La castaña ya había perdido todo el autocontrol y gruesas lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

-¿Qué era eso que querías que hiciera Draco?-le preguntó la pelirroja al tiempo que la rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, tratando de darle un poco de contención

-Algo estúpido, nada mas...-susurró mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Creo que él cree que es algo estúpido, pero para ti es algo muy importante…-le aseguró sonriéndole con dulzura.- ¿Qué era?

-Quería montar un video con fotografías de nosotros… Le pedí hace unas semanas que revisara los álbumes y seleccionara las fotos. Él dijo que lo haría pero hace un rato me llamó el joven que había contratado para hacerlo y me pregunto cuando le enviaría las fotos…

-Le reclamaste a Malfoy y el se enojo.- concluyó Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Se que es estúpido ponerme así por algo tan tonto…

-No, no lo es. Es tu boda y si quieres hacerlo…. Yo puedo ayudarte si lo deseas.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida.

-Mejor no, Harry se quejara de que estoy acaparando a su novia.

-Creo que podrá estar sin mí un rato…

-¡Ginny!- Luna se acercó a ellas con Harry aun agarrado del brazo.- ¿Puedes hacer algo con este tonto?

La pelirroja miró a Harry alarmada, el hombre seguía rojo de ira mirando hacia atrás como si quisiera echarse a correr hacia la piscina.

Sin saber muy bien que hacia, se le acercó, puso sus manos alrededor del rostro Harry y lo obligó a que la mirara. Por un momento se miraron, hasta que Ginny cerrando los ojos lo beso con ganas.

-Tranquilízate ¿si?-le acarició la mejilla al separarse, encantada de ver que había logrado que Harry dejara su mirada de asesino atrás.- ¿Te molesta si te dejo un rato solo? Voy a ayudar a Hermione con algunas cosas.

Esa frase evaporó toda tranquilidad dentro de Harry.

-¿La vas a ayudar con los preparativos de su boda?- le preguntó haciendo una mueca.

-Si ¿te jode?-lo miró con los ojos entornados, presentando una expresión desafiante muy parecida a la que usaba su madre cuando estaba en desacuerdo con su marido.

Harry tragó saliva.

-No para nada, me voy un rato con Sirius-le sonrió nervioso.- ¿Quieres venir Luna?

-No, gracias.-le respondió la rubia, conteniendo la risa.- Me quedare con Hermione y la ayudare también.

-Está bien.-dijo y mientras entraba a la casa murmuró algo que sonaba mas o menos a "Todos me dejan tirado".

-No quiero que Harry se enoje con ustedes por mi culpa, ya es suficiente que este enfadado conmigo.

-Tú no te preocupes. Yo ya lo contentare mas tarde.- le sonrió Ginny.- Ahora dime en que podemos ayudarte.

-Tengo un par de cajas con fotos, debo elegir las mejores, ordenarlas y luego enviarlas con un mensajero al joven que contrate para que hiciera el video. Por suerte es un chico muy bueno y me dijo que si mandaba las fotografías esta tarde, tendría todo listo para el sábado en noche.- suspiró, cansada de tan solo pensar en eso y en todas las demás cosas que aun no había hecho.

-Entonces a trabajar.- sonrió Luna antes de tomar a Hermione y a Ginny de las manos y tirar de ellas para que la siguieran.

* * *

Al entrar a la cocina, Harry dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que en ella solo estaban Sirius, James y Remus.

-¿Dónde están "Yo-me-meto-en-la-vida-de-todos" y "Yo-no-me-caso"?-les preguntó a los tres hombres.

-Tu encantadora y metiche madre, Dora y Kenyon se fueron hace un momento a hacer no-se-que con tu tía Jane.-Respondió Sirius. El hombre estaba sentado a la mesa, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos clavados en el techo, mientras sus mejores amigos lo miraban con compasión.

-¿Sirius, no crees que Harry tiene razón? No deberías sacar esa cara.- trató de abordar el tema Remus, tanteando el terreno.- Ya han pasado casi veinticinco años y siguen mirándose con odio. ¿No crees que ya sea momento de hacer una tregua… por el bien de su hija?

James miró a su amigo con intensidad, mientras este observaba a Remus, tratando de buscar una buena forma de mandarlo al diablo con clase.

-Harry y Remus tienen razón… ¡Y lo sabes!- intervino James, mirándolo con dureza.

Sirius no se atrevió ni a pensar un insulto, su amigo James era el único que podía hacerlo sentir avergonzado.

-Sabes que me resulta muy difícil hablar con Clara sin terminar a los gritos.

-Solo es cuestión de hacer una tregua...- comenzó a decir Harry pero sus palabras se perdieron cuando la puerta que daba al patio se abrió y Luna, Hermione y Ginny entraron.

-Si alguien nos necesita, vamos a estar un rato en la habitación de Hermione.-Les informó Luna con una sonrisa.- Si ven a Choky avísenle.

La rubia siguió a Hermione fuera de la cocina. Al pasar junto a Harry, Ginny le pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenándoselo aun más.

-No te metas en problemas en mi corta ausencia.- le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona al salir.

Con una sonrisa boba se quedo mirando la puerta por la que había salido la pelirroja.

Harry no fue el único que siguió a Ginny con la mirada mientras esta se marchaba, Sirius también la había observado, bastante interesado.

El hombre sonrió. Su hija tenía razón, los únicos dos idiotas que no se daban cuenta del amor que se tenían, eran ellos mismos. Suspiró con pereza, si Harry no se confesaba pronto podría perderla.

Remus y James sonrieron con los ojos en blanco, mientras que el último ya comenzaba a decir que tendría que desempolvar el anillo de compromiso de la familia Potter.

Por primera vez, Harry no sintió un escalofrío en la espalda ante la idea de darle esa famosa sortija a una mujer. Por un instante la imagen de la pequeña mano de Ginny adornada con aquel anillo de diamantes que había pertenecido a su bisabuela, su abuela y su madre, le hizo sonreír.

Aquella idea no le parecía tan terrible como había pensado toda su vida.

-Creo que le gusto la idea.- sonrió Remus, mirándolo con picardía.

El moreno sintió como su cuello y mejillas comenzaban a arderle

-¿Podrían parar?-le suplicó Harry, un poco fastidiado, ya que su padre y Remus seguían burlándose de su cara de bobo.

-Vamos Harry, deberías proponérselo, se nota que están enamorados.-le sonrió James.

-Sobrinito, aprovecha el ambiente de boda y pídeselo.- le aconsejó Remus muy divertido.

-No puedo.- Masculló entre dientes el chico. James y Remus le miraron sin abandonar sus sonrisas, convencidos que aquella negativa del moreno era producto de la vergüenza que le provocaba la situación.

Sirius puso su mano en el hombro de su ahijado, y compartió con este una mirada comprensiva que los otros dos no advirtieron.

Harry sonrió apenas. Era bueno tener a alguien que lo entendiera y apoyara, puesto que todo aquello comenzaba a dolerle. Ya que, aunque la idea de que Ginny fuera su esposa fuera la mejor del mundo, él era consiente que eso era un sueño y nada más. Ginny era su amiga y jamás seria algo más.

-Ella te quiere más de lo que crees. No es tan imposible llegar a algo más que una amistad.-le susurró Sirius con firmeza.- La esperanza es lo último que debe morir.

-¿Lo dices tu?- murmuró Harry mirándolo a los ojos.-Acaso tu no arrogaste la toalla con Clara.

Su padrino lo miró con mala cara, pero no tuvo tiempo de defenderse porque Lily entró a la cocina en aquel momento, con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno para ellos.

-Harry, que bueno que estés aquí.- dijo alegre su madre.- ¿Me podrías hacerme un favor, corazón?

El muchacho la miró dudoso. ¿Ahora en qué lío quería meterlo su madre?

-No es nada malo, cielo.-se apresuró a decir con una risita.- Solo quiero que vayas al aeropuerto a recoger a un amigo. ¿Puedes?

-¿Qué amigo?-preguntó alzando una ceja, muy recelos. ¿Aquel amigo venia de visita por la boda o era parte de otro alocado plan de su madre?... Por un momento se imagino la llegada de un apuesto hombre, que ni lerdo ni perezoso tratara de ligarse a Clara, lo que haría explotar los celos locos de Sirius.

Enseguida ahuyentó esa tonta idea, su madre no seria capas…. ¿No seria capas, verdad?

-Solo es un viejo amigo, tu no lo recuerda porque la última vez que estuvo aquí eras una bebe, se llama Albus Dumbledore….

* * *

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-le preguntó en un susurró Luna a Ginny.

-¿Aquel te refieres?-se mostró sorprendida la pelirroja, sin sacar los ojos de Hermione, la cual caminaba unos cuantos pasos al frente, guiándolas a su habitación

-Vamos, tú sabes porque razón quiere casarse Draco con Hermione. Dudo mucho que en verdad quieras ayudarla con su boda.

La pelirroja la miró por un momento.

-Se que no debo meterme en esto, es algo familiar y…

-Eres la novia de Harry, ya eres parte de la familia.-le susurró Luna con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…- No pudo evitar sonreír.- Quiero sacarle información a Hermione, tal vez descubro algo que pueda usar para persuadirla de casarse con Malfoy…. Aunque no creo que funcione, digo, a mí apenas me conoce, no creo que me diga la gran cosa- Susurró.

-Te ayudare.- le aseguró Luna, y con una gran sonrisa, añadió- Y conozco a alguien muy loca que también nos ayudara encantada.


	15. Fotografías y fans

**Capítulo 15**

Harry tomó las llaves de su coche mientras su madre caminaba detrás de él, sin dejar de parlotear.

-Tu no te preocupes.- le decía con una sonrisa.- Albus te reconocerá en el acto, no tienes forma de equivocarte.

-Si mamá.- masculló por enésima vez.- Voy a avisarle a Ginny que me iré por un rato.

-Ay mi cielo, no te preocupes por ella, esta con tus primas. Además no tendrá tiempo para extrañarte, con tus tías tengo planeado hacer un día de campo.

-No creo que sea conveniente.- comentó pensativo el muchacho.- Ayer Ginny se mareo un poco por el…

-¡¿Se mareo?! – Exclamó de inmediato Lily.- ¡¿Tiene mareos?! ¿Sabes si también a tenido nauseas o retraso….?

-¡Mamá!- la atajó desesperado mientras caminaba hacia el garaje.- Ginny no esta embarazada, solo se mareo por el calo, aquí hay mas que en Londres, ella no esta acostumbrada.

Lily paresia un poquito decepcionada, pero eso no le quitó la sonrisa soñadora.

-Eso es lo que piensas tú. Pero aunque no lo creas posible, el preservativo, el que consideran el mejor amigo del hombre, no siempre es infalible.

-¡Ay mamá!-agitó la cabeza, como si quisiera ahuyentar una idea espantosa.- Te agradecería que no molestaras a Ginny con tus ideas absurdas mientras yo este fuera ¿bien?

-Los hombres son todos iguales, para ellos siempre es mareo por temperaturas altas.- bufó mientras lo seguía muy de cerca.- Aún recuerdo cuando estaba embarazada de ti y el idiota de tu padre le echaba la culpa de mis malestares a la cacerola de pescado de mi madre.

-¡Por el amor de dios, mamá! ¡Para que Ginny este embarazada tengo que hacer con ella un par de cosas que todavía no he hecho!- explotó al fin, abriendo de un tirón la puerta de su auto.

La mujer quedó parada junto al vehiculo, con una evidente expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Tú y ella jamás…?

-No mamá, jamás estuve con ella de la forma que crees.

No sabía que era lo que le molestaba. El echo de tener que contestar una pregunta como esa a su madre o tener que decir "no" como respuesta.

-Increíble.- susurró su madre.- Se conocen hace años y jamás estuvieron juntos…. Increíble.

El calor comenzó a abrasarle el cuello y la cara.

-¡Ay Dios! Enserio ¿Esta conversación es necesaria?- le preguntó mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello, muy incomodo.

-Oh lo siento, es que me sorprende mucho.-meneó la cabeza, mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en sus hijo, en busca de algo que desmintiera lo que decía, solo vio sinceridad.- Bueno, en cuestiones de mujeres, lamentablemente, te pareces mucho a tu padrino…

-Ya se.- le sonrió forzadamente al tiempo que subía al coche.- No es normal que un discípulo del buen Black no lleve a la cama a una mujer tan bella como Ginny. – suspiró cansado mientras decía todo aquello con cierta ironía.

Para su sorpresa, su madre pasó la mano por la ventanilla abierta y sonriendo le alboroto el cabello.

-Si Sirius se entera de esto y te molesta, ignóralo. Tú amas a Ginny, y el hecho que la esperes y la respetes como lo haces, solo presenta otra muestra del gran amor que le tienes.

* * *

"_Ginny quiere hacer algo para parar la boda._

_Estamos en el cuarto de Hermione si quieres ayudarnos"_

Sonny cerró la tapa de su móvil después de leer el mensaje de Luna.

Con un suspiro cansado volvió a mirara su laptop con irritación. El párrafo en que trabajaba seguía trancado en el mismo lugar desde hacia media hora.

La regla que decía que la inspiración llegaba junto a los peores momentos no aplicaba en ella.

Por lo visto a las desgracias les gustaba aparecer sin musa alguna.

Apagó la computadora y se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione.

* * *

Junto a la ventana de la espaciosa habitación de Hermione había unas siete cajas de plástico azul, llenas de fotografías, rollos y negativos.

Luna y Ginny se miraron con la boca abierta: Ahora entendían porque Draco se negaba a hacer aquel video.

-Ay dios.- susurró Luna.

-Párese ser que Harry no es el único que ama la fotografía.-comentó la pelirroja mientras miraba el interior de una de las cajas.

Hermione soltó una risita divertida.

-No, yo soy terrible, cada vez que sacó una fotografía queda borrosa, no tengo pulso para esas cosas. Harry ha intentado enseñarme, pero dice que soy un peligro con una cámara.-se rió de si misma.- Las que son de Draco me las dio su madre y las demás son de Harry o de mis padres y tíos.-Tomó una de las cajas y se la acercó a Ginny.- Creo que estas te gustaran. Son de cuando éramos niños, son las primeras fotografías de mi primito.

La pelirroja se sentó junto a Luna y Hermione en el piso alfombrado.

Se suponía que todo aquello era para buscar las mejores de Hermione y Draco para el video (o al menos eso pensaba ella) pero Ginny perdió muy rápido el objetivo. Observó con una sonrisa en los labios cada una de las fotografías que había sacado su amigo. Todas estaban señaladas con la fecha y ordenadas, eso la ayudo a notar como paso de simples fotografías familiares en fiestas de cumpleaños y navidades a hermosos paisajes de montañas, playas y ciudades con tomas mucho mas elaboradas.

-Esas las sacó cuando ya había estudiado fotografía.- Le informó Hermione cuando noto que Ginny se había topado con un sobre amarillo lleno de imágenes de paisajes hermosos.- Creo que mi primo a fotografiado cada rincón de Inglaterra.

Ginny las miró encantada, Harry tenía verdadero talento.

-¡Y aquí llega el alma de a fiesta!- Choky entró al cuarto con una enorme sonrisa falsa.- ¿en que puedo echarles una mano?

Se sentó entre Ginny y Hermione mientras tarareaba una canción muy rara.

-Gracias por ayudar…- Hermione la miró sorprendida antes de acercarle una de las cajas.- Estas las he sacado yo, si encuentras alguna medianamente decente déjala a una lado.

-Esta es muy tierna.- comentó Luna al tiempo que miraba unas fotos de Hermione cuando era bebe.

-Creo que estas están bien para comenzar…

-¡Oh miren esto!-Sonny sacó una de la caja que revisaba Hermione.- ¿Pueden creer que en algún momento de su vida Malfoy se vio así de tierno?- les mostró una fotografía donde aparecía un bebe rubio y cacheton que dormía en su cuna.- Me pregunto que le habrá pasado para tener ahora esa cara de amargado…. Seguro que en la secundaria jodio a alguno con poca paciencia y como escarmiento le metieron un bate por el cu…

-¡Choky!- chilló Hermione mientras Ginny y Luna reían a carcajadas.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó, aunque su sonrisa maliciosa aseguraba que no lo lamentaba para nada.

-Oigan, ¿que paso aquí?-les preguntó Ginny mostrándoles una foto donde estaban Hermione, Harry y Sonny de niños, llorando como desaforados.- ¿Acababan de suspender la navidad o qué?

Choky fingió un estremecimiento.

-Visita de la-tía-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada…- susurró con voz de ultratumba.

-¿La-tía-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada?-repitió la pelirroja sorprendida mientras miraba a Luna en busca de una explicación.

-Petunia, la hermana mayor de Jean y Lily-contestó la rubia con una sonrisa torcida.

Sonny chilló al escuchar el nombre de su tía, Ginny se sorprendió al ver a Hermione siguiéndole el juego a su prima mientras fingía un exagerado estremecimiento.

Por un momento todas rieron.

-Por lo que veo la-tía-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada no es muy querida por aquí.-sonrió Ginny recordando a su desagradable tía Muriel.

-Esa mujer hace que Jack el destripador parezca un buen tipo.- resopló Hermione antes de seguir con su tarea.

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó así misma Choky en voz alta, después de un largo rato de bromas y risas.- Creo que es una playa, pero no estoy segura, ¿tu que opinas Pecas?

Le tendió una fotografía muy borrosa donde aparecía una silueta muy rara y un extraño manchon rojo fuego frente a lo que parecía ser un lago o un río.

Ginny la tomó con el seño fruncido.

-Estoy casi segura que esta la tomó Hermione.-comentó antes de rendirse en su intento de descubrir que era.- Puede ser cualquier cosa, un ovni o el monstruo del lago Ness.

-Oye Hermione ¿Qué se supone que es esto?-le preguntó su prima al tiempo que le tendía la imagen.

-¿Un intento de arte abstracto súper moderno?-sugirió Luna echándole un vistazo.

Las mejillas de Hermione comenzaron a arder al ver la foto en manos de las chicas. Sin la menor delicadeza le arrebató el papel a Choky.

-Es de mis vacaciones en Egipto.- masculló sin mirar a nadie a los ojos.- Es una foto que me salio espantosa, no se para que la guardo, debería tirarla.

Ginny vio como con gran disimulo la guardaba en su bolsillo en vez de tirarla a la papelera que tenía a un metro. ¿Por qué la guardaba?

-¿Estuviste en Egipto?- trató de entablar conversación la pelirroja al ver que todas se habían quedado calladas por la reacción de Hermione al ver la foto.-Yo fui hace años con mi familia, es un lugar muy hermoso…

-Si, muy hermoso.-coincidió la castaña con voz apagada.

-Si muy hermosa.- comentó Sonny mirando a su prima con el seño fruncido, hasta que miró a Luna y como si no hubiera pasado nada le preguntó.- ¿Qué tal tus cosas con Neville?

-Bien… bastante bien.- balbució un tanto sorprendida por el cambio de tema.- Todo esta perfecto, pero aún no se cuando vamos a casarnos, ya sabes, mi madre no sabe nada.- rodó los ojos molesta mientras abría otra caja.

-¿Entonces es verdad que tu madre no sabes de tu compromiso?-le preguntó Ginny.

La rubia asintió con amargura.

-Mamá prefiere que le diga que soy lesbiana antes que le diga que me voy a casar con un Longbottom.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que sea un Longbottom?-le interrogó la pelirroja.

-¿Alguna vez has leído Romeo y Julieta?-suspiró Choky, mirando con pena a su amiga.- Sus padres se odian.

-Pues a mi me vale.- resopló Luna con una mirada retadora.- Me voy a casara con Neville aunque les joda.

Ginny miró a Luna con admiración, aquella rubia estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo con tal de estar con quien amaba, mientras ella no podía ni confesarle su amor a Harry. Por un momento tuvo envidia del gran valor que guardaba en su interior Luna.

-Debe ser un hombre muy bueno para que lo ames tanto.-comentó Ginny mirándola con una sonrisa apretada.

-Neville es simplemente maravilloso.-suspiró con una mirada soñadora.- Todo en él me enamora.

- ¡Guacala!- hizo una mueca de asco Sonny.- Por favor, no pongas esa cara, se me revuelve el estomago por tanta cursilería

-Eso te pasa porque nunca te has enamorado de verdad.-rió Luna

-Y james lo haré- agitó la cabeza.

-Todos tenemos nuestra media naranja.- intervino Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo no- aseguró Choky sonriendo.- Yo y cupido no nos llevamos bien, así que nunca me enamorare.

-Algún día encontraras a alguien que te enamore.-dijo la pelirroja con seguridad.- Y ese día yo misma te recordare lo que dijiste ahora.

Choky bufó exageradamente, y mirando de reojo a Hermione añadió.

-Para que un hombre me enamore tiene que tener actitud y si es el baterista de una banda de rock que esta como un tren ¡mucho mejor!-Luna y Ginny rieron.- Hermione ¿A ti que te enamora de un hombre?

La castaña dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre. Ginny ya había notado que la chica se había quedado muy pensativa desde que habían encontrado aquella rara fotografía.

-Bueno…- balbucían mirando a todas un poco sonrosada.- Me gusta que me haga reír.-suspiró como si estuviera recordando algo maravilloso.

Las tres mujeres la quedaron mirando.

-¿Te gusta que te hagan reír? ¡¿Entonces como rayos terminaste comprometida con Draco Malfoy, el rey de los amargados?!-saltó en el acto Sonny.

Hermione bufó.

-Draco es muy agradable…. ¿Y a ti Ginny? ¿Qué te enamora de mi primo?-trató de alejar el tema de ella.

-Yo puedo responder por ella.-Rió Choky.- De seguro la enamora el buen trasero que tiene.

Todas rieron.

-¿Y tu como puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso te has puesto a verle el trasero a tu primo, pervertida?-soltó una risita Ginny.

Al instante la chica de cabello azul hizo una mueca de asco seguida de una arcada sobre actuada.

-¡Claro que no! Pero una vez le pregunte a Chang que era lo que mas amaba de Harry, y la muy frívola contesto eso.

-Si, claro.-puso los ojos en blanco Luna.- su trasero y su billetera.

-¿Su billetera?-repitió Ginny con el seño fruncido.

Hermione asintió con fuerza.

-Lamentablemente la mayoría de las mujeres se acercan a mi primo por el dinero que tiene.-dijo Sonny, y al darse cuenta se apresuro a añadir.- Claro que tu has demostrado quererlo de verdad. Jamás pensaríamos que tú eres una cazafortunas como Chang.

Ginny las miró sorprendida.

-¿Cazafortunas? Vamos chicas, no creo que Harry tenga tanto dinero como para que una mujer se le acerque por eso.

Hermione y Luna se miraron mientras Choky agitaba la cabeza ante tanta ingenuidad departe de Ginny.

-Pecas, que mi primo no te engañe con su ropa vieja y su pequeño apartamento.-le sonrió Choky.- El pendejo esta forado en dinero, que no lo use es otra cosa.

-Te juro que no entiendo nada… ¿Me están diciendo que Harry es millonario, o qué?

Hermione asintió.

-Harry a tenido tantas malas experiencias con mujeres como Chang, que hace todo lo posible para que nadie se de cuenta de los millones que tiene en el banco.-dijo la castaña con un tono amargo.- Por eso estamos tan felices que tu estés con él, se nota a kilómetros que lo amas de verdad.

* * *

Harry salió de la tienda fotográfica del centro comercial que había dentro del aeropuerto, mientras esperaba a aquel famoso Albus Dumbledore en la zona desembarque de pasajeros, en la tienda rebelarían el rollo que había utilizado la tarde anterior.

Estaba agotado, y solo podía pedir al cielo que el avión de ese hombre llegara de una vendita vez para que él pudiera ir a dormir un rato. En las últimas noches no había dormido muy bien que digamos. La verdad era que tener a Ginny al lado le producía millones de cosas, pero ninguna era sueño.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que había allí mientras jugaba con las llaves del auto. El aburrimiento no ayudaba a sus ganas de dormir.

Una chica de no más de diecisiete años con largas trenzas negras se sentó junto a él, mientras leía con tranquilidad una revista de espectáculos. No le presto mucho interés hasta que unas letras rojas enormes lo llamaron a gritos.

Miró sin el menor disimulo la página que la chica estaba leyendo: _**"Albus Dumbledore nuevamente dominado al Oscar"**_ Debajo de esto había una fotografía de un anciano de cabellera y barba plateada con increíbles ojos azules…. Unos increíbles ojos azules que ya había visto antes.

-¡Albus Dumbledore!- exclamó como si hubiera descubierto America.

_"-¡Pero muchacho! ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada de las películas? Cuando dices: "Nada puede ser peor" ¡El universo entero se encargara de demostrarte que estas equivocado! "_

No podía creerlo, aquel anciano alegre que se había topado en el baño en aquella desastrosa boda hacia un mes era ni más ni menos Dumbledore.

La chica de la revista lo miró raro, pero luego su rostro empalideció mientras miraba primero la revista y luego algo sobre el hombro de Harry.

Al voltearse se encontró con el mismo anciano de sonrisa amable que había visto en la boda. Junto a este iba un muchacho con dos grandes maletas, no tenía más de veinticinco años, con el cabello rubio oscuro, sus ojos eran pequeños de color café y al sonreír su rostro se llenaba de hoyuelos.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Usted es Albus Dumbledore, el director de_ Los reyes de Atlántida_!-Chilló la chica, híper ventilada.

El joven rubio que llevaba las maletas soltó una carcajada mientras soltaba una de las maletas y rebuscaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, al final sacó una pluma y se la entregó a Dumbledore con una sonrisa burlona.

-No puedo creerlo, mis padres lo admiran un monto.- aseguró con voz chillona la muchacha al tiempo que le tendía la revista que tenía en la mano.- Mi madre no me va a creer, ella ama todas sus películas, dice que usted es el mejor actor de Gran Bretaña, yo no he visto muchas en las que haya actuado, pero la verdad me encantan las que a dirigido; _La dama del sudario_ fue maravillosa al igual que _El inquisidor_ y su versión de _Drácula_ fue la mejor, aún se me eriza la piel cada vez que la veo… Aunque mi favorita sin duda a sido _El enigma sagrado_ ¡Por dios, es magnifica! Abría que demandar a la academia si no gana otro Oscar por esa.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras la chica seguía hablando como cacatúa, la gente comenzaba a pararse para mirarlos. Incomodo miró al muchacho rubio, el cual parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no estrangular a aquella fan loca.

-Me alegro que te gusten mis películas.-sonrió de forma educada Dumbledore.

-Albus, tenemos que irnos.-le recordó con paciente el chico.

El anciano le sonrió antes de decirle unas cuantas frases de agradecimiento a la chica y firmarle la revista.

Cuando esta se marcho casi alucinada, Dumbledore se volteó a ver a Harry, el cual estaba ahí plantado sin saber que hacer.

-Hola Harry…. ¡Vaya Dios, mírate! eres igual a James, pero claro, tienes los ojos de tu madre…


	16. Secretos y mas secretos

**Capítulo 16**

Dumbledore lo abrazó cariñosamente, de una forma muy similar a la que su abuelo habría hecho en vida. Harry quedó un momento aturdido ante tal caluroso saludo.

-¡No hay duda que eres hijo de tus padres!

El muchacho controló el boleo de sus ojos al escuchar aquellas frases tan gastadas, con una sonrisa forzada se alejó del anciano, el cual no dejaba de sonreír de forma alegre.

-Hola.- lo saludó el muchacho de cabello rubio.-Supongo que eres Harry Potter, yo soy Julian Wilkins, asistente y dolor de cabeza de este señor aquí presente.- le tendió la mano con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Un placer.-le estrechó la mano.

-Creo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha ¿no? Lily no le gustara que lleguemos tarde al té.- con gran elegancia Dumbledore comenzó caminar.- A moverse niños, que el viaje al Valle es largo.

Julian resopló antes de tomar la maleta y seguirlo.

-Déjame ayudarte.-le ofreció Harry tomando una de las maletas.

-Gracias, es bueno ver que hay gente que ayuda a su prójimo.- esto último lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Dumbledore lo escuchara.

El anciano solo rió alegremente.

-Siempre eres tan expresivo Julian.- Le sonrió.

-Y usted tan loco, señor.- murmuró el chico, tan bajo que Harry apenas pudo oírlo con claridad.

El moreno rió por lo bajo. El humor de aquel chico le resultaba familiar.

-A usted lo conozco…- comenzó a decir Harry acercándose al hombre.

-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, 8 veces dominado al oscar, 5 veces ganador, tres como actor y dos como director. ¿Enserio lo conoces? ¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamó Julian exageradamente.

-Julian, ¿Qué te dije yo de ese tonito sarcástico?-le preguntó el anciano con una ceja enarcada.

-Que es feo y puede ofender a las personas que no me conocen.- resopló el muchacho de forma automática, mirando el piso un poquito avergonzado.

Dumbledore le lanzó una última mirada antes de volverse hacia Harry.

-¿Qué decías?

-A usted lo vi antes. En la boda de Rices, hace un mes ¿no? Usted fue el que me dijo que el universo se aseguraría de empeorarme el día aún más….

-¿Y te lo empeoro?

-No sabe cuanto, señor.-agitó la cabeza, aquel día no era recordado como uno de los mejores.

El hombre sonrió.

-Pero apuesto lo que sea a que entre tantas cosas malas, algo bueno salio al final ¿o no?

Harry también sonrió. Si no fuera por aquel mail departe de Hermione, él jamás le hubiera pedido a Ginny que fuera al valle con él. Sin duda, no todo había sido malo.

-Si, si, el mundo es tal lindo y lleno de sorpresas.- intervino Julian en tono aburrido.

Dumbledore y Harry rieron

Harry fue por el rebelado mientras los recién llegados recogían otro par de maletas.

La verdad era que deseaba terminar con aquello lo más rápido posible, cada minuto que pasaba le parecía mas largo y agobiarte. ¿Desde cuando era tan dependiente de Ginny?

Millones de veces había estado muy lejos de ella, pero jamás había sufrido esa agonía. Ni siquiera cuando ella se había ido de vacaciones con unas amigas a Latinoamérica por dos meses la había extrañado tanto como en esas dos malditas horas.

"_La diferencia es que ahora la amas mucho mas_…" murmuró una voz molesta en su cabeza.

Bueno, para que negarlo. Era totalmente verdad.

Antes de llevarla al Valle de Godric, le gustaba. Le parecía increíblemente guapa y disfrutaba de su compañía. Pero después de pasar horas a su lado, después de besarla tan apasionadamente…. ¡Diablos! Decir que le gustaba era quedarse corto de palabras.

Salió de la tienda al tiempo que metía el sobre con las fotografías en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, ahora comenzaba el viaje de una hora al Valle, con suerte estaría en sesenta minutos en los brazos de la pequeña Weasley con una brillante escusa entre manos para poder besarla cuanto deseara.

Mientras Dumbledore se subía al asiento del copiloto, Harry ayudo a Julian a poner su equipaje en el maletero. El chico le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-¿Hace cuanto trabajas para Dumbledore?-le preguntó Harry, tratando de hacer conversación.

Julian soltó una carcajada.

-Yo no trabajo para él. En realidad soy su buena acción de la década.

-¿Su buena acción de la década?

-Así es, mi padre murió cuando era tenía diez años y mi madre no podía pagar mis estudios. Albus era amigo de la familia e hizo un poco de filantropía conmigo.

-Oh… Siento lo de tu padre…-dijo Harry con sinceridad.

-No importa, Albus es como mi padre ahora.

-¿Por eso le retrucas cada vez que puedes?

Julian le sonrió de forma cómplice.

-Por supuesto, mi vida no seria completa si no pudiera molestar a ese viejito.

Con una sonrisa en los labios el moreno subió al coche. Sin duda comprendía a Julian a la perfección, la vida no era vida sin "un padre" a quien molestar.

Sacó el sobre con las fotografías del bolsillo e hizo el ademán de guardarlas en la guantera, pero Dumbledore con una exclamación jovial se lo impidió.

-¡Fotografías! Tu jefe (el cual es muy amigo mío) me dijo que eres muy bueno. ¿Se puede?- señaló el sobre con una gran sonrisa que le sacaba unos cuantos años de encima.

Harry lo dudó.

-No son del trabajo, son personales….

-¡Oh por dios, Albus!- chilló Julian con gesto teatral desde su lugar en el asiento trasero.- ¡No lo abras! Cuando yo dijo que algo es "personal" quiere decir que me fui de parranda y me saqué unas cuantas fotos haciendo cosas indecentes con señoritas de dudosa moral.

Harry estalló en carcajadas, sin duda alguna aquel chico se llevaría muy bien con una de sus primas.

Aún riendo, le tendió el sobre al anciano antes de poner en marcha el auto y salir del estacionamiento.

Dumbledore lo abrió y comenzó a admirar las imágenes como un niño.

-¡Ohhh!- Exclamó de pronto.- Sin duda una bella mujer.

El moreno le echó un vistazo a la fotografía que Dumbledore miraba. Los ojos chocolates de Ginny le devolvieron la mirada con una sutil sonrisa en los labios. Ahí estaba una de las fotografías que le había tomado el día anterior en el patio mientras ella estaba recostada en el césped.

Dumbledore estaba terriblemente errado. Ginny no era solo una bella mujer, era la perfección para él.

El silbido de Julian inundo el auto.

-¡Del uno al diez, le doy un doce!- sonrió el chico pícaramente.

Harry le lanzó una mirada envenenada a través del espejo retrovisor. Julian levantó las manos en gesto de rendición.

-Entendí, entendí. Se mira y no se toca.

-No se toca, no se mira, ni nada.-le advirtió haciendo una mueca, al tiempo que se metía en la carretera que llevaba al Valle.

-No me sorprende que seas tan protector con una doncella tan hermosa ¿se puede saber su nombre? – le preguntó Dumbledore después de reírse de la cara de sorpresa de su protegido.

-Se llama Ginny, bueno en realidad es Ginevra, pero no le gusta que la llamen así. Es MI novia.- Esto último lo dijo mirando directamente a Julian por el espejo.

-Ginevra.-Susurró Albus, pensativo.-Un bello nombre como su propietaria.

* * *

-¿Chicas?- la cabeza de Lily Potter se escurrió por la puerta del cuarto de Hermione.- ¿Ya terminaron?

-Uuuuy hace rato. Ahora estamos jugando Verdad o Reto.-le sonrió Choky.- ¿Sabias que el primer beso de Luna fue en un baño público en Londres?

-¡Choky!-se escandalizó la rubia.- Se supone que no hay que revelar lo que sale en el juego.

-¡Ups!

Lily negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de reprimir una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si ya terminaron, bajen. Tenemos planeado una merienda afuera, solo de mujeres.-Sin mas se fue dejando a las cuatro chicas mirándose entre si.

-Ya me la veo.- se lamentó Luna.- Parkinson y Chang en todo su esplendor.

Hermione, Luna y Ginny se levantaron del piso sin mucha astucia, pero Choky no se movió.

-¡Ah no! Me tocaba hacerle Verdad o Reto a Ginny.- se empacó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero como una niña pequeña.

Las tres chicas rodaron los ojos.

-Esta bien, vamos, hazlo.-la incentivó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¡Siii!-aplaudió, alegre.- ¿Verdad o Reto?

-Verdad… creo.-Dijo Ginny después de meditarlo. Seria muy peligroso aceptar Reto con Choky allí.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron.

-Esta bien….Mmm…déjame ver…- Hizo como si estuviera pensando.- ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?

Luna y Hermione rieron ante la poca vergüenza de la muchacha. Pero Ginny perdió al instante la sonrisa.

-Mejor vamos con Lily.-dijo secamente, ignorando la pregunta se fue hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo con la cabeza en alto.

Luna y Sonny intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

-No debiste preguntarle algo tan personal.-le retó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Pero qué dije ahora?-se desesperó Choky, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Ve a hablar con ella. Nosotras vamos a ordenar las cajas antes de bajar.

Sonny asintió y salió del cuarto detrás de Ginny. Logró alcanzar a la pelirroja en las escaleras.

-Ginny.

La chica paró en el descanso y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Si?

-Lo siento ¿bien?-Dijo parándose junto a ella.- Harry ya me a dicho que debería pensara antes de hablar. ¡Pero me resulta muy difícil!

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.-le sonrió de forma sincera.

Ginny sabía que Choky no lo había hecho con maldad, simplemente había hecho una pregunta, la chica no tenia la culpa que la respuesta fuera una triste historia que la pelirroja deseaba poder olvidar.

Intentó seguir bajando pero Sonny se lo impidió tomándola suavemente del brazo. Intuía que había algo muy importante detrás de todo aquello.

-Se que no debo meterme pero… me caes bien, y ya te considero una buena amiga…

-Yo también, Choky.

-Me alegro.-le sonrió tímidamente.- Pero… ¿Por qué te molesto la pregunta? Ya me conoces, no hago las preguntas para hacer chisme ni para lastimar a nadie, solo era para divertirnos un rato…-Y olvidándose de pensara antes de hablar, preguntó.- ¿Por qué te molesto? ¿Acaso eres virgen?

Ginny soltó una carcajada cargada de amargura.

-Ya quisiera yo…

La sonrisa de Sonny se borró en el acto mientras la miraba con la boca abierta y el rostro pálido.

-Oh por dios, no me digas que a ti…- susurró como si tuviera miedo de decirlo demasiado fuerte.

-¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no!-se apresuró a tranquilizarla. No le gustaba hablar de ese tema por nada del mundo, pero no quería que Choky tuviera información a medias que pudiera utilizar para sacar conclusiones erróneas.-No fue nada de eso, solo fue con la persona y en el momento equivocado.

-Ay lo siento.-Agitó la cabeza como si deseara estampársela contra la pared.- ¡Soy una bestia! Harry tiene razón, soy una mete pata de primera.

-No lo eres, tu no sabias que ese era un tema… delicado para mi.

La chica de cabello azul la miró con pena antes de darle un corto abrazo.

-Es mejor ir con Lily.-le dijo, dejando correr el tema para no incomodar mas a Ginny.

La joven le agradeció el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa. Fueron hacia la cocina y se encontraron con la madre de Hermione, Jean.

-Esta todo listo afuera.-les indico con una sonrisa.

Y así era. Lily había puesto una gran mesa redonda a la sombra de un árbol, sobre ella había platos con pastelitos y jarras de té helado.

-¿Dónde esta papá, Harry y los tíos?-le preguntó Sonny a su tía.

-A Harry lo mande a recoger a un amigo al aeropuerto y a tu padre y a tus tíos los mande con Teddy a pescar al lago. Quiero que esta sea una tarde de mujeres.

-Esa es una idea fabulosa, Lily.-la voz melosa de Cho se escuchó detrás de Ginny y Sonny. Las dos chicas rodaron los ojos con desespero ¿Alguien podría ser tan pesada?

-Si, una gran idea.-masculló Choky frunciendo los labios.

-También podemos considerar una gran idea meter a Chang en una jaula con un león hambriento.-le susurró la pelirroja. La chica contuvo la risa mientras Luna, Hermione, Dora y Jean salían al jardín.

-Me agrada como piensas. Tu consigue la jaula que yo me encargo de buscar el león.

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos?-las miró con el seño fruncido la señora Lupin al pasar junto a ellas.

-Nada.-dijeron al unísono con sus sonrisas más inocentes, antes de acercarse a la mesa y sentarse.

-Vaya Lily.- exclamó Dora.- Estoy como una pelota gracias a esta niña.- señaló su vientre abultado.- Y tú me pones un pastel con doble chocolate frente a mí. ¡Eres muy malvada pelirroja!

Lily rió con ganas.

-Un poco de chocolate no hace mal. Recuerdo que cuando esperaba a Jazmín no podía parar de comer chocolate, engorde más esperándola a ella que a Harry. – comentó la mujer con una mirada cariñosa.

Ginny se sorprendió al escucharla, era la primera vez que la oía mencionar a su hija, y la diferencia con su hijo era abismal. Harry se ponía a la defensiva cuando alguien mencionaba a su hermana, mientras que Lily la nombraba con un tono lleno de dulzura y melancolía.

-Si, Remus me lo contó, pero yo no quiero terminar como una pelota cuando esta florecita salga.

-¿Cuántos meses te faltan?-le preguntó Hermione muy interesada.

-Menos de dos meses.-sonrió Dora mientras pasaba la mano sobre su vientre.- Aunque ya esta comenzando a hacer fiestas aquí dentro.

- ¿Da muchas patadas?

-Patadas, puñetazos, cabezazos…. De seguro va a ser una gran deportista.

Todas rieron.

-¿Ginny?-la llamó Lily al tiempo que se ponía a cortar el pastel de chocolate que ella misma había preparado.- ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Pansy? Creo que esta en el estudio.

-¿Eh?-la petición la tomo desprevenida.- Oh si, claro.

Antes de levantarse compartió una mirada de fastidio con Sonny, la cual parecía tener pena por la suerte de su amiga.

¿Qué pensaba Lily al mandarla justamente a ella a buscar a una de las ex de Harry?

El moreno tenia toda la razón, su madre creía que todos interactuaban entre si como ella esperaba.

Fue hacia el estudio sin muchas ganas. Pero al llegar a unos metros de la puerta, escuchó unas voces que la hicieron parar en seco con el picaporte el la mano.

-… es la única manera.-la acalorada voz de Pansy se hizo escuchar.-Si tu no hubieras metido la pata hace años, nada de esto estaría pasando.

-¡¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa?!-Ginny tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que la segunda voz era la de Draco Malfoy.-Tu fuiste detrás de Lily, yo no.

-Lo hice porque tú me aseguraste que así aceleraríamos las cosas…-le reprochó la chica.

La risa amargada de Draco se escuchó con fuerza.

Sin darse cuenta, Ginny apoyó la oreja sobre la madera. Ella no era una busca chismes. Pero era la primera vez que escuchaba aquellos dos hablar tanto. Además, algo le decía que ese intercambio de palabras tenía algo que ver con Hermione y Harry.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera, Pansy? ¿Qué me quedara hay viendo como tu enredabas a Potter para llevarlo al altar?... Pídeme cualquier cosa, pero no eso.

-¿Y tu crees que yo estoy mejor que tu ahora?-Chilló la muchacha con una voz que amenazaba con el llanto.

-¿Entonces para que diablos estas a favor de mis padres? Si te duele… si me quieres como dices ¿Por qué no me apoyas a mí?

-Porque esto es por tu bien…. Por tu futuro y el de tu familia.- la voz de Pansy apenas se podía escuchar porque fue ahogada por un bufido de fastidio de Draco.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Ginny entró al estudio como si jamás hubiera escuchado su discusión.

Draco y Pansy estaban parados uno frente al otro mirándose fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó cuando los dos amigos la miraron entre sorprendidos y enojados.- Pero Lily me mando a buscarte Pansy.

Draco volvió a bufar antes de salir del estudio sin decir ni una palabra.

-Ya voy.- susurró Pansy mirando la puerta por donde había salido el rubio.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó Ginny mirándola con atención.

La morena tenía la mandíbula apretada y la mirada perdida, Ginny pudo reconocer la expresión en el acto, era igual a la que ella adoptaba cada vez que hacia un esfuerzo para no llorar frente alguien.

Pansy la miró un momento antes de agitar la cabeza de forma negativa.

-No me pasa nada.-dijo secamente y abandono el estudio.

Ginny la siguió sin saber muy bien que hacer. Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía que.

Ahora todo estaba más que claro, Draco y Pansy tenían o habían tenido una relación mucho más cercana que una simple amistad.


	17. Él

**Capitulo 17.**

_-¿Qué querías que hiciera, Pansy? ¿Qué me quedara hay viendo como tu enredabas a Potter para llevarlo al altar?..._

Ginny trató de analizar toda la conversación lo mejor que pudiera. Estaba claro que por un momento habían hablado del fallido intentó de Pansy para casarse con Harry años atrás.

_-Tu fuiste detrás de Lily, yo no._

_-Lo hice porque tú me aseguraste que así aceleraríamos las cosas…_

Así que Draco había sido el que aconsejó a Pansy abordar a Lily aquella tarde con la esperanza de presionar a Harry lo suficiente como para que aceptara casarse.

La pelirroja miró a Pansy de reojo. Ella jamás había querido a Harry ni un poquito.

Suspiró llena de pena. Y después se preguntaba porque su amigo nunca había puesto en evidencia su estado económico. Si Pansy había sido un error, no quería saber quien mas se había acercado al chico solo por esa razón.

Entraron a la cocina en silencio, allí se encontraron con Clara entre cubiertos y platos de postre.

-Hola chicas. ¿Me darías una mano para llevar esto afuera?

Pansy se acercó a la mesa de forma automática, tomó unos vasos y salió al jardín sin decir una palabra.

-No es muy sociable ¿eh?-comentó Clara regalándole una sonrisa dulce a Ginny.

La pelirroja también le sonrió, aunque un poco distraída. La conversación que había escuchado minutos atrás seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Draco no amaba a Hermione, él mismo lo había dicho…

Siguió pensando en las palabras de Draco hasta que se percató que los grandes ojos de Clara estaban clavados en ella, estudiándola detenidamente.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

-Nada… bueno en realidad…-la mujer dudó al tiempo que le alcanzaba una pila de platos para que la joven llevara al jardín.-Me sorprendes, nada más…

-Te sorprendo… ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ¡Sales con Harry!-exclamó como si eso fuera respuesta suficiente.

Los ojos de Ginny quedaron como un par de platos. De pronto sintió como si alguien le diera un golpe muy bajo a su autoestima. ¿Acaso Clara trataba de decir que le sorprendía que Harry se hubiera figado en alguien como ella?

-¿Y eso es algo sorprendente? ¡Ni que el chico tuviera tres ojos en la cara!- trató de aligerar las ganas inmensas de patearle el culo a la madre de su amiga.

-¡Oh no! No quise decir eso-le aseguró.-Solo que… bueno… ¡Harry es igual a Black!- dijo con fuerza como si hubiera tenido esa frase atorada en su garganta desde hacia días.

Ginny parpadeó un par de veces antes de llegar a entender las palabras de Clara.

-Harry y Sirius son mas diferentes de lo que tu crees.-le aseguró mientras tomaba la pila de plato.

Clara bufó.

-Son un par de mujeriegos.-gruñó.- ¿Acaso todavía no lo has notado? ¡Estas en esta casa con tres de sus ex!

-Lo se, pero…

-¿Eres masoquista o qué?-Clara seguía hablando sin prestarle atención a la chica furiosa que tenía enfrente.- Te destruirá si le das oportunidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Destruir? ¿Quién a quien? –Ginny volvió a dejar los platos sobre la mesa, con el seño muy fruncido y las mejillas encendidas.

-¡A ti!- exclamó desesperada- Harry te destruirá si no lo dejas.

La boca de Ginny no podía estar más abierta. ¡Eso no podía estar pasándole!

-¿Por qué me destruiría?

Clara la miró como si no pudiera creer que no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Le estas dando tu corazón, lo he visto. Vi como lo miras ¡Lo amas!

-¿Y eso es malo?

-¡Por supuesto que si! Harry es igual a Black, y un día de estos encontrará una chica más guapa y se olvidara de ti…

La pelirroja la miró a los ojos. No sabía que era peor, escuchar la gran amargura que Clara contenían en su interior o escuchar en voz alta todas las razones por las que no se atrevía a abrir su corazón a Harry.

Tenia razón, Ginny le tenia pavor a la idea de ser una mas de la lista del moreno. ¡Ella lo amaba! No quería ser una mas…

-Harry…

-Lo hará Ginny. Los hombres como él siempre lo hacen.- Clara respiraba agitada, mientras trataba de controlarse.

Tal vez Clara tuviera razón en gran parte, pero ella se había rendido sin luchara. Y Ginny no se iba a dejar vencer, hacia días una llama de esperanza se había encendido en su pecho, y estaba decidida a luchar.

-El que no arriesga no gana.-susurró la joven. De pronto ya no estaba enojada ni ofendida. Comenzaba a entender algo de Clara que explicaba muchas de sus acciones.- Tal vez Harry un día de estos me rompa el corazón. Pero… ¿"no es mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca habar amado"? Soy consiente de como es Harry, pero a pesar de eso quiero arriesgarme…. Arriesgarme de la forma en que tú no lo hiciste hace veinticinco años.

Los ojos azules de Claro brillaron.

-Si lo hice… si me arriesgué…

-No lo hiciste.-le contradijo Ginny mirándola con intensidad.- Dejaste a Sirius sin explicación, Harry me lo dijo.

-Tú tampoco te hubieras arriesgado en mi situación. – se defendió.

-No veo muchas diferencias, Clara, yo también tengo miedo de salir herida. La diferencia esta en que tú te asustaste y te marchaste. Yo no lo haré, me quedare y luchare.

La mujer suspiró. Ginny tenía mucho que aprender aún…

-Puedes arriesgarte cuanto te venga en gana Weasley, pero cuando te das cuenta que hay una vida dentro de ti tienes que apostar a seguro.

Así que allí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Clara había temido por su hija, no había querido que esta creciera entre dos padres que podrían llegar a tener muchos problemas. Ginny tomó aire. Tal vez Sirius y Clara hubieran tenido un matrimonio feliz, si esta última se hubiera arriesgado a confiar en él.

-Clara… ¿No crees que tal vez a Sonny le hubiera gustado que te arriesgaras?

Kenyon la miró por un momento sin decir nada antes de salir al jardín con los cubiertos. Ginny la siguió con los platos, pero ya no prestaba atención a nada.

Primero Draco y Pansy, ¡y ahora esto! Si un extraterrestre aparecía de pronto a su lado dispuesto a compartir con ella los secretos del universo, definitivamente no se iba a sorprender. ¡Esa tarde ya estaba en la lista de las más largas y raras!

Suspiró, tenía que poner en orden toda la información que tenia para comenzar actuar. Tenía que conquistar y domesticar a un tonto donjuán, detener una boda y juntar a dos idiotas testarudos que llevaban peleados más de veinticinco años.

Si todo salía bien, esa semana seria muy productiva para su buen karma.

* * *

Draco se dejó caer en uno de los sillones del living, aprovechando las salidas de sus padres, la merienda de mujeres y la salida de pesca de los demás, al fin podía sentarse un rato sin escuchar los sermoneos de Pansy y sus padres o el sin fin de ideas que tenia su prometida para la boda.

"Prometida" bufó al pensarlo.

Lo había intentado todo. Había sido mas frío que el hielo, había sido terriblemente desconsiderado en mas de una ocasión y hasta había coqueteado con otras mujeres es sus narices. Pero nada parecía provocar la furia de Hermione, ni mucho menos la rotura definitiva de su relación.

Se hundió aun más en el sillón. ¡¿Qué rayos tenia que hacer para que Granger lo botara?! ¡¿Golpearla?!

Un escalofrió lo recorrió al solo pensar en esa idea. No, él no podía hacer algo semejante por muy desesperado que estuviera.

Se revolvió el cabello mientras pensaba que otra cosa podía hacer para que su enamorada prometida lo dejara y sus padres no pudieran echarle la culpa a él.

Mientras cientos de planes locos se remolinaban en su cabeza, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Volvió a bufar. Si era el decorado o el florista lo mandaría al diablo y más allá.

Arrastrando los pies fue hacia la puerta, listo para se la persona mas desagradable del mundo.

-Wow ¡que cara compadre!

Un muchacho alto de piel morena y cabello negro muy corto le sonreía de la forma mas divertida.

-¿Con es cara recibes a tu padrino de bodas?-le preguntó Blaise Zabini

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Mmm el pequeño Malfoy no esta de humor, para variar un poco.-suspiró el chico con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y una enorme sonrisa burlona.

-No me llames así- le retrucó Draco con los ojos entornados.

-Entonces recibe mas calurosamente a tu supuesto mejor amigo, joder, hasta pareces ermitaño.

-Si viniste para esto ya puedes irte…

-Me llamo Pansy.-le atajó Blaise y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo callar.- Quiere que te haga entrar en razón.

Draco soltó un largo parlamento al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

-¿Hacerme entrar en razón? ¡Ella es la que tiene que entrar en razón!

-Por lo visto la cosa no ha cambiado nada desde mi última visita. – Comentó en tono aburrido.- ¿Dónde podemos hablar tranquilos?-le preguntó mirando la sala receloso.

-Ven.- Draco lo guió al estudio donde minutos atrás había peleado bastante feo con Pansy. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y miró a su amigo a la espera de un sermón que no pretendía oír.

Blaise se sentó en uno de los sillones, la verdad él tenía tantas ganas de hablar de ese tema como Draco de escucharlo.

Observó como su amigo se sentaba en una silla frente a él, con los brazos cruzados.

-Pansy esta molesta porque quieres evitar la boda…. Bueno, en realidad es tu madre la que esta molesta.-comenzó a decir el chico.- Oye ¿es cierto que le coqueteaste a Pan teniendo a Granger alado?

Draco asintió frustrado.

-¡Y no se dio cuenta! ¡Estoy enloqueciendo! Lo intento todo pero Granger no me deja…

-Primero Pansy y ahora a Hermione. Definitivamente tienes algo que las vuelve locas… y tontas

-Necesito que me ayudes.- le dijo con seriedad.

-Si puedo lo haré, hermano. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero que hagas entrar en razón a Pansy…

-Es tiempo perdido.-le cortó Blaise.- Ella no quiere esa boda.

-Pero…

-Ella no quiere verte casado, idiota. Ni tampoco quiso casarse con Potter en su momento. Lamento decirte esto Draco, pero los únicos que mueven los hilos aquí son tu padres. Ellos fueron los que incentivaron a Pansy a acercarse a Potter para sacarle su dinero ¿lo olvidas? Y ahora dejas que te manipulen de la misma forma.

-Desearía poder desaparecer.-susurró hundiéndose en el sillón al tiempo que se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

Blaise miró con pena a su amigo. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo que sentía por Pansy desde que eran unos niños. Y también sabía que aquel sentimiento era completamente correspondido, a pesar de esos dos grandes obstáculos que siempre tenían delante: Los señores Malfoy.

A ellos les agradaba Pansy, al fin y al cabo ella había vivido en su casa por un largo periodo de tiempo después de que sus padres fallecieran cuando apenas tenía catorce años. Por eso mismo sabían perfectamente que la familia de la chica había perdido su fortuna hacia años y esta había quedado sin un centavo. Y todo eso les bastaba de razón para ponerse entre ella y su hijo.

Narcisa deseaba grandes cosas para su hijo, o mejor dicho para ella misma, quería recuperar el dinero que habían tenido años atrás. Tanta era su ambición que no le importaba utilizar a cualquier persona para conseguirlo, ni siquiera a la niña que había acogido como su hija.

Pansy amaba tanto Draco que cuando la señora Malfoy llego a ella con el plan de engatusar a Harry para conseguir el dinero que solucionaría todos sus problemas, ella no se negó a pesar que le asqueaba todo aquello. Narcisa había usado las palabras mágicas para convencerla, al asegurarle que la vida de Draco seria mucho mejor con ese dinero a su disposición.

-Draco ¿no has tratado de ser franco?-le preguntó Blaise después de pensarlo un largo momento.- ¿No has tratado de hablar con Hermione? Tal vez si le cuentas lo que esta pasando…

-Si Blaise, es una gran idea.- resopló con cierto sarcasmo en su voz apagada.- Si mis padres se enteraran me matarían muy lentamente.

El chico lo miró con los ojos entornados. ¡Ni que sus padres fueran unos demonios!

-Pues yo en tu lugar me arriesgaría. ¿De que sirve casarse con Granger y tener dinero, si nunca vas a estar con quien amas?

* * *

-Pásame esos platos, por favor.- le pidió Lily a Ginny.

La merienda había terminado hacia rato. Dora se había ido a su cuarto porque decía que estaba muy cansada y quería aprovechar la ausencia de Teddy para descansar. Jean, Hermione y Clara se habían ido a la cuidad para hacer algunas compras (lamentablemente para ellas, no habían podido evitar que Cho las acompañara) Y ahora Lily, Ginny y Choky estaba frente al fregadero; Lily lavaba los platos, Ginny secaba y Choky guardaba mientras escuchaban divertidas historias de la dueña de la casa.

-¿Así que tío James hizo todo eso solo por una cita?-se sorprendió Sonny después de escuchar la odisea que había vivido James para conseguir una diminuta oportunidad con Lily.

-Debe estar verdaderamente enamorado.- sonrió Ginny.

-Tú no sabes cuanto.-intervino la chica de pelo azul arrugando la nariz de una forma chistosa.- De pequeños Harry y yo los cazamos más de una vez besándose como dos adolescentes.

-¡Sonny!-la regañó su tía aunque estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué? Solo dije la verdad, parecían pulpos…

-Déjalo ya, niña.-le pidió con una risita.

-Si tú quieres…-suspiró Choky, resignada.- Y tu Ginny, ¿no tienes algo interesante que contar que mi linda tía aquí presente no tenga que censurar?

-Si.-saltó de inmediato Lily.-Muero de ganas de saber más de ti, Harry me ha contado poco y nada.

La mirada interesada de la mujer la sorprendió por un momento, pero luego recordó que eso era normal. Al fin y al cabo ella era la amada novia de su único hijo.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que decir.-comenzó a hablara un tanto incomoda mientras secaba un plato con demasiada lentitud.- Estudio para ser publicista, y trabajo medio tiempo en la tienda de música de mi hermano Ron. Vengo de una familia muy grande, tengo seis hermanos mayores.

-Wow tus padres si que no se aburrían.-comentó por lo bajo Sonny, y para su gran suerte Lily no la llego a escuchar.

-Vaya, debió ser difícil la adolescencia con tantos hermanos.

-No sabe cuanto.- asintió Ginny con una sonrisa cariñosa.- Creo que en ese tiempo no tuve un novio por mas de un mes. Pero a pesar de todo adoro a esos seis locos, son maravilloso hermanos y saben como defenderte.

-Caramba, de la forma que hablas de ellos parecen buena gente… ¿alguno es soltero?

-¡Sonny!

-Ron y Fred.-rió con ganas Ginny.- Y mi hermano Percy acaba de divorciarse, pero el no es muy agradable la verdad.

-Oh no Ginny, no le sigas la corriente a esta loca.-le suplicó la mujer.

-Lo siento Lily, pero es difícil no hacerlo, es muy divertida.

La madre de su amigo negó con la cabeza al tiempo que hundía un vaso en el agua enjabonada.

-¿Cómo conociste a Harry?-le preguntó tratando de ignorar las morisquetas de su inmadura sobrina.

Ginny sonrió tontamente al recordar ese momento en particular.

-Lo conocí cuando Ron cumplió veinte años, en la fiesta.- suspiró con un brillo especial en los ojos.- La primera vez que lo vi estaba jugando con mi sobrina de dos años. ¡Se veía tan tierno!

-Y tú te veías hermosa corriendo como el conejo blanco…

Al escucha la voz de Harry desde la puerta que daba al comedor, dejó el plato que secaba sobre la mesada y sin poder contenerse corrió hacia él y le hecho los brazos alrededor del cuello antes de besarlo con ganas.

Había tenido que pasar una tarde larguísima y lo había echado de menos cada segundo. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura y la levantaba unos centímetros del piso con una gran sonrisa.

Harry la abrazó con ganas disfrutando cada centímetro de piel que se apretaba contra el suave cuerpo de Ginny.

Que maravilloso seria tener un recibimiento así cada vez que llegara a su aburrida casa en Londres. Se le escapo una sonrisa al pensar esa idea. Que maravilloso seria…

-Te extrañe muchísimo.-le susurró al oído, haciéndola temblar.

-Yo también, aquí es un infierno sin ti.-admitió la pelirroja en voz baja.

-Ya ya, antes que empiece a desaparecer la ropa les recuerdo que estamos aquí.

-¡Sonny Verónica Black! ¿Acaso no sabes cuando hay que cerrar esa bocaza que tienes? – le espetó indignada su tía.

-¿Verónica? ¿Te llamas Verónica, Black?- Julian apareció detrás de Harry con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

-¡Tú!

Una palabra, dos simple letras que parecieron una puñalada llena del mas puro odio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry vio como la sonrisa de su prima Choky se perdía por completo, remplazándose por la mirada mas asesina que podía tener la digna hija de un Black.

Harry y Ginny dieron un paso a un lado, dejando que Julian y Sonny se miraran frente a frente con un desagrado que parecía mutuo.

-Hola Black.-le sonrió el chico de una forma ácida.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!- le ladró furiosa.

-Vino conmigo.- Dumbledore entró a la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Albus!-Lily corrió hacia el con gran entusiasmo para darle un cálido abrazo.

-Me alegra verte Lily, y a ti también Sonny linda, ¿Cómo va mi guión?-le sonrió a la chica.

-Esta pe-perfecto, Albus.-respondió Choky un poco titubeante y en un tono mucho mas agradable.

-"Esta pe-perfecto" Eso quiere decir que esta trancada en alguna escena, otra vez.-comentó aburrido Julian.

Choky lo miró furiosa pero no llego a decir nada porque Dumbledore se le adelanto.

-Así no se trata a una dama, Julian- le retó con inmensa paciencia.

-Lo siento.-masculló este mientras Sonny soltaba una risita amargada.

Albus observo a Julian y a Sonny con cierta picardía en sus listos ojos azules antes de llevar su mirada a Ginny, que seguía abrazada a Harry.

-Y esta debe ser la hermosa dama que a robado el corazón de este Potter, o mejor dicho, la dama que a podido domar al hijo de James Potter- sonrió.- Soy Albus Dumbledore ¿Ginevra, verdad?

-Eh si….-dijo un tanto confundida.

-Un verdadero placer.-le sonrió y mirando a Harry añadió.- Sin duda ni las fotografías del más experto fotógrafo podrían hacerle justicia a tanta belleza.

-No, no lo hacen.-asintió rodeado a la chica con un brazo.

-Hola- se acercó Julian y le tendió la mano a Ginny.- Yo soy Julian Wilkins, para mi también es una gran placer.-le sonrió con picardía mientras miraba de reojo al moreno.

-Un placer.-le estrechó la mano Ginny un tanto divertida por la mirada asesina que tenía su novio falso.

-Si si, que lindas presentaciones.-comentó Harry fulminando al chico con la mirada al tiempo que abrazaba con mas fuerza a la pelirroja.

Julian soltó una risita.

-Relájate hermano, ya te dije en el auto que yo no me meto en territorio ajeno. –Y mirando a Sonny de reojo añadió.- Aunque hay otros terrenos en los que ni loco me meto aunque no sean ajenos.

Lily pudo notar la furia casi palpable de su sobrina, así que decidió hacer una retirada discreta. ¡Un asesinato días antes de la boda arruinaría todo!

-Oh vamos Albus, tengo que contarte tantas cosas. ¿Harry ya te ha mostrado tu habitación? –le preguntó Lily con un tono de voz mas alto de lo norma.

-No mamá, el señor Dumbledore quiso venir a verte antes de cualquier cosa.-le explicó Harry.

-Está bien, lo llevare yo misma, Julian acompáñanos tú también.

Los dos recién llegados tuvieron que salir casi corriendo para seguir el ritmo de Lily, la cual estaba dispuesta a todo para poner una considerable distancia entre su ahijada y el protegido de su querido amigo.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué capítulo me perdí Pitufina?- le preguntó Harry a su prima en cuanto las voces de su madre y los dos invitados se perdían en el pasillo.

La chica no dijo nada por un largo momento, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y miraba furiosa la puerta por la que había salido el chico rubio.

-De todos…-apretó los dientes.- ¡¿Por qué diablos tenía que venir justo él!?


	18. La semilla del Si hubiera

**Capítulo 18**

-¡Ese idiota!- Clavó la cuchara en el bote de helado.- ¡Ese ególatras!- volvió a clavarla.- ¡Ese insoportable estúpido!

-Choky, el helado no tiene la culpa.-le dijo tranquilamente Harry.

Sonny lo fulminó con sus chispeantes ojos grises.

-No estoy para bromas, Potter.

-Y yo no estoy haciendo ninguna broma primita, simplemente te informo que ese pobrecito helado ya a sufrido suficiente. ¡Mira cuantas puñaladas le has dado! ¡Es una masacre!-exclamó con tono dramático.

Ginny tuvo que reprimir una risita al ver que a Sonny aquella situación no le daba ni pizca de gracia.

-¿De donde diablos lo conoces?-le preguntó Ginny, tratando de evitar que Sonny le clavara la cuchara en el ojo a su primo.

-Trabajo para Dumbledore.- masculló furiosa.- Y tengo que soportarlo cada vez que tengo una reunión con el viejito.

-Entiendo…

-Pues yo no.-agitó la cabeza Ginny.- ¿Por qué se tratan tan mal?

-¡Yo no lo trato mal!-se defendió sumamente ofendida mientras la pelirroja la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Porque será que no te creo.-le sonrió su primo.

-¡Pero es verdad! Jamás le he hecho nada para que me trate así…

-Choky…

-Lo juro, Harry, tu sabes que yo solo ataco cuando alguien me ataca o ataca a alguien que quiero… Ere chico me ha tenido entre ceja y ceja desde que nos presentaron. ¡Es odioso! No se como hace Dumbledore para soportarlo

-Así que él te molesta y tu tan solo te defiendes.-redondeó Harry sentándose frente a Choky y junto a Ginny.-Bueno, supongo que si yo puedo soportar a Cho, tú puedes soportar a Julian ¿no?

-¿Soportar? ¡Lo quiero matar! ¡Estrangularlo con mis propias manos!

-Pues espero que lo hagas. No es que odie a Julian, pero un asesinato seguro atrasara la boda…

-¡La boda!- exclamó Ginny como si acabara de descubrir América. Harry y Sonny la miraron sorprendidos.

-Si Ginny, la boda, por eso estamos aquí metidos.

-No Choky.-negó con la cabeza la pelirroja.- Tengo algo muy importante que contarles. Hace un rato escuche a Pansy y a Draco discutir en el estudio.

-¿Discutir?- Choky se enderezó en acto, olvidándose por completo de Julian.- ¿Sabes por qué discutían?

-Bueno, Draco no quiere casarse.

-¡¿Qué?!-le preguntó Harry incrédulo.

-Por lo que escuche Draco no quiere casarse con Hermione y Pansy y sus padres lo están obligando a hacerlo. Son ellos los que quieren el dinero, no Draco.

-Estas de broma.

-Por supuesto que no. Chicos, no me gusta la idea de ser la defensora de Malfoy pero creo que aquí él es una victima como Hermione. Draco esta atrapado

-Increíble…

-También escuche algo mas.- prosiguió mirando a Harry directamente.- Por lo que alcance a escuchar, Pansy se acercó a ti porque quería tu dinero.-se sintió incomoda al decir eso, pero se desconcertó un poco al ver que el muchacho no parecía nada sorprendido.- Fue Draco el que la aconsejó que se acercara a Lily para presionarte. Por eso la abordó cuando ella salía de su trabajo…

-¿Cómo sabes que Pansy hizo eso?-le interrogó Harry.

-Hermione me lo contó el domingo.-respondió un tanto sonrosada.

El chico la miró por un momento, estudiándola.

-Bueno, por lo menos no me case con ella ¿no?-comentó lleno de amargura.

-¿Escuchaste algo mas, Ginny?-le interrogó Sonny después de mirar con lastima a su primo.

-Bueno…si, se podría decir que si…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Por lo que entendí… Draco y Pansy tienen algún tipo de relación más grande que una simple amistad.

-Ese idiota.- masculló Sonny malhumorada.

-Bueno, ahora si hay que ponerse en marcha ¿no crees?- intervino Harry.- Si Draco no quiere casarse ¡que dios me perdone por lo que estoy apunto de decir! Hay que ayudarlo.

-Si los señores Malfoy son los que están detrás de todo esto ¡¿por qué no los eliminamos?! No sabes lo fácil que seria confundir la sal con veneno para hormigas.-sonrió Choky maliciosamente.

-Bueno, yo estaba pensando en otra cosa.-dijo Ginny, tratando de ignorar el asentimiento de su amigo ante la idea de envenenar a los Malfoy- ¿Choky recuerdas la foto borrosa que encontraste mientras ayudábamos a Hermione?

-¿Cuál de todas?

-La que todas vimos antes que Hermione la tomara y "la tirara" –hizo comillas con los dedos.- la que sacó en sus vacaciones en Egipto.

-¿Qué pasa con esa?

-Pues Hermione dijo que era una fotografía sin importancia, pero cuando la tomó estaba como un tomate, además la guardo en el bolsillo en vez de tirarla ¿no te pares raro?

-¿La guardo?-se sorprendió Sonny.- Vaya eso es muy interesante.

-Eso mismo pensé yo…

-¿Alguien podría hacerme el favor de explicarme de que rayos están hablando?-se desesperó Harry agitando las manos.

-Entre las cosas de Hermione encontramos una foto muy borrosa.

-Allí aparase una sombra y un mancho rojo- continuó Ginny.- Ella dijo que no era nada importante, solo una foto que sacó en su vacaciones en Egipto, pero yo creo que ahí sale un muchacho. Alguien que es importante para ella.

-Podría ser.-consideró el chico.

-Pues yo no.-comentó Sonny, pensativa.- Esas vacaciones fueron cuando ella tenía quince años. Tal vez fue solo un romance de verano y ya.

-No se, las personas no suelen ponerse coloradas cuando la descubre con una foto borrosa de un ex de la adolescencia.

Sonny iba a insistir pero no pudo ya que Lily entró a la cocina dando un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Bueno ya están todos acomodados- sonrió.-Sonny, Albus quiere hablar contigo. Dice que es importante, algo de trabajo.

-Está bien.-resopló la chica antes de salir de la cocina sin muchas ganas.

-Voy a ir a ver si Dora necesita algo, y de paso asegurarme que Sonny no mate al pobre de Julian.-les sonrió Lily.- No entiendo porque se pelean todo el tiempo, Julian es un chico encantador.- sin mas seguir los pasos de su sobrina.

-Creo que le gusta.-comentó Harry al tiempo que guardaba el helado apuñalado en el refrigerador.

-¿Eh?-lo miró Ginny sin comprender.

-A Choky. Le gusta Julian.

-Pues tiene una extraña forma de demostrarlo.

-La conozco, Ginny, mi prima siempre trata así a los chicos que le gusta… una vez, en la secundaria, le pincho las ruedas de la motocicleta a un chico, pero la verdad no recuerdo si lo hizo porque le gustaba o porque la había rechazado.

-¿Enserio?-sabía que Sonny era muy rara… pero eso.- Tal vez, pero ya la escuchaste, Julian fue desagradable primero.

-Si, me pregunto porque, parece un chico muy simpático…

-Si, pero no hace veinte minutos cuando me miraba con ganas-le sonrió Ginny con los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

Harry cerró la puerta del refrigerador con demasiada fuerza al recordar ese momento en particular.

-Ese pendejo no tiene derecho alguno a mirarte de esa forma, eres mi novia.- Resopló malhumorado, Ginny alzó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.-Bueno… este… tú me entiendes ¿no? Eres mi "novia"

La chica sonrió, por un momento había parecido verdaderamente celoso.

-Si te entiendo.- le sonrió.- Sabes, esta tarde te eche mucho de menos.

Harry la miró sonriente. "Lo había extrañado" Impulsado por aquella parte de él que siempre se movía sin medir las consecuencias, caminó presuroso hacia Ginny y al llegar a su lado le rodeó la cintura con una brazo, haciéndola levantar de su silla. Y antes de que la chica pudiera adivinar sus intensiones, la beso apasionadamente apretando cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Ginny le correspondió rápidamente hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello negro. Las palabras de Clara seguían dando vueltas por su cabeza. Pero ella ya había tomado una decisión, trataría de colarse en el corazón de Harry aunque sea un poquito.

-¡Juro que si tengo que soportar a Chang un minuto mas la estrangulo! – Hermione y Clara entraron a la cocina con las frentes perladas de sudor.- Uuuy, siento interrumpir.

Hermione miró abochornada a la pareja que se había separado de un respingo.

-No pasa nada Hermione-le sonrió un tanto acalorado su primo.

-¿Qué pasa con Cho?-le preguntó Ginny tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.- ¿Por qué quieres estrangularla?

-Es una chica odiosa.- masculló Clara mirando por la ventana de la cocina. Ginny tuvo la certeza de que estaba evitando mirarla a la cara.

-Vaya noticia-suspiró Harry.- Como sea, quiero ir a darme un baño, te veo luego amor, Hermione no estrangules a nadie, o si no mi madre se molestara mucho.

Le dio un fugas beso en los labios a su novia falsa y salió de la cocina sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ginny tengo que pedirte un favor astronómico-le dijo Hermione cuando se aseguró que su primo no la iba a escuchar.

-Lo que quieras.-le sonrió la pelirroja.

-Mi amiga Amanda no podrá llegar para la boda y ella era una de mis damas de honor-le explicó antes de juntar sus manos como si estuviera rezando y mirar a la pelirroja de manera suplicante.- Por favor, por favor se mi dama de honor, si dices que no tendré que pedírselo a Parkinson… ¡O aun peor! Se lo tendría que pedir a Chang –fingió un exagerado escalofrió.

-Yo…-lo dudó mucho, se suponía que ella estaba en contra de esa boda. ¡No podía ser su dama de honor! Ella en aquel momento era la líder del movimiento "Evitemos que Hermione y Draco arruinen sus vidas"- No se Hermione, yo… apenas nos conocemos ¿de verdad quieres que tome el lugar de tu amiga en tu día especial?

-Por supuesto, Harry me ha hablado tanto de ti que te conozco completamente. ¡Por favor di que si!

La miró con ojos de cachorrito mojado.

-Está bien- suspiró Ginny un tanto presionada.

-¡Perfecto!-sonrió, feliz de la vida.- Mas tarde necesito que te pruebes el vestido, creo que Amanda y tu son de la misma talla pero igual quiero verte con el, por si hay que hacerle algún arreglo.

Sin dejar de hablar de los preparativos de la boda, se sirvió un poco de limonada.

-Me alegro que aceptaras Ginny, la odiosa de Cho no dejo de lanzar indirectas desde que se enteró que Amanda no podría asistir. No se de donde sacó la idea de que somos grandes amigas. ¡No la tolero!

-Bienvenida al club.-suspiró largamente Ginny.

-Da igual.- sonrió la castaña.- Voy arriba a ordenar unos papeles. Luego te busco para que te pruebes el vestido.

Cuando abandonó la cocina Ginny por poco pudo tocar la tensión que la rodeaba. Clara seguía allí parada mirando por la ventana.

-Lo siento.- Las dos mujeres dijeron aquello al mismo tiempo. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Lo siento.- repitió Clara mirándola a los ojos.- Yo no tengo derecho alguno de decirte nada. Si tú amas a Harry es cosa tuya. Además, lo estuve pensando toda la tarde y creo que tiene razón, Harry no es como Sirius.

Ginny se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Clara refiriéndose al padre de su hija por su nombre. Y se sorprendió aun mas al comprobar que lo pronunciaba con un tono agradable.

-Yo también lo siento.- le aseguró la pelirroja, Clara la miró curiosa. Pero la chica siguió, si quería ayudarla primero que nada tendría que mejorar su relación lo mejor posible.- Yo tampoco tenia derecho a decirte nada sobre Sirius. Es tu vida, tal vez no lo amabas y por eso no te casaste con él…

-Si lo amaba.- le aseguró.- Lo amo… amaba con toda el alma. Pero como tu bien dijiste, tuve miedo y huí como una cobarde…

-¿Nunca te arrepentiste? –Clara la miró sin entender.- Digo, ¿nunca te preguntaste que hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado a su lado?

La mujer no dijo nada, pero Ginny no necesito que le respondiera.

-Tal vez crees que soy muy joven y me falta mucho por aprender.- Continuó decidida a sembrar y regar la semilla del "Si hubiera"- Pero al menos yo no quiero tener noventa años y estar en mi lecho de muerte pensado: "Me hubiera gustado intentarlo" Eso seria horrible. Preferiría algo como: "Al menos lo intente" o "Que suerte que lo hice" ¿no?

Clara la miró por un momento. Ella no quería decir "Me hubiera gustado intentarlo" en su lecho de muerte.

-Bueno, como sea, esto no es asunto mío, espero que me perdones por meterme donde no me llaman.-le sonrió de una manera sincera antes de salir de la cocina rumbo a su habitación.

A había plantado la semilla, ahora era cuestión de esperar…


	19. Milagro

**Capítulo 19**

El agua tibia le había relajado todos los músculos, se sentía revivido. Con una sonrisa en los labios salió del baño, se había puesto uno de sus vaqueros más viejos y una remera negra. Ya estaba harto de usar sus estúpidos trajes Armani para hacer feliz a su madre.

Se recostó un momento en la cama. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que comenzaba a dolerle mucho.

Draco era una victima. _¡Vaya sorpresa!_

Pansy había querido casarse con él solo para poder meter mano a su maldita cuenta bancaria. _¡Eso si no era una sorpresa!_

Lucius y Narcisa eran peores que un par sanguijuelas…. _¡Desgraciados!]_

Julian odiaba a Choky sin razón lógica. Y a Choky le gustaba Julian a pesar de todo... Tendría que hacer algo al respecto, solo para fastidiarla un poco.

Dumbledore parecía ser un viejito bastante simpático.

¿Dónde se había metido Sirius? Necesitaba hablar con él.

Su madre quería un nieto lo más pronto posible… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

¿Quién seria aquel tipo en la foto de Hermione? ¿De verdad había sido importante para ella?

Hacia mucho calor.

Extrañaba a Ginny…. Ginny besaba demasiado bien.

-¿Enano?

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Sonny desde la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Choky?-le interrogó sentándose en la cama, mientras se frotaba los ojos. La chica entró a la habitación un tanto dudosa.

-¿Esta Ginny aquí?-preguntó en un susurro al tiempo que le echaba una mirada a la puerta del baño.

-No, debe estar abajo… ¿Qué te pasa, Pitufa?-Frunció el seño, preocupado, su prima estaba muy seria. Se frotaba las manos, nerviosa

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-¿Es algo sobre la boda?

-No, es algo sobre Ginny.-se sentó junto a Harry.

Choky no pudo evitar sonreír algo notar la preocupación en los brillantes ojos del moreno. ¡E aquí un hombre muy enamorado!

-Harry se que tu y ella son amigos pero… Pero quiero advertirte de algo.

-¿Advertirme?-La miró con los ojos entórnanos.

-Bueno, no es una advertencia en si. Mas bien una petición.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres pedirme?-preguntó sin entender que tenía que ver Ginny en todo eso.

-Son amigos, lo se. Pero si ustedes llegaran a tener…-se ruborizó bastante.- Si llagaran a tener… tener intimidad, prométeme que serás cuidadoso.

Harry la miró boquiabierta, sabía que Sonny no hablaba en broma, porque estaba más roja que un tomate, y él sabía muy bien que su prima siempre se le subían los colores al rostro cuando hablaba de sexo de una forma seria.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Hoy estuve hablando con ella…. Mira, no se que paso en su primera vez para que odie recordarla.- tomó aire.- Pero se que si tu y ella lo hacen… creo que deberías ser cuidadoso, no ir muy rápido.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Choky, pero no creo que Ginny y yo lleguemos a eso. Solo somos…

-Amigos, lo se.- suspiró la chica poniéndose de pie.- Lo se muy bien, pero te conozco y conozco a Ginny lo suficiente para saber que debía prevenirte lo antes posible.

Choky se fue antes que Harry pudiera procesar completamente lo que le había dicho.

¿Ginny tuvo problemas en su primera vez? ¿Cómo era posible, siendo ella tan dulce?

Tomó el sobre amarillo con las fotos que había dejado encima de su mesita de luz. Fue hacia su cómoda y tomó un portarretrato de plata que seguía vacío y le colocó la mejor de las fotografías de Ginny. La puso entre una foto de sus padres y la de Jazmín.

¿Qué le había pasado a Ginny? ¿Choky estaría exagerando como siempre hacia? Algo le decía que su prima no agrandaba las cosas.

Mil ideas se arremolinaron en su cabeza al tiempo que la puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse.

-¿Por qué no estoy ahí?-la voz llena de reproche de Cho lo golpeó dejándolo aturdido por un momento.

Soltó un fuerte resoplido de fastidio. Se volvió para ver como la chica lo miraba con mala cara.

-No tengo ninguna foto de ti.

-Nunca te molestaste en sacarme ninguna.- masculló.- Aunque a "esa" si le has tomado muchas.- miró con enojo el sobre amarrillo con fotografías que había dejado sobre la cama.

-Solo me gusta fotografiar a aquellos que amo. Y tu no estas en esa lista Chang-le respondió secamente. Le resultaba insoportable tener que hablar con su ex, pero lo que mas le molestaba era oírla referirse a Ginny con ese despectivo "esa".

Cho se cruzó de brazos, ofendida.

-No entiendo porque me tratas así.

-Porque hace tiempo me dije a mi mismo que no valía la pena ser caballeroso contigo.

La chica lo miró indignada, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillosos.

-Esa Weasley te tiene hechizado.

Harry sonrió ante la idea. Son duda Ginny lo había hechizado en cuerpo y alma.

-Me da igual lo que tú pienses. Ginny es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Soy feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Los ojos de Cho se humedecieron aun más.

-¡Hubieras sido feliz todo el tiempo si te hubieras quedado conmigo!

-¡Ey ey!- Cho y Harry miraron hacia la puerta abierta, donde Ginny estaba parada con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa maliciosa. – No quiero que pienses mal de mi, Cho, pero tienes tres segundos para abandonar esta habitación.

Harry quedó boquiabierta, la pelirroja tenia una mirada tan penetrante que lo hizo retroceder a pesar de saber que él no provocaba esa furia.

Cho también se cruzó de brazos.

-Esta es la habitación de Harry, solo el puede echarme.

El moreno estuvo apunto de echarla el mismo, pero Ginny le ganó de mano.

-Esta también es mi habitación, linda-le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.-Soy su novia.- Y en un instante de pura maldad, añadió.- Soy su futura esposa.

La morena la miró muy sorprendida y enseguida giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry en busca de alguna explicación para todo aquello.

- ¿Esposa? ¿Es broma?

Harry sonrió sin sacar los ojos de la mirada decidida de Ginny.

-Nosotros no bromeamos con cosas como esas. Tenemos planeado anunciarlo cuando todo esto de la boda de mi prima acabe.

-No puede ser, ustedes no pueden…

-Claro que podemos, ahora vete.

Ginny se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, pero esta no se movió.

-Vamos Chang, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Vete por favor-le pidió Harry tranquilamente.

Cho lo observó evidentemente ofendida antes de salir de la habitación. Cuando se fue Ginny cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Me voy cinco minutos y ya tienes a esa metida en nuestro cuarto.-Lo miró muy enojada.

-¿Celosa?

-¿Y qué si sí?

Lo dijo sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta, deseo que la tierra la tragase. Ella no tenía derecho a estar celosa, era una amiga haciendo un favor, nada más.

Harry la miró sorprendido, había echo la pregunta en broma, pero aquella respuesta de Ginny tan seria lo había dejado aturdido por un segundo.

-¿Enserio estas celosa?-preguntó frunciendo el seño.

-Claro que no-contestó tratando de sonar despreocupada y tranquila. Su actuación fue un asco e hizo que Harry tuviera ganas de saltar como un niño pequeño en la mañana de Navidad.

* * *

Clara se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina cuando la puerta que daba al jardín de atrás se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a unos lodosos James, Remus, Sirius y Teddy.

Todos parecían haber tenido una tarde horrible. James, que llevaba las cañas de pescar al hombro, tenía lodo hasta en las orejas. La cara de Remus estaba roja por la exposición al sol, Sirius también estaba muy sucio y tenía un feo raspón a un lado de la cara. El único que parecía alegre y sano era Teddy, que dando saltitos se acercó a Clara para mostrarle el diminuto pescado que colgaba de un hílo.

-Lo pesqué yo solito.-le dijo lleno de orgullo.

-Oh que bonito-le sonrió Clara levantándolo en brazos.

-Papá y los tíos no pescaron ni uno-rió el niño.

-¡Teddy!-lo miró con mala cara James- La pesca es un noble deporte y no se trata de atrapar algo o no…

-¿Entonces por qué tu pusiste a patalear cuando los peses no picaban?-le preguntó Remus con una ceja levantada.

-¡Yo no pataleé!

-Lo que tú digas hermano-rodó los ojos antes de acercarse a Clara para tomar a su hijo.- Vamos Ted, tengo que bañarte antes que tu mami te vea y me mate.

-Faldero.-rió por lo bajo James.

-Mejor faldero que niño berrinchudo.-le atajó su amigo antes de irse con Teddy.

-¿Puedes creer esto? Remus se nos volvió un respondón.- James agitó la cabeza mientras soltaba un resoplido exagerado.- ¿En qué nos equivocamos, Sirius? ¿En qué nos equivocamos?

Sirius no siguió a su amigo con la broma y al instante James entendió la razón. Clara seguía allí sin decir nada.

-Oh-Potter comenzó a sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

Lo peor era que no sabía que debía hacer, ¿irse y dejar que se mataran? ¿O quedarse y ponerse entre ellos cuando los elementos contundentes comenzaran a volar?

Maldijo mentalmente a Remus. El muy desgraciado había sabido cuando huir.

Sirius se mantuvo callado mirando sus manos polvorientas. Odiaba tener a Clara tan cerca, aunque todos sus amigos creyeran lo contrario, él todavía deseaba correr hacia ella para besarla hasta quedar sin aliento.

Para sorpresa de los dos hombres, Clara se quedó allí sin lanzarle ningún comentario venenoso. ¡Vaya milagro!

-¿Qué te ocurrió en la cara, Sirius?

Si no fuera que ambos habían visto a Clara mover los labios, hubieran jurado que esa pregunta no había salido de su boca.

Black era sin duda el más sorprendido de todos. Le había preguntado algo de buen modo y para dejarlo más boquiabierta: ¡Había utilizado su nombre! ¡Por primera vez en muchos años lo había llamado por su nombre!

-Me resbale.-respondió aun aturdido mientras se preguntaba si estaba soñando o el golpe de la caída lo había dejado mas idiota de lo que ya era.

La mujer se puso de pie y se acercó a un cajón donde sabia que Lily guardaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Lo tomó antes de indicarle a Sirius que se sentara.

El hombre miró a su amigo con cara de pánico. ¿Acaso pretendía estrangularlo con una venda cuando él bajara la guardia?

James, a su lado, sonrió. No tenia ni la menor idea que bicho había picado a la madre de su ahijada. Pero ya era hora que las peleas llegaran a su fin.

-Voy a darme un baño.-le informó antes de salir casi a las corrida.

Sirius lo observó irse. ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Lo había abandonado cuando mas lo necesitaba!

Volvió la mirada hacia Clara, que seguía parada junto a la mesa. Esperándolo.

Nada seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, se aferró a todo el valor que aun poseía y se sentó en una silla junto a ella.

La mujer le limpió la herida con mucho cuidado.

Sirius estaba sin habla, hacia años que no tenia a Clara tan cerca y se sentía estúpido al admitir que su corazón seguía acelerándose al sentir su perfume a jazmines y el roce de sus dedos en su rostro.

Trató de ignorar el crudo remolino de emociones que despertaba en él la repentina amabilidad de la madre de su hija. Trató de mostrarse firme, tenía cuarenta y cinco años, ya no era el crío idiota que se ponía de rodillas ante ella para mendigar un poco de amor.

-No sabía que supieras primeros auxilios. Antes siempre te desmayabas cuando veías sangre.-recordó, solo para acabar con el silencio.

-Soy madre de Sonny Verónica Black ¿lo olvidad? Ella es igualita a ti, no sabe como dar dos pasos sin terminar sangrando.-le sonrió con sinceridad.- Tuve que acostumbrarme y aprender a curar sus heridas sin entrar en pánico.

Sirius evitó su mirada al escucharla. A él le hubiera gustado estar allí con ella cada vez que Choky se parpaba una rodilla.

Aunque su hija le aseguraba que no era así, él sabia que se había perdido demasiados buenos momentos en la vida de su niña.

-Gracias.-dijo cuando Clara acabo.

-No fue nada.- tiró lo que había utilizado a la basura y guardo el botiquín en su lugar.

-¿Y ahora qué?-le preguntó y la mirada seria de su ex hizo que Clara lo mirara sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Por qué de pronto me llamas por mi nombre?... ¿Te estas muriendo? ¿Tienes algún tipo de enfermedad terminas, verdad?

La mujer soltó una carcajada. Extrañaba aquel humor turbio.

-No, no me estoy muriendo-le aseguró.

-¿Entonces? Te juro que no entiendo nada. ¿Es por lo que nos dijo Harry ayer? ¿En verdad quieres una tregua?

-En realidad no es por lo que dijo Harry… Bueno, no totalmente.-dijo sentándose frente a Sirius.-Hace un rato hable con su novia, Ginny, y digamos que me dijo un par de cosas que me hizo pensar-se estrujó las manos, nerviosa.

Black frunció el seño. ¿Qué le había dicho Ginny para hacer semejante milagro?

¡Sin duda ahora mas que nunca iba a ayudar a su ahijado a quedarse con esa pelirroja!

-¿De que hablaste con ella?

-De cosas.-contestó evasiva.- pero creo que ella y Harry tienen razón. Ya no vale la penas pelear por cosas que ya pasaron ¿no crees?

Sirius estaba pasmado.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con la madre de mi hija?

Claro rió con ganas y Sirius se dejó contagiar por aquella risa musical que tanto había añorado.

Sonny se quedó en la puerta de la cocina con la boca abierta en una perfecta "o". No daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y escuchaban sus oídos.

¿Era posible?

Sus padres, aquellos que por más de veinticinco años había visto pelear, ahora estaban sentados a la mesa riendo como viejos amigos que recordaban tiempos mejores.

Choky no esperaba que volvieran a estar juntos. No, ella era bastante grandecita como para creer en cursis cuentos de hadas. Pero tenia que admitir que la llenaba de alegría pensar que sus padres podían llevarse un poco mejor.

Sin ser detectada, dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado.

* * *

James entró a su habitación en puntitas de pie, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido. Hizo todo lo posible para llegar al baño sin ensuciar nada. Pero a medio camino paso exactamente lo que quería evitar.

-¡James Potter mira como estas!-su esposa entró a la habitación con las manos en la cadera.

-Hola amor.-le regaló su sonrisa mas encantadora.

-No se como lo haces James, ni Harry se ensuciaba tanto cuando era pequeño.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Él salio tan ordenado y tranquilo como mi bellísima esposa.-comenzó a acercarse a ella con una pequeña sonrisa picara.

Lily rodó los ojos. Su marido no tenia remedio y a ella eso le encantaba.

-Ve a bañarte antes que me arruines la alfombra.-le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Si me acompañas tal vez te cuente el milagro que esta ocurriendo en la cocina en estos momentos.

Su esposa frunció el seño, picada por la curiosidad.

-¿Qué milagro?

James soltó una risita misteriosa.

-Sirius se lastimo…

-¿Y eso es un milagro?-perdió la sonrisa la mujer.

-Déjame terminar, amor. Sirius se lastimo y ahora mismo Clara lo esta curando.

Lily lo miró sin tragarse ni una sola palabra.

-¿Estas de broma?

-Claro que no, amor.-acortó la distancia que los separaba y la abrazó, embarrándola intencionalmente.- No se que le pasa a Clara ahora, pero espero que puedan solucionar sus problemas.

-Yo también lo espero, ya sufrieron bastante, y solo por ser demasiado orgullosos.

-Si. Aunque sigo sin entender que hizo cambiar tanto a Clara, esta mañana cuando llego se comporto como siempre con Sirius. Y ahora se preocupa por él. No entiendo nada.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea. Esta tarde estuvo muy callada desde que Harry les grito...-comentó pensativa, pero enseguida se distrajo al sentir como su blusa se humedecía donde James la tocaba. Al instante soltó una carcajada.- ¡Eres un tramposo! Ahora yo también necesito un baño.

James sonrió.

-Estupendo.-pegó un saltitos como si fuera un niño chiquito. La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella, llevándola al baño.

Lily solo sonrió, James siempre lograba que su corazo se acelerara cada vez que se comportaba de esa forma.


	20. Deseos

Lluvia de capítulos! Espero que te guste TeddyMellark :D

**Capítulo 20.**

Harry dejó que el tema corriera al ver como Ginny se ponía más y mas incomoda con la situación. Él no podía parar de sonreír mientras la oía decir que iba a buscar a Choky.

Sabía que era una escusa para poder alejarse de él, pero no le importó y se dedicó a observarla mientras se iba.

Ginny, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo estaba muy molesta… celosa.

Rió mientras recordaba como los ojos de la pelirroja habían llameado al encontrarlo con Cho. Esa imagen no tenía precio.

Ella era buena actuando, pero Harry sabía que eso no había sido actuación. Lo sabía o al menos así lo deseaba.

Ginny se mantuvo con Sonny y Luna hasta la hora de la cena. Entendía que había metido la pata mostrándose celosa frente a Harry. Así que prefirió mantenerse alejada para evitar cometer más errores.

Su tiempo con las chicas fue muy productivo. Pasaron largo rato pensando en increíbles y muy divertidos planes para molestar a Cho, y también hablaron de los posibles chicos que podían ser el amor adolescente de Hermione. Al final, Ginny sonrió con satisfacción cuando Choky le rebeló que había visto a sus padres hablar como dos personas civilizadas.

La chica no podía creer que su semilla hubiera florecido tan rápido. Pero a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes ¿no? Choky era feliz y eso era lo importante, porque si ella era feliz, Harry era feliz.

La cena fue muy "tranquila". Draco se había ido a cenar a la casa del padrino de la boda (eso no le había hecho mucha gracia a Hermione y mucho menos a Pansy). A nadie parecía importarle la ausencia del rubio, todos en la mesa, con excepción de los señores Malfoy, intercambiaban miradas de sorpresa al ver que Sirius y Clara se habían sentado juntos y no paraban de hablar, poniéndose al día después de un periodo muy largo de no dirigirse la palabra.

Harry pasó la noche entera mirándolos, sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Esto ya me esta dando miedo.- Le susurró a Remus, que era el que estaba sentado a su lado.

El hombre lo miró comprensivo.

-No eres el único. Creo que hay que llamar al libro de record, esto si es algo histórico.

-No entiendo lo raro.-comentó Julian inclinándose un poco hacia delante para poder hablar con ellos.- ¿Por qué todos parecen sorprendidos?

-Los padres de Choky llevan años tratándose como perro y gato.-le explicó Harry.

-¿Choky?-frunció el seño Julian.- ¿Quién es Choky?

-Sonny, Choky es su apodo.

El chico no hizo ningún comentario, miró a Sonny al otro lado de la mesa riendo con Luna y Ginny.

* * *

-Ginny.- su nombre salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo que se le ocurrió decirlo.

La voz de Harry parecía cercana, un susurro en su oído que la hizo pensar que estaba soñando, otra vez.

-¿Estas despierta?

Abrió los ojos con pereza, ya eran como las doce de la noche y el sueño la estaba venciendo. Se acurrucó un poco mientras se tapaba mejor con la sabana blanca. A pesar de estar dándole la espalda, Ginny sentía a la perfección la mirada del muchacho.

-No, estoy aun dormida-susurró medio en broma. Se mantuvo muy quieta, era mejor mantenerse así, si se volteaba y lo miraba a los ojos, dudaba tener control de lo que podía llegar a pasar.

-¿Te desperté?

-Ya te dije que sigo dormida.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La pelirroja se estremeció al sentir aquel aliento calido chocando en su nuca.

-Dispara.

-¿Qué haces cuando quieres hacer algo, pero sabes que no debes?

La pregunta la aturdió, por un momento creyó que Harry la interrogaría por aquella merienda de mujeres que hubo en la tarde, tal vez sobre la discusión que había escuchado entre Draco y Pansy o capas quería seguir torturándola por lo que había pasado con Cho.

Pero: _"¿Qué haces cuando quieres hacer algo, pero sabes que no debes?" _tal vez Harry estaba mas dormido de lo que parecía.

-Intentaría saber si eso que quiero hacer vale la pena de verdad…

-Si ¿Pero cómo?-le apremió Harry, acercándose un poco mas.

-Harry ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Últimamente muchas cosas…. Pero ahora Ginny, ¿Qué harías si te importara alguien, pero tienes miedo a arruinarlo todo si te acercas demasiado?

La pelirroja no se resistió más tiempo, con más rapidez de la que le hubiera gustado se volteó, quedando cara a cara con su compañero de cama.

¡Rayos! Hasta con la poca luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana se veía tan guapo y sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial.

Contó hasta diez para no besarlo como una poseída.

-¿Por qué tendría que terminar mal si te acercas a ella?

-En mi caso seria normal, si quiero alejar a una mujer solo debo tener una relación con ella.

Harry parecía deprimido con esa idea y a Ginny eso le partió el corazón.

-No siempre tiene que terminar así…

-No quiero perder su amistad si la cosa no resulta.

La chica lo miró a los ojos tratando de guardar la compostura. Seguro estaba hablando de alguna de sus amiguitas. Al instante sintió una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho. Que Dios la ayudara, ella solo quería que Harry fuera feliz.

-El que no arriesga no gana.

Harry se recostó boca arriba mirando el techo de su habitación embeleza.

-Tal vez… pero tratándose de mi, creo que estar lejos de ella es lo mejor ¿no crees? Así seguiríamos siendo amigos y le evitaría el sufrimiento.

Ginny lo miró con ternura.

-No te gusta.-le aseguró en un susurro al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por una de las mejillas del fotógrafo.- En realidad la amas.

El moreno la miró con intensidad al tiempo que disfrutaba de la inocente caricia. Quedó maravillado al ver como los ojos de su amiga brillaban con la poca luz.

-¿Eso crees?

-Si, la amas pero no sabes como mantener una relación y eso te asusta.

-¿Que harías en mi lugar?-la miró a los ojos.

-Se lo diría. Le contaría los miedos que tengo…

-¿Crees que eso serviría?

-Te aseguro que si un chico me dice todo lo que tu…. Solo tendría un mejor concepto de él y… y lo mas seguro es que me enamoraría de él ciegamente.- susurró mientras se acomodaba para poder dormirse nuevamente.

-Gracias por escucharme.

-Para que están las amigas.

-Buenas noches Ginny

-Buenas noches Harry.

Pasado un rato largo Ginny se quedó profundamente dormida. Con una pequeña sonrisa, el moreno la rodeó con sus brazos, para quedarse así en pocos minutos también dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Harry fue el primero en despertar, todavía tenía las palabras de Ginny dando vueltas en su cabeza. Se preguntaba si pensaría igual si se enterase que estaba refiriéndose a ella.

La miró detenidamente por un momento. Se veía tan increíblemente dulce cuando estaba dormida.

Ya podía imaginarse como serian sus mañanas cuando toda esa farsa llegara a su fin. Sus despertares jamás serian iguales sin verla a ella dormida a su lado.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla. Era muy temprano y prefería dejarla dormir un rato más. Antes de marcharse no pudo contener su deseo de tocarla, así que con suavidad beso su mejilla. La chica sonrió en sueños.

El sol apenas estaba saliendo, así que se sorprendió muchísimo al encontrarse a dos personas desayunando en la cocina.

Sonny y Dumbledore hablaban animadamente de temas que Harry no llegaba a entender. Cuando lo vieron entrar lo recibieron con grandes sonrisas.

-Wow ¿Te caíste de la cama, primito?

-Se podría decir que si.-le sonrió.

-Pues ven, acompáñanos.-lo invitó Sonny. El chico se sirvió una taza de café antes de sentarse en la silla qué había junto a ella.

-Como le iba diciendo, creo que tengo la idea perfecta para el guión de esa comedia romántica que quiere hacer.- dijo Sonny con una sonrisa maliciosa que Harry conocía muy bien.

-¿Ha, si? Me encantaría escucharla- sonrió el anciano.

-Bueno, el argumento es bastante simple. Un idiota con una vida muy alocada tiene una madre que quiere con desesperación un nieto. Este idiota, que podemos llamar "Daniel", es invitado a la boda de su prima, donde su impulsiva madre invita a algunas de las ex que él mas odia, con la esperanza que vulva con alguna de ellas…

-Y Daniel para evitar eso llaga a la boda con alguna chica que hace pasar por su novia.-sugirió Dumbledore muy divertido, haciendo que Harry se atragantara con una tostada.

-Exacto.-asintió Choky al tiempo que le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su primo.-Pero la cosa se pone interesante porque Daniel invita a su mejor amiga, una chica hermosa llamas ¿Bonnie?

-De la cual esta enamorado.-sonrió Albus mirando de reojo a Harry. El muchacho se ruborizó de forma violenta antes de ocultarse detrás del periódico de ese día.- Y obviamente Bonnie también lo quiere…

-Pero son tan idiotas que no se dan cuenta de lo mucho que se quieren.-La sonrisa de Choky se hizo mas ancha al ver la mirada asesina de Harry.

-¿No crees que seria una excelente idea para una película, Harry?-le preguntó el anciano con los ojos brillantes de diversión.

-Si, una película perfecta para ver en San Valentín-murmuró bajando el periódico.

Ahora sabía que Dumbledore conocía su mentira. ¡Cuando no hubiera testigos mataría a la pequeña Black!

Mientras el anciano reía por lo bajo, Harry solo deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que el hombre no iba a ir con el chisme a sus padres. Pero le molestaba la situación tanto como la frase que Choky había utilizado.

"Pero son tan idiotas que no se dan cuenta de lo mucho que se quieren."

Tal vez Ginny se había mostrado molesta ayer, pero él ya había llegado a la conclusión de que todo había sido provocado por el profundo desagrado que sentía por Cho.

-¿Y cómo terminaría la historia?-le preguntó Albus a Sonny.

La guionista se encogió de hombros y mirando a su primo, preguntó.

-¿Tu cómo crees que debería terminar?

Harry la miró con mala cara.

-Tiene que tener un final feliz ¿no? No puede ser como en la vida real.

-¿A que te refieres?

El muchacho dejó el periódico a un lado antes de continuar.

-En la vida real, lo mas seguro es que ella lo quiera solo como un amigo, y el muy idiota de "Daniel" se quede sin su amistad si se atreve a declarársele.

Sus dos acompañantes lo miraron sorprendidos. Supo que habían entendido perfectamente el mensaje.

-Pero hay muchas posibilidades de que esta chica esté enamorada de él.- insistió Sonny. Harry también captó el mensaje.

-No es muy probable.- negó el fotógrafo antes de acabar su café de un sorbo.- Esas cosas solo pasan en las películas. Con permiso, quiero caminar un rato.-sin mas que decir se levantó y salió por la puerta que daba al jardín.

-Alguien debería hablar con él para que se de cuenta de lo obvio.- suspiró Dumbledore.

-Mi padre y yo ya lo hemos intentado mil veces. Pero él es más terco que una mula.

-Se parece tanto a Julian…

Sonny soltó un bufido al escuchar aquello.

-Mi primo no se parece en nada a ese idiota.-se cruzó de brazos.

Dumbledore le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de apagar la culpa que quemaba en su interior. El sabía que su colaborador y Sonny no se llevaban bien gracias a su innecesaria intervención al momento de conocerse.

-Supongo, pero ese chico necesita un empujoncito con urgencia. Apenas he estado medio día en esta casa y ya pondría las manos en el fuego a que Ginevra esta completamente enamorada de él.

Sonny asintió.

-Yo también, solo tuve que cruzar un par de palabras con ella para saber que lo quería de verdad.

-Lo malo aquí es que si no se lo dice podría perder la oportunidad.

-Lo se.-miró el techo desesperada, deseando que la respuesta a los problemas de su primo cayera del cielo.

De pronto miró al anciano con los ojos brillantes. Había tenido una idea perfecta.

* * *

Harry se quitó la remera y los anteojos antes de meterse de un salto en la piscina. Llego hasta el fondo y permaneció por un largo momento allí antes de necesitar regresar a la superficie por aire.

Quería sacarse las palabras de Choky de la cabeza, al igual que lo que le había dicho Ginny la noche anterior.

"_El que no arriesga no gana."_

Él quería ganar, pero tenía mucho que perder si todo salía mal.

-Harry.

Al girar la cabeza vio una figura alta y borrosa junto a la reposera donde había dejado su ropa y anteojos.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor?- preguntó acercándose a la orilla.

-Me gustaría poder hablar contigo por un momento, Harry. - Sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba en una reposera. El muchacho asintió antes de salir con rapidez del agua. Se puso la remera de nuevo y se colocó las gafas antes de sentarse en la reposera junto al anciano.

-Tengo que decir que en otras circunstancias estaría muy molesto contigo.- le dijo con seriedad. Harry no dijo nada y parecía que el anciano no lo esperaba.-Pero conozco como es tu madre de insistente con el tema del nieto.

-Señor, yo no…

-Escúchame, se que tuviste una buena razón para hacer esto. Pero lo que me preocupa es que te niegas a aceptar lo obvio.- Suspiró.- Se que no me conoces, y pensaras que soy un metiche. Pero yo si te conozco Harry, te conozco desde que eras muy pequeño y se que te duele no estar con ella de la forma que quieres.

-¿Sonny lo envío, verdad?-preguntó sin dar rodeos.

-Mentiría si dijera que no.-sonrió.-Lo importante aquí es que no todos los días veo como una chica se arroja a los brazos de un hombre de la forma que lo hizo ella al verte llegar.

-Lo hizo porque estaba mi madre…

-Lo hizo porque te extraño-. El anciano lo miró un poco frustrado.- ¿Sabes una cosa, Harry? Siempre odie a los personajes idiotas que no veían lo evidente, aunque la verdad se le este refregando en la cara.

-Esto no es una película.-dijo tajante.

-Lo se, es algo mucho mejor.-Se puso de pie con una sonrisa-. Y espero ver como termina todo, así podré ponerle un magnifico final a mi historia.

Dumbledore se alejó con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras tarareaba una alegre canción. El moreno lo observó alejarse con el seño fruncido. Estaba harto, completamente frustrado…

No quería escuchar a nadie mas decir eso. Si tenía que oírlo nuevamente, quería que saliera de boca de Ginny. A ella si le creería.

Sin poder evitarlo recordó el abrazo y el beso tan apasionado que lo había hecho volar. La manera tan magnifica como Ginny lo había recibido la tarde anterior.

También pensó los ojos llameantes de la pelirroja cuando lo encontró con Cho…

¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que Ginny en verdad se hubiera puesto celosa?

Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que el calor del sol lo secara lentamente. Se sentía un niño tonto que se preguntaba una y otra vez si debía declararse o no.

Extrañaba los tiempos en que todo era más sencillo, cuando no tenía miedo a nada y el posible rechazo de una mujer no le producía insomnio.

-¿Harry?

Cuando la voz de Ginny sonó a su lado, Harry había estado apunto de quedarse dormido en la reposera. Al abrir los ojos y la vio a su lado con una sonrisa increíblemente dulce.

-¿Qué pasa hermosa?-le regresó la sonrisa.

-Me preguntaba donde estabas-. Lo miró sin saber que mas decir. Había ido hasta allí con el único deseo de estar a su lado, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no tenía ninguna escusa para estar ahí. Nerviosa se acomodó los pliegues de su vestido rojo oscuro.

-Ven.-Harry tendió los brazos hacia ella, como un niño pequeño que quería que lo abrazaran.

Ginny lo miró aun más nerviosa.

-Es muy temprano como para ponerse a practicar. Aunque siendo honestos creo que ya practicamos suficiente.-murmuró mirando el suelo.

-No quiero practicar.-seguía con los brazos extendidos. Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza de una forma muy confusa. Pero había algo que si tenía bien en claro. La quería y necesitaba sentirla entre sus brazos.

Ginny no se hizo suplicar mucho más. Se sentó en su regazo y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras dejaba que la abrazara con más fuerza de lo normal.

Si Harry no quería practicar, era porque en realidad había alguien por ahí que debía presenciar su show de los novios enamorados. Buscó con rapidez sus labios, una parte de ella quería arruinarle la mañana a Cho (si era ella la que los observaba) pero también tenía que aceptar que deseaba con locura poder besarlo nuevamente.

Se besaron por un largo rato, de una forma alocada, hasta que Harry abandonó sus labios y se dispuso a degustar su pálido cuello, besándolo y mordisqueándolo de una manera tan deliciosa que la dejó sin aliento.

Se mordió el labio para no soltar ningún sonido que dejara al descubierto lo mucho que estaba disfrutando ese momento. Aprovechó el instante en que sus bocas se apartaron para echar una mirada disimulada al lugar.

-¿Harry?-jadeó.

-Mmmm…

-No hay nadie aquí.

-Lo se.- respondió sin darle importancia antes de volver a besarla en los labios con ganas.

La chica se olvidó de absolutamente todo. Aquel beso tenía un sabor diferente, un sabor que le encantaba. Se sentía deseada por el único hombre que lograba dejarla tan acalorada como aturdida.

Sin aire se separaron un par de centímetros, Ginny utilizó ese momento para aclarar su mente lo mejor que pudo, tratando de recordar que era lo que le preocupaba de esa situación.

-Si no quieres practicar y si sabes que no hay nadie… ¿Por qué rayos hacemos esto?-le preguntó aún sin aliento.

Harry la miró por un momento. Pero antes que pudiera ser sincero o al menos hubiera hecho el intento de inventar alguna buena escusa, la voz de Hermione se escuchó desde la puerta de la cocina. Estaba llamando a Ginny.

-Ve.-dijo soltándola con desgano.

La pelirroja asintió antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la casa.

Para ser sincera: ¡No entendía nada! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué la besaba de esa forma y luego la dejaba marcharse tan fácilmente?

De pronto recordó lo que una venenosa amiga le había dicho cuando estaba en el colegio. Según ella, los hombres siempre se dejaban llevar cuando estaban "acalorados"

Se sintió un poco molesta al pensar que Harry había estado así, y sencillamente la había utilizado para divertirse un rato.

"_Te a utilizado desde que llegaste aquí. ¿Por qué te sorprende que también te utilice para apaciguar sus deseos?"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

No miró hacia atrás, caminó hasta donde estaba Hermione tratando de no darle mas vueltas al asunto.

Ella no era el juguete de Harry, ni mucho menos. La próxima vez le pondría un alto y aclararía un par de puntos muy importante.

Se conocía lo suficiente para saber que si no lo paraba, el amor mezclado con el deseo que sentía por él, podrían hacer que hiciera algo de lo cual se arrepentiría mas tarde…


	21. No hagas enojar a una pelirroja

**Capítulo 21.**

Sonny se miró al espejo, sumamente incomoda. Ella no era el tipo de chica que le gustaba los vestidos largos, así que estar atrapada en ese vestido verde agua no era algo que le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

Observó a Ginny y Luna al otro lado de la sala, ellas tampoco parecías muy a gusto con sus vestidos de muñequitas de torta.

Lily, tan obsesionada con la perfección como siempre, daba vueltas de un lado a otro asegurándose que todas tuvieran sus vestidos bien puestos.

—Te vez hermosa. —le alabó Lily cuando se acercó a Ginny para ayudarla con la cremallera.

—Gracias—. Le sonrió sin muchas ganas. Lo cierto era que en aquel momento no se sentía nada hermosa.

Hermione estaba en un rincón del salón, hablando por teléfono. Por lo visto no estaba recibiendo muy buenas noticias.

— ¿Con quien habla?— le preguntó Luna a Sonny por lo bajo.

—Con la modista que esta a cargo de su vestido de novia—. Contestó un tanto fastidiada— Esto es una locura, cuando me case no haré tanta cosa, me pondré los vaqueros más viejos que encuentre en el placar.

Luna soltó una risita al tiempo que alisaba el vestido.

— ¿Acaso no dijiste ayer mismo que no te ibas a casar nunca?-le preguntó burlona.

—Pues si, pero…. el humano es un ser idiota que le encanta hacer estupideces ¿Por qué seria yo la excepción?

— ¿Lo dices porque ver a Julian aquí te cambio tus ideas acerca del amor?—Comentó Lily medio en broma.

—La llegada de Julian me la paso por el…

— ¡Verónica!

—Pero es la verdad, me importa un rábano que este aquí. —Aseguró con una mueca de desagrado.

—Pero hay que aceptar que es un chico muy agradable— Sonrió Lily mirando con cierta picardía a su ahijada.

—Si claro, te recuerdo que a Hitler algunas personas también lo consideraban alguien agradable…

—Ya, pero no puedes negar que Julian es muy guapo.

Sonny soltó un bufido.

—Sigue hablando así y te acusare con mi tío James— le amenazó con una sonrisita maliciosa. Lily rodó los ojos antes de volverse hacia Hermione, la cual parecía estar furiosa.

— ¿Ginny te sientes bien?— le preguntó Luna al notar que la pelirroja ni siquiera había sonreído con la situación.

La chica la miró por un instante antes de responder de una forma poco convincente.

—Estoy bien.

— ¿Segura?— se acercó Sonny— has estado muy callada toda la tarde.

—No es cierto—murmuró sin mirarlas a los ojos.

— ¿Te molesta tener que hacer toda esta payasada?— Señaló los vestidos.

—No, no me pasa nada…

Luna y Sonny compartieron una extraña mirada.

— ¿Paso algo con Harry?— se animó a pregunta Choky bastante preocupada.

Ginny negó con la cabeza. Le tentaba la idea de poder contarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza a Luna y Sonny. ¿Pero que les iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba así porque no podía dejar de pensar en el atrevido comportamiento de Harry? Ellas simplemente no lo entenderían, por que se suponía que Harry y ella formaban una pareja perfecta.

Luna y Sonny tomarían como infantil su actitud ante una pequeña libertad que el moreno se hubiera tomado.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿verdad Ginny?—le dijo Choky mirándola con avidez.

—Lo se, gracias Choky— sonrió, conmovida por el gesto.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te ves muy distraída, como preocupada por algo—. Insistió Luna.

—No es nada— y al ver que las chicas no se tragaban ni una silaba, decidió sincerarse un poquito— Bueno, si me pasa algo…. Quiero hablar con Harry de un par de cosas importantes pero estando aquí atrapada en este vestido no puedo ir con él.

—Bueno, si es eso—Sonny no parecía muy convencida— No te preocupes, no creo que Lily nos mantenga secuestradas por mucho tiempo mas.

Justo cuando la chica de cabello azul dijo aquello, Hermione soltó una fea exclamación después de haber puesto fin a su llamada con la modista.

— ¿Qué pasa Hermione?— le preguntó Luna un poco asustada.

—Mañana tendré que ir a Londres— masculló furiosa— Tuvieron problemas con mi vestido y tendré que ir para probármelo y que arreglen lo que esta mal.

—Oh…— Sonny se debatía entre ponerse a saltar o fingir una perfecta expresión de pena.

—Y yo creía que Pulchra Nocte era un lugar serio—Se lamentó Lily al tiempo que se sentaba en un sillón color crema que había en un rincón.

— ¿Pulchra Nocte? ¿La tienda de la señora Figg, la amante de gatos? —Preguntó Ginny acercándose a las dos frustradas mujeres.

—Si, ¿la conoces?

—Claro, su local esta enfrente de la tienda de música de mi hermano Ron. La señora Figg es la mejor del mundo diseñando vestido, aunque lamentablemente su nieta no heredo ese don, seguro fue por culpa de ella que tuvieron problemas con tu vestido de novia, hace semanas que escucho a Figg diciendo que debe despedirla pero le da pena por ser su familia.

—Me da igual quien allá sido, ahora tendré que ir a Londres, ¡como si no tuviera mil cosas que hacer aquí!

Ginny frunció el ceño, Hermione podía ser adorable pero cuando algo estropeaba su boda se convertía en un ser un tanto malhumorado.

Sonny y Luna compartieron una mirada entre divertida y asustada, mientras que se hacían las interesadas por sus vestidos, Ginny supo porque lo hacían, trataban de evitar mirar a Hermione y que esta les pidiera que la acompañaran a la capital. Sonrió al tiempo que ella también fingía gran interés en su vestido.

Al final de la tarde, las tres damas de honor de Hermione salieron del salón hacia sus habitaciones para cambiarse de una buena vez.

Al llegar al cuarto que Ginny compartía con Harry, la puerta se abrió y salió Julian, que al verlas tan guapas les regalo su sonrisa mas sugerente.

—Señoritas, Black—inclinó la cabeza como saludo, Ginny reprimió una sonrisa al notar como los ojos del muchacho se detenían mas tiempo de lo necesario en Choky.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí?—le interrogó Sonny cruzándose de brazos— Ese no es tu cuarto.

—Brillante deducción Sherlock—. Le sonrió— Como sea, estaba con Harry. Me mostró algunas de sus cámaras, es un chico con talento—dijo mirando a Ginny— Pero por favor no le digas que yo dije eso.

— ¡Ya te escuche!— la voz amortiguada de Harry se oyó desde la habitación.

Julian agitó la cabeza.

—Entonces no lo volverás a escuchar— le aseguró por encima de su hombro. Volviendo la mirada a las chicas, añadió— Bueno señoritas guapas, yo me retiro. Las veo luego.

— ¿Enserio? Y yo que tenía la esperanza de no volver a tener que ver tu carota—suspiró Sonny resignada— Pues ni modo, con soportarte ya me he ganado el cielo.

Julian la miró con atención. Sin dejar de sonreír de una forma burlona se dirigió hacia las escaleras y antes de llegar a estas, dio media vuelta y con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros dijo con bastante picardía.

—Oye Black… Vestida así, no estás tan fea.

— ¡Eres un hijo de…!

Harry pudo escuchar a la perfección el sin fin de malas palabras que su prima estaba soltando cuando Ginny en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con bastante brusquedad.

Al instante sus ojos verdes se hicieron un festín, mirando a su amiga de arriba a bajo, sorprendido por el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto. Sin duda se veía terriblemente seductora.

La vio fruncir el seño con los ojos bien abiertos al tiempo que escuchaba el torrente de blasfemias que salían de la fina boca de Choky.

—Wow, no sabía que eso podía ser usado como insulto — comentó bastante sorprendía la pelirroja.

—Pasa un par de años con Choky y te aprenderás todos los insultos habidos y por haber. Jamás te sorprenderás de nada de lo que salga de su linda cabecita.

Harry estaba de un humor excelente sentado ante su pequeño escritorio jugando distraídamente con una de sus cámaras. Ginny lo miró por un momento y sin decir nada entró al baño a cambiarse.

El muchacho alarmado por el silencio, dejó la cámara a un lado antes de ponerse de pie.

Minutos después la pelirroja salió con el vestido que había llevado en una bolsa protectora, nada en el rostro de la chica tranquilizaba a Harry. Algo iba mal, muy mal.

—Eh… te veías muy guapa con ese vestido—. La alabó como bien le había aconsejado que hiciera su padre cuando se enfrentara a una mujer molesta por algo que seguramente había hecho mal él.

—Gracias— dijo secamente dándole la espalda para dejar el vestido en el armario.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo estabas usando?

—Una amiga de Hermione no podrá llegar a la boda, así que me pidió que fuera una de sus damas de honor— contestó sin darle importancia.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué diablos aceptaste?!—la miró como si acabara de traicionarlo, y en cierta manera así se sentía. No podía creer que Ginny hubiera aceptado ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? ¿De que lado estaba?

—Acepte…. — comenzó a decir dándose vuelta muy despacio y clavándole la mirada mas envenenada que jamás le había lanzado a alguien. — Porque hago lo que me viene en ganas…. ¡Igual que tu cuando me metes mano!

Se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a fulminarlo con la mirada mientras una brisa un tanto fría entraba por la ventana, refrescando sus mejillas acaloradas por la rabia y la vergüenza que le producía la situación.

El fotógrafo se olvidó de toda su rabia, perdiendo en el acto un poco de color en el rostro. Había sido estúpido de su parte pensar que Ginny no lo enfrentaría. Callarse y seguir adelante no era el estilo de su amiga, siempre lo había sabido.

—Ginny lo que paso tiene explicación…— empezó sintiéndose un completo idiota.

—Entonces adelante, me muero de ganas de escucharte…


	22. El punto

**Capítulo 22.**

Ginny permaneció allí parada más que dispuesta a escuchar la escusa de Harry. Sabía que aquella situación le iba a doler, fuera lo que fuera que saliera del muchacho, estaba convencida que no seria una hermosa y conmovedora declaración de amor.

—Ginny, yo…—Tomó aire, muy dudoso dio un paso hacia delante —Dumbledore tiene razón…. —Susurró mas para él que para ella.

— ¿Que tiene que ver Dumbledore en esto?

—Es que…él… yo—Harry no sabía que hacer o decir ¿Seguir el consejo del anciano? ¿Callarse la boca y evitar el asunto? Antes que tuviera que elegir una opción, Ginny la tomó por él.

—Mejor déjalo. —Agitó una mano, molesta—Olvídalo, pero no vuelvas a besarme si no es para fastidiar a Cho ¿si? Estoy aquí para ayudarte con tus ex y tu madre, no para apagar tus calenturas cuando a ti te viene en gana—lo fulminó con la mirada por última vez antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar la habitación con la cabeza bien en alto.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de llegar a entender lo que había querido decir la pelirroja. Cuando las palabras al fin tuvieron sentido en su cabeza sintió como si un balde a de agua helada hubiera caído sobre su cabeza.

¿Eso era lo que pensaba Ginny de él? ¿En verdad creía que era tan ruin? Sintió como su estomago daba una sacudida, cualquier persona en el mundo podía pensar así, cualquiera, menos ella.

Salió a los trompicones del cuarto, no podía permitir que Ginny pensar de esa manera, y si la única manera que tenía era decirle la verdad, que así fuera.

— ¿Has visto a Ginny?—le preguntó a Julian al tropezar con este en la escalera.

—La acabo de ver entrar a la cocina, creo que iba a…

El moreno no escuchó ni una palabra mas, emprendió camino hacia la cocina donde estaba Pansy y Ginny ayudando a su madre a preparar la cena.

Lily lo miró con interés cuando lo vio entrar dando un fuerte golpe con la puerta corrediza, Harry no tuvo reparo en ignorar la silenciosa interrogante de la mujer, sus ojos estaban fijos en Ginny, la cual parecía completamente sumida en su tarea de cortar pan.

—Ginny— la llamó con voz ronca— necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

—Estoy ocupada— contestó de una forma tajante mientras seguía con su tarea.

Harry tomó aire. De acuerdo, no estaba solo enojada ¡Estaba furiosa! Eso iba a ser muy difícil de llevar.

—Es importante — insistió sin sacar los ojos del cuchillo afiliado que manejaba la pelirroja.

—Seguro que puede esperar—replicó.

—Pero…

—Después hablamos, Harry.

El fotógrafo se quedó allí parado sin saber que hacer. Ginny jamás lo había tratado con tanta frialdad. Sintió como algo muy frío atravesaba su corazón, la sensación fue de lo mas desagradable.

Notó la mirada sorprendida de Pansy y la cara de preocupación de su madre, la que lo mas seguro ya tuviera todo un drama de telenovela en su cabeza.

—Ginny— dijo Lily con tranquilidad, captando la atención de la chica de una forma muy diferente a lo que había logrado su hijo. —Puedes venir un momento, necesito que me ayudes a poner la mesa.

—Claro Lily—tomó la pila de platos que le había alcanzado y camino hacia el comedor sin darle la mas fugas mirada a su querido "novio"

—Pansy, cielo, tu vigila la carne que esta en el horno.

La señora Potter siguió a la pelirroja, no antes de mirar a su hijo de una forma acusadora.

—Sea lo que sea que hiciste, Ginny esta furiosa—. Comentó Pansy en cuanto quedaron solos.

—Si no me decías no me daba cuenta.

—Se que soy la última persona a la que quieres escuchar, pero en verdad creo que debes arreglar lo que sea que hayas hecho, tienes una cara de sufrido que da pena.

Harry frunció el seño, sorprendido.

— ¿Quién eras y que hiciste con Parkinson?

La chica reprimió una diminuta sonrisa mientras miraba a Harry con atención.

—Cambie mucho Harry, no soy la misma de hace años.

La miró por un momento, estaba seguro que no era la misma. Su voz al hablarle no era la que recordaba, ahora parecía mas tranquila y interesada, como si de verdad le importaran sus problemas, pero esta vez no de una manera maliciosa.

—Tal vez cambiaste. —Bajó la voz para asegurarse que solo ella pudiera escucharlo—Pero ahora estas con Draco y apuesto lo que sea a que también lo estabas cuando nosotros salíamos. —No lo dijo de una forma de reproche, simplemente se dedicó a presentar un hecho demasiado obvio.

— ¿Hermione lo sabe?

El moreno se sorprendió al ver que Pansy no negaba nada. Se mantenía firme frente al fregadero con la vista fija en la ventana.

—No, todavía no sabe nada.

—Deberían decírselo.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?—preguntó sorprendido— ¿Quieres que se lo diga?

—No y si—susurró tan bajo que Harry apenas alcanzó a escucharla—Si se casan, Narcisa y Lucius serán felices…

— ¿Y que hay de Draco y tu? Se van a conformar con ser infelices solo para que ellos puedan hacer angelitos de dinero. —Pansy lo miró sorprendida— Se mas de lo que crees.

—Quisiera que esto acabar de una maldita vez.

De pronto Harry fue abordado por un sentimiento que jamás creyó que pudiese sentir hacia aquella joven: sentía lastima.

Si, ella había intentado utilizarlo, y ahora su querido amorcito intentaba hacer lo mismo con su prima. Lo sabía, pero las palabras de Ginny seguían frescas en su cabeza. Ellos eran victimas y lo que era pero, se amaban y no podían estar juntos por culpa de la más pura ambición. No entendía por qué, pero aquello tocó una fibra sensible en él.

Se acercó a ella, situándose a su lado mientras la miraba con un apreció renovado que jamás había sentido hacia ella, ni siquiera cuando salían.

—Se que quieres a Narcisa como a tu madre, pero dejar que te controle a ti y a Malfoy va a arruinarles la vida.

—Lo se… pero yo no puedo hacer nada, solo Hermione puede acabar con este circo.

—Te ayudare. Ginny, Luna, Choky y yo tratamos de impedir esta boda, pero todavía no tenemos ni idea que hacer, pero ya algo se nos ocurrirá.

Pansy tuvo una extraña sensación el pecho al escuchar aquello. Sabía que no merecía ayuda de nadie, y menos de Harry y su familia.

—Gracias, pero creo que ahora mismo tu tienes que solucionar tus problemitas con la pelirroja.

—Lo se, pero es mas difícil de lo que crees.

—Potter, yo estoy enamorada de un hombre que esta a cuatro días de casarse con otra. Nada es más difícil que eso.

Harry la miró sin poder contener una sonrisa. Si se ponía a pesar, los problemas de ambos eran bastante grandes. Antes que pudiera replicar, la puerta que daba al jardín se abrió de un golpe seco.

—Hola. —Saludó Cho con aplomo. — ¿Qué hacen?

—Hablar—dijo despreocupadamente Pansy volviendo su atención a la carne que Lily le había pedido que vigilara.

— ¿Y de que hablaban?—preguntó de manera insistente al tiempo que se acomodaban el cabello detrás de la oreja, de una forma que se suponía era sexy.

—De cosas que no son de tu incumbencia—le atajó Harry sin la más minima pizca de paciencia.

Tuvo el impulso de abandonar el lugar para no tener que soportar la preguntadera o la mirada melosa de Cho, pero miró a Pansy, y le dio lastima dejarla sola con Chang, la cual lo mas seguro ya la consideraba una enemiga en primer grado por el simple hecho de haber compartido una conversación a solas con Harry.

* * *

— ¿Qué sucede Ginny? Estuviste todo el día muy callada y ahora parece que estas enojada con Harry…

Ginny permaneció en silencio mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa, no sabía que escusa decirle y agradeció al cielo que Lily siguiera hablando.

—Me preocupa, Ginny. He visto a mi hijo pelear con muchas chicas, pero lo que acabo de ver me dolió mucho. Jamás lo había visto tan dolido.

—No creo que este tan dolido—comentó filosamente por lo bajo, sin mirarla.

— Ginny— Lily dejó los cubiertos a un lado y se acercó a la chica mirándola con aprensión. — Ginny ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Él te ama.

La joven apretó los puños, no soportaba ni un minuto más. Quería gritar, decirle que era mentira, que solo eran amigos y estaban engañando a todo el mundo. Se mordió el labio para evitar decir algo que luego lamentara mucho.

—A veces no lo siento así—susurró mirando el piso.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—No lo se—agitó la cabeza—Es difícil estar aquí, no me siento cómoda…

— ¿Cómo?—Lily colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja mientras la miraba mucho más que preocupada.

—Es que…. — tomó aire ¿Cómo podía decirle que lo que la incomodaba eran las manos expertas de su hijo?— Es que con la boda y ahora soy una dama de honor…. Yo… no se, yo…

—Harry todavía no ha tocado el tema de casarse ¿verdad?

Ginny se sorprendió de las ideas que podían salir de Lily Potter

—Yo…

—No tienes que decir nada, es normal que viendo todo esto de la boda te preguntes cuando Harry te lo pedirá. —le sonrió de forma dulce—Hasta yo me lo estoy preguntando.

La chica suspiró resignada, era mejor que pensara eso antes que supiera la verdad.

—Tú no te preocupes, cielo. Mi hijo te ama, no tienes porque ponerlo en duda.

—Supongo, pero es difícil cuando Chang lo persigue las veinticuatro horas y hasta se mete en nuestro cuarto—masculló con los ojos echando chispas de tan solo recordarlo.

— ¿Perdón?—Lily se quedó muy quita con cara de sorpresa — Cho…

—Lo siento Lily, pero Cho no es ninguna blanca palomita. Ayer mismo se metió en el cuarto cuando Harry estaba solo y lo que le dijo no fue muy lindo.

La mujer no salía de su asombro.

—Pero Cho…

—Mamá, se la razón por la que ella salió conmigo, y te aseguro que no fue porque me amara con todo el corazón.

Las dos pelirrojas dieron un respingo cuando escucharon la voz rasposa de Harry desde la puerta que daba a la cocina. Ginny empalideció un poco ¿Desde hace cuanto estaba ahí escuchando?

—Harry no puedes decir eso…

—Ma, lo escuche de labios de la propia Chang, ella estaba mas interesada en mi billetera que en mi persona.

—Harry esa es una acusación muy grande— exclamó decidida a no cambiar su idea sobre Cho.

El moreno suspiró, un tanto frustrado.

—Mira, escuché a Cho hablando con una amiga, la oí claramente decir que yo era un idiota y que iba a ser muy fácil casarse conmigo. Por eso termine con ella—le explicó con una calma fingida— Odio ponerte en esta situación ¿pero a quien le crees? ¿Al único hijo que te queda o a la imagen que te dio una chica que apenas conoces?

Ginny se sintió sumamente incomoda cuando el comedor se sumió en un pesado silencio. Podía ver como las palabras de Harry afectaban bastante a su madre, mientras que consideraba que decir "único hijo que te queda" era un golpe bastante bajo.

—No debí invitar a Cho ¿verdad?—dijo al final Lily.

— ¿Tu crees?

—Lo siento bebe.

—No pasa nada—le sonrió antes de darle un corto abrazo—Ahora podrías dejarme a solas con Ginny un momento, necesito hablar con ella.

La mujer asintió, lanzando una mirada de apoyo a Ginny, la cual volvía a tensarse cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Lily.

—Al fin la mascara de Chang se cayo—comentó tratando de aflojar la tensión que se había formado entre ellos.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar Harry?

—Tú lo sabes.

—Te dije que no quería darle mas vueltas al asunto. —se cruzó de brazos tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Pero yo si—insistió, terco como él solo—Tengo demasiadas cosas que decir, muchas que debo explicarte y no se por donde empezar….

Harry parecía verdaderamente trastornado, se rascaba la nuca, nervioso mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes, como si estuviera sufriendo un dolor físico que no pretendía compartir con nadie más. Ginny comenzó a alarmarse cuando la respiración del chico se agitó.

—Harry…—aflojó su expresión.

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Bien?—masculló mirándola directamente los ojos.

— ¿Qué siente?—frunció el seño, aturdida.

—Siento haberme pasado contigo esta mañana—se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla con intensidad— Pero cada vez que te beso me resulta muy difícil detenerme ¡Rayos!—se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar por el comedor como león enjaulado. —Jamás me pasó algo así….eres muy hermosa y…

Se quedó callado sin tener ni la más minima idea de cómo continuar con su extraña y agitada confesión.

— ¿De verdad?-Ginny se paró frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos— ¿De verdad jamás te sentiste así?

—Jamás—. Afirmó con voz ahogada.

La pelirroja lo observó por un momento con una extraña expresión en el rostro que Harry no logró comprender. Sus ojos brillaron por un momento antes de voltearse hacia a puerta.

—Ve a decirles a Choky y a Luna que la cena ya va a estar lista—le pidió casi en un susurro antes de regresar a la cocina.

Harry quedó de cara ante esa reacción. Sinceramente no era lo que él había esperado con los nervios a flor de piel.

* * *

Choky alejó sus ojos de la computadora cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y su agitado primo entró.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?—alzó una ceja sorprendida.

—Le dije a Ginny que era hermosa y que cada vez que la beso no puedo detenerme—explicó hablando tan rápido que apenas se pudo entender.

La chica lo observó detenidamente por un segundo, antes de alejarse de su escritorio y acercarse a él aún con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Y ella qué dijo?—preguntó al fin y se frustró mucho al ver que su primo se encogió de hombros. — ¿Cómo que…?—Imitó el movimiento que había echo su primo— ¿Eso que significa?

—Ella no dijo nada-se revolvió el cabello desesperado—Simplemente me miró y luego me pidió que te avisara que la cena estaba lista.

— ¿Ya esta lista? Genial, me muero de hambre…

— ¡Choky, olvídate de ese agujero negro que llamas estomago y préstame atención, estoy a un ataque de pánico de tirarme por la ventana!

—Esta bien, está bien—rodó los ojos— ¿Por qué crees que se comporto de esa forma?

— ¡Y yo que se! Te lo digo en serio, la mente de las mujeres son posos muy turbios. ¡Están todas locas!

—Gracias por lo que me toca, primito—lo miró con los ojos entornados, adoptando una expresión de fingido enojo.

Harry se mordió la lengua por un momento.

—Sabes perfectamente que tu no estas incluida en esa lista—trató de arreglarlo— Aunque hay que aceptar que tu no te estas comportando exactamente muy cuerda con todo lo que respecta a Julian.

La cara de Sonny se agrio.

— ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver ese idiota en todo esto?

—Nada, pero…

— ¿Para que rayos estas aquí Potter?—le atajó muy molesta—Habla o vete.

—Bueno, bueno, relájate—trató de apaciguarla lo mejor que pudo.-Necesito que hables con Ginny y le saques algo de información.

—No creo que funcione—negó con la cabeza hablando con un tono mas agradable—No te olvides que ella esta vendiéndole a la familia la idea de novia enamorada y feliz pareja. Aunque ella se sienta confundida, se muy bien que no me lo dirá por nada del mundo.

Harry agachó la cabeza, derrotado.

—Seguro cree que soy un pervertido o algo por el estilo. Tal vez por eso no dijo nada. Seguro la espanté y ahora no quiere ni verme.

—No digas eso—trató de animarlo—Ella es todo lo que tu necesitas, no te rindas. No olvides lo que siempre dice tu padre: "Un Potter…"

—"Un Potter jamás debe arrojar la toalla, debe levantarse y seguir adelante, no importa cuantas veces termine en el suelo". —Sonrió con dificultad—Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Choky.

* * *

— ¿Ya solucionaron sus problemas, verdad?—le preguntó Lily en cuanto Ginny entró a la cocina nuevamente. La chica dudo un segundo antes de contestar.

—Se podría decir que si.

Lily la miró un tanto recelosa, pero prefirió dejar el tema ahí.

La pelirroja no dijo nada en lo que resto de la velada. La cena fue más ruidosa que las anteriores, ya que los señores Malfoy se habían marchado a Londres para solucionar unos problemas de negocios. La ausencia de ese par hizo que hasta Draco pareciera un poquito mas humano. Mientras tanto, Hermione parecía más estresada de lo normal, seguía murmurando cosas sobre la ineficiencia y que al día siguiente no tenía más remedio que ir a Londres a arreglar los últimos detalles de su vestido.

Después de esos pequeños detalles, todo pasaba con normalidad, aunque Harry y Ginny no se miraban ni tampoco hablaban, era como si el muro de Berlín se hubiera alzado de pronto entre ellos, y ninguno parecía tener el valor suficiente para derrumbarlo.

James, Sirius y Remus se percataron de ese extraño comportamiento pero prefirieron no meter la cuchara para evitar los regaños de una gritona pelirroja de ojos verdes.

— ¿Ya has tratado de ser sincero con ella, verdad?—le preguntó Dumbledore al fotógrafo cuando la cena llegó a su fin y toda la familia e invitados se reunieron en el estudio a tomar algo y charlar antes de dormir.

—Mas o menos—respondió en un susurro.

— ¿Cómo reacciono?—preguntó el anciano con entusiasmo.

—Se lo digo cuando reaccione—le prometió antes de irse a sentar en el sillón mas alejado de Dumbledore.

Sabía que el anciano lo quería ayudar porque Sonny se lo había pedido. Pero gracias a sus palabras su cabeza se había hecho un verdadero lío, hasta tal punto que había aflojado demasiado la lengua. _"Pero cada vez que te beso me resulta muy difícil detenerme"_ ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando? Resopló, sabía perfectamente en que había estado pensando: en esa hermosa pelirroja que podía producir milagros en su persona.

Ginny se sentó a su lado, tratando de mantener la imagen de pareja perfecta. Aunque a aquellas alturas del juego, pocos eran los que se dejaban engañar.

—Toda pareja tiene sus diferencias—le susurró Lily a su marido cuando este le pregunto que le pasaba a su hijo y a su novia. — ¿Acaso nosotros no peleábamos todo el tiempo cuando empezamos a salir?

—Si, pero a ellos los vi tan sumidos en la etapa de la luna de miel que me sorprende que estén así ahora.

—Ya les pasara…

—Espero, porque vi a Harry muy entusiasmado con la idea de darle el anillo de compromiso de la familia a Ginny. —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?—sonrió radiante de felicidad su esposa— Ya era hora que pensara en formar su familia…

—Lily—la miró con mala cara James—Tranquilízate, que esos niños todavía no han escrito aun a la cigüeña.

—No tienes que ni decírmelo…—hizo una mueca al recordar la confesión que Harry le había hecho antes de irse al aeropuerto a recoger a Dumbledore.

Después de un rato algunos se fueron yendo a dormir. Dumbledore fue el primero en marcharse, diciendo que con los años la resistencia era menor. Julian, como había echo la noche anterior, lo siguió para asegurarse que tomara los médicamente que le había recetado el doctor.

Minutos después los siguieron todos los demás dejando solos en la sala a Harry, Ginny y Choky.

El silencio no podía ser mas incomodo. De pronto Sonny fue abordada por los mismos deseos de gritarles que eran unos idiotas, que siempre tenía cuando estaba en una habitación junto a sus padres. Los miró, uno sentado al lado del otro sin tener el más mínimo contacto visual. Eran más que idiotas, eran un par de orgullosos que estaban arruinando su mejor oportunidad para amar.

—Tengo sueño—se puso de pie la pelirroja—Buenas noches Choky.

—Bueno noches.

Salió del estudio sin mirar a Harry ni por un segundo, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Sonny volteó a ver a su derrotado primo. Era una imagen lastimera.

—La cosa no puede ser peor—masculló Harry hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.

—Todo tiene solución menos la muerte—dijo con firmeza Sonny antes de salir detrás de Ginny con más seguridad de la que sentía.

Se encontró con la chica cuando esta estaba apunto de entrar a la habitación que compartía con Harry.

—Se que tu fuiste la que convenció a mi madre para que hiciera una tregua con papá—le dijo en cuanto llegó a su lado—él me lo dijo.

— ¿Sirius lo sabe?—le pregunto sorprendida

—Mamá se lo dijo—explicó con una pequeña sonrisa. — Gracias Pecas.

—Tienes que saber que lo hice mas por tu y por Harry que por ellos. —murmuró sin mirarla.

— ¿Por Harry?

—Eres muy importante para él, Choky, Harry no puede ser feliz si tú no lo eres también…

—Y yo no puedo ser feliz si mi cuatro ojos no es feliz—dijo poniéndose seria y mirándola directamente a los ojos—Vive el momento Ginny, arriésgate como mi madre nunca lo hizo. Esto va sonar súper cursi pero… Solo tú puedes hacer feliz a Harry. Lo se muy bien, el mismo me lo demostró muchas veces—vio la duda en los ojos chocolate de Ginny, así que especificó—Me lo demostró mucho antes que tu pusieras un pie en esta casa.

Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse a su cuarto, con la seguridad que algo muy grande iba a cambiar esa noche.

Ginny quedó estática por un momento mirando a Sonny alejarse por el pasillo, volteó el rostro hacia las escaleras. Tenía miedo, eso no lo podía negar, Harry y su extraña confesión la había sorprendido, alegrado y confundido en partes iguales.

Tardo un momento antes de tomar una decisión. Tomó aire varias veces antes de caminar sobre sus paso, sin saber bien que decir cuando llegara al estudio y su mejor amigo la atravesara con esa maldita mirada que siempre la hacia confundirse y trabarse al hablar.

Entró con decisión y se sorprendió al encontrar el lugar desierto, ya iba a dar la vuelta cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido que provenía del balcón. Respiró hondo y camino hasta allí. Harry estaba muy quieto en la absoluta oscuridad del balcón, estaba parado con las manos aferradas al barandal, al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco hacia delante.

Ginny se acercó sin hacer ruido y al estar a un par de pasos de él se dio cuenta que era lo que producía tanta quietud e interés en su amigo.

Debajo del balcón estaba la piscina y dos personas hablaban allí sin prestarle atención a nada más. Ginny no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para darse cuenta de que era una conversación entre Pansy y Cho lo que Harry espiaba.

— ¿Qué buscas Parkinson?—le preguntó Cho con los brazos en jarra—Creí que estabas con Malfoy.

—Draco se va a casar con Granger— replicó Pansy de forma filosa.

—Si, claro—chasqueó la lengua— ¿Crees que puedes engañarme a mi?

— ¿Quieres que te conteste?

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo hablando con mi Harry?

Pansy agitó la cabeza con fuerza.

—Primero que nada mi cielo, solo hablábamos y segundo; él no es "tu" Harry, es el de la pelirroja.

—Weasley no es nadie, se aburrirá de ella al final.

—Deja en paz a Harry ¿quieres?

— ¿Por qué?— dio un paso hacia delante— ¿Lo quieres para ti?

— ¿Acaso no piensas cuando hablas?

—Mira Parkinson, se muy bien porque te acercaste a Harry.

—No, no lo sabes. Yo quería ayudar a alguien que quiero mucho, tu solo querías su dinero.

—No te hagas la santa. ¿Ayudar a alguien que quieres? ¡No me hagas reír! Querías el dinero al igual que yo ¡Al igual que esa Weasley!

— ¡Dios santo!—negó con la cabeza— ¿Acaso eres ciega? Ginny no esta con él por el maldito dinero. Ella ni siquiera sabía que él era rico hasta que llego aquí.

—Que estupidez.

—No es ninguna estupidez, escuché a Granger diciéndoselo a Lily ayer, Ginny no tenía ni idea. —Tomó aire— Así que déjalo ¿si? Ya lo hemos molestado bastante.

Cho soltó una carcajada antes de volver a replicar. Pero Pansy simplemente negó con la cabeza, harta de la situación tan absurda. Se marchó sin molestarse en decir nada más, dejando a la morena con la palabra en la boca.

La pelirroja miró preocupada a Harry. El hombre estaba mas quieto que antes, con la mira fija en la melena negra de Cho que se alejaba. Estaba enojado, frustrado… Ginny lo conocía lo suficiente y se sentía terrible.

—Creo que no debiste haberlas espiado—murmuró abrazándose a uno de sus brazos, tratando de animarlo—Mira el lado positivo, no te casaste con ninguna de ellas.

Harry se alejó con demasiada brusquedad al tiempo que la atravesaba con una mirada penetrante. Ginny no podía entender nada, ella jamás se sentiría como él se sentía en ese momento; a ella no le faltaban hombres enamorados a sus pies. Dio media vuelta y entró al estudio con Ginny pisándole los talones.

¿Qué podía entender ella? Jamás se había sentido usada de la forma que se sentía él. Solo deseó tomar algo y olvidarse de todo. Y como había hecho en los últimos meses, fue en busca de una de sus viejas amigas de cuello largo para sacarse la frustración.

La joven lo miró preocupada mientras él sin prestarle atención a nada tomó una botella de whisky del armario de licores. Llenó un vaso con la bebida, pero esta no llegó a rosar ni sus labios ya que Ginny colocó su mano sobre el vaso para evitar que bebiera.

—Vamos a dormir, Harry—dijo con firmeza quitándole la bebida de las manos.

—Ve tu—masculló tratando de recuperar su trago. Pero Ginny no se iba a amedrentar, no importaba lo enojada y confundida que la ponía Harry, no iba a dejar que se emborrachara solo porque dos de sus ex nunca lo habían amado. Le dedicó la mirada más severa que pudo, antes de tomarlo de la mano y obligarlo a caminar fuera del estudio, lejos del pequeño bar.

—Vamos.

—No soy un niño, Ginevra. — se soltó de su agarre, pero igual siguió caminado hacia su habitación.

Al Ginny no le dio ni pizca de gracia que la hubiera llamado por su nombre, pero mantuvo la calma. Conocía a Harry lo suficiente como para saber que estaba dolido por lo que había escuchado. Y era la mirada de furia y esa forma de hablar tan cruda parte de una careta que había montado de pronto para ocultar sus sentimientos.

Subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron a la puerta de su cuarto Ginny ya no pudo controlar su lengua.

—Harry…

—No lo entiendes—la acusó en voz baja.

—Pero tu no las quieres…. —dijo no muy segura si debía meterse en ese terreno— ¿Qué importa si ellas tampoco?

El moreno la miró con mala cara.

—Sigues sin entenderlo— abrió la puerta de un golpe, sacándose un poco de la rabio contenida con el movimiento.

—Entonces explícamelo—le pidió la chica cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El fotógrafo agitó la cabeza y para sorpresa de la chica, le dio una fuerte patada al baúl que había a los pies de la cama. Ginny apoyó la espalda en la puerta y se mantuvo quieta, observándolo murmurar y revolverse el cabello como siempre hacia cuando algo lo superaba.

—Vamos, si no me lo dices jamás lo entenderé. —insistió.

Harry la miró de una forma dolorosa, la pelirroja se mordió el labio con fuerza, no le gustaba verlo tan mal.

—Ellas no me quisieron—dijo después de un momento especialmente largo—Ninguna de las mujeres con quien he estado me ha querido alguna vez.

—Harry…

— ¿Tanto pido Ginny?—murmuró con voz rasposa— Mi madre quiere que me case y tenga una familia. ¿Pero como diablos espera que lo haga si no hay ninguna mujer en la faz de la tierra que me quiera de verdad?

Esas palabras atravesaron a Ginny como un puñal ¿era eso? ¿Así pensaba Harry? Sintió sus ojos arder y su estomago se revolvió al pensar en lo solo que debía sentirse su amigo. Ninguna persona en el mundo debía pensar así, mucho menos Harry, que a pesar de todo era una persona maravillosa que se merecía todo el amor del mundo.

Harry permaneció allí parado con la mirada clavada en sus zapatos, arrepentido por haber expresado en voz alta esa idea que quemaba con fuerza en su interior desde hacia años, produciéndole un dolor agudo en el corazón. Nadie podía o quería amarlo, lo sabía muy bien, Cho y Pansy eran solo dos de una larga lista de pruebas que demostraban ese doloroso hecho.

Tomó aire. A él no le gustaba ir por la vida autocompadeciéndose y mucho menos dándole lastima a los demás.

Ginny lo miró con pena. Quería tener el valor suficiente para decirle que eso era mentira y que ella lo amaba de verdad y eso jamás cambiaria sin importar cuanto dinero tuviera.

—Mejor olvídalo ¿si?—le pidió en un susurro—Es una ridiculez. Esto no tiene importancia…

—Claro que importa…

—No Ginny. A veces simplemente hay personas que no están destinadas a que las amen de esa forma…

Eso fue todo lo que su buen juicio pudo resistir. No podía y no quería que Harry pensara de esa forma. Quería que fuera feliz, y que Dios se apiadara de ella, porque quería ser ella la que lo amara y lo hiciera feliz. Cerró los ojos por un segundo. Últimamente querría demasiadas cosas y por primera vez en su vida quería tenerlas sin importarle nada más. _"El que no arriesga no gana"_ ¿acaso no era su lema desde el día que se lo había dicho su madre?

Sin proponérselo se acercó a él sujetándolo del cuello de una manera un tanto brusca y besándolo tan apasionadamente que dejó a ambos sorprendidos. Él soltó un extraño sonido, una mezcla de gemido y jadeo al tiempo que la apretaba contra si, devolviéndole el beso.

Se sentía en las nubes, aquello era mil veces mejor que el efímero consuelo que podía producirle la mejor botella de whisky de su padre. Se dejó llevar por ese fuego que parecía emanar de ella.

Estaba mal, tenía que poner espacio entre ellos antes que fuera demasiado difícil detenerse…. Pero no en aquel momento, no en ese instante en que se sentía tan humillado. Necesitaba consuelo con desesperación, quería estar con ella y sentir esa sensación que siempre ardía en su interior cuando estaban tan cerca. Buscaba con desesperación sentirse amado aunque fuera por una noche.


	23. A la mañana siguiente

**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo tiene una escena para adultos tan mala que saldría en un segmento de Barney :s espero que me perdonen y no me tiren fruta. **

**Capítulo 23.**

Lo miró con los ojos llameantes, lo necesitaba tanto como él la necesitaba a ella, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Lo deseaba con una locura que la dejó sin aliento, de pronto eran demasiadas emociones juntas como para no quedarse sin palabras.

No importaban las consecuencias, en menos de un segundo había llegado a esa conclusión tan obvia, no le interesaba el mañana. Sonny tenía razón, el ahora, el presente era lo único que debía importarle es ese instante. Lo beso con más intensidad de la que había besado jamás. Nunca había buscado una situación como esa, y ahora lo lamentaba mucho ya que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que debía hacer para hacerle entender a Harry lo mucho que lo deseaba. ¿Qué pensaría de ella después de eso? Trató de no pensar, quería cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, dejar que ese momento fuera suyo y de nadie más. Quería demostrarle a Harry que si podía ser amado de verdad.

Agitado y sumamente sorprendido, Harry se dejó llevar por la maravillosa sensación de tener a la pelirroja entre sus brazos, se sentía tan bien. Sonrió para sus adentros, solo ella podía hacerle olvidar toda la rabia o humillación con un simple beso. Ella se refregó contra su cuerpo al tiempo que abría los labios dando paso libre para que sus lenguas tuvieran un contacto mas intimo. Harry no era ningún tonto y menos en ese terreno- todo cortesía del curso de cómo ligar de Sirius Black- así que entendió de inmediato a donde quería llegar Ginny.

Por un segundo temió lo peor ¿y si se estaba confundiendo y lo que interpretaba como deseo de Ginny, en realidad solo eran sus ganas propias? Y si seguían a delante ¿Qué pasaría cuando despertaran? ¿Qué le diría? Tenía miedo, demasiado, pero a la vez sabía que no podía detenerse, había deseado tanto tener un momento así con ella que la simple idea de detenerse y poner espacio entre ellos parecía producirle un dolor físico.

Hundió sus manos en aquella fragante cabellera pelirroja al tiempo que ponía la vida en aquel beso._ "El que no arriesga no gana". _Él tal vez perdería al final. Pero si su mundo se terminaba a la mañana siguiente, quería poder decir que había estado por primera vez con una mujer que quería de verdad; hacer el "amor" por primera vez. Por supuesto, esta vez no serian dos personas saciando una necesidad biológica como cada vez que lo había hecho, no, en aquel momento estaba poniendo su corazón sobre la mesa, entregándose completamente. Al pensar en aquello no pudo evitar emocionarse, seria su primera vez.

Abrió los ojos al sentir los finos dedos de la pelirroja escurriéndose bajo su camiseta. Sonrió, por ningún motivo en el mundo iba a quedarse atrás. Un poco tímido al principio- aun esperaba a que Ginny recuperara la cordura y pusiera fin a aquel magnifico instante – dejó bajar sus manos por su espalda y mas abajo hasta llegar al borde de su vestido, y sin pensarlo dos veces hundió sus manos allí, cerró los ojos, disfrutando la deliciosa sensación de hormigueo en sus manos al tocar la suave y blanquecina piel de la joven.

Ginny dio un respingo, separando sus labios de los de él. Aturdida como estaba pudo distinguir la preocupación en los brillantes ojos del fotógrafo ante ese movimiento. Él aun tenía sus dudas de si eso era lo correcto – ella también las tenía- pero estaba decidida a que aquello no parase, pasó sus labio por su cuello, besándolo y mordisqueándolo con mucha lentitud hasta llegar a la mandíbula. En esos momentos en los que practicaba o simplemente se besaban frente a alguien, había descubierto una serie de puntos débiles en su amigo y ahora los utilizaba con terrible descaro para que él la deseara aun más. Y sin duda lo estaba consiguiendo. Sin decir una palabra comenzó a levantar la remara de Harry, le resultaba insólito ser ella la que tuviera la iniciativa, cuando durante años había sido la "traumada" que decía "no" cuando la oportunidad golpeaba a la puerta, y había sido era misma postura la que había hecho que su último novio comenzara a molestarse y al final hubieran tenido que acabar con la relación.

Jadeó cuando Harry la apretó contra su cuerpo, cada vez mas acalorado.

—Ginny…— el moreno pronuncio su nombre de una manera extraña. También estaba jadeando, pero había algo en su voz que no pudo identificar.

— ¿No quieres, verdad?—Ginny dejó de besarlo, pero no se alejo de este ni un centímetro.

Como respuesta, Harry rodeó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó con pasión. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad cuando el hombre se separó de ella y se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza antes de abrazarla y besarla con intensidad. La pelirroja cerró los ojos encantada, sintiendo su sabor y el delicioso calor que emanaba de su piel pálida. Los músculos perfectamente formado de Harry se tensaron bajo sus manos al tiempo que miles de pequeños escalofríos recorrían su espalda con cada movimiento.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo?—dijo Harry de pronto con voz ronca cuando al fin encontró un poco de cordura en un rincón de su alborotada cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que nos detengamos?—le interrogó con un nudo el la garganta.

— ¡No!— exclamó con una desesperación que daba pena. —Si te detienes me muero.

La pelirroja soltó una risita nerviosa, se veía tan apetecible cuando sus ojos brillan de deseo, su rostro enrojecía y su respiración se volvía cada vez mas agitada.

El fotógrafo cumplió su silenciosa petición y bajó con mucho cuidado la cremallera de su vestido al tiempo que hundía su rostro en su cuello, respirando aquel perfume a flores que lo trasportaba a praderas en una soleada tarde de verano.

Se dejó caer en la cama llevándose consigo, sonrió al ver sus mejillas enrojecidas, mas por la vergüenza que por la agitación, al tiempo que se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él. Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentirla justo encima de su erección, la cual parecía apunto de estallar atrapada en sus pantalones. Clavó un codo en el colchón para incorporarse un poco y asaltar los labios hinchados de la pelirroja mientras su mano libre se deslizaba bajo su vestido para llegar a su parte mas intima. La chica jadeo sorprendida ante el contacto, al igual que él al sentir la calida humedad de la fina tela de su ropa interior.

Ginny sin cortar su beso comenzó a moverse sobre el, llenándolo de carisias, arrancándole un fuerte gemido. Se sentía nerviosa al principio, sintiendo la erección de Harry entre sus piernas. Pero poco a poco le embargó la confianza junto a una emoción y una sensación de poder, al producir aquel placer que Harry disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Saber que ella era la que provocaba esas reacciones en el cuerpo de Harry, le fascinaba. Las manos bien entrenadas del moreno se encargaron de sacarle el vestido por la cabeza y sin perder ni un segundo mas se abalanzó sobre el broche de su corpiño, desasiéndose del en un tris.

Una parte de él quería tomarse su tiempo, hacerlo todo con lentitud, disfrutando cada rose, cada suspiro. Pero ya no creía tener suficiente paciencia, quería explorarla dulcemente y a la vez de una forma salvaje como tantas veces había fantaseado en sus noches en vela. Con un movimiento rápido intercambiaron lugares. Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Quedó ahí, admirándola fascinado. Ahora la joven con la melena muy revuelta solo tenía sus bragas para tapar su zona mas intima. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con aquello? ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado una escena parecida? Acarició su mejilla, no podía aceptar que tanta belleza existiera, pero ahí estaba, como en sus mejores fantasías, recostada debajo de él con su melena color fuego esparcida en el cobertor blanco, con sus pechos pequeños y perfectos al descubierto, erguidos frente a él mientras un fuerte rubor atacaba sus mejillas, su corazón se desbocó a notar ese detalle, adoraba ver esas pequeñas señales de inocencia en Ginny. La hacia mucho mas especial.

La joven sintió un gran placer al contemplar como Harry se alejaba un poco para poder terminar de desvestirse. Lo imitó, haciendo desaparece su última prenda sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima. Se arrodilló sobre la cama y cuando Harry volvió a su lado lo recibió con un beso apasionado, le emocionaba la idea de tenerlo completamente desnudo solo para ella.

Soltó un gemido que le salió de lo mas profundo de su ser cuando una de las manos de Ginny se deslizó hasta su entrepierna y lo rodeo. La miró y vio como le sonrió con cierta picardía mordiéndose el labio. Sus ojos brillaron cuando dijo en voz alta las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de su garganta. Las únicas palabras que jamás había pronunciado y durante cinco años se había abstenido de decírselas a ella.

—Te quiero…. Te quiero demasiado.

Ginny lo miró sin aliento ¿seria verdad? En ese instante no le importaba, prefería creerle y disfrutar el momento como jamás se había atrevido. Respondió la declaración con un beso abrazador.

Se dejó llevar por aquel beso. Esa noche la haría suya. No había forma de parar, deseaba saborear cada centímetro de su piel sin perderse ni una curva o hueco. Esa noche solo serian ellos dos.

La pelirroja arqueó la espalda cuando aquellos labios expertos acabaron en uno de sus pechos después de haber creado un camino de deliciosos besos desde su cuello. Gimió sin importarle que Harry supiera lo mucho que estaba disfrutando, ya no había caretas ni mentiras. Lo quería, lo deseaba, ya era hora que lo supiera.

La besó en los labios mientras recostándose sobre ella situándose entre sus muslos, tenía la urgencia de hundirse en ella, de sentir como lo rodeaba, aceptándolo como nunca lo había aceptado.

Tomó aire, supo que pasaría lo inevita, lo que para ser honesta ella misma se había buscado desde hacia tiempo. La embargó una serie de dudas que hubiera preferido ignorar. Temía decepcionarlo o que la historia de su primera vez se repitiera. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella catastrófica noche como para recordar mucho. Y agradecía al cielo que así fuera. Contuvo el aliento y espero que todo ocurriera.

De pronto algo en la mirada de Ginny alarmo a Harry. Era algo que jamás había encontrado en la mirada de una mujer en una situación como esa, era una especie de miedo que le detuvo el corazón.

Se detuvo y tuvo que valerse de todas sus fuerzas para alejarse un poco y permitir que aquella mirada tuviera un significado en su aturdida cabeza. En un rincón que aun tenía un poco de razón, resonaron las palabras que su prima le había dicho el día anterior. Ginny tenía sus dudas y miedos, y él no permitiría que los conservara mientras estuvieran juntos, se encargaría de que esa noche fuera esa "primera vez" que una mujer tan maravillosa como lo era ella se merecía. La besó con ternura en los labios. Se aseguraría que esa noche quedara en la memoria de ambos como una de las mejores.

— ¿Será diferente, verdad?— Ginny formuló la pregunta sin poder contenerse y se sorprendió al ver que Harry la observaba con gran seguridad, como si entendiera que trataba de decir.

—Esta vez no te arrepentirás al final.

Sabía que él no podía saber porque había echo esa pregunta, era imposible, pero esa respuesta la hizo sentir una gran seguridad. Harry tenia razón, no se arrepentiría esta vez.

Dejó escapar una risita temblorosa, dejándose guiar por el moreno que comenzaba a tocarla en partes en las que ella jamás había sospechado que podían provocar tanto placer.

—Mírame— le pidió Harry con un susurro ronco—. Mírame a los ojos.

Jamás le había hecho una petición así a ninguna de sus compañeras, no entendía porque lo hacia ahora, pero no se detuvo a pensar, no era el momento. Ginny le hizo caso, lo miró directamente a esos increíbles ojos verdes que habían sido su perdición desde la primera vez que se había hundido en ellos. Él le devolvió la mirada al tiempo que se enterraba en su interior, centímetro a centímetro, disfrutando de cada segundo, cada movimiento hasta llenarla por completo.

Jadeó al sentirlo en su interior mientras se estremecía por completo. No existían palabras suficientes en el universo para describir lo sencillamente perfecto que era tenerlo en su interior. Sus miradas se fundieron tanto como sus cuerpos, nunca se había sentido tan unida a alguien como en ese momento, mucho mas allá de lo físico, era como si toda su vida hubiera sido una simple carrera para llegar a ese momento.

La sensación de la unión, ese calor sofocante que lo rodeaba le arrancó un siseo, cerró los ojos y se hundió aun más en ella. ¿Cómo había hecho para vivir sin Ginny? Jadeó antes de besarla nuevamente.

—Te quiero—. Repitió sobre sus labios. Ya no le importaba nada más, deseaba que cada acto fuera corroborado por esos besos llenos de amor que solo podía darle a ella, quería decirle cuanto la quería una y otra vez hasta que su garganta se secara por completo.

Besó su cuello hasta volver a sus pechos, pequeños y llenos de pecas, mientras comenzaba con un bai y ven que poco a poco empezaba a cobrar más fuerza y rigor. Saboreó su piel, deleitándose con cada centímetro que atrapaban sus labios, sonrió al escucharla soltar un gritito mezclado con jadeo cuando comenzó a intensificar el ritmo de las envestidas.

Ginny simplemente se veía en la gloria, de una forma ridícula la idea de una tina llena de agua tibia atravesó su cabeza delirante. Harry era el agua que la rodeaba y la acariciaba de pie a cabeza. Su risa mezclada con un gemido ronco de Harry inundaron la habitación. Rió de forma tonta, no entendía porque lo hacia, simplemente reía. El fotógrafo la miró con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos. También rió, aunque de una forma temblorosa.

Volvió a suspirar mientras sentía como Harry se movía como todo un experto y sus manos se paseaban por su cuerpo y su boca insaciable besaba y mordisqueaba sus senos. Lo escuchó gemir con fuerza cuando el ritmo aumento y de manera inconsciente se abrazó a él, clavándole las uñas en la cadera, cuando este con un movimiento rápido y limpio cambio de postura y sus envestidas se volvieron cada vez más apasionadas y profundas. Dejó escapar un gritito de puro placer al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello a la completa disposición de los labios y lengua de Harry.

En menos de un segundo la habitación quedo inundada por jadeos que se intensificaban cada vez más.

— ¡Harry!

El moreno la calló con un beso apasionado al tiempo que adoptaba un ritmo tan enfebrecido que la pelirroja fue abordada por una oleada tras otra de placer con cada envestida.

Se abrazó con mucha más fuerza a él cuando sintió que un orgasmo salvaje y demoledor la sacudió hasta los cimientos. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que soltaba un grito incontenible. Harry soltó una carcajada mientras seguía yendo y viniendo para llegar él mismo a la meta, mientras la contemplaba maravillado en pleno éxtasis.

Lo miró a los ojos cuando lo sintió vertirse por completo en su interior, sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa totalmente atontado. Ginny jamás olvidaría esa noche y mucho menos el momento en que Harry sudoroso y todavía respirando entrecortado levantó la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos con esa mirada arrebatadora que le quitaba el aliento. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de una forma especial que nunca antes había visto en él.

Permanecieron un largo rato quietos, temblando ligeramente. El moreno, aun en su interior, se inclino para besarla largo y tendido, disfrutando cada centímetro de su boca mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo sudoroso, mareado de placer.

Cuando se separaron la pelirroja lo abrazó con fuerza dejando que descansara su cabeza contra su pecho. Intentó recupera el aliento al tiempo que sus dedos se enredaban distraídamente en su cabello azabache. Parecía que trascurrieron horas larguísimas antes de notar como Harry y ella volvían a respirar con normalidad. Con una sonrisa en los labios cerró los ojos, jamás se había sentido mejor, se sentía tan feliz, tan completa.

Aspiró su aroma, sudor y colonia, rió sin hacer ruido. Harry volvió a besarla antes de salir de encima de ella y recostarse de costado a su lado. Sus ojos no perdieron detalle alguno mientras lo veía sonreírle y los minutos pasaban sin hacerse notar.

—Fue mil veces mejor de lo que pude haberme imaginado—susurró al fin con voz rasposa al tiempo que también se recostaba de lado para poder abrasarse mucho mas al pecho de Harry. Este comenzó a juguetear con su cabello, entrecerró los ojos dejándose mimar hasta que una idea perturbante la atravesó en ese momento tan tranquilo y feliz. — Harry…. ¿Qué tal… qué tal lo hice?

Lo observó ansiosa. Para ella haba sido maravillosa ¿Pero que iba a saber ella, si su poca experiencia no era precisamente buena? ¿Y si no había llenado sus expectativas? Tomó aire, nunca había sido alguien insegura ni mucho menos temerosa, no iba a empezar precisamente ahora.

—Ay Ginny, cielo—. Murmuró en su oído, haciéndola estremecer—Para mi esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida, no cambiaria absolutamente nada.

Acunó su pecoso rostro entre sus manos y la beso con intensidad, dejando todo en aquel beso. Ese beso hizo que su sangre corriera con fuerza por sus venas, un hormigueó agradable muy similar al experimentado minutos atrás invadió su pie. El calor sofocante se hizo presente en cada célula del cuerpo de la pelirroja, sonrió para sus adentro, Harry era el único que podía hacerla sentir así. De pronto, como si hubiera sido poseída por algún tipo de valentía que jamás había poseído, empujo suavemente a Harry para que quedara boca arriba sobre el colcho y con una agilidad poco normal en ella se puso nuevamente de horcajadas sobre él, con una repentina sonrisa juguetona que contrastaba con el brillo inocente que había en sus ojos chocolate.

— Esta noche aun no termina Potter…

El fotógrafo sonrió encantado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, Ginny le hecho mano a todo su autocontrol para no abrir los ojos. No quería abrirlos, una parte de ella temía encontrarse en su habitación del apartamento que habitaba en Londres, mientras la otra parte le aseguraba que si los abría encontraría la prueba de que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior había pasado de verdad. Una corriente de imágenes inundó su cabeza, sin duda aquella había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

Entre mas trascurría el tiempo comenzaba a tener mas conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, podía sentir los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las cortinas, calentando su piel desnuda, no pudo evitar sonreír al notar el fuerte brazo de Harry rodeando su cintura mientras todo su cuerpo se apretaba contra el suyo. Se estremeció al sentir la respiración acompasada de su compañero chocando sobre su cuello, produciéndole cosquillas.

"Toc, toc"

Al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta por poco abre los ojos, pero al notar que Harry se movía a su lado se quedó quieta. El fotógrafo se levantó de la cama dejando en su lugar un frío molesto que recorrió la espalda de Ginny, aquella sensación no le gusto ni un poquito, quería abrazarlo un poco mas antes de tener que regresar al mundo real.

Lo escuchó forcejear con sus pantalones y correr hacia la puerta. A través de sus pestañas lo vio asomar la cabeza por la puerta y tener un pequeño dialogo con alguien antes de cerrar la puerta nuevamente. Por inercia cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando lo vio voltearse. Aunque quería enfrentarlo, una parte de ella se negaba a hablar con él después de todo lo vivido la noche anterior. Por nada en el mundo quería escucharlo decir que lo de anoche había sido un error garrafal que desgraciadamente no volvería a repetirse.

Lo oyó dar vueltas por la habitación, abriendo la cómoda con cuidado y tropezando un par de veces mientras intentaba ponerse los zapatos. De pronto se sintió muy molesta, Harry se iba a marchar, iba a escapar antes de enfrentarla a ella y a la situación. Se sintió tonta, ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Qué Harry le dijera que la amaba? ¿Qué le confesara que hacia años moría por hacer el amor con ella y ahora no veía forma de vivir sin estar a su lado? Todos sus músculos se agarrotaron, estaba tan atrapada en esa mezcla de furia y decepción que casi da un respingo cuando Harry volvió a acercarse a la cama y con mucha suavidad la beso en los labios por un segundo. ¿La había besado? Si, lo había hecho y con toda la dulzura del mundo.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de Harry ya no pudo soportarlo mas, se sentó en la cama como un resorte y abrió los ojos. Ahora que él no estaba en el cuarto, este se había vuelto frío y vacío. Se levantó con lentitud, tratando de no pensar en nada e ignorando el revoltijo de mantas que se había vuelto la cama. Sacó un poco de ropa del armario y la dejó sobre la cama antes de meterse en el baño. Una ducha seria lo único que la despejara en un momento como ese. Y aunque le daría tranquilidad, también le daría tiempo suficiente para pensar y martirizarse sola un buen rato.

Siempre supo que Harry era un donjuán y desde el primer momento se había dicho que lo único que habría entre ellos seria una linda amistad. Ella seria la buena amiga a la que acudiría cuando tuviera un problema, la que siempre podía invitar a un partido de fútbol y podía hacerle preguntas acerca de mujeres. Así tendría que haber sido…

Mientras el agua la recorría no pudo evitar recordad lo sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando aceptó esa farsa jamás creyó llegar a tanto, solo había pensado en abrazos actuados y algunos besos inocentes, pero anoche había cruzado una línea que se había prometido nunca cruzar, había hecho algo tan maravilloso como terrible. Había jugado con fuego y ahora se quemaría.

Después de lo sucedido con Harry estaba convencida de que jamás lograría sacarlo de su corazón. Lo amaba, lo sabia muy bien, y también sabía que se había convertido en una mas en la lista interminable de Harry Potter. Aquella idea la destruyo. Ella no quería ser una mas, quería ser esa mujer que amara y lo amara hasta que los dos fueran unos ancianos desdentados. Quería tener un felices para siempre a su lado y era ese mismo deseo el que la destruiría, porque era totalmente consiente de que cuando abandonara esa casa lo haría con el corazón hecho añicos.

Después de un rato que pareció una eternidad debajo de la regadera sin hacer mas que pensar en el lío en que estaba metida, cerró la lleve y salió del baño envuelta en una toalla. Al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando encontró a Harry sentado en la cama junto a una bandeja con el desayuno. Se sintió culpaba por pensar que se había escapado de ella.

Al verla, Harry se levantó de un salto, acercándose con agilidad y antes que esta pudiera decir algo, la rodeó con un brazo y la apretó contra si, besándola con ganas, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Al separarse el moreno la miró sonriendo mientras ella abrió los ojos un tanto aturdido, a pesar de todo lo vivido, sus labios seguían produciendo estragos en su cordura.

—Ven, te trajeé algo para desayunar ¿tienes hambre, no?

—S-si—balbució y con un poco de torpeza aceptó la taza de café que le ofrecía Harry. Sin sacarle los ojos de encima se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Harry comenzó a beber su café tratando por todos los medio no mirarla e ignorar aquella atmósfera incomoda que los rodeaba. Aquello lo sorprendió, jamás se había sentido tan incomodo a la mañana síguete y eso que mas de una vez ni del nombre de su acompañante se acordaba.

—Ginny…—comenzó a decir con voz ronca en un arrebato de valentía, pero antes que pudiera añadir nada mas la puerta de la recamara se abrió de golpe Cho Chang entró como Pedro por su casa.

— ¡Eh!—se escandalizó Ginny fulminándola con la mirada.

—Se toca Chang—bufó Harry— ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar contigo, ahora—especificó la morena con aplomo, ignorando el fastidio de la pareja— Te espero afuera. — Y así, sin más, salió dando un portazo.

—Ve—le susurró Ginny al tiempo que dejaba la taza de café sobre la bandeja.

—Pero Ginny, necesito… necesitamos hablar.

—Lo se, hablaremos luego, ve, mientras yo terminare de desayunar y me vestiré.

El moreno suspiró indeciso paro no pudo hacer nada, y menos cuando Ginny casi lo hecho a empujones de la habitación.

* * *

A Harry casi le dio ganas de hacer un berrinche de niño chiquito cuando se encontró con Cho en el pasillo.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres con tanta urgencia?—le preguntó olvidándose por completo de la buena educación que había recibido. En verdad no quería estar en compañía de Chang cuando podía estar en su habitación con una Ginny envuelta en una toalla muy fácil de desaparecer.

—Ven—le indicó y se dirigió a las escaleras, Harry miró de reojo la puerta de su cuarto y a regañadientes siguió a Cho.

La oriental lo dirigió hacia el estudio, aun era temprano y todos los que ya estaban despiertos estaban desayunando, así que no se sorprendió ver el salón vacío. Miró con mala cara a su ex, las palabras que había pronunciado la noche anterior aun seguían frescas en su memoria. Era algo humillante y se sorprendía al darse cuenta que en aquel momento tenia un mejor concepto de Pansy que de Chang.

—Creo que esa Weasley es una fácil—. Se paró en seco, enfrentándolo con los brazos cruzados y una mirada entornada.

—Si ella es una fácil ¿tu que eres? – dejó que el diablito de cabello azul y ojos grises que siempre estaba en su hombro incitándolo a decir todo sin censura tomara el control de su lengua.

Cho lo miró escandalizada.

—La verdad no me creo eso de que ustedes dos están juntos.

—Y por lo poco que me importa lo que tú piensas— respondió con sencillez— Amo a Ginny con locura y eso no va a cambiar ni en un millón de años.

—Ella no tiene lo que necesitas—aseguró suavizando su mirada.

—Déjame adivinar ¿tu si lo tienes? Cho lo único que me diste cuando salíamos fue sexo…

—Pero no te quejabas—dio un paso hacia delante y Harry dio dos atrás.

—Era un niño, en es época tenia las hormonas alborotabas—agitó la cabeza, eso era lo que mas odiaba, por culpa de una calentura pasajera había desperdiciado mucho tiempo preciado y había dejado que su madre fuera engatusada por tremenda arpía-Ahora entiendo que el sexo no lo es todo en una relación. Con Ginny tengo muchos buenos ratos, no solo la paso bien en la cama sino que también en todos lados. — una sonrisa tonta aparecían en su rostro de solo pensar en la pelirroja.

—Nosotros también la pasábamos bien en todos lados-protestó.

—Sabes que no es verdad—. Para su sorpresa esa conversación no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo. Tal vez era porque arriba tenía un problema mucho más grande que solucionar. —Cuando salimos ¿alguna vez me preguntaste que quería estudiar o donde quería vivir cuando me largara de esta casa? No ¿verdad? Ginny Weasley me escucha, conoce lo que me gusta y lo que no. Ella no solo me da todo su amor, sino que tanbien su amistad.

—Yo soy mil veces mejor que ella—dijo apretando los dientes.

—Eso es lo que crees tu, pero si en este momento tuviera que elegir a la mujer con quien debería casarme y pasar el resto de mis días, esa sin duda seria Ginny, porque a diferencia de ti, ella no esta conmigo por el dinero que tiene mi familia en el banco.

Aquella última frase fue recibida por la chica como una bofetada.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?!

— ¿Que? ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que le dijiste a tu amiga en mi fiesta de cumpleaños o a Pansy anoche junto a la piscina? —Alzó una ceja al ver que la chica se quedaba sin palabras— viste Cho, no soy tan idiota como crees— le sonrió cansadamente antes de salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire y a la vez poder alejarse de ella.

Dio gracias al cielo que Cho no tuviera la cara suficiente como para seguirlo. Tenía la cabeza echa un lío y hablar con ella no lo ayudaba. Se dejó caer sin ganas en el piso de madera con la espalda apoyada en el barandal del balcón. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, la noche pasada parecía tan lejana. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Ahora que? ¿Regresar a su cuarto y hablar con Ginny? su estomago se revolvió. ¿Y si Ginny le decía que habida sido un error? No iba a soportar escucharla decir algo así, no después de haber compartido una noche perfecta.

La ventana francesa que daba al balcón se abrió, Harry gimió para sus adentros, pensando que el recién llegado era Cho con su poca vergüenza renovada. Abrió los ojos con pesar y se encontró con un adormilado Sirius Black

— ¿Pensando?—le sonrió al tiempo que sin invitaron alguna se sentaba su lado.

—Un poco— suspiró.

Su padrino sonrió con picardía mientras sus ojos brillaban, eso no le dio buena espina al joven.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que Ginny y tú deberían irse a un hotel la próxima vez que quieran divertirse un rato— Harry empalideció— Todos en esta casa los han escuchado. Tengo que aceptar que en verdad tienen buena resistencia.

—¡Padrino!—se escandalizó.

—Oh Harry, no tienes porque ruborizarte—rió— Acá somos pocos pero nos conocemos todos.

—Por favor…

— ¿Y bien? Del uno al diez—levantó una ceja muy divertido.

—No voy a responder a eso—se cruzó de brazos.

—Vaya, si que te tiene loco.

—No entiendo que quieres decir.

—Jamás te resulto indecente darle un puntaje a una chica, y menos si me lo decías a mi—Sirius sonrió mas ampliamente— Ginny Weasley te ha atrapado ¡Mis felicitaciones! ¡Estas enamorado!

—Dime algo que no sepa—bufó

— ¿Por qué tan molesto? ¿Acaso no te han dicho que el sexo alegra a la gente?

—Ya te lo he dicho mil veces. Ginny solo vino aquí porque yo se lo pedí. De seguro ahora piensa que lo que paso anoche fue un error ¿no lo entiendes Sirius? ¡Ella no me ama! No se porque rayos le pedí que viniera, sabía que esto pasaría, por cinco años mantuve la distancia para evitar enamorarme mas de ella. Y ahora ¡Por dios Sirius! ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? ¡Ya no puedo pensar en una vida sin ella!

Sirius lo miró un momento, aquello le recordaba tanto al breve sufrimiento del donjuán James Potter cuando se dio cuenta de que se había topado con la mujer perfecta para él. James también había intentado luchar contra lo inevitable y terriblemente obvio, pero gracias a alguna fuerza superior, aquella batalla la perdió como el mejor.

—Creo saber como ayudarte— le sonrió a su ahijado—Solo dame un ratito.

Harry no le hizo mucho caso, dudaba muy seriamente que su padrino pudiera ayudarlo con Ginny.

* * *

Choky no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, pero la curiosidad la hacia dar vueltas en la cama. Se preguntaba como diablos había terminado su noche Harry y Ginny. Con un poco de suerte su atolondrado primo habría confesado lo mucho que amaba a Ginny, y esta después de darse cuenta de que aquella confesión era cierta, le hubiera dicho que ella también lo amaba con locura. Sonrió ante la escena que se formaba en su cabeza.

Se levantó de un saltó con renovada energía. Se vistió con rapidez y salió de su cuarto con tanta brusquedad que se dio de bruces con la persona que pasaba justamente por ahí, tan fuerte fue el golpe que Choky y el atropellado terminaron en el suelo.

— ¡Oye! Se que estoy guapo, pero tampoco te me tires encima—le sonrió burlonamente Julian alzando una ceja.

— ¡Tu!—lo fulminó con la mirada ignorando por completo el hormigueo que brotaba en su estomago al verse sobre el chico.

— Tengo nombre ¿sabes?—soltó una risita roca al tiempo que la envolvía con sus brazos para evitar que saliera de encima suyo.

—Me importa bien poco que lo tengas—le ladró— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Para qué?—se acercó un poco a sus labios— ambos sabemos que quieres todo lo contrario.

— Wilkins, suélteme o te juro que te…

— ¿Qué cosa? Vamos Black, dime lo que me vas a hacer.

Julian estaba disfrutando con descaro la situación, Choky lo sabía muy bien, y lo que mas la enojaba era el hecho de que su rostro estaba empezando a arder. Se autoreprehendió, lo último que quería en el mundo era sonrojarse por culpa del inútil de Julian Wilkins.

—Te pateare el culo, eso es lo que te arreé—le amenazó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta del increíble tono azul de estos. "ni lo pienses Black" chilló una voz en su cabeza.

—Correré el riesgo—le dedicó una sonrisa increíblemente seductora antes de plantarle un beso en los labios tan apasionado que la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Sonny cerró los ojos por un momento, se odiaba por eso, pero tenía que aceptar que el desgraciado sabía lo que hacia.

Una puerta al final del pasillo se abrió de golpe pero ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo. Dumbledore salió de su cuarto tarareando "Nearer, my God, to Thee" de una forma alegre, pero de inmediato la emotiva canción se perdió cuando vio la empalagosa escena en que eran protagonistas su asistente y su guionista novata.

-Ejem ejem—llamó la atención a la pareja, que en el acto detuvo su besuqueo y alzaron las cabezas, totalmente ruborizando— Buenos días chicos—les sonrió tranquilamente.

Julian soltó a Sonny con rapidez, sacándosela de encima con un poco de brusquedad, sin sacar los ojos del rostro arrugado de su mentor. Ahora si había metido la pata.

—Yo… nosotros—balbució sin saber muy bien lo que pretendía decir mientras se ponía de pie.

—Verónica, no creo que a tu padre le guste encontrarte en una situación como esta—le dijo Dumbledore, ignorando el flojo intento de explicación de Julian.

Choky bufó mientras rechazaba la mano que le ofrecía Julian para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Puedo yo solita, gracias—gruñó parándose, y volteando hacia el anciano dijo: —Mi padre no es exactamente la persona indicada para reprenderme por verme en una situación así, a él lo he encontrado en situaciones así millones de veces—se cruzó de brazos—Además aquí no esta pasando nada.

— ¿De verdad? A mi no me pareció así.

—Pues…—Choky se mordió la lengua, no quería decirle nada grosero a aquel hombre que tanto respeto le tenía.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones, querida—le sonrió—Ahora ve con tu primo, estoy seguro que necesita tu ayuda.

— ¿Harry? — Frunció el seño— ¿Por qué necesitaría mi ayuda? Ginny y él…

—Anoche pasaron muchas cosas, Sirius me lo contó hace un rato. Harry te necesita.

Choky miró de reojo a Julian, justo lo que necesitaba, una razón para alejarse de ese idiota y sus labios perfectos. Feliz por la escusa y también preocupada por la seriedad con la que Dumbledore había dicho "Harry te necesita", asintió con fuerza antes de correr hacia el cuarto de su primo.

Cuando quedó solo con el anciano, Julian comenzó a temblar. Dumbledore era la única persona en el mundo después de su madre que podía hacerlo sentir avergonzado. Cerró los ojos por un instante, no tenía que mirarlo a la cara para saber que lo había decepcionado muchísimo.

— ¿No crees que una chica como Verónica merece algo mejor que un beso tirados en el suelo de un pasillo?—le preguntó con tono duro el anciano.

—Fue un accidente, señor—murmuró sin mirarlo a los ojos—No volverá a pasar.

—Eso me temía—suspiró antes de dirigirse al comedor. Era mejor callar y dejar que Julian pensara en Choky y lo que en verdad quería tener con ella.

* * *

Ginny cepilló su cabello con mas esmero de lo normas, solo para tener una escusa para quedarse en el cuarto. Por un lado le picaba la curiosidad saber que era lo que con tanta insistencia quería hablar Cho con Harry, aunque sabía que no seria una conversación en que ella saliera muy bien parada, con mucha facilidad podía imaginar todo el veneno que estaría despidiendo y la mueca de desagrado que tendría Harry al escucharla.

-Consejera loca a Domitilo—Ginny volteó hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz de Choky. Al verla notó la sorpresa en sus ojos grises, como si no se hubiera esperado encontrarse con ella allí.

—Hola Sonny. —la saludó con una sonrisa forzada.

—Hola, lo siento, pensé que Harry…. ¿Dónde esta él?—preguntó y Ginny tuvo la sensación de que la chica aun seguía un poco dormida.

—Esta abajo, creo—frunció el seño, había algo en la mirada de Choky que no le inspiraba confianza— ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves rara.

— ¿Rara? ¿Yo?—soltó una risita— ¡Claro que no!

—Choky, no te creo ni media palabras. — Ginny se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Algo en todo aquello le resultaba divertido. Hacer que Choky quedará roja como un tomate la ayudaba a olvidar un poquito de sus propios problemas.

—Yo… bueno Dumbledore…

— ¿Dumbledore qué?—la apremió al ver que no decía nada mas, clavando sus ojos en la alfombra, muy abochornada. La pelirroja se sorprendió al verla así, jamás creyó que hubiera algo en el mundo que pudiera poner en ese estado a Sonny Black.

—El viejito nos encontró a Julian y a mi, tirados en el pasillo…besándonos. —se confesó con un tono tan bajo que Ginny a duras penas la escuchó.

— ¿Julian y tu?—quedó boquiabierta— ¡Pero tu dijiste que lo detestabas!

—Lo detesto.

—Pero lo besaste—sonrió.

—Él me beso a mí.

— ¡Oh que tierno, fue como de película! — soltó un suspiro sobre actuado solo para arrancarle una sonrisa a Sonny.

—No es tierno—entornó los ojos, con menos paciencia— Es un idiota, primero me besa y luego me dice que no quiere nada conmigo.

— ¿Eso te dijo?—Ginny perdió toda alegría. Volvió a recordar el lío en que estaba metida ella ¿Harry haría lo mismo que Julian?

—Ahora no tuvo oportunidad, pero la otra vez si lo hizo. —Choky hizo un esfuerzo muy grande para que no se le notara la decepción que le provocaba los juegos de Julian, pero a pesar de eso no logró engañar a Ginny.

— ¿Él y tu ya se habían besado?

—Un poquito—se encogió de hombros.

—Pero…

—Mejor no preguntes—le sonrió con resignación—Ni yo lo entiendo, tiene mas excusas…

—Julian no tiene derecho a tratarte así.

—Lo se, y cuando lo vea le pateare el culo como la última vez. —sonrió con mas seguridad.

—En otras circunstancias le tendría lastima, pero se lo merece. —Rió apenas—Aunque hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo terminaron besándose en el piso?

El rostro de Choky volvió a adquirir un tono rojizo muy fuerte.

—Eso no importa—murmuró evasiva— ¿Dijiste que Harry estaba abajo, no?

Antes que Ginny pudiera hacer más preguntas sobre la situación vivida en el pasillo, Sonny salió del cuarto casi a las corridas.

No quería mas preguntas sobre Wilkins, lo único que quería ver de él en ese instante era su cara de dolor cuando le diera un rodillazo entre las piernas después de tener que escucharlo decir que lo suyo solo era una atracción física.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras se topó con su padre el cual iba subiendo con una sonrisa en los labios pero con una mirada cansada.

—Buenos días, papá—le sonrió.

—Buenos días cielo—salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su hija—prepárate porque hoy será un día muy largo

— ¿Por?

— ¿Todavía no hablaste con Harry, verdad?—la chica agitó la cabeza de forma negativa— bueno, prepárate por que Harry y Ginny pasaron mas allá de la zona de amistad.

— ¿Se declararon?—casi dio un salto de alegría. Aunque se preguntaba porque Ginny no se había visto alegre. Tal vez si lo había estado, pero ella simplemente no se había dado cuenta al estar tan sumida en el tema de Julian.

—No exactamente. —Su hija frunció el seño, así que Sirius tuvo que ser terriblemente específico— No se declararon pero si se acostaron.

La sonrisa de Choky se borró en el acto.

— ¡Lo mato! ¡Harry James Potter te voy a matar!

Su padre rió muy divertido.

—Esta en el estudio si quieres asesinarlo ahora.

Echó a correr hacia el estudio y se encontró con su primo saliendo de este. Al llegar a su lado le dio el puñetazo que con tantas ganas le hubiera gustado darle al insensible de Wilkins. En el acto el labio del hombre comenzó a sangrar.

— ¡Pero que diablos!—Harry se alejó de Choky a tropezones, llevándose la mano a la boca.

—Te dije que fueras cuidadoso y no metieras la pata—dijo en voz baja pero filosa—Y ahora resulta que te acostaste con ella sin decirle que la amabas.

— ¡Choky por favor cálmate!—trató de apaciguarla con los brazos en alto para evitar que volviera a golpearlo.

—Como quieres que me calme ¡Prometiste que no harías nada estúpido!

—Yo no… bueno si, pero le dije que la amaba.

— ¿En que circunstancias?-se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—Este…—Harry agachó la cabeza, totalmente consiente que la respuesta no le iba a gustar ni un poquito a su violenta prima.

—Genial—resopló la chica entendiendo en el acto el movimiento de Harry— ¡Brillante! Decirle que la quieres mientras tienen sexo ¡simplemente brillante! Ahora si te va a creer cuando le digas que la amas.

—Ya Sonny, no creas que yo no me siento mal. No se en que estaba pensando anoche.

—Te doy una ayudita: ¡En nada! No estabas pensando en absolutamente nada.

Tal vez estaba siendo muy dura con Harry. Pero algo en todo eso la tocaba de una forma que jamás aceptaría en voz alta.

— ¿No crees que ya me siento lo suficientemente mal?—le preguntó dolido—La perdí, o tal vez no. No se si lo que paso significa que me amaba o que me tuvo lastima.

— ¿Lastima?-Alzó una ceja, recelosa.

—Anoche no tuve un buen momento y Ginny me… me consoló.

— ¿Ginny te consoló?—formuló aquella pregunta con lentitud, como si temiera equivocarse.

—Eso es lo que dije—murmuró con los dientes apretados. El hecho que una mujer se acostara con el por lastima, echaba por el retrete el poco orgullo que aun poseía.

—No creo que ella…. —se cortó a la mitad de su nuevo discurso de "Ginny te ama" cuando escuchó a alguien bajar. Con las palabras en la boca se volvió para encontrarse con una Hermione malhumorada y una Ginny que se sonrojo al ver a Harry.

—Yo ya me voy, espero llegar esta noche. —anunció Hermione mientras se arreglaba de mala gana un mechón de cabello que se había atrevido a meterse frente a su cara. Al mirar hacia donde estaba Harry pareció olvidarse de su humor de perros al ver como su labio sangraba. — ¡Pero que te paso en el labio!

El fotógrafo miró de reojo a Choky y frunció en entrecejo al verla sonreír de manera orgullosa.

—Me caí—dijo con los ojos en Ginny, la cual parecía escapar a su mirada.

— ¿Te caíste?—Hermione lo miró con recelo antes de voltearse hacia Choky— ¿Se cayo frente a tu puño, otra vez?

—Puede ser—sonrió maliciosamente la aludida.

—No se porque te habrá pegado, Potter, pero estoy segura que te lo merecías—le sonrió la castaña sin la menor compasión—Bueno, ya me voy, los veo luego.

Hermione se marchó con un mejor humor y Choky también lo hizo, no antes de hacer un elaborado ademán de querer golpear de nuevo a Harry. Rió al ver que el hombre levantaba las manos, listo para evitar el ataque.

—Genial, mi primo me tiene miedo—soltó una risotada antes de dirigirse a la cocina con la clara intención de hacer que la pareja quedara a solas.

Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras su labio inferior se hinchaba cada vez más. Trató de ignorar el dolor al tiempo que se dedicaba a observar a Ginny. Se veía guapa con esa blusa azul y los vaqueros viejos. Aunque lo que la volvía mas irresistible era ese par de mejillas sonrosadas que tenia.

— ¿Por qué te pego Choky?—se animó a cortar el silencio Ginny, señalando su labio partido.

—Ya conoces como son la reuniones familiares, no hay que tener una razón lógica para hacer que un primo sangre—bromeó, tratando de aligerar la tensión, cosa en que fracasó estrepitosamente.

—Deberías lavarte antes que se te infeste—le recomendó parándose lo mas lejos posible de él.

Harry no se le pasó por alto ese detalle, sintió una punzada muy desagradable en el pecho. Odiaba que Ginny se alejara.

—Creo que me equivoqué ¿verdad?—murmuró dando un paso hacia ella.

— ¿Perdón?

—Anoche, cuando te dije que al final no te arrepentirías. Me equivoqué, estas arrepentida.

—No, no lo estoy—musitó con una seguridad demoledora—. Jamás me arrepentiré.

El moreno la miró con una chispa de esperanza mientras que su corazón comenzaba a latir como loco. ¿Era la hora de la verdad?

—Ginny, ya te lo dije anoche, te quiero mucho—susurró acortando la distancia que los separaba a un simple paso.

—Yo también te quiero Harry—admitió con la voz dolida. Lo que iba a hacer a continuación le rompería el corazón—Pero soy completamente consiente de que la forma en que te quiero no es la misma que la tuya—. Tomó aire para evitar que las ganas de derrumbarse la traicionaran. No iba a permitirse llorar frente a Harry, eso nunca. —Tú no me quieres de la forma que me gustaría.

—Ginny…

—No importa, lo entiendo—Se apresuró a decir agitando la cabeza—Solo prométeme una cosa, cuando todo lo de la boda acabe, cuando ya no me necesites y volvamos a Londres, por favor no vuelvas a acercarte a mi, al menos por un tiempo.


	24. Todo gris…

**Capítulo 24**

El mundo entero cayó sobre su cabeza al escuchar la petición de Ginny. ¿Alejarse de ella? ¡¿Cómo esperaba que lo hiciera?! Ahora ella era su mundo, siempre lo había sido, mas ahora que le había entregado su corazón, acto que jamás en su vida se había atrevido a realizar.

Quiso gritarle, suplicarle que no lo alejara de su lado, ya no le importaba nada, lo único que quería era pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Sintió algo frió y filoso atravesar su corazón al verla caminar lo mas lejos de él posible. El dolor del labio era una tontería comparado con lo que sentía ahora. Quería correr hacia ella, aprisionarla entre sus brazos, pero las piernas parecían no querer ayudarlo. Deseo tener palabras para detenerla pero estas quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

Se había ido. No había vuelta atrás, sencillamente había perdido a la única mujer que había amado.

* * *

—Sonny. — Choky paró en seco al escuchar la voz de Dumbledore llamándola.

La joven de pelo azul había entrado a la cocina con el único propósito de salir al patio de atrás, tan distraída iba que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el anciano estaba allí sentado tomando una taza de té junto a Luna y Dora.

—Buenos días— saludó con el tono más despreocupado que con el apuro pudo fingir.

— ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a desayunar?—le invitó Dumbledore como si lo ocurrido en el pasillo de arriba jamás hubiera ocurrido.

Titubeó por un momento antes de sentarse entre Luna y Dora. Al menos Julian no estaba allí para empeorar las cosas.

— ¿Estas bien, Choky? Te ves rara—le preguntó Dora al tiempo que ponía una gran cantidad de mermelada de calabaza sobre una tostada ya untada con mantequilla.

Sonny rodó los ojos al escuchar aquella frase.

—Soy rara, tía Dora— le sonrió de manera convincente.

—Lo se, pero hoy te vez mas rara—insistió Dora, recelosa. La chica no sabía muy bien como salir de esa, así que agradeció al cielo cuando Luna en casi un grito exclamó:

— ¡¿Qué te paso en la cara, Harry?!

El fotógrafo acababa de entrar a la cocina, con el labio todavía sangrando.

—Pregúntale a tu amiga. —se limitó a decir al tiempo que sacaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

— ¡Choky! ¿Qué te dije de controlar tu ira?—se cruzó de brazos Luna, irritada.

— ¡Él se lo merecía!—se defendió con orgullo— ¿Verdad qué te lo merecías?

Harry no contestó, eso hizo que Sonny, al igual que Dumbledore y Luna, frunciera el ceño muy preocupada. Luna le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, y soltando un quejido Choky le hizo una señal para que supiera que había entendido a la perfección el mensaje.

Pasándose un mechón de cabello azul detrás de la oreja se puso de pie y acercó a la mesada donde su primo se limpiaba la herida con un algodón remozado en alcohol

—Lo siento ¿bien?—susurró Sonny, agradecida que Luna hubiera comenzado a hablar en la mesa para evitar que Dumbledore y especialmente Dora los pudiera escuchar— Estaba enojada por otra cosa y me desquite contigo.

—No pasa nada—murmuró antes de soltar un siseo por culpa del ardor que le provocaba el alcohol.

— ¿Dónde esta Ginny? — preguntó sin dejar de observarlo. Tuvo un muy mal presentimiento cuando vio como los ojos verdes de su primo se oscurecían.

—No se.

— ¿Todavía no hablaron?

—O si, hablamos— murmuró con amargura— Hablamos y me dijo que cuando regresáramos a Londres no quiere volver a verme…. — el nudo que había en su garganta se hizo mas que insoportable.

—Harry, no creo que ella haya querido decir eso... — Sonny miró de reojo a Luna, la cual apresar de estar parloteando no se perdía detalle de la conversación de ambos primos.

—Lo dijo Choky. Me lo dijo en la cara y no le importo que acabara de decirle que la quería. —tiró el algodón a la basura y guardo el pequeño maletín blanco con demasiado lentitud, pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir a continuación. — Se terminó. Hablaré con mis padres. — Sonny lo miró boquiabierta— Les diré que Ginny y yo terminamos y la llevare a Londres esta noche. Si ella ya no quiere verme no voy a obligarla a ayudarme. — cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de tragarse las lagrimas que se apretujaban para salir. Él jamás había llorado por una mujer. ¡Se había prometido jamás hacerlo! Pero ahora…— Además ya no podemos fingir. Yo no puedo fingir ni un segundo más.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando Sonny con los ojos enrojecidos se le tiró encima para darle un abrazo casi asfixiante.

—No hagas estupideces aun—le pidió en un susurro— No le digas nada a tus padres…

—Pero Choky…

—Prométeme que no les dirás nada, tienes que confiar en mí. — le insistió.

—Está bien…— al escucharlo decir aquello, Sonny le alborotó el cabello antes de separarse. Al hacerlo Harry notó como Dumbledore, Dora y Luna los miraban extrañados sin decir ni una palabra.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó Dora al ver como Choky se secaba un par de lagrimas que habían logrado escapar.

—No pasa nada—sonrió la chica—Solo que esté tonto consigue ponerme sentimental— le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo antes de voltearse a ver a su amiga— ¿Puedes venir un momento Luna? Necesito que me ayudes en algo— dijo la última parte con un tono significativo.

La rubia asintió en el acto y ambas salieron de la cocina sin decir nada más. Harry frunció el seño ¿para qué necesitaba a Luna, Choky?

— ¿Seguro que todo esta bien?—le preguntó Dora a su sobrino.

—Todo se encuentra perfectamente, solo que Choky esta un poco sensible con todo esto de la boda—. Inventó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

—Me imagino. —Asintió la mujer no muy convencida— Como sea, ¿me harías un favor Harry?

—Usted manda.

— ¿Puedes ir a despertar a Teddy? no creo poder volver a subir las escaleras hasta dentro de un rato muy largo.

—Por supuesto. — aceptó feliz de tener una escusa para ponerse en movimiento—Súper padrino al rescate.

Salió de la cocina directo al cuarto de su ahijado. Al encontrarlo desparramado en la cama y con todas las mantas en el piso no pudo evitar recordar a su padre.

"_Que manera de dormir_" pensó al tiempo que levantaba todo del piso y volvía a ponerlo sobre la cama.

—Teddy, vamos enano, es hora de levantarse.

El niño hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si estuviera ahuyentando una mosca molesta. Sonriendo apenas, Harry comenzó a agitar el colcho, de la misma forma que hacia Sirius cuando era mas pequeño a la hora de levantarse.

—Padrino quiero dormir—protestó el niño poniendo su pequeña cabeza debajo de la almohada y volviendo a dormirse en el acto.

Harry soltó una carcajada gastada, ese pequeño tenía el sueño mas pesado que el del padre.

—Vamos Ted, no me hagas ir por un balde de agua—le amenazó con fingida seriedad. — Y sabes que soy capas.

Teddy salió de debajo de la almudada con cara de susto pero al final sonrió muy divertido al ver como Harry le sonreía.

—Vamos, tienes que vestirte antes de bajar a desayunar.

Harry, como buen padrino, lo ayudo a vestirse. Había cuidado tantas veces a Teddy que ya hacia aquello con total naturalidad, aunque la primera noche que había sido su niñero todavía no se borraba del todo de la memoria de Remus y mucho menos de la de Dora.

— ¿Me ayudas?—le pidió Teddy señalando los cordones de sus zapatos.

—Creí que tu padre te había enseñando a atártelos—comentó al tiempo que se ponía de cuclillas frente a el.

—Lo hizo, pero cuando tu me los atas jamás se me desatan—sonrió.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa de una forma apretada. Estar con él lo hacia sentir mejor, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny. Miró a Teddy, él lo miraba con mucha atención. ¿Qué pasaría cuando le dijera que había terminado con Ginny? Él se había puesto muy contento cuando supo que "salían". Sintió una punzada de remordimiento, otra persona que iba a decepcionar con esa estúpida mentira. ¡Maldito el día que creyó que Ginny podía ayudarlo a engañar a su familia! Todo aquello se había convertido en un ruin juego donde el primero que se enamoraba perdía, y él había sido el único idiota que se había dejado llevar, el único que había cometido el error de enamorarse.

— ¿Por qué estas triste? — le preguntó Teddy frunciendo su pequeño semblante.

—No estoy triste, campeón. —le aseguró poniéndose de pie.

—Pero te ves triste…. — insistió con su vocecita llana de esa inocencia que solo un niño poseía.

—Son cosas de adultos. — Si, cosas del asqueroso mundo adulto.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—No creo campeón. — Le dijo desordenándole el cabello como un gesto cariñoso— pero gracias igual.

— ¿Estas triste por que vas a tener bebes?

— ¡¿Qué?! — los ojos de Harry no podían estar mas grandes al escuchar aquello. Teddy reprimió una risita al comparar a su padrino con una enorme mosca. — ¿Qué bebes?

—Aller escuché a tía Lily decirle a mamá que tu y Ginny tendrían bebes—explicó con mucha seriedad. — ¿Qué, no quieres bebes?

— ¡Ay mamá!—masculló, desesperado. — Ginny y yo no tendremos bebes, Teddy.

—Pero tía Lily…

—Tía Lily se equivocó.

Ted parecía muy desilusionado.

—Que mal—se lamentó—yo quería que tuvieras bebes.

— ¿Ha, si?

—Si, así yo podría jugar con ellos.

Harry suspiró aun mas desanimado. Pasar tiempo con Teddy le recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba cuidar de alguien más pequeño e inocente, sentirse necesario, sentir que era el responsable de una vida. Estar con él le recordaba ese secreto deseo de ser padre que tenía escondido en lo más recóndito de su alma. Si por él fuera tendría montones de bebes con Ginny, por que solo con ella se podía imaginar algo como aquello. Si por él fuera…

—No te pongas triste, enano, tendrás a tu hermanita muy pronto y podrás jugar con ella.

—Pero no tan pronto—hizo un pequeño puchero—Papá me dijo que cuando nazca Sumer (*1) va a ser muy pequeña y voy a tener que esperar a que sea mucho mas grande para poder jugar con ella.

—Pero podrás cuidarla, recuerda Ted, tendrás que cuidar mucho a Sumer. Tú serás su hermano mayor y ella necesitara que la protejas.

El niño asintió con fuerza, grabándose para siempre las palabras de su padrino, mientras este simplemente se lamentaba nunca haber residido un discurso como ese de pequeño. Tal vez si lo hubiera recibido hubiera sido mas inteligente y cuidado mucho mejor a Jazmín.

— ¿Padrino, puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Teddy lo llamó al tiempo que jugaba distraídamente con el borde de su remera.

—Dime.

— ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?

El fotógrafo fulminó el techo con la mirada. Justo lo que necesitaba para que esa mañana fuera épica…

* * *

No tenía ni idea a donde iba, simplemente quería estar sola un rato y pensar un poco.

De algo estaba totalmente segura, no quería que Harry se alejara de su lado. Ahora lo quería mas que nunca, la simple idea de separarse de él hacia que su corazón quedara echo polvo.

El amor era una jodida mierda.

Siguió caminando bajo el suave solo de la mañana. No creía que aun siguiera en los terrenos de los Potter, pero no le importo, siguió caminando sin parar. Alejarse de Harry era lo mejor, ahora y cuando regresaran a Londres. Si no lo volvía a ver por un tiempo, su corazón sanaría y cuando volviera a enfrentarse a aquella mirada, el dolor tal vez no seria tan insoportable. Aunque para que así fuera tendría que emplear toda su fuerza y determinación, tendría que borrar demasiados sentimientos de su corazón.

Ya había estado caminando sin destino por casi media hora, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. No quería hablar con nadie, pero por pura inercia lo sacó del bolsillo para poder ver quien era. Se sorprendió al ver el nombre de "Ron" en la pantallita.

— ¿Hola?

—_Hola enana_—. La voz alegre de su hermano fue una bocanada de aire fresco en aquel instante tan amargo. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, a él y a toda su familia. En un rincón de su cabeza se maldijo por no haber ofrecido su compañía a Hermione para su visita a Londres, al menos así podría haber visto a su hermano.

— Ron — dijo con voz anhelante.

— _¿Pasa algo?_—la voz de su hermano adquirió un tono de preocupación.

—No, nada. Solo te extraño mucho, tonto.

—_Yo a ti, por eso llamo. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?_

—Bien, ya sabes, como cualquier tonto plan de engañar a todo el mundo con una novia falsa.

— _¿Potter se esta portando bien?_

Sin poder contenerse soltó una risita. _Si supiera…_

—Potter ha sido un novio muy dulce y educado.

—_Mas le vale_—rió— _Oye ¿segura que estas bien? Se te escucha diferente._

Ginny cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

—Estoy bien…

—_Ginny…_

—Estoy bien— repitió con mas fuerza—No te preocupes por mi.

—_Sabes que me pides demasiado._

— ¿Cómo estas tu? ¿Ya te deshiciste de Lavender?

Su hermano soltó un resoplido muy fuerte.

—_El otro día apareció en la tienda y comenzó a gritarme bien feo, no fue un momento particularmente bueno. Pero al final dijo que yo era un inmaduro y que no era buen novio… En fin. Ayer me encontré con una de sus amigas y me comentó que Lavender se había ido a la casa que sus padres tienen en Mallorca para pasar unos días._

—Seguro que la esta pasando fatal.

—_No estoy tan seguro, porque se fue con un tal Michel._

—Wow, se nota que la separación la destrozó por completo. —comentó con un tono burlón. Sabía que a Ron le importaba un comino todo lo relacionado a su ex, así que Ginny se tomaba la libertad de tomar el tema sin la menor delicadeza.

—_Si, pero eso ya no importa. ¿Tu como te sientes? Digo, Harry y tu están fingiendo ser novios…—_El tono significativo de su hermano la tomó por sorpresa.

—No entiendo a donde quieres llegar.

—_El otro día hable con mamá y me dijo algo que creo que debía haberme dado cuenta yo solo…_

— ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

Un minuto de silencio se hizo eterno.

— _¡Te gusta Harry!—_ escupió Ron como si aquello le producirá asco.

— ¿Mamá te dijo eso? — ¡Cuando regresara a casa la mataría!

—_No exactamente, mas bien lo insinuó…—_Resopló— _¿Y bien? ¿Es verdad?_

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a esa pregunta. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro de sus hermanos le hubiera mentido sin el menor remordimiento. Pero a Ron no, el siempre había estado a su lado auque el viento soplara muy fuerte.

—_Creo que eso es un si._ — murmuró el hombre después de un rato largo. — _Lo siento, no debí ayudar a Harry a convencerte de ir a Valle._

—Lo hecho, hecho estas—. Suspiró— Pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de haber venido. Conocí mucho mas a Harry y me hice de una buena amiga que creo a ti te encantaría.

— _¿Hablas de "Choky" Black?—_Ron rió alegremente_— Si la conozco. Muy guapa y divertida, aunque esta un poco loca._

—Es una chica increíble.

—_Me alegro que se lleven bien_—le dijo con sinceridad—_Bueno, tengo que irme, solo llamaba para ver como estabas, no me llamante ni una vez_—le reprochó.

—Llame a mamá.

—_Pero no a mí. Y sabes muy bien que me preocupo si no se de ti._

Ginny rodó los ojos, a veces sentía que solo le había dado trabajo en su tienda de música para poder mantenerla vigilada. Suspiró resignada, así era Ron; celoso, preocupon y por siempre su hermano secretamente favorito.

—Lo siento papá, no volverá a pasar.

—_Te llamo mañana. Saluda a Harry de mi parte y dile que mantenga las manos quietas._

"_**Demasiado tarde." **_Canturrió una vocecita en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

—De acuerdo, yo se lo digo. Gracias por llamarme pecoso.

—_Cuídate enana._

—Tu también, y mantén tus ojos lejos de versiones clonadas de Brown. No quiero mas tonterías ni charla sobre lo maduro que son tus sentimientos.

—_No te preocupes, en estos momentos tengo un periodo de celibato. No más chicas por un largo rato. _

—Eso dijiste después de terminar con Lucy y una semana después apareciste con La-la bolada— le recordó con un poco de reproche.

—_La carne es débil._

—Y tu cerebro muy pequeño.

—_Siempre tan dulce hermanita._

—Sabes que te quiero.

—_Y yo a ti_.

La conexión se cortó y la momentánea alegría que había despertado la llamada de su hermano se había desvanecido tan rápido como una pompa de jabón. La tristeza, el miedo y la desesperación cayeron con fuerza sobre su cabeza. Harry… ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo volvería a besarlo sin echarse a llorar con la idea de que le había entregado todo a alguien que nunca estaría a su lado?

Caminó por un sendero que había a un lado de la carretera, siguió por este por un tramo largo hasta toparse con la orilla de un inmenso lago que se perdía de vista detrás de una pequeña elevación, el lugar estaba desierto, así que se sentó en la yerba frente a un pequeño muelle de madera que parecía muy viejo.

Se ocultó del sol cada vez más fuerte debajo de un árbol frondoso lleno de pájaros que iban y venían entre alegres cantos. Aquel lugar tan lleno de vida parecía burlarse de todas sus penas. Para ella nada podía ir peor. Cerró los ojos e intentó convencerse que al regresar a Londres todo mejoraría. Estaría con sus padres, se pasearía por la tienda de cachivaches de sus hermanos Fred y George, seria otra vez la ocasional niñera de su sobrina Victoria y volvería a su trabajo en la tienda de Ron. Todo volvería a la normalidad y con un poco de suerte en el otoño, cuando regresara a la universidad, lo ocurrido esa semana en el Valle de Gogric solo seria un recuerdo, uno muy doloroso si, pero solo un recuerdo al fin. Pensar en eso la ánimo un poco. Se recostó en la yerba disfrutando de aquella calma que no podía encontrarse en la abarrotada casa de los Potter.

Nuevamente la imagen de Harry apareció en su cabeza y un escalofrío la hizo estremecerse de solo recordar sus carisias. ¿De verdad iba a poder olvidarlo? Un par de lagrimas se escurrieron por su rostro pero esta vez no le importo, ahora no había nadie que la viera y le tuviera lastima o la llenara de preguntas que no podía responder aunque quisiera.

* * *

Harry le dio un rápido vistazo al comedor, la mesa estaba llena para el almuerzo pero había un puesto vacío que capto toda su atención.

Había pasado toda la mañana cuidando a su ahijado, estando con el pequeño había encontrado un poco de distracción. Aunque ahora que todo volvía a caer sobre su cabeza al notar la ausencia de Ginny en la mesa. Miró a Choky y esta se encogió de hombros, respondiendo su silenciosa pregunta.

—Harry, cielo. ¿Dónde esta Ginny? No la he visto en toda la mañana. —preguntó su madre al tiempo que comenzaba a servir la comida.

—Eh…—comenzó a sentirse incomodo al ver como todos en la mesa lo miraban con atención— No se, yo…— buscó la ayuda de su prima con la mirada pero fue Julian el que hablo.

—Esta mañana la vi caminar hacia la carretera desde mi ventana, supongo que se habrá ido a dar un paseo ¿no?

— ¿Un paseo?—Lily parecía repentinamente preocupada— Ginny no había venido antes al Valle ¿y si se perdió?

—No lo creo, amor—la tranquilizó su marido, aunque no parecía muy seguro de lo que decía.

—No te preocupes mamá, voy a buscarla—dejó a Teddy junto a su madre antes de disponerse a salir.

—Voy contigo— Choky se puso de pie, al igual que Luna.

—Gracias…

—Yo los acompaño. —se ofreció Julian levantándose también.

Remus y Sirius hicieron el ademán de ponerse de pie, pero Harry los detuvo agitando la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Ustedes quédense y coman. No creo que Ginny se allá perdido—apagó las quejas—Si regresa antes que nosotros avísenme al móvil.

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron de la casa a toda prima, al llegar a la carretera que quedaba frente a la casa Harry paró en seco mirando de izquierda a derecha sin saber muy bien por donde empezar. Miró hacia la dirección donde estaba el lago ¿y si estaba justamente ahí? Intercambio una mirada rápida con su prima

—Luna y yo iremos por ahí—Harry asintió agradecido— Wilkins y tu búsquenla por el otro lado. Si la encuentran avisen.

Harry y Julian emprendieron camino hacia el pueblo. El asistente comenzó a preocuparse al ver como Harry perdía la tranquilidad que había hecho gala momentos atrás. De pronto de boca del moreno comenzaron a brotar mil y una hipótesis de lo que podría haberle pasado a Ginny, una peor que la anterior.

—Tranquilo— Julian puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, haciendo que dejara de caminar— Ella esta bien. Las pelirrojas son muy bravas (¡Si lo sabre yo!) no creo que nadie se hay metido con ella.

—Julian, se supone que tengo que cuidarla, le prometí a su hermano que lo haría. Pero no, pase toda la mañana con Teddy. ¡Tenia que cuidarla!—se alborotó el cabello con fuerza.

—Ella va a estar bien— aseguró el muchacho— ya lo veras.

Siguieron caminando otro tramo hasta que el teléfono de Harry comenzó a sonar. Sin ni siquiera mirar de quien se trataba atendió.

— _¡Harry!_— Era Luna.

— ¿La encontraron?

—_Si, no te preocupes—_lo tranquilizó— _Vuelvan a casa y asegúrate de no hacer nada estúpido._

— ¿Pero ella esta bien, no?— En otro momento aquel tono suplicante y desesperado le hubiera provocado vergüenza, pero en esas circunstancias le importaba poco y nada lo que pensaran de él. El alma le había vuelto al cuerpo de solo escuchar que Ginny estaba bien.

— _Esta bien, aunque se ve un poco triste…_

— ¿Triste?— susurró, él era el culpable de esa tristeza.

—_No te preocupes. Choky la payasa lograra arrancarle una sonrisa antes que vuelva a tus brazos. _

Luna cortó antes que Harry pudiera preguntar nada más. Julian le sonrió.

— ¿La encontraron, no?

—Si… mejor regresemos a casa. —dijo con voz apagada.

—No pareces contento—entornó los ojos.

—Lo estoy, solo que…

— ¿Pelearon?

—Si, supongo que por eso se fue. Solo quería alejarse de mí.

—No se que habrá pasado entre ustedes, pero Dumbledore no para de decir lo bonita pareja que son. Y el viejito nunca se equivoca.

—Tal vez, pero a veces ser una bonita pareja no es suficiente.

Julian lo miró con pena y ya no dijo nada más.

* * *

— Brillante idea Weasley.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con las sonrisas alegres de Choky y Luna, las cuales se habían parado una a cada lado de Ginny. La pelirroja se sorprendió al verlas y al darse cuenta que ni siquiera las había escuchado acercarse ¿se había quedado dormida?

— ¿Qué brillante idea?

—Harry jamás vendría a buscarte aquí—Luna señaló el pequeño muelle de madera. — Allí fue donde Jazmín murió, Harry odio venir.

—Me imagino.

Las dos jóvenes se sentaron sin esperar que las invitara, una a cada lado de la pelirroja, sin sacar los ojos del lago.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tan lejos y tan sola?—alzó una ceja Choky mirándola con mucha atención.

—Quería estar lejos y sola—. Se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo. Bueno la próxima vez avisa ¿si? Porque todos nos preocupamos un montón, en especial Harry.

Ginny no dijo nada. Tener que avisar que salía la hacia sentir que tenía que rendirle cuentas a alguien. Suspiró, tal vez irse sin avisar había estado mal.

—Te vez muy apagada, pecas—comentó Choky escudriñándole el rostro— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras….

Ginny contó hasta diez. Otra vez esa muestra de amistad de parte de Choky y también de Luna, y otra vez no podía ser sincera aunque quisiera.

—Solo estoy un poco cansada, supongo que no dormí bien anoche.

Choky se atragantó con una risita mientras Luna la miraba con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Segura qué es eso?

—Claro. ¿Por qué mentiría?—les regaló una sonrisa terriblemente forzada.

Sonny y Luna intercambiaron una extraña mirada. Era hora de utilizar la última carta que les quedaba, ya habían hablado muy largo y tendido durante toda la mañana y habían llegado a la conclusión que todo aquel desastre se había provocado por la cantidad de secretos y mentiras que los rodeaban. Era hora que tomaran el asunto en sus manos sin importarle lo que Harry dijera después.

—Nos mientes porque no puedes decirnos la verdad, porque le prometiste a Harry no decirle nada a nadie.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Sabemos lo del plan. —explicó Luna con franqueza.

— ¿Qué plan?— Ginny se irguió mirándolas con desconfianza. ¿Era posible que Harry les hubiera contado la verdad? ¿Y si ya toda la familia lo sabía? Tembló, Lily debía odiarla.

—Lo sabemos todo Ginny, sabemos que Harry y tu no son novios y que lo inventaron todo para engañar a Lily—. Choky sonrió al ver como el color se perdía en las mejillas de la chica— Y también sabemos que a pesar de todo, tú quieres a mi primito. Tú lo amas.

La boca de Ginny no podía estar más abierta.

— ¿Co-como lo saben?

—Siempre lo supimos lindura—sonrió Choky— Harry me lo dijo antes de que llegaran aquí.

—Pero…—se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso—. Pero… ¡Espera! Si lo sabias ¡¿Por qué rayos le pediste a Lily que nos dejara dormir juntos?!

Choky sonrió con malicia y sugerencia.

— ¿Tu por qué crees?

— ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Créetelo, así es Choky cuando cree que hace algo que esta bien— se encogió de hombros Luna soltando una risita.

—Pero… todas las veces que dijiste que hacíamos una pareja perfecta ¡Y cuando decías que Harry me amaba! ¿Por qué lo hacías?

—Porque tú lo amas—respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— ¿O me lo vas a negar?

La pelirroja no dijo nada y Choky sonrió con suficiencia.

—Ahora bien, ¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices?

—No puedo, él no me quiere como me gustaría.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Ginny?— se desesperó Luna—El te ama.

La chica agitó la cabeza, no podía creerlo, aunque su vida fuera mil veces mejor si lo hacia.

—La pequeña Weasley no nos cree, Luna—Choky se puso de pie de un saltó— Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto ¿no crees?

* * *

Sirius entró a la cocina a paso decidido. El lugar estaba vacío con excepción de un chico moreno sentado a la mesa con la mejilla apoyada en la fría madera y sus ojos veían sin ver el vaso medio vacío de whisky que tenía a un lado. Sirius suspiró, sin duda la escena más lastimera y patética que había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Eres mi vivo retrato de cuando Claro me rechazó—le sonrió forzadamente sentándose frente a su ahijado. — Choky acaba de llamarme y me dijo que ya venia para acá con Ginny y Luna.

Harry ni siquiera se movió o dio muestra de darse cuenta de su presencia, pero su padrino intuía que lo estaba escuchando con mucha atención.

—Harry, no te dejes vencer…

El aludido soltó una risita cargada de amargura.

—No quiere volver a verme, Sirius, ella misma me lo dijo…—lo miró con los ojos brillantes—Me dijo que cuando regresáramos a Londres ya no quería verme ¡la perdí, Sirius! Es así de simple.

Se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y hundió el rostro en ellos.

—Creo que estas exagerando—aseguró mirando de reojo la puerta que daba al comedor.

—No exagero nada. No quiere ser ni siquiera mi amiga…. Ante amistad era lo único que compartíamos, y a mi me bastaba…

—Pero ya no, y tienes que decírselo…

— ¿De qué serviría? Ella solo se dejó llevar anoche y ahora esta arrepentida aunque diga lo contrario. Seguro piensa que se volvió una mas para mi…—se cortó a media frase. Quería desaparece, quería que todo el dolor se esfumara de una condenada vez. Por un momento deseo nunca haberla conocido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano.

Tomó el vaso de whisky que tenía a un lado pero este no llego ni a rosar sus labios cuando su padrino se lo arrebató de manotazo.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Evita que Potter tome y gana un premio?!

— ¡Estoy harto!—le espetó Sirius, furioso. Harry lo miró boquiabierta, eran contados con los dedos de una sola mano los momentos en que su padrino perdía la paciencia de esa forma.

—Sirius…

—Estoy perdiendo la paciencia contigo Harry, estoy harto de ver como te destruyes de esta forma. No puedes tomar una botella cada vez que no quieras pensar en algún problema. ¡¿Piensas que así Ginny te va a amar?! ¡¿Ebrio?! —Se puso de pie dando el puño contra la mesa— Debes dejar esto. ¡Me harta verte así por culpa de Weasley!

— ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de que yo me emborraché!—le espetó atravesando a su padrino con la mirad.

Para su sorpresa Sirius sonrió al ver aquella reacción en Harry

—No, ella no la tiene. —Dijo en voz tranquila— Pero beber porque esta con otro o porque no quiere ser mas tu amiga, no te va a hacer sentir mejor, simplemente te hará ver doble y te dará un dolor de cabeza horrible.

—Lo se, te juro que lo se Sirius. — se tapó la cara con las manos mientras agitaba la cabeza.

— ¿La amas?— Harry levantó la mirada al escuchar a su padrino formular aquella pregunta con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

—_**Con toda el alma.**_

* * *

Ginny se dejó caer sobre la cama de Choky, completamente aturdida después de haber escuchado la conversación que Harry y Sirius habían tendido en la cocina minutos atrás.

"_No cree que Harry la quiere" _le había dicho Choky a su padre en cuanto regresaron del lago.

"_¿Ha, si? Dame tres minutos y te arreé cambiar de opinión, pelirroja"_ le había dicho Sirius sonriente antes de indicarle que se quedara en el comedor mientra él entraba a la cocina para engatusar a Harry y hacerlo aflojar la lengua.

Lo había escuchado todo a pesar de saber que estaba mal escuchar a hurtadillas. Miró a Sonny, ella estaba parada junto a la cama sin dejar de sonreír. La chica de cabello azul estaba mas que contenta ahora que había logrado que creyera en lo mucho que la quería Harry.

¿Ahora qué?

— ¿De verdad se a emborrachado por mi culpa?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Mas de una vez lo saqué a rastras de un bar—contestó con tranquilidad Sonny.

—Pero eso es cosa de Harry, él es un idiota que ve una solución a todo el fondo de un vaso—se apresuró a decir Luna desde el otro lado de la habitación, al ver que los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban de culpa.

—Pero él no es así. Él…

—Él no sabe manejar la situación—trató de explicarle la rubia sentándose a su lado— Harry no sabe que hacer cuando se enamora, lo que siente por ti no lo a sentido jamás. Es normal que meta la pata una y otra vez.

La pelirroja admiró el techo mientras sus pensamientos volaban lejos de allí. Harry la amaba _"con toda el alma",_ como él mismo le había dicho a Sirius. La amaba. Tenía deseos de bailar, saltar, correr hacia él y abrazarlo para nunca más soltarlo.

Una punzada de culpabilidad ennegreció aquella increíble felicidad que sentía. Harry se sentía peor que un trapo viejo por culpa de ella y su estúpida petición de que se alejara. Se puso de pie de un salto, él no volvería a sentirse mal o a emborracharse por ella.

— ¿Adonde vas?— se alarmó Choky por la repentina brusquedad de la pelirroja.

—Tengo que hablar con Harry ahora mismo.

— ¡Ah no!—Sonny se puso frente a ella con las manos en la cadera.

Ginny la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¿Entonces por qué me hiciste escuchar a Harry? ¿Acaso no quieres que estemos juntos de verdad?

— ¡Pues claro! La duda ofende. —Sonrió— Pero esto tiene que ser digno de una película.

—Choky— negó con la cabeza Luna, su amiga no tenía remedio.

— ¿Una película?

—Claro, voy a ayudarte para que este día sea el mejor de sus vidas.

Ginny y Luna se miraron no muy convencidas.

— ¿Cómo planeas exactamente ayudarme a hacer eso?

—Primero que nada voy a traernos algo para comer porque me estoy muriendo de hambre. — la pelirroja rodó los ojos, Choky parecía ser peor que su hermano Ron— Y luego ya se nos ocurrirá algo, aunque creo que un par de velas aromáticas y ese camisón de satén que tienes serán de gran ayuda.

Si Ginny tenía dudas, estas se multiplicaron al ver la sonrisa juguetona de la chica Black.

* * *

**Hola gente linda! Muchísimas gracias leer y comentar esta locura! Aquí estoy con la última lluvia de capítulos :D Espero que les guste! Besos grandes.**

(*1) Sumer = Remus al revés xd (mátenme por la originalidad! ) jaja Sumer también es una ciudad antigua de Mesopotamia o_O todos los días se aprende algo nuevo gracias a los fanfics xd!


	25. Rencuentro

**Capítulo 25.**

Hermione se miró al espejo una vez mas, no entendía donde estaba el problema con el vestido. Dio una vuelta, era exactamente como lo había imaginado.

—Siento mucho que haya tenido que venir por nada señorita Granger, mi sobrina se equivocó, fue otro el que arruinó. —se disculpó la dueña del local como si temiera que Hermione fuera a morderla

—No pasa nada. —murmuró con voz apagada. Ya no le apetecía gritarle a nadie, solo quería conseguir un hotel, ya era tarde y volver al Valle de Gogric le parecía un viaje mucho más largo y agotador.

El vestido ya estaba listo así que no dudo en llevárselo son ella, se lo sacó y volvió a ponerse su ropa. Antes de salir de la tienda le dio un vistazo fugas a su teléfono… Ni una llamada. Susurró, Draco no le había llamado ni una sola vez para averiguar si aun seguía con vida. Guardó el móvil con cierta tristeza. ¿Eran el esteriotipó de la pareja perfecta como le repetía hasta el cansancio la señora Malfoy? Trató de no darle mas vueltas al asunto ya que eso solo conseguía deprimirla y llenarla de dudas, tenía estar firma, Narcisa le había dicho que la cosa era así. Draco era poco expresivo y así lo aceptaba porque lo quería de una forma que ni ella llegaba a comprender completamente. Tomó aire. El amor era así ¿no?... una voz en los mas profundo de su corazón profirió un fuerte "NO"

Cruzó la calle para ir por su auto, no estaba ni a dos metros de este cuando le prestó por primera vez atención a la tienda de música que estaba cerrando en ese momento. Tenía un enorme cartel de neón que desentonaba mucho con las demás tiendas de aquella calle de Londres.

"La Melodía Weasley" rezaba con enormes letras rojas.

Se paró frente a la tienda con el seño fruncido. ¿Weasley? ¿Esa era la tienda del hermano de Ginny?

Un muchacho de rizado cabello rubio estaba bajando las persianas de metal de una la das vidrieras donde descansaban una inmensa batería rojo metal. Hermione miró con un poco de nostalgia el instrumento antes que esté quedara oculto detrás de la persiana.

_**Él**_ le había dicho que era bastante bueno con la batería pero nunca lo había escuchado.

Agitó la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar ese sorpresivo recuerdo. ¡Maldito el día en que Choky había sacado de entre sus cosas la borrosa foto! Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento, estaba a unos días de casarse, no podía estar pensando en alguien que había conocido cuando era una niña de quince años.

—Matt, lleva las cajas al almacén, yo termino aquí.

Hermione perdió el aliento, literalmente, al ver a un pelirrojo muy alto, de hombros anchos y nariz alargada salir de la tienda, tomando el lugar del muchacho rubio. Impulsada por algo que estaba muy lejos de la razón dio un paso hacia él sin poder decir ni una palabra.

Ron Weasley notó su presencia y bajando la persiana de la otra vidriera de un tirón dijo:

—Lo siento, pero ya cerramos, mañana…—se dio la vuelta para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida.

La castaña sintió como su estomago se revolvía cuando aquellos increíbles ojos azules la atravesaron después de tanto tiempo.

— ¿_Hermione_?— murmuró Ron sin poder creer que aquella chica que había conocido en Egipto hacia diez años estuviera frente a él.

* * *

Harry se acomodó en el sillón que había en el estudio. No había visto a Ginny en todo el día. Choky se había limitado a decirle que estaba con Luna y ella en su cuarto. A pesar de que aún tenía una parte de él que se moría de ganas de verla, estaba tranquilo porque sabía que su prima y su mejor amiga la cuidarían. Cerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba un poco, no planeaba ir a su cuarto esa noche, Ginny en algún momento iría allí a dormir y él no quería importunarla.

Bufó, nunca se le habría cruzado por la cabeza pensar que una mujer lo haría dormir en un sofá. Claro, podía tomar otra habitación, pero eso haría que su madre hiciera preguntas.

Le dio un golpe a los cojines, dudaba muy seriamente poder conciliar el sueño. Ginny seguía entrando y saliendo de su cabeza cada vez que se quedaba quieto. Suspiró largamente, si al menos hubiera alguien con quien distraerse como lo había hecho todo el día ayudando a Dora a cuidar a Teddy.

Se pregunto si Sirius estaría despierto todavía, un juego de cartas o simplemente molestarlo le bastaría para ocupar su cabeza. Le echo un vistazo al tentador bar de su padre, si su padrino lo veía en aquel momento le daría una patada muy fuerte en el trasero. Sirius tenía razón, no podía emborracharse cada vez que su vida se fuera al diablo, ese era un escape tonto y de cobarde.

Agitó la cabeza, molestar a Sirius parecía la mejor opción.

Ginny ajusto el nudo de la bata negra que Choky le había regalado – la chica había sido muy insistente al momento de decirle que la conservara, ya que aseguraba no poder volver a utilizarla después de saber para que la había usado - contó hasta diez antes de abrir la puerta del estudio. Ahí estaba, desparramado en el sillón con una mirada tan apagada que sintió que su corazón se paraba.

Sus ojos verdes la atravesaron cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella, trató de sonreírle. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior seguía muriéndose de vergüenza al pensar en lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Trató de aferrarse con ambas manos a toda su autoconfianza. La cama estaba rodeada de velas aromáticas y la tina estaba llena, todo estaba listo para que lo mimara la noche entera, recompensándolo por el día horrible que había pasado por su ausencia.

El fotógrafo se incorporó rápidamente con el ceño fruncido. Ginny estaba allí con el cabello suelto cayendo alrededor de su rostro sonrosado y llevaba una bata negra de satén que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Echó un rápido vistazo al bar del rincón, la puerta estaba bien cerrada, así que borracho no estaba ¿o si?

La pelirroja caminó hacia él sin decir nada. Harry estaba perdido en aquel espejismo. Se veía tan hermosa, tan increíblemente tentadora…. De solo verla el deseo lo sacudió, haciéndolo templar ligeramente. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando Ginny le ofreció la mano con una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa en los labios.

—Bebí mucho vino en la cena y ahora estoy en coma ¿verdad?—preguntó sin dejar de observarla con esa mirada apagada que tanta pena le producía a la pelirroja.

Con el corazón desbocado se inclinó sobre Harry y lo besó en los labios con suavidad, suspiró, se sentía tan bien volver a sentir esos labios contra los suyos después de creer que nunca más tendrían un contacto como ese. El moreno soltó un seseo y Ginny notó como su labio inferior seguía un poco rojo por el golpe que le había dado su prima.

— ¿Crees que estas soñando?—le interrogó al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos temblorosos sobre sus labios.

—Estas aquí hermosa y con poca ropa, básicamente es igual a todos los sueños que tengo.

Ginny soltó una risita al escuchar esa confesión. ¿Ha si que todos sus sueños eran así? ¡Esos no eran sueños, era telepatía!

—Vamos Potter, no dormirás aquí esta noche.

— ¿Ha, no?

—No, esta noche y todas las siguientes te quiero desnudito en mi cama.

Harry sonrió. Estaba convencido de que se había dormido antes de poder ir a molestar a Sirius. Se puso de pie, aceptando gustoso la mano que le ofrecía Ginny. Antes que pudiera dar un paso hacia la puerta, la chica le dio un pellizco en el brazo con muchas ganas.

— ¡Ay!— se quejó al tiempo que se sobaba el brazo, mirándola con sorpresa. — ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Esto no es un sueño Harry. —respondió sencillamente dedicándole la sonrisa mas luminosa que había visto jamás.

—De eso ya me percate—murmuró. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que estaba bien despierto. Un abanico de nuevas dudas y preguntas se agitó ante él al llegar a ese punto.

—Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta—le sonrió antes de ponerse de puntillas para besarlo con ganas.

—Esta mañana dijiste…

—Esta mañana no estaba escuchando a mi corazón, si no a mi cabeza…

—Ginny…—la chica lo calló poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Te escuché hablar con Sirius esta tarde… Choky me hizo escucharlos.

—Choky…

—Me contó todo, Harry. Y Sirius fue a hablar contigo a propósitos, sabía que yo estaba escuchando. —Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos frotando ligeramente su nariz contra la de él— Te tendieron una emboscada, Potter. Lo siento.

—Ellos…—una mezcla de sentimientos se acumularon en su pecho, por un lado sentía la desagradable sensación de haber sido traicionado por las dos personas que mas confianza le tenia y por el otro, su corazón se agitaba hinchado de felicidad al ver que Ginny sabiendo cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, estaba ahí, abrazándolo— ¿Qué significa esto entonces?

La pelirroja le sonrió apenas antes de hundir su rostro enrojecido en su pecho. Con la voz amortiguada respondió:

—Te quiero…. Te quiero con toda el alma. — Su corazón se desbocó aun más— Y no puedo creer que tú me quieras también…

—Te lo dije anoche, no tenias que escuchar ninguna conversación para descubrirlo— acarició su cabello sin poder sacarse la sonrisa de idiota del rostro. — ¿De verdad me quieres mas que aun amigo?

—Desde el día que te vi jugar a la fiesta de té con Victoria—confesó levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de una manera especial que parecían iluminar la habitación— Nunca te he visto como un amigo… la simple idea me parece imposible.

Harry no tuvo palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento. De pronto el inmenso agujero que había en su pecho parecía desvanecerse. ¡Lo quería! ¡No lo veía con ojos de amiga! ¡Lo quería! Quería ponerse a saltar, salir a la calle y ponerse a gritar como un adolescente eufórico después de recibir su primer beso ¡Lo quería! Le faltaba poco para ponerse a bailar como lunático ¡Ginevra Weasley lo quería!

La besó largo y tendido, ni siquiera le importaba el pequeño dolor en el labio, quería volver a besarla como en la noche anterior, deseaba volver a reconocerla, degustado cada centímetro de su boca perfecta mientras todos sus sentidos se hundían en esa aroma floreal que parecía ser exclusivamente suyo. Escurrió sus manos bajo la bata y se llevó una sorpresa bastante agradable al descubrir que no tenía nada más debajo de esta. Una sonrisa picara apareció en sus labios al separarse un par de centímetros cuando el aire se volvió terriblemente escaso.

—Y bien Weasley ¿Cómo era eso que querías verme desnudito en tu cama?

* * *

Luna y Sonny intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad cuando Lily de una forma muy despreocupada se preguntó en voz alta cuando Ginny y su hijo bajarían a desayunar. Antes de contestar Choky no pudo reprimir una risita chirriante.

—Harry paso por la cocina muy temprano y se llevó una bandeja llena de comida, desde entonces nadie a salido del cuarto—. Sonrió juguetonamente arrancándole una risita a más de uno.

— ¡Uy! no hay nada mejor que una pelea para al final tener una muy buena reconciliación. —rió alegremente James dejando de lado el diario que había estado ojeando.

—Y eso lo sabes muy bien tú ¿Eh James?—le picó Sirius.

—Y tú— alzó una ceja divertido su amigo.

Clara a su lado se ruborizó un poco.

— ¡Auch!

Choky levantó la cabeza con el seño ligeramente fruncido mientras miraba a sus padres.

—Me alegro que ya estén mejor—suspiró Lily sin prestarle atención a la conversación que tenían su marido y el padrino de su hijo. — Ayer Harry se veía muy triste. Se nota que se quieren mucho, no merecen soportar ninguna amargura.

Sonny miró a su tía con una sonrisa antes de encontrarse con la mirada alegre de su padre, se observaron divertidos. Sí habían dos personas en esa casa que no se merecían ninguna amargura después de todo lo ocurrido, ellos eran Harry y Ginny.

* * *

Ginny sin dejar de sonreír apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry, cerró los ojos por un momento escuchando los latidos enloquecidos de su corazón. El moreno acarició su cabello pelirrojo sin poder dejar de sonreír, loco de alegría.

—Creo que el té ya se enfrío—comentó divertido.

—No me importa—levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos—No tengo ganas de desayunar.

—Yo tampoco—la besó— Ni siquiera se porque fui por el.

—No se, pero no voy a dejarte salir de esta cama de nuevo.

— ¿Ha, si?— sonrió pícaramente antes de invertir sus lugares quedando sobre ella con una facilidad que a Ginny comenzaba a fastidiarle. — ¿Y cómo planea hacer eso señorita Weasley?

La pelirroja fingió pensarlo por un momento.

—Creo que puedo persuadirte o atarte a la cama…

—Mmmm ¿atarme a la cama?— beso con suavidad su cuello perfumado— Me gusta la idea.

La chica rió con ganas por un momento.

— ¿No crees que tal vez los demás no se tomen bien esto? Digo, estamos aquí encerrados, tal vez crean que somos unos maleducados de primera.

Harry sonrió al escuchar la preocupación de su inocente novia verdadera.

—No te preocupes, mi madre debe estar en las nueves ¿te imaginas? Apuesto lo que sea a que cuando salgamos de aquí ella aparecerá con un ginecólogo o como mínimo con una prueba de embarazo.

— ¡Harry!

—Lo digo enserio. —Rió— Ha si que no te asustes cuando aparezca con un libro sobre bebes y la cuna que utilice cuando nací.

— ¿Aún la conserva? ¡Oh que tierna!

—Si, si. Muy tierna—rodó los ojos fastidiado—Ya me la veo venir— se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar con una voz chillona que se suponía que era una imitación muy bizarra de su madre— _"Oh ¿Ya se han reconciliado? ¡Me alegro tanto! Y ahora… ¡¿Cuándo se casan?! ¿Cuando me darán un nieto?" _será muuuuy incomodo.

—Solo has oídos sordos—le aconsejó jugando con su cabello despreocupadamente.

—No podría…

—Siempre la ignoras. ¿Por qué ahora seria diferente?

—Porque ahora me muero de ganas de cumplir todos sus caprichos—la miró con los ojos echando chispa de emoción— ¡Vamos Ginny! Arruinemos la boda de Hermione y Draco, y luego aprovechemos la decoración y el juez ¡Casémonos y tengamos todos los nietos que quiera mi madre!

—Harry — rodó los ojos soltando una risita — ¿Recuerdas el trato? Dijimos que iríamos despacio. Pasó a paso…

—Si, lo se. —Suspiró largamente antes de besarla. — Pero tengo miedo que te arrepientas y te marches—murmuró y Ginny advirtió que sus ojos esmeralda perdían un poco de brillo.

—No me iré…

—Tal vez ¿pero qué hago si te da uno de tus ataques de "Conejo Blanco"?

— _Conejo Blanco_— se mordió el labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño— Sigo sin entender porque dices que tengo ataques de ese tipo o porque me llamas así…

Harry rió muy divertido.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo cuando me viste por primera vez?

— ¿Que tiene que ver con…?

—Responde.

—Uff… estabas jugando a las muñecas con Vic mientras Ron se partía de la risa. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con lo del Conejo Blanco?

—Que impaciente—sonrió besándola en los labios— Pues esa fue la primera vez que me viste a mi, pero yo ya te había visto ante.

— ¿Ha, si? ¿Dónde? —preguntó al tiempo que se rebanaba los sesos para recordar algo de lo que hablaba Harry.

—La primera vez que te vi me pechaste en medio de la acera, apenas me dijiste lo siento y saliste corriendo hacia la casa de tus padres diciendo una y otra vez que llegabas tarde a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hermano. —la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó mucho mas al ver la cara de sorpresa de la pelirroja.

— ¿Enserio?

—Tan enserio como que creo que esto es un sueño. —la beso seductoramente.

— ¿Un sueño? ¿Crees que estas soñando?... ¿Quieres que te demuestre que estas bien despierto? — tocó su dedo pulgar con el índice de forma amenazadora mientras una sonrisa juguetona aparecía en su cara.

— ¡No!— la miró con los ojos bien abiertos al tiempo que se hacia a un lado—Estoy despierto, estoy bien despierto.

Ginny soltó una risita antes de darle un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Miedoso.

—Pero me dolió—hizo un puchero muy cómico— ¡Es mas, todavía me duele!

—Oh pobrecita—exclamó en tono dramático— déjame darte un beso para aliviarte toda la agonía. —Besó su hombro sin sacarle los ojos de encima, Harry la observaba con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo muchos lugares que me duelen…


	26. Confianza

**Capítulo 26.**

El estudio tenía aquel silencio incomodo que solo despierta cuando una persona hacia una pregunta que nadie quería contestar. Lily miró a su marido con mala cara mientras esté intercambiaba una mirada de fastidio con Sirius y Remus.

—Creo que esto hay que hablarlo con el amigo del señor Malfoy— intervino Dumbledore desde su silla junto a la ventana. —Él es el padrino de boda, supongo que es él el encargado de la despedida de soltero del novio.

—Lo sé, y ya hablé con él. El problema esta en que me gustaría que todos ustedes lo acompañen en el festejo, integrarlo a la familia, ya saben. —dijo Lily con la vista clavada en los hombres que allí estaban presentes.

—Conmigo no cuentes, querida, estoy viejo y una fiesta de esas no es algo que podría soportar. — le sonrió Albus.

—Lo sé, pero "ellos", si que pueden. ¡Vamos! Acompañen a Draco esta noche, él no tiene casi amigos aquí.

—O mejor dicho: no tiene amigos—murmuró Choky, provocando la risa cantarina de Luna.

— ¡Y ustedes!—señaló Lily a las dos chicas que reían por lo bajo— Ni se les ocurra no ir a la despedida que le preparé a Hermione.

—Si, lo sabemos tía Lily, nos lo has dicho mil veces.

—Lily no crees que te tomas esto con demasiada seriedad — intervino Dora, que jugaba con Teddy en un rincón— Si no quieren salir con Draco, que no lo hagan, dudo mucho que el chico se sienta ofendido. Y con lo que respecta a Hermione, siempre fue muy tranquila, además no sabemos cuando va a regresar de Londres.

—Esta mañana llamó a su madre y le dijo que regresaría esta tarde.

— ¿Esta tarde?—Choky dejó a un lado la revista que había estado leyendo para mirar a su tía con el seño fruncido— ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? Si solo fue por un vestido.

—Tal vez la señora Fing tuvo más problemas del pensado.

Harry y Ginny entraron al estudio con las sonrisas más grandes que nadie había visto jamás, con el cabello mojado y las manos bien agarradas.

—Joder, ya han mancillado la ducha— comentó maliciosamente Sirius al tiempo que Dora, escandalizada, le tapaba los oídos a su confundido hijo.

—Y el sillón en que estas sentado, papi—sonrió Choky con una risita haciendo que el hombre se levantara de un salto con cara de asco.

— ¿Acaso ya no hay nada sagrado?

—Sirius, por favor. — le pidió su ahijado sin dejar de sonreír, tenía un humor tan magnifico que ningún comentario sarcástico o de doble sentido podía sacárselo.

Ginny se ruborizó ligeramente, pero no se iba a dejar cohibir y mucho menos por Sirius Black.

—Como si no hubieras hecho algo así — le pico alzando una ceja, muy divertida.

— ¡Bueno!—chilló Dora mientras Teddy comenzaba a quejarse por la fuerza con que su madre le tapaba las orejas. —Creo que a nadie le importa eso.

—Principalmente a mi— intervino Julian con cara de asco— No quiero saber gráficamente como se intenta concebir al pequeño Harry jr.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y muy a su pesar, Choky también.

— ¡Mamá! Suéltame, quiero escuchar—se quejó Teddy tratando de escapar de las manos de su madre.

— ¡No hasta que cumplas treinta!

—Creo que estábamos hablando de Hermione ¿no?— trató de cambiar el tema Remus antes que su joven esposa golpeara un par de cabezas.

— ¡Oh, si!—exclamó Lily, despertando de la pequeña fantasía con un bebe de cabello negro azabache y ojos chocolate que había provocado el comentario de Julian. — Esta noche serán las despedidas. Blaise me dijo que planea celebrarla en un bar de la cuidad (¡Y ustedes tienen que ir! ¡Harry no me pongas esa cara!) y entre Jane y yo plañíamos hacer la de Hermione aquí.

—Excelente, yo contratare a los stripers —aplaudió Choky con entusiasmo fingido.

Sirius miró a su única hija con mal cara mientras Luna reía con ganas.

— ¿De verdad debemos ir?—le interrogó Harry a su madre—Draco no nos va a querer ahí y nosotros no queremos soportar su presencia, si no vamos todos somos mas felices.

—Harry James, tu y los demás irán, o sino me encargare yo misma que la pasen muy mal.

Harry tragó saliva, cuando su madre lo atravesaba con esa mirada verde oscuro era mejor asentir y salir huyendo.

—Esta bien, amor, iremos— se resignó su marido— Pero no quiero quejas cuando regresemos a las cuatro de la mañana, borrachos y con Sirius usando una tanga de sombrero.

Lily puso sus manos sobre la cadera. Ya todos en el estudio sabían que James había metido la pata.

—Ya quiero verte a ti apareciendo por aquí ebrio y con perfume barato en la ropa ¡Hay vas a saber lo que es bueno!—sonrió de forma maliciosa

—Bueno— comenzó a decir Remus, tan apaciguador como siempre— Nosotros no nos alocamos y ustedes no contratan stripers. Creo que es un trato justo ¿no crees?

—Nada de justo—protestó Choky.

—Yo lo encuentro perfecto— asintió Harry—Nada de stripers para mi pelirroja.

— ¿Ha si?—alzó una ceja Ginny— Y tu y cuantos mas van a evitar que yo los vea si Choky contrata unos.

Harry sonrió con picardía antes de abrazarla con un brazo y le susurrarle en el oído.

—Para que quieres ver a un desconocido con poca ropa si yo puedo hacerte un show completo en la habitación.

Ginny soltó una risita.

—Se me están viniendo unas ganas enormes de no ir a esa despedida—murmuró.

—Pues yo creo que nosotros dos haríamos una fiesta privada mejor que cualquier despedida de soltero— la beso con suavidad en los labios.

— ¡Ey vayan a un hotel!—protestó Julian con cara de haber chupado un limón.

— ¿Celoso…?—levantó una ceja Choky con una sonrisa torcida.

El muchacho tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo verdaderamente hiriente que en el fondo no sentían en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Lily Potter tarareaba una alegre canción mientras junto a su hermana colgaban guirnaldas por todo el living para la fiesta que habría en la noche, la felicidad que la invadía provenía de su victoria en la mañana, ahora estaba segura que Draco tendría compañía en su despedida de soltero y con un poco de suerte durante la celebración él y su hijo podían dejar al fin sus rencores de lado.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta principal sonó pasado el medio día, ella fue la que atendió, encontrándose con un chico de no más de quince años con dos grandes ramos de rosas blancas. Lily las recibió con una sonrisa, segura que se trataba de algún obsequió para la futura novia, pero se sorprendió al ver que cada uno de los ramos llevaban un tarjeta con el nombre "Luna" y "Choky". Un poco extrañada le dio una propina al mensajero y regresó al living con las demás.

— ¿Y eso?—le preguntó Dora en cuanto la vio con los ramos en la mano.

—No lo se, se las han enviado a las chicas…. Choky y Luna—añadió al ver que Dora no entendía.

Las dos jóvenes dejaron de lado la caja con decoraciones que estaban revisando para acercarse a la pelirroja que les estregó los ramos sin dejar de sonreír.

—Creo que tienen un admirador o algo así.

— No lo creo —susurró Luna cuando tuvo su ramo en las manos y hubiese leído la tarjeta.

Choky, al igual que su amiga, fue en busca de la tarjeta y al abrirla no pudo evitar sonreír, feliz de la vida.

"_**Te juro que serás la madrina de uno de mis hijos.**_

_**Gracias por la ayuda.**_

_**H.J.P"**_

Al terminar de leer intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, de esas que solo ellas podían compartir. Choky volvió la mirada hacia la escalera, donde el lo alto estaba su primo Harry, apoyado en el barandal con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron el hombre se limito a cerrarle un ojo antes darse la vuelta y marcharse a su cuarto.

—Si seguimos siendo tan buenas celestinas, terminaremos con millones de ahijados ¿no crees Lu? — sonrió Choky

* * *

La noche llegó mas rápido de lo que a Harry le hubiera gustado. Su madre y sus tías habían decorado de forma maravillosa el living. Pero lamentablemente, aparte de ellas, no había absolutamente nadie que estuviera verdaderamente entusiasmado con todo aquello. Hasta Hermione, que había regresado al comienzo de la tarde, se había mostrado ilusionada con los preparativos.

Choky le había comentado a Harry que había visto a su prima muy rara, apenas había saludado a alguien y se había ido casi a las corridas a su habitación y desde estonces no había salido.

"Tal vez esta cansada" Opinó Ginny cuando Harry se mostró preocupado por la actitud de Hermione.

Tal ves fuera eso. Pero algo le decía a Harry que no era así. Había algo mas, no sabía que, pero algo le decía que había ocurrido a Hermione, estaba seguro. Y cuando Pansy le dijo que Hermione ni siquiera había pasado a saludar a Draco al llegara, tuvo la certeza que lo ocurrido había sido algo muy grande. Con un poco de suerte su prima habría reconsiderado la idea de casarse.

Para Harry el día viernes, sin duda, había sido el mejor de aquella semana. La esperanza de que la boda se cancelara se había reavivado, había pasado casi toda la tarde en una burbuja de puros mimos y besos con Ginny, y cuando ambos regresaron a la realidad –después de una larguísima sesión de arrumaron en un sillón que había en el balcón- se enteraron por boca de Luna que Cho se había marchado mientras todos habían su parte para la fiesta, diciendo que de verdad lo lamentaba pero que su mejor amiga se había accidentado y tenía que regresar a Liverpool.

Harry y Ginny se miraron al escuchar aquella magnifica noticia, ambos sabían que lo único accidentado había sido el orgullo de Chang al darse cuenta que no había fuerza en el mundo entero que pudiera separarlos.

Al entrar a su cuarto después de que su madre lo mandara a cambiarse para la fiesta de Draco, Harry se encontró a Ginny terminando de arreglarse frente un espejo de pie que había en un rincón. Se había dejado el cabello suelto y llevaba puesto un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias con taco que le hacia juego. Tomó aire. Todo en aquella mujer le resultaba terriblemente tentador.

— ¿Qué tanto miras?— le interrogó la pelirroja, sonriéndole a través del espejo.

—Veo lo increíblemente hermosa que es la mujer que amo.

—Adulador— le acusó con una sonrisita.

—No soy ningún adulador, simplemente dijo la pura verdad—le sonrió sentándose a los pies de la cama mientras la admiraba.

Ginny rodó los ojos antes de dar una vuelta frente a Harry para que viera el vestido que llevaba.

— ¿Te gusta? Tu madre me lo presto. Dijo que a ti te iba a encantar.

Harry sonrió, a veces su madre era muy acertada.

—Ya me imagino porque te lo habrá dado — se mordió el labio mientras la recorría con una mirada poco casta.

— ¡Pervertido!— Rió parándose frente a él y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. — ¿Acaso crees que tu madre solo piensa en nietos?

— ¿Lo dudas? Tu eres la que esta usando un vestido súper provocador—alzó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio por un momento, nerviosa, al tiempo que la última charla que había tenido con Choky resonaba en su cabeza. Distraídamente comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de su novio.

Harry frunció el ceño al verla actuar así.

— ¿Ocurre algo, cielo?

—No…

—Ginny…

Dudo un momento al verse atravesada por esa mirada esmeralda.

— ¿No has hablado con Choky, verdad?

—No desde que la vi saltar de alegría por la partida de Chang—respondió comenzando a impacientarse, podía sentir como Ginny le ocultaba algo. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso tenía que decirme algo?

—No…—murmuró, jugando con uno de los botones de su camisa, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo— Pero hace un rato me dijo algo que me dejó pensando.

— ¿Y lo qué te dijo fue...?—dejó la pregunta en el aire, esperando una respuesta.

Ginny tomó aire, no muy segura de lo iba a decir.

— ¿A ti te molestaría si estuviera embarazada? — soltó al fin, sin molestarse en decirlo con mas delicadeza.

— ¿Quién? ¿Choky? —Frunció el seño por un momento antes que sus ojos quedaran como un par de platos. — ¡¿No me digas que Julian y ella…?!

— ¡NO!... no que yo sepa…—agitó la cabeza— Me refiero a mi… ¿Lo considerarías algo malo?—lo miró con atención, lista para detectar cualquier señal de pánico en el rostro ya pálido del fotógrafo.

—Me estas diciendo que estas…

— ¡No! Bueno, no lo se. — dio un paso atrás, pero no pudo alejarse mucho ya que Harry le había rodeado la cintura con sus brazos. — No lo había pensado hasta esta tarde, cuando Choky me planteo la posibilidad.

Harry se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. ¿Un hijo? Bajó la cabeza para mirar el vientre plano de la chica. ¿Un bebe de los dos? ¿El nieto que tanto deseaba Lily Potter?

— ¿De verdad crees que puedes estar embarazada? — preguntó con la voz temblorosa por la emoción que había surgido en su interior.

—Esta la posibilidad ¿no? Ninguno de los dos se cuido la primera vez— Lo pensó un instante antes de negar con la cabeza otra vez— La verdad no lo creo. Pero no se, cuando Choky me lo pregunto no pude evitar quedarme con la duda.

—Si quieres quitarte la duda podemos conseguir una prueba y listo, seguro Sonny puede conseguirnos alguno.

—No me refiero a esa duda, Harry. Si no a saber si a ti te molestaría.

— ¿Por estar embarazada? —Para su sorpresa el hombre sonrió con los ojos brillantes de emoción— ¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás me molestaría ¿Qué cosas dices?— se puso de pie para poder besarla a su antojo— Jamás vuelvas a decir una cosa así.

—Harry de verdad no creo estar embarazada…—murmuró sin mirarlo. Harry se había emocionado más de lo que hubiera pensado. Tomó aire, nunca se había imaginado que Harry tomaría la teoría de esa forma, por un momento se sintió culpable por darle esperanzas cuando ella estaba completamente segura de que no estaba en cinta. — No se para que te lo dije, debí callarme…

—No, claro que no. — se plató Harry, pasando su mano por su cabello— Me alegro que me lo hayas contado.

Le sonrió y ella también, y ya no se necesito más palabras.

Ginny volvió a su lugar frente al espejo para comenzar a maquillarse. Harry la observó embobado. No podía borrarse la sonrisa de los labios, a pesar que lo había ilusionado por un momento, no le importaba. Le encantaba saber que la chica confiaba en él lo suficiente como para hacerle ese tipo de preguntas. Era una sensación muy reconfortante y novedosa, jamás había tenido una relación donde hablaran sobre esas cosas… o mejor dicho: que hablaran de algo.

— ¿Sabes qué? Choky me hablo del libreto que esta escribiendo. "La boda de mi prima"

— ¿Una historia con un idiota llamado Daniel y una sexy chica llamada Bonnie?

—Si—le sonrió— Creo que el día que Lily vea esa película, nosotros tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones.

—No lo creo— dijo el moreno abrazándola por detrás, haciéndola estremecer con el rose rasposo de su barba de un par de días en su perfumado cuello. — Lo mas seguro es que crea que Choky tiene demasiada imaginación.

—Crucemos los dedos para que así sea. — suspiró cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de los mimos de Harry.

Era increíble lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a la cercanía de Harry, a que la besara y la abrazara cada vez que la oportunidad se presentara. Ya no eran carisias para "practicas" o para molestar a un tercero, no, ahora si podía disfrutar todo aquello. Ahora sabía que Harry sentía lo mismo que ella cuando estaban muy cerca, cuando la besaba.

Suspiró ruidosamente cuando Harry atrapo el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes y lo mordisqueo con suavidad.

—Mmmm ¿vas a hacer esto siempre?

—Cada segundo de cada minuto, de cada hora de cada día de cada…—no logró continuar con su arrebato de cursilería mucho mas, ya que Ginny volteó el rostro y lo besó con ganas, dejándose hundir en aquellos brazos calidos y fuertes.

—Mmm si hubiera sabido que hacer esto era tan gratificante, te hubiera seducido mucho antes. —le sonrió Ginny antes de volver la mirada al espejo para acabar de arreglarse. Harry continúo abrazándola con la barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro mientras la observaba a través del espejo.

De pronto él también quería una respuesta para una duda que lo carcomía por dentro. Quería esa respuesta con urgencia. Y si Ginny había confiado en el antes ¿Por qué no confiarle también eso?

La vio sonreírle. Quería conocer el mar de secretos que se podían ocultar en el corazón de aquella mujer.

—Ginny— pronunció su nombre con suavidad, al tiempo que la hacia girar entre sus brazos para poder mirarla a los ojos—Necesito saber algo…yo…

La pelirroja se sorprendió al verlo tan inseguro de sus palabras. Lo miró con mucha atención, sus ojos brillaban de preocupación.

— ¿Qué necesitas saber?—le preguntó mientras hundía sus dedos en el cabello azabache de su nuca. Harry cerró los ojos ante el contacto, dejándose mimar por un momento. El hecho de que existirá en el mundo alguien que se hubiera atrevido a hacerle daño a una mujer tan maravillosa como la que tenía enfrente le hacia hervir la sangre.

—Quiero saber que te paso para que hubieras evitado tanto tiempo la intimidad…. Mi prima Choky me dijo que…

— ¿¡Sonny te contó lo que le dije!?—Ginny lo miró entre asustada y enojada. La decepción oscureció su mirada siempre alegre ¡No podía creer que Sonny la hubiera traicionado de esa forma!

—Shiii—la abrazó con fuerza, insultándose a si mismo por no haber sido mas delicado. — Choky no me dijo mucho. Solo me aconsejo que fuera cuidadoso en esa área, me pidió que no metiera la pata. ¿Recuerdas el puñetazo que me dio? Me lo dio cuando se entero que habíamos estado juntos sin haber aclarado nuestros sentimientos antes.

— ¿En serio?—lo miró sorprendida— ¿Fue por eso que tu no estabas muy seguro de hacerlo la primera vez?... ¡Y yo pensando que te parecía poco atractiva o algo por el estilo!

Al instante Harry soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Poco atractiva? ¿Tu?— agitó la cabeza, el mundo estaba de cabeza.

— ¿Y yo que iba a saber? No tenía ni idea que tú sabías…

—No Ginny, yo no sé nada ¿lo olvidas? —Recuperó la seriedad en el acto— Por eso mismo estamos aquí hablando. Quiero saber que paso y por tu rostro, creo que necesitas hablar sobre el tema.

Ginny dio un paso hacia atrás, desasiendo su abrazo. Agachó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. La primera y la ultima vez que había hablado sobre ese tema había terminado llorando por mas de dos horas en los brazos de su hermano Ron.

—Ginny— Harry se acercó con cautela y tomándola del mentor, la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos— Dime que paso…

—Paso hace mucho…— Dijo con voz rasposa.

—Confía en mí por favor.

Y así lo hizo, sin titubear ni un segundo mientras se hundía en esos ojos verdes que siempre lograban trasmitirle confianza.

—Cuando tenía quince años conocí a Robert Ball y comenzamos a salir casi de inmediato. Fue el primer novio que tuve que no sufrió el acoso de ninguno de mis hermanos, todos lo querían, era amigo de Percy y todos confiaban en el buen criterio de mi hermano a la hora de elegir amigos. — Dio un par de pasos, acercándose a la ventana. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. No lograba comprender porque le contaba eso a Harry, odiaba hablar de Ball y la simpatía que le tenían sus hermanos en su momento. Odiaba recordar la víbora ponzoñosa disfrazada de dulce angelito que había tenido a su lado por casi dos años. — Yo estaba feliz de la vida ¿sabes? Por primera vez tenía un novio que no salía corriendo cuando aparecían mis hermanos. —soltó una risita temblorosa cargada de amargura.

Harry se sitúa a su lado mientras la miraba con mucha atención. Sintió su corazón detenerse al verla con la mirada perdida en el jardín a oscuras.

— ¡Fui una completa tonta, Harry!— Bramó con rabia hacia ella misma— Una idiota enamorada del amor— ocultó su rostro detrás de sus manos haciendo un esfuerzo para ignorar esa sequedad en la garganta y el ardor en los ojos. Harry la abrazó, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—Tu no eras ninguna tonta, cielo —le aseguró con voz grabe, al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla con ternura— Tenias quince años, tenias derecho a ilusionarte.

— ¿Tu crees?—susurró mirándolo a los ojos, el moreno se sorprendió al verla con la expresión mas fría y amargada que hubiera visto jamás. —Yo no, me deje llevar. Todos decían que éramos perfectos juntos, una vez me llegaron a preguntar si pensábamos casarnos cuando terminara el instituto

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry, la simple idea de ella casada con otro le revolvió el estomago.

—Eran muy jóvenes para pensar en eso—susurró tratando de utilizar una voz neutral.

—Lo se, pero todos daban por hecho que algún día Robert y yo nos casaríamos—Ginny deseo callarse. No quería seguir con esa estúpida historia, no quería revivirla y mucho menos ver la reacción de Harry. Solo deseaba enterrar ese mal recuerdo en lo mas profundo de su ser y dejar que Harry poco a poco la hiciera olvidar.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Después que cumplí dieciséis, él comenzó a cambiar, se volvió muy distante y frío. Ball es un par de años mayor que yo y siempre se excusaba diciendo que estaba lleno de responsabilidades y cosas que hacer—Suspiró— Pero no solo se alejo de mi, antes era muy amigo de Percy, pero de un momento a otro dejó de hablarle. Percy comenzó a decirme que estaba preocupado por Ball, me decía que no parecía tener interés en sus estudios y que estaba con muy malas juntas— Apretó los puños— No le hice caso. Creía que mi hermano era un exagerado. Ya sabes como es él, pensé que para él malas juntas podían ser un chico que fumaba o tomaba más de una cerveza…. En fin, no lo escuché, pero igual seguía preocupada porque cada vez estaba más distanciada de él. —Tembló ligeramente al tiempo que volvía la mirada a la ventana abierta para no ver a Harry cuando dijera lo que seguía. — Un día fui a su casa para enfrentarlo, le dije que estaba preocupada por nuestra relación, pero él me aseguró que todo estaba como siempre… pero que había algo que le preocupaba mucho. Me dijo que le fastidiaba el hecho de que lo nuestro no avanzaba…. Él muy maldito me dijo que deberíamos dar "ese" paso, entre mas pronto mejor… — Harry apretó los puños mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. — Le dije que no, que aún era muy pronto, que no estaba preparada para eso….

El hombre abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Dime por favor que no te obligo, que no te…

—No, en realidad se dedicó a hablarme del tema noche y día. De pronto pasó de estar muy ocupado a pasar todo el día conmigo… endulzándome el oído para que yo dijera que si. — Cerró los ojos agachando la cabeza, avergonzada de su propia estupidez— Todo siguió así hasta que un buen día acepte. Me dije a mi misma que nada malo podía pasar. Traté de autoconvencerse, me repetí mil veces que lo amaba y que mi decisión era correcta. Un par de amigas me dijeron que la primera vez no era una experiencia del todo agradable. Yo lo sabía, pero pensé que Ball seria delicado… que seria paciente y me cuidaría. — Al llegar a ese punto dejó que una única lagrima resbalara por su mejilla, no era la tristeza lo que la hacia llorar, sino la mas pura rabia, al saber que había sido muy ingenua y estúpida en ese momento tan importante.

—Dime que no fue paciente ni cuidadoso y juro que lo busco por cielo y tierra para matarlo con mis propias manos. — Murmuró pasando su mano por la mejilla de la chica. El tono de Harry la hizo sentir un desagradable déjà vu

—No tienes que hacer nada—susurró mirándolo a los ojos — Ya se encargaron de él.

Harry se obligó a tranquilizarse al ver el rostro pálido y los ojos enrojecidos de la pelirroja. La abrazó con fuerza, le rompía el corazón verla así, él sabia a la perfección que ella nunca lloraba y si lo hacia era por una razón que la producía verdadero dolor.

— ¿Qué hizo?

—No quieres saberlo…

—Si quiero. ¿Qué hizo?

—Cuando le dije que si, no oculto su sonrisa de triunfo. Si hubiera sido mas lista hubiera salido corriendo en aquel momento. — Sonrió con pesar— Pero creí que era algo normal en los chicos.

—No lo es—le aseguró Harry, temblando de rabia— presionar a una chica de la forma que lo hizo él, cuando se supone que la amas, es de lo más ruin. ¡Por dios Ginny! Eras virgen, tenías todo el derecho del mundo a tomarte tu tiempo. Ese animal no tenía poder alguno para exigirte nada.

—Lo sé… ahora lo se—murmuró con voz nasal— Pero creo que antes no lo tenía muy claro.

—Sigue Ginny, por favor— la tomó de la mano y la hizo sentarse en la cama junto a él.

—Lo hicimos, y fue mucho más horrible de lo que había esperado.

— ¿Por qué? — La pregunta salio de sus labios sin poder contenerse— Bueno, se que la primera vez para las mujeres es un poco doloroso pero hay formas ¿no? Si se es cuidadoso y…

—Ese es el problema Harry —suspiró mientras se secaba un par de lagrimas con fuerza— Ball no fue para nada cuidadoso. ¡Diablos! Todo se trato de él y cuando estuvo satisfecho simplemente se marcho…. Y me dijo que no me soportaba por ser tan llorona— comenzó a soltar gruesas lagrimas al recordar como Robert se había enojado con ella por haber llorado durante todo el rato— El muy desgraciado ni siquiera se preocupo por mi. Se vistió y se fue, me dejó ahí, en la cama, llorando y temblando.

Harry la abrazó antes de besarla con ternura en la frente, deseaba tener palabras para poder hacerle saber que nunca mas tendría que pasar por algo así, que ahora estaba él, y jamás le haría daño de esa manera tan espantosa.

— ¿Alguna vez se lo contaste a alguien?

—Si— susurró apesadumbrada— Cuando regrese a casa me encerré en mi cuarto, pase allí durante un par de días si hablar con nadie. Una tarde Ron apareció con el teléfono en la mano, diciendo que Robert quería hablar conmigo— Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para poder concentrarse y tragarse las ganas de llorar que le producía remover todo aquello— Le dije a Ron que no quería hablar con nadie, pero antes que él pudiera trasmitirle el mensaje tuve un ataque de rabia y le quité el teléfono. Mande al diablo a Ball, le dije que era un idiota, que lo odiaba profundamente, le dije que no quería volverlo a verlo y él me dijo que era una idota y que se había acostado con vírgenes menos quejumbrosa que yo.

— ¡¿Ese idiota se atrevió a decirte eso?!— Harry tuvo que contar hasta diez para no ponerse a patear todo lo que hubiera en su camino.

Ginny se encogió de hombres al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza para que no la viera llorar.

—Le dije que lo odiaba. Cuando corte, Ron comenzó a hacerme preguntas y al final le conté todo…

— ¿Le contaste todo a Ron?— la miró Harry atónito, olvidándose momentáneamente de toda su rabia. Su amigo no era precisamente la persona mas controlada que conocía. — ¿Qué hizo cuando se lo contaste?

Temió la respuesta. Por un momento se imaginó a Jazmín, vida y con dieciséis años, confesándole entre lagrimas que su novio la había presionado y luego había convertido su primera vez en uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Aquella idea encendió una llama muy poderosa en su interior. Si alguien como ese tal Robert Ball le hubiera hecho eso a su hermana, lo mas seguro era que a él lo enviaran a la cárcel por haberlo matado a golpes.

—Me abrazó— contestó con voz pastosa— Me abrazó y me dijo que todo se solucionaría…. — suspiró, le fastidiaba ver como las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Odiaba llorar frene a los demás y mas odiaba reconocer que todos aquellos recuerdos todavía tenían el poder de hacerla lagrimear. Trató de serenarse, era mejor continuar y terminar con todo aquello de una maldita vez —Por un momento creí que Ron no le haría nada a Ball.

— ¿En verdad lo creíste? Ron es mil veces mas impulsivo que yo—susurró el moreno mientras le acariciaba el cabello—Y te aseguro que si alguien le hiciera daño a Sonny o a Luna, que son como mis hermanas, yo no descansaría hasta mandar al infeliz al hospital… o aún mejor: al cementerio.

— ¿Qué puedo decirte? Me equivoqué, cuando me quede dormida Ron salio de casa para buscar a Ball y le dio una paliza. Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente me entere que había pasado la noche en una jefatura porque le idiota de Ball lo había denunciado por atacarlo. Toda la familia estaba conmocionada, nadie entendía porque Ron le había pegado al encantador y perfecto Robert Ball. Me llenaron a preguntas y yo me limite a decirles que él y yo habíamos terminado…. No quería que mis demás hermanos se enteraran de lo ocurrido y terminaran detenidos también… Además, me moría de vergüenza.

— ¿Qué paso con Ron? Él nunca me dijo que lo habían detenido.

—Ball retiró los cargos porque su padre lo obligo. El señor Ball era abogado y era bastante cercano a la familia, así que fue a hablar con Ron mientras estaba detenido. Quería una explicación y mi hermano le contó lo que su hijo me había hecho pasar… jamás vi al Señor Ball tan enojado, obligó a Robert a pedirme perdón— soltó una risita carente de toda emoción, aquella disculpa había sido la mas forzada y poco creíble que había escuchado en su vida— Tiempo después me entere que la razón porque el señor Ball estaba tan furioso era porque su hijo había hecho una apuesta con una amigo… apostaron con cuantas chicas vírgenes podían estar antes que terminara el trimestre. Su padre se enteró cuando lo escuchó decir entre risas a unos amigos que había ganado gracias a mi colaboración….

—¡Ese maldito hijo de…!

Tomó a Ginny en bazos y la sentó sobre su regazo mientras la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de eso. No podía comprender como alguien podía estar tan podrido por dentro como para causarle semejante daño a una mujer como Ginny ¡o a cualquier otra! Tembló de pura rabia. ¡Solo tenía dieciséis años! Nadie merecía una primera vez como esa. Sintió su estomago revolverse ¿Y él se sentía usado por las chicas como Chang? ¡Que ciego había sido! Él autocompadeciéndose de su mala fortuna en el amor mientras Ginny cerrando los ojos y se entregaba completamente a él a pesar de todos los recuerdos dolorosos.

— ¿Dime ahora mismo donde diablos esta ese infeliz?

—En alguna parte de Estados Unidos, su padre lo mandó allí y le dijo que no le daría ni un centavo si se atrevía a volver a Inglaterra sin haber hecho algo de lo que pudiera sentirse orgulloso.

Todavía recordaba el alivio que había sentido cuando Ron volvía a casa y le aseguro que nunca más volvería a verle la cara a ese maldito infeliz.

— ¿El resto de tu familia se entero alguna vez?

—Mis padres nunca se enteraron (aunque creo que mamá algo sospechaba) Con respecto a mis hermanos, Ron y yo decidimos simplificarlo todo diciéndoles que Robert me había engañado (cosa que también era verdad) eso si, se lo dijimos después que él se hubiera marchado, yo no quería que se metieran en problemas por querer defenderme.

—Tienes seis hermanos maravillosos, cielo.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio, fuertemente abrazados.

—Lo siento— susurró al tiempo que se secaba las lagrimas que aún le quedaban— Soy una llorona, no tenía derecho aponerme a llorar así, lo siento tanto… no se que pensaras de mi

—Pensare que a veces eres demasiado fuerte, Ginny, de vez en cuando no es malo desahogarse un poco.

—Ese no es mi estilo, Potter.

El hombre curvo los labios apenas, era esa misma fortaleza lo que lo volvía loco, la beso en los labios con mucha ternura.

—Gracias Ginny.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó la chica con el seño fruncido.

—Por confiar en mí

Una pequeña sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Ginny. A esas alturas del partido, a Harry le confiaba hasta su vida.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese preciso momento. Ginny se levanto de un salto, aproximándose al espejo para poder arreglar el maquillaje estropeado por las lágrimas. Harry la miró por un momento antes de pronunciar un débil "pase".

Sonny entró con una sonrisita juguetona en los labios que flaqueo un poco al ver como la habitación estaba sumida en un silencio de muerte.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?— preguntó preocupada.

—No, nada—le sonrió Harry sin ser muy convincente.

— ¿Seguro?—Choky miró a Ginny con recelo. La pelirroja se había parado frente al escritorio, dándole la espalda, mientras hacia que buscaba algo en particular entre los cosméticos que había dejado allí.

Harry le hizo una señal a su prima para que no hiciera preguntas. La chica lo comprendió de inmediato y lo hizo, pero no parecía nada contenta al acatar ese pedido.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?— la apremió Harry.

— Wilkins pregunta si puedes llevarlo a la despedida en tu auto, es que papá y los tíos ya se marcharon.

—Creí que no iba a ir.

—Si, pero Dumbledore lo obligo—se encogió de hombros como si todo aquello le fuera indiferente— Parece que no puede decirle que no al viejito.

Harry miró a Ginny sin prestarle atención a su prima.

—Si quieres no voy—le dijo a su novia. Está se dio la vuelta para miarlo, sus ojos estaba un poco rojos, pero parecía estar completamente serena.

—Ve, no quiero que Lily te regañe por no ir.

—No me importa—aseguró— Prefiero estar contigo.

Ginny le sonrió apenas.

—Pues yo iré a la despedida de Hermione. Así que si te quedas, te quedaras solo.

El fotógrafo la miró un momento, bastante confundido, antes de voltearse hacia Choky, que seguía allí mirando a Ginny en silencio.

—Dile a Julian que ya bajo.

Su prima iba a decirle algo acerca de que no era su mensajera, pero Harry la echó del cuarto sin el menor miramiento.

Ginny acabo de arreglarse y ya iba a seguir Sonny cuando Harry la detuvo tomándola de un brazo.

—No quiero dejarte así—rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, pegándola contra él.

—Estoy bien.

— Ginny, si quieres que me quede…

—Ve, estoy bien—le aseguró con firmeza.

—Pero…

— Lo dijo de verdad, no trato de hacerme la fuerte—dijo mirándolo a los ojos—Hasta a mi me sorprende, todo esto no me dolió tanto como la última vez….creo que tiene que ver contigo—le sonrió antes de darle un pequeño beso—Ahora vete, vamos, entre mas rápido te marches, mas rápido regresara y podré atarte a la cama— le dedicó una sonrisa picara antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry la observo mientras se marchaba. Ginny era propietaria de una fortaleza más grande que cualquier otra. Después de un rato recordó que Julian lo esperaba para salir, así que con rapidez se cambio y después de echarse un poco de colonia salio arrastrando los pies a lo que seguro seria una noche larga y aburrida.

Se sorprendió al ver a su prima Sonny al otro lado del pasillo, esperándolo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados. Al verle la cara, supo que algo la había molestado, y al saber que la chica había visto los ojos enrojecidos de Ginny, no le sorprendió al escucharla decir:

— ¡Ya la has cagado! ¡Ni siquiera han pasado 24 horas y tú ya la has cagado! ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Ginny!?

—Yo no le hecho nada—se defendió, le molestaba bastante que Choky creyera que lo había arruinado todo con Ginny.

— ¿Entonces por qué estaba llorando? ¿O a poco se estaba lavando los ojos? — le interrogó mirándolo con los ojos entornados.

Sorpresa fue para Choky ver que a Harry se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ginny confío en mi—murmuró y al ver a su prima alzando una ceja un poco confundida, se apresuró a explicarle en voz muy baja—Ginny me contó lo que le paso en su primera vez… confió en mi lo suficiente para contármelo.

Por un momento Sonny no entendió porque Harry estaba tan feliz, pero después de pensarlo se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para su primo esa muestra de confianza de parte de su novia. Le sonrió alegre al tiempo que se mordía la lengua para no preguntarle cual era el gran secreto de Ginny, para eso tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que era un terreno que no debía pisar, además, conocía lo suficiente a Harry como para saber que él jamás traicionaría a alguien que amaba divulgando los secretos que le habían confiado.

—Me alegro por ti—la chica se abrazo a uno de los brazos de su primo por un instante, tan enternecida que para poder alivianar el ambiente dijo: — Y ahora no quiero sonar a su madre, pero… ¿Para cuando mi sobrino?

—¡Choky!

* * *

Ginny bajó al living donde ya había un grupo de recién llegadas listas para divertirse un rato. Luna vestida con un bonito vestido blanco con estampados de flores rojas y falda acampanada, la recibió sonriente, y tomándola de la mano la llevó con el grupo para presentarla. La pelirroja se dejó llevar, aun un poco ida. Sin proponérselo sus ojos se fijaron en un retrato bastante grande de Jazmín que había en el salón.

Ella le había confiado su más grande secreto a Harry. Ahora se preguntaba si él la amaba y confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para contarle su secreto.

* * *

**No se ustedes, pero yo creo que en este capítulo la relación de Harry y Ginny avanzo muchísimo.**


	27. Entre copas y romances I

**Capitulo: 27**

**Entre copas y romances. Parte I**

— ¡CHOKY!

La chica de cabello azul supo que su tía Lily estaba apunto de explotar al escucharla gritar a todo pulmón el apodo que siempre se astenia a pronunciar.

Sonny se asomó desde detrás del hombro de Luna, al tiempo que se sacaba el antifaz escarlata que se había puesto después de repartir un montón de estos entre las invitadas.

— ¿Si, tía Lily?— le dedicó su sonrisa mas infantil y compradora, mientras Dora y Jane reían a carcajadas a cada lado de la malhumorada pelirroja.

—Ven aquí, ahora— le ordenó con los ojos echando chispas.

La chica intercambio una mirada de sorpresa con su amiga antes de caminar hacia sus tías. Lily le indicó que la siguiera y Sonny un poco sorprendida llegó a la puerta principal, donde un muchacho vestido con una camiseta con el logo de una pizzería los esperaba con una torre de pizzas, era muy alto y bastante guapo.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, señora? —Le preguntó el chico un tanto confundido — ¿No me digan que otra vez le han gastado una broma al que contesta el teléfono y aquí no hay ninguna señorita Black?

—Te dije que no quería stripers—le bramó Lily a Sonny, ignorando por completo al muchacho.

La chica miró al recién llagado, él pobre rostro del chico había perdido bastante color. Choky reprimió una carcajada y sonriendo sacó su monedero del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. —Aunque para ser sincera, si alguien pidiera un stripers, creo que todas preferirían otro tipo de disfraz, ¡No uno de repartidor!

—Perdón, pero…—murmuró el chico, abochornado. Choky no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reír con ganas, al igual que Ginny y Luna, que se habían acercado a ver que pasaba.

—Tía Lily, jamás creí que pudieras ser tan mal pensada—Sonny le dedicó su sonrisa mas tranquila antes de dirigirse al muchacho— ¿Cuánto era?

— ¿Las pizzas, no? Porque yo no bailo y mucho menos me desnudo—masculló, pero al ver a Ginny y Luna detrás de Choky, perdió un poco la vergüenza—Aunque si la paga es buena y las chicas tan guapas, podemos negociar.

—No creo que tengas tanta suerte niñito—la chica de cabello azul le pagó antes de recibir las pizzas. Y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta con el pie y voltearse a ver a su desconcertada tía. La mujer estaba tan roja como su cabello, mientras que a su alrededor todas apretaban los labios con fuerza para no largarse a reír a carcajadas.

—Él dijo que traía un encargo para ti… ¿Era un repartidor de verdad?—Lily no podía estar mas avergonzada.

—Muy pero muy mal día Lily, ¿Qué diría tío James si te viera aquí ahora?—Choky negó con la cabeza, adoptando una actitud muy parecida a la de una madre decepcionada por el mal comportamiento de su hija.

—Yo…yo—balbució la mujer

—No te preocupes Lily. Aquí todas conocemos a Choky, nadie te culpa por pensar mal. —Le aseguró Dora antes de soltar una carcajada. — Da igual, la pequeña Sumer quiere pizza, espero por tu bien, pitufina, que hayas pedido una con queso extra.

El incidente del repartidor quedó olvidado en el preciso momento en que Hermione hizo acto de presencia en la estancia. La chica no lucia ningún vestido, por lo visto se había limitado a ponerse unos vaqueros, una blusa negra y una mascada blanca que le envolvía el cuello. Ginny, al igual que muchas de las presentes, quedo muy sorprendida al verla con unas ojeras terribles y el rostro blanco como la cera. Más de una dio un paso al frente, muy preocupadas por el aspecto tan enfermizo de la pobre chica.

— ¿Qué pasa?—las interrogó Hermione con voz muy ronca.

—Bueno, descartando el hecho de que pareces un vampiro después de haber comido sopa de ajo, yo creo que te miramos porque eres la futura novia y esta es tu despedida de soltera.—dijo Choky alzando una ceja y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, añadió— Hablando enserio Hermione ¿Te sientes bien? Párese Harry después de una de sus crudas.

—Me siento mejor que nunca— sonrió de una forma poco convincente. — ¿y bien? ¿Acaso esta no era mi fiesta? Se supone que hay que divertirse ¿no?

Esas eran las palabras que Choky había estado esperando con ansias. Bajó las luces, pudo la música y le pidió al barman que sus tías habían contratado, que comenzara a hacer correr sus tragos más raros.

Pansy, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en un rincón tratando que nadie le prestara atención, aprovechó la confusión que provocaban la música y el baile, para poder salir de la casa sin ser descubierta. Lo cierto era que no le apetecía estar allí, mientras Hermione se divertía y brindaba por su futuro matrimonio. Ella se consideraba una persona fuerte, pero no era masoquista, había pasado una semana terrible escuchando como se arreglaban los últimos detalles para aquel estúpido circo, ya no lo toleraba ni un minuto más.

Aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía odiar Granger, no podía aunque supiera que se casaría en menos de dos días con Draco, aunque supiera que ya habían dormido juntos…. No, no podía. Todo el rencor que llevaba dentro lo centraba en Draco, en su gran amor. ¿Cómo podía amarlo y odiarlo de esa forma desmedida? Lo amaba porque era todo para ella y lo odiaba por que era un maldito cobarde. Un cobarde que no luchaba por lo que de verdad sentía… porque no luchaba por ella.

Con aquella mezcla de cariño y rabia que siempre aparecía cuando pensaba en Draco, miró el antifaz que Black le había dado y que aún tenía en la mano, al tiempo que caminaba por el jardín hacia su auto. Odiaba al cobarde Malfoy, pero lo amaba con toda el alma y nuevamente iba a ir a demostrárselo.

Dentro de la casa de los Potter, la fiesta se estaba poniendo poco a poco a tono. No paso mucho tiempo antes que más de una se alocara por completo, dando saltos y emborrachándose. Pero lo que menos se esperaban todas era que una de las "alocadas" de la fiesta fuera las mismísima futura esposa, y no Sonny Black.

Hermione hizo fondo blanco a su vaso de vodka antes de tomas uno más. Ginny, que se había sentado a su lado en la barra que habían instalado para la ocasión, frunció el seño al contar el trago numero siete que la prima de su novio se llevaba a los labios. Por lo visto ese cariño por el alcohol era algo de familia.

Con la duda en el rostro la pelirroja volteó a ver a Luna, la cual se encogió de hombros antes de perderse entre las chicas que bailaban siguiendo la extraña corografía que estaba haciendo Choky.

— ¿Hermione?—posó su mano en el hombro de la castaña con suavidad— Sé que es tu fiesta ¿pero no crees que ya has tomado bastante?

La chica dio un respingo antes de mirar a Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas al rojo vivo por la gran cantidad de alcohol ingerido.

—Ginny—murmuró con la voz estrangulada— ¡Oh Ginny!—para sorpresa de la joven pelirroja, Hermione dejó de lado su copa y se hecho a los brazos de esta, abrazándola con una fuerza asfixiante. — ¡Oh Ginny!

La música era tan alta que Ginny apenas podía escuchar su nombre en labios de Hermione, y mucho menos entender las cosas que susurraba entre llorosos.

— ¡¿Por qué rayos te ocurre, Hermione?!— se asustó cuando la mujer dejó de abrazarla y pudo ver sus ojos enrojecidos.

—Oh Ginny— exclamó— No debería hacer esto….

— ¿Beber tanto?—preguntó confusa, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie había notada el lamentable estado de la novia.

Al escuchar eso, Hermione recordó su trago y lo tomó tan rápido como tardo en pedir otro.

—Hermione ¿Qué es lo qué no puedes hacer?—la interrogó muy insistente, sacándole el trago de la mano.— ¿Acaso es la boda? ¿Es eso lo que no puedes hacer?— La castaña la miró con los ojos brillosos, Ginny comenzaba a temblar de emoción al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo— Habla Hermione ¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?

La futura novia abrió y volvió a cerrar la boca un par de veces. Al instante la pelirroja notó algo nuevo en la mirada castaña de Hermione: Culpa. En aquella mirada brillante y un tanto perdida había culpa. ¿Pero culpa de qué? No iba a esperar más tiempo y se lo iba a preguntar, pero antes que pudiera abierto la boca, un par de invitadas aparecieron y tomaron a Hermione de los brazos para llevársela a rastras al centro del salón sin dejar de reír a carcajadas. La chica se dejó llevar y sin más comenzó a dar saltos sin parar, como si el balie le hiciera la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Creo que ya enloqueció—se lamentó Choky parándose junto a Ginny mientras se dedicaban a observar a la festejada bailar junto a sus amigas.

—Tal vez, pero creo que con la culpa también llegó la cordura— dijo Ginny, hablando consigo misma.

—¿Eh?

—Hermione…— comenzó a decir, pero después de meditarlo un segundo, prefirió callarse por el momento— Olvídalo, Choky.

—¿Segura?—alzó una ceja la chica.

—Si, no te preocupes. Creo que son imaginaciones mías, nada más.

—Creo que tu también estas enloqueciendo—le sonrió Sonny

—Salgo con tu primo, Choky. Obviamente no estoy muy cuerda.

El timbre sonó, pero nadie lo escuchó, ecepto Lily, la cual era propietaria de un muy buen oído. Al abrir la puerta con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, se encontró con un policía muy alto y de cabello rubio, increíblemente guapo. Lily cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró con profundidad antes de abrirlos de nuevo y preguntar:

—No eres un policía de verdad ¿verdad?

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y muy sugestiva.

—¡CHOOOOOOOOOOKY!

* * *

Draco soltó una risita perezosa mientras veía a su amigo Blaise bailar con una chica rubia muy guapa. La verdad, aquello no se parecía en nada a una despedida de soltero, simplemente parecía una reunión de amigos emborrachándose lo más posible. La sección del bar que su amigo había alquilado para hacer la fiesta estaba casi en penumbras y la música sonaba muy fuerte mientras las "amiguitas" de su amigo saltaban y trataba de hacer que sus amigos bailaran con ellas. Los familiares de su prometida parecían dispuestos a disfrutar la velada, mientras no tuvieran que dirigirle la palabra, y eso a Draco no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo. Prefería quedarse a un lado bebiendo y mirando a sus amigos Blaise y Theodore Nott bailar, mientras que los demás se dedicaban a beber y charlar animadamente.

Después de un par de copas Draco comenzó a aburrirse de verdad, y no tardó mucho en escurrirse por la puerta del local para poder fumar un poco en la acera. Nunca había tenido el hábito de fumar mucho, pero desde que Hermione le había dicho que odiaba el olor a tabaco, él simplemente no pudo alejarse de la cajilla de cigarrillos. Mientras encendía uno observó la noche estrellada que se veía sobre su cabeza. Todo estaba tranquilo en la calle y él se sentía tremendamente miserable. Odiaba aquella sensación de impotencia que llevaba meses dentro de él. La odiaba y deseaba con locura hacer algo, lo que fuera.

Mientras veía el humo esparcirse en el aire calido de aquella noche, un auto negro paró justo enfrente a él. Frunció el seño cuando la ventanilla del conductor se bajó y un rostro oculto por un antifaz rojo se asomó desde la oscuridad del vehiculo. Draco rió por lo bajo al ver una pequeña sonrisa en la joven que lo observaba. Conocía esa sonrisa, la conocía muy bien porque era él único que alguna vez la había visto en esa actitud, alegre y provocadora.

—¿Te diviertes en tu despedida, Malfoy?—preguntó Pansy con voz seductora.

Draco sonrió aun más al tiempo que dejaba caer el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisaba. Lo ponía a mil escucharla hablar de esa forma.

—Blaise se ha esforzado mucho… pero es una verdadera mierda estar allí dentro.

—Entonces súbete—lo invitó sacándose el antifaz y mirándolo directamente a los ojos— Vamos, si esta es la última vez que podemos estar juntos, creo que debemos aprovecharla ¿no crees?

Malfoy lanzó una mirada a la puerta del local, los Potter no los iban a extrañar y sus amigos- si usaban un poco el cerebro- ya adivinarían donde estaba.

Se metió en el coche de un salto y sin esperar un segundo mas, besó a Pansy con ganas. Ya no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había podido robarle un beso en algún rincón de la casa de los Potter, por eso mismo aquel contacto le supo a gloria. Pansy le sonrió antes de poner en marcha el auto. Draco no tenía ni idea a donde iban, ni tampoco se molesto en preguntarle, simplemente no le importaba, con ella podía ir al mismísimo infierno y no le importaría.


	28. Entre copas y romances II

**Capítulo 28.**

**Entre copas y romances. Parte II**

Harry y Remus comenzaron a reír con ganas cuando un par de amigos de Draco, recién llegados de la ciudad, con alcohol hasta el tuétano, bailaban junto a un par de amigas de dudosa moral que muy amablemente Blaise había invitado a la pequeña reunión.

—Me da que a esos hay que pedirles un taxi—rió entre dientes Remus. Él y Harry se habían abstenido de beber demasiado ya que en ellos recaía la responsabilidad de conducir esa noche, el hecho de estar en sus cinco sentidos les permitió disfrutar del show que habían montado los invitados en estado de ebriedad.

—No son los únicos— Harry señaló con un cabezazo a su padre y padrino, los cuales tampoco estaban en un momento muy bueno como para hacer la prueba del 4.

—Era de esperar—resopló su tío al tiempo que con una sonrisa maliciosa firmaba con la cámara de su teléfono a sus dos amigos mientras estos hacían una mala copia de la corografía de "Y.M.C.A"— Esto va directo a la página interna de la empresa de tu padre.

Harry rió con ganas.

—Es malvado profesor Lupin.

—No, simplemente soy un antiguo Merodeador—le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a su sobrino antes de guardar la grabación— y uno muy muy digno.

—Oigan ¿y a ese que le pasa?— Blaise, un poco mareado, apareció detrás de Remus y Harry, y para mantenerse de pie le paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de ambos.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia donde señalaba el muchacho. Al otro lado, en una mesa solitaria, estaba el asistente de Dumbledore, haciendo desaparecer con bastante rapidez el contenido de una botella whisky.

—Conozco esa forma de beber—murmuró el fotógrafo, observándolo con pena.

—Se emborracha con rapidez y sin mirar a nadie, yo diría que esta ahogando sus penas— comentó Remus— seguro se ha metido en un buen lío con Dumbledore.

Harry no dijo nada mientras miraba a Julian, dudaba que la razón de tanto alcohol fuera el anciano. Él conocía esa forma de beber, la conocía de primera mano.

—Vaya amargado— resopló con una risita Blaise— Debería divertirse igual que todos…. ¿oigan, donde esta Draco?

Blaise, hipando, se fue a buscar al festejado, al tiempo que Harry con bastante decisión se acercó a Julian, el cual apenas se inmutó cuando Harry se sentó enfrente.

—La solución a los problemas con ella no se encuentran en el fondo de esa botella, y mucho menos en la siguiente. Eso es algo que yo se muy bien.

— ¿Ginny te trajo problemas?—preguntó con voz rasposa.

—Problemas no, pero cuando la conocí tenía novio, así que entenderás que el alcohol y yo nos hicimos amigos muy íntimos, servia para hacerte olvidar.

—Olvidar—Repitió Julian antes de llevarse otro trago a los labios— Eso es exactamente lo que quiero, olvidarme de ella y de las estúpidas órdenes de Dumbledore.

—Beber así solo hará que mañana te levantes con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios y con ganas de vomitar. Te lo digo por experiencia, mañana todo será mucho peor que hoy.

—Que mierda ¿no?—soltó un resoplido y el olor a whisky chocó contra el rostro de Harry— Quieres olvidar y lo único que sacas es una resaca.

—Hay cosas que el alcohol no puede borrar, y menos cuando están clavadas en el corazón.

Julian chasqueó la lengua mientras lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Algún otro consejo Doctora Corazón?—sonrió de forma torcida antes de servirse otro trago.

—Deja de beber, báñate, tomate una pastilla de menta y ve por ella. — saltó una carcajada estridente que captó la atención de Sirius y James. Julian comenzó a reír con ganas, escupiendo whisky a todas partes, cuando Sirius apareció junto a Harry con botella en mano y un corpiño negro como orejeras y dos besos bien definidos con labial rojo en cada cachete.

—Buenas noches señor Mouse— lo saludó Harry llorando de la risa.

—Hola pequeño Harry— le sonrió coquetamente, haciendo con la voz una mala imitación de la vocecita del ratón animado.

— ¿Cree que su Minnie le guste verlo en ese estado, señor Mickey?— Remus se unió a ellos hablando muy fuerte para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música que cada vez sonaba mas fuerte.

—Este Mickey no tiene Minnie ninguna ¡Soy un alma libre!— decretó agitando la botella de tequila que tenía en la mano y bañándolos a todos con ella.

—Si claro—rió James posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para mantenerse en pie— Excepto cuando Clara se te para enfrente.

Sirius dejó de reír por un momento mientras su cerebro elentecido por el alcohol procesaba lo que acababa de decir James.

— ¡Oye, que yo sigo siendo libre!— exclamó al final.

—Lo que tu digas— sonrió Harry antes de hacer que el flash de su cámara dejara momentáneamente ciego a su padrino— Entonces no te molestara que le mande esta foto a Clara ¿verdad?

James y Julian silbaron, echándole leña al fuego.

—No te atreverías— Sirius perdió color en su rostro enrojecido.

Su ahijado curvó apenas los labios hacia arriba.

—Seria muy fácil enviarla por accidente ¿no crees, Remus?

—Por supuesto, sobrinito— le siguió el juego con cierta malicia.

—Potter no te olvides que sé demasiados secretos oscuros de ti—le amenazó Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Harry no tiene secretos, es peor que un libro abierto— declaró James con una convicción demoledora.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas, doblándose de la risa mientras los demás lo miraban sin entender, excepto Harry, el cual ya comenzaba a sudar en frío. ¿Su padrino se atrevería a delatarlo? Había bebido demasiado, y sabía muy bien que el alcohol siempre aflojaba las lenguas, y más si era la de un Black.

—¿De donde sacaste tremenda frase?—le preguntó Sirius a su amigo al tiempo que se secaba las lagrimas— ¿De Lily?

—Pues claro ¿de donde mas?— se encogió de hombros divertido.

—Tenía que ser la crédula de la pelirroja… pobrecita—Sirius agitó la cabeza de manera negativa haciendo que sus orejeras-corpiño volaran y terminaran en la cabeza del barman.

— ¿Por qué mamá te dijo eso?— interrogó Harry a su padre un poco incomodo. Su madre era una buena persona que siempre hablaba bien de las personas, y mas cuando se trataba de su hijo, pero decir que él no tenía secretos y era un libro abierto sonaba mas a algo que Lily diría para defenderlo de alguien, y no un simple comentario a la ligera.

—¡Bah! Se lo dijo a Chang esta tarde antes que se fuera— contó tranquilamente James tomando un poco de tequila— Antes que se marchara pelearon bien feo, no creo que vuelva a aparecer por aquí en la vida— finalizó con una gran sonrisa boba.

—¿Por qué pelearon?— se inclinó hacia delante Harry, mas que interesado.

—¡Nah! Cho empezó a fastidiar a Lily diciendo que Ginny y tu no tienen nada y que están fingiendo su relación ¡babosadas! ¿Te imaginas? No tengo ni idea de donde sacó semejante idea, pero Lily la paró en seco, le dijo que tú jamás le mentirías con una cosa así y que la única que decía mentiras era ella. Fue muy divertido, la verdad. Tenían que haber visto a Chang, fue tan chistosa, la pobre juraba y perjuraba que lo que decía era verdad.

Remus y Julian rieron junto a James mientras Sirius miraba más que divertido el rostro pálido de su ahijado.

—Espera un momento. — Remus dejó de reír, el echo de no haber bebido mucho lo ayudó a darse cuenta que Harry no reía para nada, al revés, estaba muy serio…. Se veía como un niño pequeño atrapado en plena travesura. — ¿Es verdad? ¡¿Tú y Ginny están fingiendo?!

Las risas cesaron al instante y todos los ojos se fijaron en un abochornado Harry que se hundía cada vez más en su silla.

—Harry no me digas que…— James lo miró boquiabierta mientras la nueva información se arremolinaba dentro de su cabeza mareada, cuando al fin el rostro pálido y culpable de su hijo tuvo sentido en su mente, paso lo que Harry menos esperaba.

James Potter, el esposo de Lily Evans y padre de Harry y Jazmín Potter, cayó en el suelo sujetándose el estomago mientras reía como loco desquiciado.

Mientras su amigo reía como maniático, Remus decidió tomar el lugar del adulto responsable en ese momento.

—Pero ella y tu—resopló pasando la mano por su frente— ¿Cómo pueden estar fingiendo? ¡Harry! ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió? Ella a estado enamorada de ti desde el momento que te vio ¿Cómo puedes usarla de esta forma?— Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que todo el mundo parecía saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Ginny mucho antes que él.

—La amo, Remus, no tienes porque ponerte así, la amo y aunque todo haya empezado como un plan para que mi madre no me fastidiara, al final no pudimos evitar lo inevitable, Ginny y yo estamos juntos de verdad desde hace unos días— se apresuró a defenderse y aclarar las cosas— ¡Y tú!— señaló a su padre que seguía riendo como lunático— ¿Puedes parar de una vez?

James tardó unos minutos en recuperar el control y al final se puso de pie mientras se secaba las lágrimas que había soltado en su ataque de risa.

—Lo siento—soltó una risita— pero Lily acaba de perder.

—¿Perdón?

—Le aposte a tu madre que tu ibas a traer una chica pagada para hacerla pasar por tu novia, pero cuando conocimos a Ginny de inmediato le pagué ¡rayos! Yo gané…bueno, más o menos.

—¿Por qué apostaste eso?

—Te conozco como si fueras mi hijo Harry ¡Y eres mi hijo!— rió— Uno: sabía muy bien que tu no tenias novia formal, dos: tu madre esta muy pesada con el asunto del nieto. Sabía que ibas a hacer alguna jugada desesperada ¡y mira! no me equivoqué. —Le sonrió coqueto— ¡Ja! Ya quiero ver la cara de tu madre cuando se entere, me va a tener que devolver el dinero y la noche entera que hice de su esclavo sexual.

—¡No!— Harry hizo una mueca de asco ante lo último dicho por su padre. —Primero: No vuelvas a mencionar en que consisten tus apuestas con mi santa madre teniéndome enfrente, quiero evitar la terapia de porvida ¿si? —Fingió un escalofrío— Segundo: Por favor no le digas nada, se enojará y no quiero que se moleste con Ginny.

Su padre lo miró por un momento.

—Vale, soy una tumba— aceptó antes de tomar una copa y levantarla— ¡Ahora un brindis colegas! ¡Por el brillante plan de mi hijo Harry Potter!

* * *

La música estaba al máximo acompañando al striper que bailaba provocativamente alrededor de la silla en que estaba sentada una Hermione tan alcoholizada que no para de reír como loca. Lily estaba en un rincón con los ojos tapados tratando de no dejarse llevar por la euforia que tenían el resto de las invitadas que gritaban y reían mientras su policía se sacaba la camisa y la lanzaba por los aires.

—Creo que debí contratar un par mas ¿no?—Sonrió Choky parándose entre Ginny y Luna, las cuales miraban el espectáculo sin dejar de reír por las caras que ponía Hermione cuando el desnudista le meneaba el trasero en la cara.

— ¿Un par mas? ¿Quieres que a Lily le de un infarto?— agitó la cabeza Ginny.

— ¡Nah! Tía Lily puede estar tapándose la cara con las manos y aferandose a un crucifijo, pero apuesto lo que sea a que esta espiando todo y no se pierde detalle. — aseguró Choky

— ¡Ya! Se nota— rió Luna al ver que la mujer se ocultaba detrás de su amiga Clara cuando el hombre comenzó a bailar muy cerca de donde ella estaba.

—Actuación, pura actuación— dijo la chica de cabello azul antes de ponerse a gritarle a su tía: — ¡Vamos Lily, tío James no se esterara de nada, lo que pasa aquí se queda aquí!—le guiñó un ojo mientras la pelirroja la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Déjala antes que le de algo. —Le recomendó Ginny

—¡Uff! Oye Luna, dice Harry que salgas al jardín—le sonrió Sonny de pronto, como si acabara de recordar que debía darle ese recado a su amiga.

—¿Eh?—la miró la rubia confundida.

—¿Harry ya regreso?—Ginny frunció el ceño.

—No, me mando un texto—sacó su móvil del bolsillo de los vaqueros.

—¿Para que quiere que salga al jardín?

—Ni idea— mintió tan mal que solo logró que Ginny riera y Luna la mirara como mucha más desconfianza.

Suspicaz hasta la bincha de flores que llevaba, Luna dejó su copa sobre una mesa y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando se perdió entre las chicas alocadas que bailaban alrededor del striper, Ginny volteó a ver a Choky con una ceja alzada.

—Harry es un cursi de primera—le dijo la chica haciendo una mueca de asco muy cómica— es el tipo de persona que quiere que la gente a su alrededor sea tan feliz como lo es él

Luna salió al porche un tanto recelosa, sabía que su amigo era una persona con un gran corazón, pero también sabía que era un poco bromista, así que todo aquel asunto le daba mala espina. En el porche se encontró con un hombre alto, de cara redonda y cabello negro rizado, una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la muchacha de solo verlo allí parado con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¡Neville!— se arrojó a sus brazos para besarlo con locura.

—Parece que alguien me ha extrañado—le sonrió el hombre cuando sin aliento se separaron.

—No sabes cuanto—soltó una risita abrazándolo con mucha más fuerza— ¿pero que haces aquí?

—Harry—se encogió de hombros, divertido ante la expresión de sorpresa de su secreta prometida— Me llamó esta tarde, dijo que querías verme, me pidió que viniera y te esperara aquí.

Luna agitó la cabeza mientras reía, hacia unos días le había comentado a Harry las ganas terribles que tenía de ver a Neville, por lo visto su amigo no lo había olvidado y acababa de darle algo mejor que un ramo de rosas para agradecerle su ayuda con Ginny.

—Harry jamás va a cambiar ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque Harry es así, cuando es feliz quiere que todos a su alrededor sean felices también.

— ¿Ha si? ¿Y eres feliz ahora señorita?—le preguntó rozando sus labios.

—No sabes cuanto.

* * *

Cuando el reloj marcó pasada las cuatro de la mañana, Remus y Harry lograron convencer a Sirius, James y Julian que la fiesta ya había llegado a su fin. Con mucho esfuerzo, Harry ayudó a su tío a meter a sus dos alcoholizados amigos al coche, donde cayeron profundamente dormidos en poses un tanto ridículas. James había quedado tirado en el asiento trasero con los brazos y piernas entendidas mientras que Sirius entre ronquidos apoyaba la cabeza en la entrepierna de su amigo. Harry soltó una risita al ver como su padrino comenzaba a babear.

Para poder abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad (y también para darle un poco de dignidad) se inclinó dentro del auto e intentó enderezar a su padrino, pero Remus, desde la puerta que había junto al asiento de James, se lo impidió dándole un manotazo. Su sobrino lo miró con el seño fruncido, y sonrió divertido al verlo sacar una cámara del bolsillo y atrapar para siempre aquel encantador momento entre amigos.

— ¿Esa también va para Facebook?—le sonrió cuando, después de la sesión de fotos, hizo sentarse bien a su padrino para poder ponerle el cinturón de una buena vez.

—Nop—contestó el hombre al tiempo que hacia lo mismo con James— Esta va directo a mi álbum privado de las borracheras de Los Merodeadores.

—¿Tienes un álbum especial para eso?—lo miró sorprendido antes de cerrar la puerta del coche con suavidad para no despertar a los angelitos ebrios que murmuraban elaboradas blasfemias entre sueños.

—Pues claro, tengo una de la primera borrachera de tu padre y también tengo una de la vez que Sirius confundió con una chica a un tipo de cabello largo y sedoso.

Harry rió alegre.

—Tienes que mostrarme esa foto.

—Mañana sin falta.

Remus se montó en auto y se marchó sin demoras. Harry aun riendo caminó de regreso al bar para buscar a Julian. La despedida había llegado a su fin hacia rato, un par de amigos de Draco se habían desaparecido con las bailarinas, Blaise había quedado bastante borracho y había tenido que pedir un taxi para poder volver al hotel donde se hospedaba.

Lo que a Harry no le había sorprendido fue la repentina desaparición de Draco. El moreno no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar donde estaba aquel idiota, y para su propia sorpresa no se enojo al imaginarlo metiéndole los cuernos a su prometida, mas bien le tuvo mucha lastima.

Julian estaba sentado en la barra, aunque el barman hacia un buen rato que no le servia nada y se dedicaba a limpiar los vasos mirándolo de vez en cuando. Harry se acercó y sin decir nada le hizo una seña para que tomara su chaqueta y lo siguiera, se sorprendió al ver que Julian lo obedecía sin chistar. Pero al ponerse de pie se tambaleó, bastante mareado, y tuvo que sujetarse de la barra para no darse la cabeza contra el banco que tenía a un lado. Resignado, Harry lo sujetó, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros y funcionando de apoyo lo ayudo a mantenerse de pie. Arrastrando los pies salieron del bar y al pasar junto a un farol que había en el pequeño estacionamiento notó el color verdoso del rostro del asistente y logró apartarse a tiempo cuando Julian comenzó a vomitar. Harry arrugó el rostro mientras lo veía inclinarse hacia delante mientras hacia un esfuerzo para sacarlo todo fuera.

"_Pobre chico"_ se lamentó. Estaba más que claro que Julian no sabía beber, y ponía las manos en el fuego a que esta era la primera borrachera verdadera que se agarraba en su vida.

Cuando Julian acabó trató de erguirse tomando una gran bocanada de aire, pero de inmediato volvió a tambalearse y Harry tuvo que sujetarlo otra vez, mientras sin previo aviso el muchacho comenzaba a reír a carcajadas.

El fotógrafo rió por lo bajo, mas por la cara de idiota que tenía Julian que por la situación en sí. Por un momento sintió una oleada de vergüenza al pensar que él más de una vez había protagonizado una escena como esa.

Rodeó con un brazo a su alcoholizado amigo para mantenerlo en pie y hacerlo caminar, cosa que le resultó bastante trabajoso ya que Julian repentinamente había perdido todas sus fuerzas y lo hacia llevar gran parte de su peso.

—No puedo creer que Sonny hubiera hecho esto conmigo tantas veces— balbució mientras lo arrastraba por el estacionamiento.

—So-Sonny — hipó Julian— Ella es raro ¿sabes? Muy rara… pero también muy guapa—se rió.

Harry hacia un gran esfuerzo para que no acabaran ambos en el piso cuando trató de abrir la puerta del copiloto. Cuando al fin lo logró soltó un fuerte resoplido, después de esa noche multiplicaría sus horas en el gimnasio, su resistencia física daba lastima de verdad.

—Esta loca, pero es demasiado hermosa para su propio bien, una vez un productor trató de ligar con ella ¿lo puedes crees? Tenía como veinte años más que ella… si… es demasiado linda—seguía murmurando Julian como si no se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando de Choky con su primo mas sobreprotector.

Harry levantó la cabeza un poco para mirar los ojos acuosos y enrojecidos del hombre.

—Creí que Sonny te caía mal—dijo serio con los ojos entornados.

—¡¿Caerme mal?! Ella es jodidamente perfecta ¿Cómo me caería mal una cosita tan linda?—exclamó con pasión. El fotógrafo lo echó en el asiento del copiloto con una brusquedad innecesaria que el muchacho no pareció notar.

Julian le recordaba terriblemente a Sirius cuando se emborrachaba, no era un borracho molesto y maleducado, sino que era muy gracioso y también soltaba la lengua muy fácil. Con una sonrisa maliciosa Harry llegó a la conclusión de que podría sacarle cualquier información que quisiera.

— ¿Y si ella es tan perfecta por qué la tratas como la mierda?— le preguntó y él también se subió al coche.

—Y no la trato así— murmuró muy mareado.

—Eso no es lo que ella dice—insistió poniéndose en marcha y saliendo del estacionamiento.

—Ya, si la trato un poco mal—dijo con voz muy baja, Harry lo miró de reojo, tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro muy pálido.

—¿Por qué?— Harry trató de sonar sereno, sabía por experiencia que a las personas en el estado de Julian había que hablarles despacio y con tranquilidad para hacerlos hablar. Pero le resultaba un poco difícil cuando acababa de darse cuenta de que la mujer por la que tanto bebía Julian no era otra que su queridísima prima. Su venita fraternal se despertó con brusquedad y hizo que el deseo de romperle la nariz luchara con su buen juicio— ¿Si te parece tan hermosa y toda la cosa, por qué la tratas mal? No estas en la escuela para tener que acercarte de esa forma a una chica ¿sabes?

Julian murmuró un montón de palabras incomprensibles y las únicas que Harry logró con mucho esfuerzo identificar fueron: "Dumbledore", "orden" y "alejarme". Frunció el seño por un momento ¿Qué tenía que ver Dumbledore en todo eso?

— ¿Te gusta Sonny?—le preguntó sin molestarse en ser sutil, sujetando con una fuerza innecesaria el volante. Miró de reojo a su acompañante, lo vio afirmar con la cabeza antes de quedarse muy quieto y comenzar a respirar de forma acompasada. No intentó despertarlo, ya lo pescaría en la mañana, y ahí no tendría forma de escaparse de un interrogatorio largo y desagradable donde Harry usaría gustoso la fuerza para hacerlo hablar.

Al llegar a la casa, vio al pasar camino al garaje, a Ginny y Choky sentadas en la escalera del porche riendo a carcajadas mientras bebían un par de cervezas. Harry estacionó fuera del garaje ya que el auto de su padre lo ocupaba. Al apagar el motor volteó a ver a Julian con la intención de sacudirlo para que despertara, pero se encontró con los cansados ojos del asistente abiertos y fijos en la entrada de la casa.

—Me quedare aquí un momento, si no te molesta— murmuró con voz grabe, haciendo un esfuerzo para formar la frase. Harry les echó un vistazo a las dos chicas que seguían riendo y hablando entre ellas.

—La haré entrar para que no te vea así—le dijo, comprensivo. Julian no dijo nada, pero Harry notó un destello de agradecimiento en sus ojos.

El fotógrafo salió del coche y se dirigió hacia las dos mujeres que lo esperaban en la puerta.

— ¿Qué tal la despedida de Drakito?—le preguntó Choky riendo como tonta.

—Normal.—se encogió de hombros —¿Y que tal la pasaron aquí?

—De las mil maravillas— se puso de pie trabajosamente la chica de cabello azul—Hermione pescó la borrachera de su vida y un striper meneó el culo enfrente de la cara de tu madre.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Me lo puedo imaginar—volteó a ver a Ginny que seguía sentada en los escalones de madera, sonriendo alegre— ¿Espero que el striper no se haya acercado a ti?

La pelirroja soltó una risita chirriante.

—¿Te sientes bien?— su novio frunció el seño

—Sip— rió

—¿Estas borracha?

—Nop…

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Primera regla para el borracho que no quiere ser descubierto: Respuestas cortas y fáciles.

—Ya—le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, la chica aceptó la ayuda y se tambaleó un poco al levantarse. Harry la sostuvo y con mucha facilidad la tomó en brazos.

—Ustedes señoritas tienen que irse a dormir —dijo al ver que Choky tenía que sujetarse del barandal para poder subir los escalones.

—No me digas— masculló su prima que ya comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza.

—No quiero dormir— Protestó Ginny mirando con mala cara a Harry— Estoy ebria Potter, puedes aprovecharte de mi cuanto te plazca.

—¡Que asco!—se escandalizó Sonny poniendo cara de haber chupado un limón.

—Vamos Potter, aprovecha y méteme mano—le ronroneó pasando la punta de la nariz por el cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera. — ¡Vamos! Quiero verte sacándote la ropa como un striper.

Harry soltó una carcajada, por lo visto Ginny había bebido bastante, ya que de no ser así no se atrevería a decir esas cosas con Choky enfrente.

—¿Así que quieres un show privado y sin censura?—dijo con voz juguetona Harry.

—¡Agg! ¡Por dios! ¡Dejen de comer frente a los hambrientos! ¿Saben hace cuanto que no tengo sexo? ¡Estoy que me trepo por las paredes!— chasqueó la lengua su prima —Me voy a dormir, antes que tanta babosada me revuelva el estomago. —Se dio la vuelta y entre tropezones alcanzó la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se volteó a mirar a Harry con expresión seria, como si acabara de recordar algo importante— Oye ¿y Julian?

—Bueno…—el moreno no logro ni imaginar una escusa por que su atropellada prima comenzó a sacar conclusiones solita.

—¿Se fue con alguna por ahí, no?... no me sorprende—hizo un esfuerzo para mantener una expresión neutral pero su voz amargada la delataba. Echando chispas entró a la casa sin escuchar las replicas de su primo.

—Chica celosa a las doce en punto— murmuró Ginny antes de volver la mirada hacia los ojos de Harry, al tiempo que ponía una de sus manos en su nuca y la otra debajo de su camisa— ¿y bien? ¿No planeas aprovecharte de esta pobre chica que bebió tres copas y ya ve siete Potters?


	29. Resaca

**Capítulo 29.**

El sonido de la puerta de su cuarto al abrirse le perforó el cerebro hasta los cimientos. Con la garganta reseca abrió los ojos, pero al instante tuvo que cerrarlos para que la luz del sol de medio día no le quemara. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrar la vista y al final pudo distinguir a Harry parado junto a su cama, con una pastilla en una mano y un vaso de leche bien fría en la otra.

—Esto para el dolor de cabeza— le dio el calmante— y esto para la acides— le tendió el vaso con una sonrisa.

—Sabes bien el procedimiento ¿eh?— Julian se incorporó un poco mareado y tragó la pastilla con ayuda de la leche.

—Tengo unas cuantas crudas en mi haber— le dedicó una gran sonrisa— ¿Te sientes mejor? Bien, ahora te recomiendo que te des un baño, enserio no lo tomes a mal, pero vueles horrible.

Julian sonrió apenas.

—¿Por qué tantas atenciones?

—Sonny me dijo que a Dumbledore no le gustaría ni pizca verte en este estado.

—Ya.— asintió con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie e ir hacia el baño.

Harry permaneció junto a la ventana abierta mientras oía el agua de la ducha caer. Siempre había creído que el que no bebía era el que mas se aburría, pero al permanecer sobrio se había divertido como nunca, había escuchado cada tontería que había dicho Ginny para persuadirlo de sacarse la ropa al ritmo de _"Dejáte solo el sombrero". _También presenció como su padre casi a arrastras llegaba a la cocina para ahogarse de jugo de naranja bien frío, y a Sonny muy dormida lanzarse a la piscina para poder despertarse. Había reído como loco al escuchar los intentos de hablar de su padre, que se asemejaban más a los gemidos de un zombi mal alimentado que a las palabras de un humano.

Cuando Julian salió del baño con solo un vaquero puesto mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, se sorprendió al encontrar a Harry aun ahí, con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en el marco de la ventana abierta.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó el asistente, sintiendo en el acto una punzada muy fuerte en la cabeza.

—Tenemos que hablar — se limitó a decir con mucha seriedad.

Julian le quedó mirando mientras su cabeza seguía palpitando. La cara seria y un tanto agria de Harry no le daba ninguna confianza. Por un momento temió lo peor ¿Qué había hecho para hacer enojar al moreno? Pasó saliva al tiempo que hacia un esfuerzo para recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La última imagen que podía formar en su arremolinada cabeza era la botella que había tenido toda la noche en frente y a Sirius Black con un corpiño de encajes negro en la cabeza. Harry seguía mirándolo fijo y eso provocó que se sintiera cada vez mas incomodo. ¿Y si se había propasado con Ginny? ¡Estaba más que muerto! ¡Harry lo mataría y Dumbledore lo resucitaría para tener el placer de matarlo el mismo!

Tomó aire. Nada de lo que pudiera hacerle Harry podría ser peor que ese dolor de cabeza que le taladraba el cerebro.

—¿Que hice?

—La pregunta correcta es "¿Qué dijiste?"—Harry hablaba con tranquilidad mientras Julian hacia un esfuerzo por concentrarse.

—Vale, no recuerdo nada—admitió con voz ronca llevándose la mano a la cabeza— Así que dime de una vez que diablos hice o dije.

—Sonny— el moreno pronunció el nombre de su prima con los ojos entornados.

—¿Le dije algo de lo que deba arrepentirme?

Harry tuvo la tentación de echarse a reír como loco al ver como el rostro de Julian perdía color. Él entendía en que situación estaba metiendo al muchacho, él mismo, mas de una vez había tenido que escapar de la mirada recelosa de algún Weasley cuando lo pescaban mirando mas de la cuenta a Ginny y su nueva minifalda.

—A ella nada—le dijo y Julian suspiró aliviado—Pero a mí si…

El asistente frunció el seño, nada cómodo.

—¿Qué te dije exactamente?

—Me dijiste que te gustaba Sonny— se encogió de hombros mientras lo veía abrir y cerrar las boca un par de veces.

—¡Estaba borracho!—exclamó a la defensiva— Estaba tan borracho…. ¡Estaba bromeando! Yo…

—Algo que aprendí de ver a Sirius tantas veces ebrio es que en ese estado siempre se dice la verdad, y más cuando se trata de amor— aflojó un poco la expresión cuando el muchacho se sentó a los pies de su cama, completamente derrotado.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿A Sonny le dijiste lo que paso anoche?

—No— agitó la cabeza— Eso no me incumbe, pero me interesa saber porque la tratas mal si es que te gusta. No tiene lógica, como te dije anoche, ya no estas en el colegio para tratar así a la chica que te gusta. ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer luego? ¿Pegarle un chicle en el cabello?

—Se que no estoy actuando muy bien…

—¿Entonces?—lo apremió Harry— Mira, Sonny es mas que mi prima, es como mi hermana, crecimos juntos y quiero que sea feliz, pero ese comportamiento que tienes no ayuda mucho. Se que Sonny esta interesada en ti a pesar de todo—Julian lo miró sorprendido— la conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta, anoche mismo, cuando no te dejaste ver al llegar, ella creyó que te habías ido por ahí con otra y se molesto.

—¿De verdad?— la mirada de Julian se ilumino por un instante y esto basto para ganarse la confianza de Harry.

—Si, ella se molesto mucho cuando pensó que estabas con otra— aseguró— Ahora quiero saber porque la tratas tan mal. Y quiero saber que tiene que ver Dumbledore en todo esto.

Julian lo miró por un momento como si estuviera considerando sus opciones, al final soltó un fuerte resoplido antes de ponerse a hablar.

—Dumbledore me ordeno que me alejara de Sonny.

—¿Eh?— Harry frunció el seño, mas que sorprendido. Dumbledore parecía una persona razonable, y estaba seguro que aquella orden había sido hecha por algo. — ¿Por qué?

El asistente se encogió de hombros

—Ni idea, ni siquiera había hablado con ella la primera vez, cuando Dumbledore me ordeno que no intentara nada con ella.

—Nunca le preguntaste la razón— se desesperó Harry. Al menos él, jamás escucharía una orden de ese tipo, nunca dejaría que alguien se atreviera a interponerse entre él y la mujer que amaba.

—Si, pero nunca quiso dármela

— ¿Entonces por qué obedeces? Si te gusta Sonny como dices ¿Por qué tienes que hacerle caso a Dumbledore?

—El se encargo de mí cuando mi madre no pudo—Julian se puso de pie, molesto— ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Harry lo miró con los ojos entornados. ¿Cómo podía ser que Julian prefiriera estar lejos de la mujer que quería antes de desobedecer una orden de Dumbledore? Ya, el chico estaba agradecido con el anciano ¡pero tampoco podía dejar que controlara su vida hasta ese punto! De pronto una idea chocó dentro de la cabeza de Harry, haciéndolo jadear.

—¡Eres un mujeriego!—exclamó como si acabara de entenderlo todo.

—¿Perdón?—Julian lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo eres con las chicas? ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?—preguntó presuroso el moreno

—¿Sabes? Dejé de contarlas cuando termine la secundaria—se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya, pero estuviste con muchas chicas ¿no?

—He salido, si— aceptó, sin entender a donde quería llegar Harry.

Frustrado, Harry se golpeó la frente con una mano.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta porqué Dumbledore te ordenó que te mantuvieras lejos de Sonny?!

—¿Acaso tu si lo sabes?

—¡Pues claro! — Harry lo miró entre molesto y sorprendido, sin querer creer que Julian de verdad no veía lo obvio de todo aquello— Has salido con muchas chicas ¿no? Pues Dumbledore le tiene mucho aprecio a Sonny, por eso mismo te pidió que no te acercaras, él no quería que ella se convirtiera en una mas.

—Pero…

—Julian, usa un poco la cabeza, Dumbledore te ordenó eso para asegurarse que tu te acercaras a Sonny solo si lo que quieres con ella es algo serio—El asistente lo observó con la boca ligeramente abierta— Julian Wilkins eres el rey de los idiotas.

* * *

La cabeza de Sirius Black daba vueltas sin parar ¡Vaya resaca que se había cogido! Aturdido y con el estómago quemando, se incorporó sin abrir los ojos. Un peso adicional en el otro lado de la cama lo desconcertó por un instante. Dudoso tendió una mano hacia el lado derecho de la cama y la retiró de inmediato al encontrarse con la inconfundible piel calida y suave que solo una mujer podía poseer. Soltó el aire, estaba más que acostumbrado a despertar con compañía femenina cuyo nombre ni siquiera podía recordar, pero le había prometido a Lily no hacer su vida loca dentro de su casa. Tomó aire y rezó para no estar en su habitación en casa de los Potter. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, el lugar estaba a oscuras aunque el sonido de los pájaros que llegaba del exterior le indicaba que ya era de día.

Se movió apenas, y unos brazos finos lo abrazaron perezosamente. El aroma a jazmines lo golpeó con una fuerza que lo dejó aturdido por un segundo. Perfume a jazmines, aquel inconfundible perfume de jazmines.

—¿Clara?— encendió la lámpara de la mesita de luz, asustado de lo que podía llegar a encontrarse. No seria la primera vez que se acostaba con una mujer solo porque olía igual a la madre su hija.

La luz de la lámpara baño apenas el cuarto a oscuras, haciendo brillar la cabellera castaña de Clara Kenyor que dormía tranquilamente a su lado, completamente ajena al ataque de nervios que tenía su ex. Pálido como la cera pasó sus dedos por su mejilla ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué había hecho anoche? Fuera lo que fuera, Clara estaba ahí con él. Por un momento se desilusionó un poco al verla vestida, aunque le duro muy poco el sentimiento, ya que fue sustituido por el mas puro alivio, ya que la idea de estar con ella y no poder recordarlo no le hacia ni pizca de gracias.

Cuando los dedos temblorosos de Sirius la tocaron, Clara abrió los ojos con pereza. Lo miró un momento, confundida al ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos grises. Parpadeó un par de veces al tiempo que contenía una pequeña sonrisa. Se veía como un niño asustado.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?—preguntó con voz ronca mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Tu…tu— balbució atragantándose con las palabras. Tomó aliento, tratando de ignorar el escote arrugado de la blusa de Clara y concentrarse en la situación— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su boca se secó al verla encogerse de hombros con aquella elegancia angelical que solo ella poseía.

—Tú me lo pediste…

—Pero…—una punzada de dolor atravesó su cabeza de solo intentar recordar ese momento.

—Cuando llegaste de la despedida de Malfoy, ayudé a Remus a traerte aquí y me pediste que no te dejara solo. —le explicó mirándolo a los ojos.

Sirius pasó saliva, no necesitaba recordar todo para saber que no le había dicho aquello solo para que se quedara esa noche, sino para que se quedara para siempre.

—Gracias—fue lo único que logró decir al verla levantarse.

—De nada—le sonrió apenas antes de abandonar el cuarto.

* * *

Harry subía las escaleras con una sonrisa en los labios y una botella de agua en las manos cuando se topó con Ginny, la cual bajaba con cara de dormida y el cabello un poco húmedo.

—Hola—le dedicó una de sus sonrisas mas seductoras— ¿Cómo amaneció mi Reina Coronada?—parándose frente a ella un escalón abajo y la rodeó con los brazos antes de depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Ginny se ruborizó ligeramente y Harry no pudo contener una risita. Conocía lo suficiente a su pelirroja para poder detectar sus caras de vergüenza. Se veía tan apetecible e inocente que era increíble pensar en todo lo que habían hecho en la noche. Sin duda Ginny con un par de copas arribas era otra persona, una mucho mas osada en la cama. Harry se había llevado una grata sorpresa al encontrarse con una Ginny exigente y sumamente juguetona que parecía imposible de satisfacer. Obviamente él no se había quejado en lo más mínimo con su noche como exclamo sexual, había sido la más divertida de su vida.

—Eh dormido bien, gracias por preguntar—miró el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo — ¿Y tú?

—Pues lo poco que he podido, lo dormí como un bebe—le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona.

—Ya, no hables—suplicó más roja todavía

— ¿Por qué no?—le interrogó divertido—creo que esta noche te emborrachare y los siete Potters se divertirán con la Ginny alcohólica.

—¡Harry!—Ginny se tapó la cara con ambas manos en el preciso momento en que Sonny llego junto a ellos camino a su cuarto, al detenerse junto a Harry, los miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras su cabello azul y sus ropas escurrían agua.

—¿De qué tanto hablar, tortolos?—le preguntó un poco afónica.

—De la violación que sufrí esta madrugada—respondió con gran soltura Harry, haciendo girar la botella que llevaba entre sus dedos.

Choky soltó una carcajada un poco ronca al tiempo que Ginny atravesaba con una mirada envenenada a su novio.

—No vi que te quejaras Potter— se cruzó de brazos sonriendo de forma maliciosa. Sonny rió con mas ganas mientas Harry se debatía entre seguirle el juego y acabar durmiendo en el sillón o simplemente limitarse a endulzarle el oído.

—Es imposible quejarse cuando tu violadora en la pelirroja mas guapa del mundo—dijo tratando de usar todos sus encantos en ella.

—¡Ja!—agitó la cabeza su prima— Si serás faldero Cuatro Ojos. Y yo que pensaba que tío James estaba bien domado.

—Cierra la bocaza Choky-Chu— la fulminó Harry.

—Mejor ciérrala tu, pobre alma casta pervertida por su novia—rió entre dientes.

—Pero que agradable reunión—Dumbledore bajaba las escaleras seguido de cerca por un Julian que parecía hacer un esfuerzo para caminar erguido y despreocupado— ¿De qué tanto hablan?

— De cosas de la vida— contestó Harry al ver que ninguna de las chicas parecían dispuestas a contarle su verdadero tema de conversación, mucho menos Ginny.

Dumbledore analizó las caras de los tres con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, vio la cara ruborizada la pelirroja y la ropa mojada de Choky.

—Lo que hace una persona que se va de parranda y bebe ¿no?— rió entre dientes antes de seguir su camino hacia el comedor.

Julian permaneció allí parado un momento y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Sonny que reía por lo bajo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la de ella se agrio y sin ninguna muestra de simpatía hacia él, termino de subir las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

—¡Ey!—Harry le dio un fuerte zape en la cabeza al asistente cuando este le quedó mirando el trasero su prima.— No seas baboso.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de lo mucho que me odia. — comentó como si no hubiera sentido el golpe de Harry.— Soy un idiota.

—¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta—rodó los ojos el fotógrafo—Pues jodete, tu cavaste tu propia tumba.

—Lo sé…

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué capítulo me perdí?—Ginny alzó una ceja mientras miraba ambos recelosa.

—A Julian le gusta Choky—le contó Harry despreocupado.

—¡Eh! Tampoco es para divulgarlo—Julian lo miró con mala cara.

—Esto ya es de dominio publico, Julian—le sonrió— pero te doy un consejo, mantén los ojos lejos del culo de mi prima mientras estés cerca de Sirius ¿vale? El último idiota que se quiso hacer el vivo con Choky nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

* * *

—Ron…Ron….¡Ron!

Ronald Weasley dio un respingo cuando Matt, su empleado de verano, comenzó a agitar la mano frente a su rostro. Por cuarta vez en esa mañana el chico había tenido que exigir la atención de su jefe casi a gritos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Donde esta la guitarra de Darrey?— Al ver que el pelirrojo fruncía el seño, el empleado se apresuró a recordarle, un poco de mal humor— La guitarra que teníamos que reparar para el señor Darrey ¿Dónde esta?

Ron de muy mala gana tomó la guitarra eléctrica que estaba en su estuche junto a él y se la alcanzó al chico.

—¿Ya esta reparada?—preguntó Matt con desconfianza.

—¡Pues claro! ¿Qué piensas, que no trabajo?—El hecho que el pelirrojo explotara a la primera alarmo al muchacho, que antes que le lanzara algo se fue casi a las corridas al frente de la tienda, donde estaba esperando el dueño de la guitarra que le dio el dinero del trabajo y se despidió sin mayor charla. Cuando Matt regresó al mostrador donde Ron estaba sentado con la mirada perdida, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—No quería molestarte, de verdad— comenzó a disculparse— solo que te veo tan distraído que pensé que tal vez no la habías reparado. Lo siento.

Ron lo miró por un momento antes de volver a su pose de pensador con la mirada en la pares que tenía enfrente.

—No estoy distraído…

—Si lo estas. — Replicó Matt, terco como el solo.— Estas así desde ayer… desde que apareció esa chica.

Matt estudio con atención la reacción de su jefe, el cual se sentó mas erguido y lo atravesó con la mirada. De acuerdo, tal vez no había sido su mejor movimiento, pero la verdad era que comenzaba a preocuparse, Ron siempre había sido un charlatán de primera y aquella mañana apenas había dicho algo, además esta el histórico suceso de que su madre le hubiera mandado una caja de pastelitos y el pelirrojo no había probado ni uno. Algo iba mal, muy mal.

—No te metas donde nadie te llama—le ladró antes de ponerse de pie y se fue donde estaban las baterías, con la escusa de asegurarse de que no hubieran acumulado ni una mota de polvo.

—Vamos Ron—insistió Matt acercándose a este— Estas rarísimo, ni siquiera cuando estabas con Lavender estabas así de distraído.

—Ya te dije que no estoy distraído

—Ron—Matt se cruzó de brazos frente a él con una expresión que no daba lugar a excusas.—Soy tu empleado, pero también tu amigo, así que ve desembuchando antes que llame a Harry y Ginny para que te hagan hablar a la fuerza.

—Mira Matt…

—Vamos, no me digas que no te pasa nada porque se perfectamente que no es así, esa chica te ha dejado idiota.

—Tal vez— aceptó encogiéndose de hombre.— La he cagado, Matt, estoy idiota por una chica que conocí cuando era un niño y que se va a casar en unos días.

—¿Estas de broma?— se sorprendió abriendo mucho los ojos—Pero creí que habían salido el día que ella apareció aquí.

—Si, salimos. —le confirmó Ron, haciendo un esfuerzo para no pensar en algo que pudiera recordarle la noche con Hermione.

—Vaya…

—Da igual. —Agitó la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo— No voy a volver a verla, ella se va a casar y yo seguiré con mi vida como lo hice la última vez que ella desapareció.

—No pareces un convencido de eso—señaló Matt.

Ron no dijo nada, lo cierto era que aun esperaba que Hermione apareciera en la puerta de su tienda, tan radiante como siempre, dispuesta a quedarse con él el resto de su vida. Sin duda alguna estaba enloqueciendo, él era un alma tan libre como lo era Harry, tener solo una mujer por el resto de su vida no era algo que pretendiera tener.

—¿La quieres?

—Creo…—suspiró largo y tendido, completamente rendido.

—¿Y ella esta verdaderamente dispuesta a casarse?

Ron permaneció callado ante esa pregunta. Durante toda la noche del jueves había visto una y otra vez como Hermione hablaba de su prometido como si estuviera hablando de un completo desconocido y como se olvidaba de él al momento en que Ron acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Sin duda, Hermione Granger no había pensado ni un segundo en su prometido cuando Ron la besó en aquel bar en que tanto habían hablado y mucho menos cuando la invitó a su apartamento a pasar el resto de la velada. Después de todo aquello el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que si hablaba un poco más con ella, o si se la raptaba y la alejaba de todo, podía convencerla de que no se casara y se quedara con él.

Con un nudo en la garganta vio como Matt ponía el cartel que decía "cerrado" en la puerta y comenzaba a tomar sus cosas y las de Ron.

—¿Qué diablos haces?—frunció el seño el pelirrojo.

—Yo cerrare la tienda y tú iras a detener una boda al mejor estilo película melosa. —le dio su chaqueta.

—¡Claro que no!

—Claro que si.—se plantó su amigo.

—No se donde vive—se excusó Ron cruzándose de brazos.

Matt lo pensó un momento, y para sorpresa de su jefe, sonrió triunfante.

—Vi salir a esa tal Hermione de la tienda de Fing, allí es donde esta haciendo su vestido ¿no?—El chico comenzó a arreglarse la ropa y el cabello— ¡Perfecto! Dame cinco minutos y te traigo la dirección de esa chica.—Ron lo miró mas que suspicaz— Ey, confía en mi, para obtenerla solo tengo que endulzarle el oído a Margot, la sobrina de la vieja Fing.—le dedicó su sonrisa mas coqueta y picara antes de salir de la tienda y cruzar la calle en dirección a la tienda de vestidos de fiesta.


	30. Pies fríos

**Hola gente bella de este mundo raro! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro lindo capitulo de este loco cuentito :d Antes de dejárselo quiero agradecerles todos sus comentarios, gracias por leer y darme el apoyo que me dan! Los quiero gente! Espero que les guste el capi, al fin llegamos a la esperada boda! ;D**

**Capítulo 30.**

En la mañana del domingo, Harry tuvo el deseo insoportable de taparse la cabeza con la sabana y hacer oídos sordos al incesante pitido del despertador. Lamentablemente para él, sus planes no eran los mismos que los de su novia, la cual estaba más que despierta. Lo sacudió un poco para poder despertarlo, pero Harry escondió el rostro entre las almohadas, ignorándola con descaro.

—Vamos Potter—lo agitó con mas fuerza— Hoy es la boda.

Al escuchar aquello, Harry obtuvo una razón más para no querer levantarse. La maldita boda de Draco y Hermione era en unas horas. Había pasado toda la tarde del sábado tratando de encontrar alguna idea que lo ayudara a convencer a su prima de no casarse, pero todo lo que se le ocurría era fácilmente desmentido con una floja declaración de amor de parte de Draco. Mas frustrado que nunca se hundió en las sabanas.

Después de muchos intentos, al final Ginny logró hacerlo levantar bajo la amenaza de no volverla a ver desnuda durante un mes. A regañadientes y arrastrando los pies, fue a darse una ducha mientras su novia, riendo por el triunfo obtenido, se dedicaba a sacar del armario la ropa que usarían ese día.

Tomó el vestido de dama de honor y lo estiró sobre la cama que acababa de arreglar, era un vestido demasiado bonito para una ocasión tan amarga, Draco no quería casarse, Pansy lo amaba y Hermione estaba ciega por un amor de fantasía.

Molesta por aquella mala telenovela con final triste, miró por la ventana, era un día hermoso, de cielo claro y sol brillante, un día perfecto para una boda, pero no para la de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Después de un rato de mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta que el jardín de atrás no estaba vacío, a pesar que todavía era un poco temprano, una chica de larga cabellera castaña estaba sentada bajo el sauce en que tantas veces ella mismo había descansado en los últimos siete días. Frunció el seño al reconocer a Hermione con la cabeza agacha mirando un trozo de papel. Todavía llevaba puesto el camisón y parecía triste.

Triste. Últimamente siempre se veía así, ya no parecía emocionada con la boda, y la tarde anterior lo había puesto en manifiesto cuando echó de su cuarto a su madre y tía cuando estas quisieron su opinión para afinar algunos detalles de último momento de la ceremonia. Hermione las había corrido, encerrándose en su cuarto y sorpresivamente anunció que no tenía ganas de asistir al ensayo de su propia boda. Narcisa se había escandalizado por aquella decisión, pero todo quedó en una paz relativa cuando Draco dijo que tenía unos fuertes dolores de cabeza y le agradeció a la castaña que suspendiera aquel compromiso.

Sin previo aviso Hermione se puso de pie, muy erguida al tiempo que hacia una bola con el papel que había estado observando. Ginny se alejó de la ventana al verla regresar a la casa a paso decidido.

—¿Sucede algo preciosa?— Harry acababa de salir del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Al instante desvío la mirada haciendo que el hombre riera por lo bajo, ruborizada volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa, de vez en cuando se olvidaba que al ser su novia _de verdad _ tenía todo el derecho del mundo en disfrutar del espectáculo de verlo desnudo.

—Aún no me acostumbro—murmuró sin dejar de sonreír.

—Dímelo a mí, decirte novia sabiendo que es verdad me resulta un poquito raro— rió antes de acercarse a ella para poder abrazarla, mojando un poco su camisón.

—Pues imagina lo raro que será decirle a mi hermano Ron que soy tu novia—le sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras él pasaba saliva nervio.

—Se me había olvidado—murmuró mirando el vacío— ¡Ron me va a matar cuando se entere!

Ginny soltó una carcajada mientras pasaba sus dedos por aquel cabello azabache.

—¡No seas exagerado! Tal vez solo te envíe al hospital.

—¡Que consuelo!—rodó los ojos.

—Tranquilo—le sonrió dándole un casto beso en los labios— Él no te hará nada si ve que soy feliz.

—¿Y lo eres?

—Mas de lo que crees Potter.

Harry sonrió feliz de la vida, eso era lo que quería oír. Saber que ella era feliz a su lado era lo mejor que podía pasarle. ¿Qué importaba la paliza asegurada que Ron le iba a dar, si ella era feliz?

—¿Listo para este día?—le preguntó la pelirroja después de compartir un largo beso.

—¡Claro! siempre quise grita "yo" cuando el juez pregunta si hay alguien que se opone a la sagrada unión.

* * *

—¿Qué haces?

Pansy Parkinson dio un respingo cuando oyó la voz de Draco a sus espaldas, ni siquiera lo había oído entrar a su habitación. Aún sorprendida dio media vuelta para enfrentarse a la mirada desconfiada del hombre. Sintió un escalofrío al ver que ya llevaba puesto el traje que utilizaría en la boda.

—Me voy —contestó con rigidez antes de regresar a su maleta a medio terminar.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que oíste, me largo de aquí.— echó de mala gana un par de blusas y faldas en la maleta antes de cerrarla de un golpe seco.

—¡No puedes irte!—Draco la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar para mirar sus ojos. Pansy se percató en el acto que su mirada ya no parecía fría y bacía, ahora Draco la miraba de una manera penetrante que en otros tiempos le hubiera parado el corazón. Pero eso era cosa del pasado, ya no podía seguir siendo una niña tonta que esperaba que su príncipe se dignara en ir a rescatarla. Estaba harta de ser parte de esa historia. Le había dado todo a aquel hombre, y no había bastado para que se arriesgara por ella. ¡Al diablo con Malfoy! Había pasado la noche entera pensando en que tendría que verlo casarse con otra, pero ¿Quien rayos había escrito que ella tenía que estar ahí para verlo? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! No se sentaría en un banco de madera con su mejor vestido para ver como el hombre que mas amaba en el mundo se casaba por unos cuantos centavos. Ella no tenía dinero, pero si dignidad. Ya lo había decidido, no asistiría a la boda de Draco.

—¡Claro que puedo!—se deshizo de su agarre de un tirón al tiempo que lo miraba con los ojos entornados.

—No puedes—exclamó acercándose a Pansy y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos.— No puedes dejarme solo.

—Tú ya me dejaste sola muchas veces. — masculló, haciendo que el estomago de Draco se hundiera. Era cierto, la había dejado demasiadas veces sola. Sola en el instituto, sola en las fechas importante, sola con Narcisa, la cual solo servia para repetirle una y otra vez que ella era inferior y que nunca podría ser digna de su hijo. Era algo que Draco jamás se perdonaría, la había dejado sola y en garras de un monstruo.

—No te vayas….

Pansy abrió mucho los ojos al escucharlo por primera vez en su vida suplicar algo. Lo miró a los ojos, miró sus labios tentadores…. Si Draco estuviera dispuesto a dejarse amar por ella ¡por supuesto que se quedaría! pero él jamás enfrentaría a sus padres, era algo que ya había aceptado.

—¿Qué esperas de mi?—preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, haciendo gala de una firmeza que en realidad no poseía— ¿Qué me quede a ver como te casas con Granger? ¿Qué los felicite al final y que baile contigo una pieza del vals cuando ella baile con su padre? ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Qué esté con ustedes en su noche de bodas?! ¡¿Qué también vaya con ustedes a la luna de miel?!

Draco la soltó dando un paso atrás, mirándola con dolor reflejado en su mirada.

—No importa que me case con Hermione, tú siempre serás….

—¡No sigas!—levantó una mano al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza para no verlo — No sigas, porque lo único que lograras es que yo me vuelva mas idiota y este ahí para ti cada vez que me llames.

—¿Eso es malo?—le interrogó con voz ronca, mirándola con ansiedad.

Pansy abrió los ojos de golpe, furiosa.

—No quiero ser la otra, no quiero que cada vez que tengas un problema con tu esposa me llames para quitarte las frustraciones con un revolcón ¡No quiero! Te amo Draco, no te aproveches de eso. — tomó su maleta y su abrigo antes de dirigirse a la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿Como termina esto?— La voz de Draco sonó demasiado apagada cuando ella abrió la puerta para marcharse.

—Si sigues siendo un cobarde, esta será la última vez que me veas. —le dedicó una última mirada de amor, una de esa que estaba segura que ninguna otra mujer podía entregarle, y luego se marchó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_¿Era lo correcto?_

Esa pregunta se había hecho propietaria de gran parte de los pensamientos de Hermione Granger en los últimos días. No podía evitar mirar a Draco y hacerse esa pregunta una y otra vez. ¿Era lo correcto? ¿Era lo que de verdad deseaba para su vida? Durante meses había creído que sin Draco no había felicidad, pero después de que Ron Weasley apareció en su camino nuevamente, ya no estaba tan segura.

Se mantuvo inmóvil mientras su madre le colocaba con muchísimo cuidado el velo blanco en la cabeza. Estaban juntas en su habitación y Hermione se limitaba a dejar que ella la terminara de arreglar.

—Te ves hermosa—le sonrió haciéndola dar un giro para admirarla con mas detenimiento—No puedo creer que ya te vayas a casar.

La abrazó conteniendo las lágrimas, Hermione la observó sin decir nada. Había soñado tantas veces ese momento, lo había imaginado todo desde niña, cada detalle: los nervios, la emoción, esa felicidad única de saber que se casaría con el hombre de sus sueños…. Lo había soñado con tanta fuerza que no se había percatado de un hecho muy obvio: Draco Malfoy no era el hombre de sus sueños, jamás lo había sido.

—Algo azul, viejo y prestado—casi da un respingo al ver a su padre allí, ya vestido con su traje negro, poniéndole una pulsera de piedritas azules en la muñeca— Era de tu abuela.

Hermione miró la pulsera sin saber que decir, de pronto la asalto el deseo insoportable de ponerse a gritar, de llorar sin parar, ¡si! Eso era, quería llorar a gritos para que la gente a su alrededor se diera cuenta que ella no era la feliz novia que todos pensaban.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de su padre, tan similares a los suyos. Se sorprendió al ver que él no sonreía en lo más mínimo.

—El día que me case con tu madre—comenzó a decir, aprovechando que su esposa acababa de dejarlos a solas con la escusa de ir a buscar el ramo— Ella se veía tan llena de vida, tan feliz, — hablaba con la mirada iluminada, como si recordar aquel momento lo llenara de alegría— tal vez estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no dejaba de sonreír ni un segundo…. Hermione, mi pequeña, no te he visto sonreír ni una vez este día…

—Papá…

— Escúchame—la interrumpió tomándola de las manos.— No hagas nada que tu corazón no te pida.

Y así, sin decir nada más, el señor Granger le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hija antes de marcharse.

* * *

Las flores blancas adornaban toda la iglesia principal del Valle de Gogric, el lugar estaba repleto de familiares y amigos de los novios que poco a poco se iban acomodando en los bancos a la espera del comienzo de la ceremonia.

Harry se sentó en la segunda fila, justo detrás de sus padres, y junto a Julian, el cual parecía más que aburrido. Poco a poco fueron llegando las personas cercanas a Hermione. Sirius y Clara llegaron sobre la hora junto a Remus, Dora y el pequeño Teddy, este último no parecía nada contento con el esmoquin en que lo había metido su madre, y mucho menos con la tarea de llevar los anillos.

—Esto es la joda mas grande del mundo ¿a que si?— James Potter volteó la cabeza para mirar a su hijo, cuando Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy llegaron, él con un traje Armani y ella con un vestido dorado de diseñador.— Casan a su hijo para asegurarse poder vestirse así el resto de la vida ¡que asco me dan!

—¡James!— lo regañó su esposa mientras Harry hacia una mueca que aseguraba estar completamente de acuerdo con lo dicho por su padre.

¿Cómo podían ser los Malfoy tan ruines? Una cosa era destruir a un desconocido para obtener lo que buscaban, pero arruinarle la vida a su propio hijo era algo imperdonable.

Buscó con la mirada a Pansy, y no se sorprendió al no encontrarla entre la gente. Pansy siempre había sido una persona firme y fría, pero todos tenemos un límite, y aquella maldita boda era el de ella.

Harry podía entender lo que sentía Pansy, un tiempo atrás el ex novio de Ginny se había atrevido a pedirle matrimonios, y los días antes de la ruptura definitiva de la pareja, fueron para Harry los más largos y horribles de su vida. Durante ese tiempo de sufrimiento, Harry había imaginado mil cosas, desde la forma de hacer desaparecer a aquel hombre, hasta la manera en que aparecería en plena ceremonia para decir que él tenía miles de impedimentos para que la boda no se llevara acabo.

Soltó un suspiro mientras sus padres discutían en voz muy baja sobre las verdaderas intensiones de los Malfoy.

Sintió mucha pena por Pansy y un poquitín mas por Draco cuando lo vio en el altar, con la cabeza agacha mientras enredaba entre sus dedos el trozo de papel arrugado en que su adorada madre le había escrito sus botos. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que era el novio más triste y derrotado que había visto en la vida.

Si nadie estaba dispuesto a terminar con aquella estupidez, él lo haría. Hermione no merecía vivir engañada, como tampoco Draco y Pansy merecían vivir separados mientras Narcisa y Lucius nadaban en dinero.

Tan sumido estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató que la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a mirar sus relojes, impacientes. A paso ligero se acercó su tía Jane seguida de cerca por Ginny y Choky, estaba pálida y su cabello en moño estaba un poco desarreglado y al llegar junto a su hermana comenzó a hablar en tono bajo, estaba tan nerviosa que parecía apunto de echarse a llorar.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Harry se levantó preocupado.

—No lo se, Hermione no quiere salir de la sacristía— susurró con voz temblorosa Jane mirando con disimulo a los señores Malfoy, los cuales no parecían nada felices con la tardanza de la novia.

Confundido, Harry miró a las dos damas de honor, Choky parecía hacer un esfuerzo muy gran de para no echarse a reír allí mismo.

—¿Qué diablos ocurre?—las interrogó, evitando que los demás lo escucharan.

—Creo que Hermione se despertó con los pies fríos.—susurró Ginny. Nerviosa miró al su alrededor, los invitados se impacientaban y hasta Draco parecía preocupado parado en el altar junto a su amigo Blaise Zabini.

—¡Escúchenme! — Lily se paró ante el altar con esa actitud serena pero poderosa que más de una vez había echo gala para tratar con multitudes. — Ha ocurrido un pequeño inconveniente, nada serio, pero les suplico que tengan paciencia.

—¿Qué tipo de inconveniente, Lily?—Narcisa se acercó a pelirroja en cuanto bajó del altar. La señora Malfoy se cruzó de brazos mientras fulminaba a Lily y a Jane con la mirada.

—Un inconveniente y ya—se limitó a decir Jane, harta de la prepotencia de la futura suegra de su hija. — Ve, siéntate y espera.

Narcisa tanto como su marido -el cual permanecía en silencio junto a su hijo- no parecían nada felices con aquella contestación. Pero ninguna de las dos hermanas estaban en su mejor momento para fingir amabilidad, estaban preocupadas y nerviosas, y ya no soportaban más tonterías. Los Malfoy lo sabían, así que prefirieron permanecer al margen.

—Creo que lo mas sensato seria que hablaras con Hermione, Harry.— el fotógrafo junto a Ginny y Sonny se voltearon al escuchar la voz de Dumbledore. El anciano estaba sentado muy cerca de ellos y miraba al moreno con una tranquilidad que Jane y Lily envidiarían.

Harry asintió un tanto sorprendido y sin decir nada se dirigió a la sacristía donde se encontraba su prima.

—¿Crees que eso sirva de algo?—le preguntó Ginny a Sonny.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea, ya viste como esta Hermione, no quiere ver a nadie. Tal vez Harry pueda hacer algo.

—Eso espero….

—Oigan ¿es verdad que Hermione ya no quiere casarse?—Julian que parecía bastante asombrado con todo el asunto se reunió con ellas.

—No lo sea—agitó la cabeza Sonny mirando la puerta al final del pasillo donde Harry había desaparecido segundos atrás. — Si tenemos suerte…

—Pues el novio no parece tan desilusionado— observó el hombre señalando con un cabezazo el altar. Las dos muchachas miraron a Draco, y por primera vez vieron una pequeña sonrisa genuina en su rostro pálido.

—Vamos Hermione— susurró Ginny— Vamos, suspende todo esto y Draco y tú serán las personas más felices del mundo.

Mientras se dedicaban a observar al novio cada vez mas emocionado ante la perspectiva de la cancelación, un invitado recién llegado se acercó a ellas con el seño fruncido. El hombre tenía mal ajustada la corbata y las mejillas rojas, daba la impresión que había corrido para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia.

—¿Qué a pasado con la boda?—les preguntó sin dejar de ver a la gente que no paraba de cuchillar a su alrededor.

Choky lo miró por un segundo antes de contestarle con un tono más que despreocupado.

—La boda se fue a la mierda.

* * *

Al llegar a la puerta de la sacristía, Harry se encontró con Luna, que al igual que Sonny y Ginny, llevaba puesto un vestido verde agua. La rubia parecía preocupada mientras sostenía un paquete de pañuelos de papel.

—¿Hermione esta dentro?—le preguntó

—Si, y acaba de echarme, quiere estar sola.— a diferencia de Sonny, Luna no parecía muy contenta por la resistencia que ponía Hermione para salir, al revés, parecía mas que preocupada.

Harry intercambió una mirada con su amiga antes de entrar a la pequeña habitación donde se hallaba Hermione, esta estaba en un rincón sentada con el vestido de novia puesta y el maquillaje chorreando mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas con un pequeño pañuelo de papel. El corazón del hombre se detuvo un momento al verla llorando de aquel modo tan dolorosa.

—Hermione—murmuró acercándose. La castaña comenzó a llorar mas ruidosamente, tapándose la cara con las manos.—Hermi, primita— con la voz quebrada se arrodilló ante ella, tomándola de las manos para tener la oportunidad de verla a los ojos. A pesar de todo, a pesar de haber pasado un mes entero enojado con ella y apenas dirigiéndole la palabra, no podía evitar sentirse destrozado al verla en ese estado.—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

El rostro de Hermione se contrajo por un segundo y lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia. Estaba más pálida y demacrada que nunca, y Harry temió que se desmayara.

—No puedo…— se convulsiono volviendo a taparse la cara con las manos.—¡No puedo! ¡No puedo casarme con Draco!

—¿De verdad?— la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de su primo no podía ser mas grandes.

—Metí la pata Harry… ¡no puedo casarme con Draco, no puedo!

El fotógrafo volvió a tómala de las manos para mirarla a los ojos, cuando al fin lo logro, le dedicó la sonrisa mas alegre del mundo.

—Está bien, no te cases con Malfoy entonces.

—Mi madre y tía Lily me mataran si suspendo todo ahora.—lloró. Harry se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Ellas solo quieren que seas feliz Hermione. No te preocupes por nada, lo entenderán.—le aseguró.

—Lo sé… ¡oh diablos! ¡Draco va a matarme! Metí la pata… soy una basura.—apoyó su rostro en el pecho del hombre sin dejar de soltar gruesas lagrimas. Su primo la miró más que sorprendida mientras trataba que dejara de llorar. ¿Ella una basura? ¡Si supiera lo que hacia su prometido cuando estaba a solas con Pansy!

—Hermione, mírame—le ordenó haciendo que levantara la cabeza y lo mirara a los ojos.—Dime que hiciste, dime en que metiste la pata.

Los ojos enrojecidos de Hermione brillaron de una forma extraña antes que voltear la cara para no mirarlo.

—No quiero que pienses mal de mi Harry, no quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera.—murmuró con la cabeza agacha.

—Eso no pasara— Frunció el seño sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba— Eres Hermione, nada de lo que haces esta mal ¿lo olvidas? Tú eres el ejemplo de persona que mi madre quiere que siempre siga. —le sonrió apenas.

Ante esas palabras, su prima comenzó a llorar con mucha mas fuerza.

—¿Ahora qué dije?

—¡Soy una basura, no un ejemplo a seguir, Harry! ¡¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?! ¡No me siento arrepentida de lo que hice! ¡No me arrepiento de nada!

—¡Por dios Hermione! ¡¿Qué es lo que se supone que hiciste?!

—¡Hice una locura en Londres! ¡Una locura Black!

Harry se levantó de golpe, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos. Solo había una cosa en el mundo que su familia denominaba "Locura Black".

—¡¿Con quien rayos te acostaste?!


	31. Sin trucos

Con un sueño que me caigo, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo! Que lo disfruten! Muchas gracias a Guest, Lizzy-apb, susy snape, Victoria93 y Marcela por sus comentarios ;D

**Capítulo 31**

**Sin trucos.**

—_¡¿Con quien rayos te acostaste?! _

Hermione se tapó la cara sin parar de llorar, se sentía sucia por dentro y no quería escuchar lo que pudiera llegar a decir su primo. Para su sorpresa el sermón de lo que era moral y lo que no jamás llego. Y al momento recordó que su interlocutor era nada menos que Harry, uno de los mas queridos discípulos del sin vergüenza de Sirius Black, el padre de las locuras Black.

Harry por otro lado estaba sin palabras, completamente estático. ¿Era posible? Hermione Granger, su prima perfecta, la primera de la clase, la chica que nunca hacia nada estúpido ni inmoral ¿De verdad había hecho una locura Black? Totalmente superado por aquella inesperada revelación, hizo lo único que era capas de hacer: soltó una carcajada monumental que retumbo dentro de la pequeña habitación.

Su prima lo miró sorprendida con sus ojos enrojecidos.

—Le has montado unos lindos cuernos a Malfoy—rió sin parar.

—¡Harry! no lo digas así, suena horrible.

—¿Y de que otra forma quieres que lo diga?—la miró sonriente.

—Mejor no digas nada.

Harry no podía dejar de reír como maniaco, toda esa situación parecía un regalo del cielo, la respuesta a todas sus plegarias. Divertido y más feliz que nunca volvió a sentarse junto a su prima, y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, de forma amistosa.

—Deja de reír, ya, me siento la pero basura del mundo ¿no lo entiendes? Engañe a Draco, me metí con un tipo que no veía desde que tenía quince años, me acosté con él y no me importo que fuera a casarme en menos de tres días.

—Pues si así fue, creo que paso por algo ¿no? Si estuviste con otro y no te importo es porque en realidad Draco no te importa. — Dijo Harry tratando de mantener la seriedad, aunque todavía tenía una pequeña sonrisa decorando su rostro— Piénsalo, no lo quieres, por eso no te arrepientes de nada…

—No se en que estaba pensando cuando le dije a Draco que me casaría con el —se secó las lagrimas, ya no lloraba con tantas fuerzas. Parecía que la confesión de sus actos ilícitos la habían libreado y ahora podía serenarse con más facilidad.

—De seguro te dejaste llevar por la emoción del momento, y luego tu madre y la mía no ayudaron mucho con su propia emoción ¿no?

—Ellas están tan contentas—murmuró Hermione con voz ronca— Ahora van a odiarme.

—Olvida eso, ellas lo entenderán cuando le expliques….

—¿Explicárselo? ¡Estás loco! Mi madre me mataría si se entera que engañe a mi prometido días antes de la boda.—Hermione lo miró con cara de susto.

Harry la compadeció, su tía Jane era una buena persona pero también era un poco enchapada a la antigua, y estaba seguro que se espantaría al descubrir la actitud poco moral de su hija.

El fotógrafo la miró con pena mientras ella no paraba de repetirse en voz baja las cosas desagradables que le diría su madre, Draco y la señora Malfoy.

—¿Con quien fue?—Harry lo preguntó de pronto porque la curiosidad lo estaba volviendo loco, pero Hermione lo miró tan aturdida que tuvo que explicarse—Dijiste que estuviste con un tipo que no veías desde los 15 años, ¿Quién fue? ¿Lo conozco?

La castaña se ruborizó a mas no poder, le había confiado su secreto a Harry, pero no se sentía preparada para confesarle que se había acostado con uno de los hermanos de su novia. Sintió un escalofrío ¿Qué le diría Ginny cuando supiera que había estado con Ron? ¿Y Harry? ¿Cómo tomaría el hecho de que su santa prima había estado en la cama de su mejor amigo y cuñado? No, prefirió guardarse esa información, llevarse a la tumba el nombre del hombre que la había hecho sentir mas viva que nunca y le había mostrado que si existía un mundo maravilloso sin Draco.

—Prefiero no hablar de él— susurró sorbiéndose la nariz. — Lo que importa aquí es Draco, va a odiarme cuando le diga que ya no quiero casarme.

Harry sonrió más feliz que nunca.

—No creas—Hermione frunció el ceño al ver que su primo la miraba muy divertido.— Querida prima, creo que es hora que te enteres de ciertas cositas que han pasado a tu alrededor en los últimos siete días….

* * *

Ron y Matt bajaron del taxi justo cuando un tipo rechoncho que había estacionado su coche al otro lado de la calle, paso junto a ellos a las corridas directo a la iglesia mayor del Valle de Gogric, mientras se arreglaba la corbata.

—Parece que no somos los únicos que llegamos en hora— sonrió Matt con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones al tiempo que caminaba muy tranquilamente hacia la iglesia, cuando llegó a la escalinata que llevaba a la inmensa puerta de madera, paró y volteó la cabeza para ve a Ron que seguía parado junto al taxi.

—No creo que sea lo correcto.— dijo en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien dentro de la iglesia pudiera oírlo.

Matt rodó los ojos un tanto molesto. Desde que había obtenido la fecha y hora de la boda de Hermione Granger, Ron había presentado bastante resistencia en ir a detenerla, tanto así que Matt tuvo que acompañarlo – más bien arrastrarlo- hasta el Valle.

—Weasley, no dejes que te caguen la vida— resopló parándose frente a él— Ve por ella y llévatela, estoy seguro que eso es lo que ella quiere que hagas…

—Hermione se va a casar, es su decisión, no mía.

—¡Al carajo! No seas un cobarde y ve. Si ella estuviera verdaderamente segura de su casamiento y su amor por ese tipo, estoy seguro que no se hubiera metido contigo.

Ron lo meditó por un momento, Hermione siempre había aparecido en su memoria como una chica seria que no hacia nada que no quisiera hacer. Ella había deseado compartir una noche con él y le había demostrado de mil maneras el poco amor que le tenía a su prometido.

Intercambió una mirada con Matt antes de caminar a paso decidido hacia la iglesia. Al llegar a su interior se encontró con algo que no había previsto, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, claro, pero toda estaba de pie, hablando entre si mientras esperaban algo.

—Algo no anda bien— murmuró mirando al famoso prometido de Hermione, alto y rubio, parado junto al altar con un hombre moreno que la hablaba por lo bajo con expresión preocupada.

—Que habrá pasado—Matt se mantuvo parado junto a su amigo mientras miraba a todos con mucho interés.— Oye ¿esa no es tu hermana?

Ron volteó hacia donde miraba Matt, y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al encontrarse con su hermana parada a un lado del pasillo central junto a nada menos que Sonny Black y Luna Lovegood, las tres vestidas con idénticos vestidos verde agua. Ron tragó saliva, su Hermione era la misma Hermione de Harry. Un solo pensamiento atravesó la cabeza confundida del pelirrojo: ¡Harry lo mataría cuando se enterase que se había metido con su prima!

—Hermione es prima de Harry ¿Cómo diablos no me di cuenta?—murmuró sujetándose de la cabeza— Se llama Hermione, se iba a casar en unos días y vive en el Valle de Gogric, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que era la misma Hermione?

Matt lo miró conteniendo la risa.

—Ya la has caga…. La has arruinado—trató de auto-censurarse el chico al recordar donde estaba.

Ron todavía no había salido de su sorpresa cuando una puerta que había a un lado de la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y aparecían Hermione, con el rostro manchado por el maquillaje descorrido, tenía una mueca de seriedad que no dejaba que nadie pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos, y cuando comenzó a caminar, lo hizo con un andar firme con la cabeza bien en alto. Detrás de ella iba Harry con una cara de susto que daba risa.

Hermione fue directo hacia el altar, haciéndose espacio con elegancia entre los invitados que la miraban sorprendidos, tanta fue la sorpresa de todos que ni siquiera la banda contratada para ese día recordó que tenía la orden de comenzar a tocar la marcha nupcial cuando la novia apareciera.

La castaña llegó ante Draco, el cual la miraba sorprendido, cuando al fin estuvieron frente a frente, Hermione hizo algo que dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Ni lerda ni perezosa le dio a Draco el puñetazo de su vida. La multitud de invitados soltaron una exclamación mientras que Harry, detrás de Hermione, se partía de la risa.

—¿Pero que…?—Malfoy se llevó una mano al ojo golpeado mientras daba un par de pasos atrás.

—¡Pasé tres días horribles pensando que era la peor basura del mundo!—Comenzó a gritar la mujer y su voz resonó en la iglesia que había quedado repentinamente en silencio—¡Tres días! ¿Sabes que es pasar noches pensando que no te mereces nada, que eres lo peor del mundo?

Hermione estaba tan fuera de si que Draco no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera los padres de la chica parecían saber como tranquilizarla.

—¡Me sentía fatal pensando que te había hecho algo espantoso!

—Tú nunca me has hecho nada—la voz alta y potente de Draco no parecía nada comparado con los chillidos de su prometida

—Oh si que te lo hice—bufó antes de soltar una carcajada carente de alegría—Y luego pasé tres días sintiéndome terriblemente culpable por engañarte.

—¿Eh?

—¡Que te engañe Malfoy! ¡Me metí con otro tipo y luego me sentí una basura! ¡Me moría de la vergüenza! Pero mira tu, que resulta que tu me haz engañado durante meses con Pansy Parkinson ¡te metías con ella en mis narices y luego jurabas que era solo tu mejor amiga! ¡Me dijiste que me amabas, mentiroso! Tu jamás me quisiste y a pesar de eso igual ibas a casarte conmigo ¡eres una asco! Eres un cobarde que prefiere hacer lo que mami y papi quieren antes de ir por la mujer que de verdad ama ¡cobarde!—Cuando Hermione termino con su discurso, comenzó a recuperar el aliento a bocanadas grandes, mientras Draco Malfoy, pálido y con los ojos como un par de platos, permanecía allí parado mientras el resto de los invitados lo miraban a la espera de su reacción. — Esto se acaba aquí, tu no me quieres y yo a ti tampoco, hagámonos un favor y hagamos como si nunca hubiéramos estado junto.

Con las mejillas al rojo vivo dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero no pudo dar ni medio paso cuando Narcissa Malfoy la detuvo tomándola de un brazo.

—El te engaño y tú a él—dijo con voz firme— Ahora están a mano. Tienen que seguir, no pueden dejar que una pequeña cana al aire departe de los dos arruine tan maravillosa unión.

Hermione se soltó con un movimiento seco y la miró con los ojos entornados, ahora que Narcissa no iba a ser su suegra al fin podría decirle un par de cosas que hacia tiempo que llevaba dentro.

Pero antes que pudiera empezar a soltar todo lo que pensaba, Draco se le adelanto y con una determinación que jamás había tenido miró a su madre y le dijo lo que llevaba hacia meses atorado en la garganta.

—¡Mamá, vete al diablo!— la frase coloquial resonó en la iglesia y mas de un devoto lo miró escandalizado.

Narcissa volteó a ver a su hijo completamente sorprendida.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que has escuchado, tu y papá pueden irse muy bien al diablo.—atravesó con la mirada a sus padres antes de correr hasta donde estaba Hermione parada, al llegar tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso en la frente antes de regalarle la primera sonrisa verdadera.

—Gracias—susurró Draco temblando de la emoción.

—De nada—le devolvió la sonrisa— Ahora ve por ella tigre.

Draco salió de la iglesia a las corridas sin otra cosa en la cabeza que no fuera Pansy Parkinson, su primer amor y el único. Los señores Malfoy lo siguieron furiosos, pero cuando llegaron a la calle lo único que pudieron ver fue el coche del mejor amigo de su hijo alejarse por la calle principal.

—Wow, esto es lo mas genial que había visto en veinte años de estar en este negocian— comentó uno de los hombres que habían contratado para grabar la ceremonia.—Aunque creo que a nadie le va a interesar tener la grabación.

—¿Esta loco?—Harry que era el único que estaba cerca del hombre como para escuchar aquello, le sonrió muy divertido— Yo quiero una copia en alta definición para exhibirla en la próxima reunión familiar.

Aún con la sorpresa reflejada en la mayoría de los invitados, estos fueron desalojando el lugar y solo los familiares más cercanos quedaron allí, ellos y los dos recién llegados que todavía estaban parados junto a la puerta central mirando a Hermione alucinados.

—Lo siento—dijo la castaña cuando sus padres y tíos la rodearon.

—No tienes porque disculparte, cielo—le sonrió James

—Cierto, fue sin duda el intento de boda mas genial que había presenciado en mi vida—soltó una carcajada Sirius.

—Sin duda esto quedara como una buena anécdota para los años que vienes—asintió Remus colocando una mano sobre su hombro.— no tienes porque preocuparte, hiciste muy bien en suspender todo.

—Si, y lo hiciste a un estilo muy Black.

Hermione sonrió al oír las opiniones de sus tíos, pero lo que le preocupaba de verdad eran las palabras de su madre, la cual se mantenía en completo silencio mirando a su marido.

—Creo que yo fui un poco de presión aquí ¿no?—su tía Lily se acercó y acarició su cabello con los labios apretados— Lo siento, debí darme cuenta que tu no querías nada de esto. Me alegro que le pusieras fin, si lo que James me dijo es verdad, y Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy fueron los que hicieron todo esto, hiciste muy bien en cancelar todo. Ni tu ni Draco merecen casarse sin verdadero amor.

Hermione la miró agradecida, aunque podían ver en el semblante de la pelirroja que no todo estaba bien, y era obvio que no lo estaba, al fin y al cabo ella acababa de confesar a gritos una infidelidad dentro de una iglesia llena de personas. Tomó aire, eso era algo que tendría que enfrentar cuando el asombro pasara.

—Me alegro que me hubieras escuchado—su padre le dio un pequeño abrazo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Mamá…—se acercó a esta mirándola con ansiedad. Jane la observó por un momento, luchando consigo misma.

—Narcisa tiene razón, él te engaño también ¿no? Están a mano.—le dedicó una sonrisa diminuta.

—Así se habla tía Jane—le dio una palmadita en la espalda Harry, contento de que todo aquello no pasara a peores.—Creo que es mejor que nos olvidemos de todo esto y regresemos a casa.

El moreno, ahora mas tranquilo y feliz, tubo a extraña sensación de ser observado, un poco desconcertado miró hacia la puerta de la iglesia y quedó de piedra al encontrarse con las miradas de su mejor amigo Ron y de Matt. Empalideciendo de golpe y miró de reojo a los demás que seguían hablando. Sin pensarlo caminó hacia ellos y cuando estuvo frente a su amigo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¡No hice nada que tu hermana no quisiera!—levantó las manos en gesto de desarme.

Ron lo miró con el seño fruncido, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que Ginny también había notado su presencia y ahora se había unido a ellos.

—Ron ¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó sin salir de su asombró

El pelirrojo intercambió una mirada con Matt sin saber que decir.

—Eh… ah… Bueno, eh, yo creo que voy a esperarlos afuera—Matt se despidió con un movimiento de la mano antes de salir de la iglesia a paso ligero.

—En serio Ron, ¿que haces aquí? ¿Paso algo malo en casa?—Ginny comenzó a preocuparse mientras su hermano seguí sin hablar con las mejillas cada vez mas enrojecida.

—No pasa nada…—murmuró sin saber como seguir.

—¿Entonces?

Antes que tuviera que buscar una buena escusa, paso exactamente lo que temía, Hermione descubrió que estaba allí y se acercó a él como hipnotizada. Ron no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, se veía hermosa en aquel vestido, hubiera sido una novia perfecta si al menos una sonrisa iluminara su rostro manchado de maquillaje.

—¿Ron?

—Hola.

El silencio los consumió al tiempo que Harry y Ginny intercambiaban una mirada de desconcierto. ¿Desde cuando Ron y Hermione se conocían? Ginny, que era mucho más rápida que Harry en cosas relacionadas al amor entendió enseguida lo que ocurría allí, y no pudo estar más feliz.

Ron ruborizado por una chica ¡vaya cosa! Eso si que era algo nuevo. Sin tener que pensarlo mucho llegó a un par de conclusiones que en poco tiempo aquel par le confirmarían. Sonrió, por lo visto su hermano había roto su promesa de mantener un periodo de celibato.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó Hermione casi en un susurro.

—Pasaba por aquí— se encogió de hombros mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Ya, ¿al otro lado del país?—dio un paso hacia él, deseosa que dijera lo que había pasado por su mente al verlo allí plantado.

—Quería evitar una boda y creo que tú te me adelantaste. Tengo que aceptarlo, tienes un carácter muy bravo. — la tomó de la mano, como si estuvieran completamente solos. Ron no era bueno para esas cosas, jamás lo había sido, pero al fin y al cabo esta allí, frente a ella y la quería así de cerca para siempre. ¡Harry lo mataría! ¡Al diablo! ¿Qué importaba eso? Hermione había suspendido la boda ¿Qué más importaba?

—¿Viniste por mi?

—No lo hice en Egipto, no podía dejarte ir otra vez.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme que pasa aquí?— Ginny soltó una risita cuando Harry mas que confundido formulo aquella petición. Pobrecito, él no era muy rápido con esas cosas.

—Creo que Ron es quien ayudo a Hermione a quedar a mano con Draco —sonrió Ginny mirando a su hermano divertida.

Harry miró a su novia con los ojos muy abiertos antes de voltear a ver a su amigo, el cual había empalidecido de pronto. ¿Ron y Hermione? Lo miró, se miraron, el silencio incomodo los absorbió mientras Ginny seguía sonriendo alegremente y su familia seguía hablando en el fondo de la iglesia. ¿Eso era verdad? Por un momento el deseo de partirle la cara a Ron lo sacudió ¡¿como se atrevía a tocar a su prima, a su casi hermana?! Aquel deseo se fue tan rápido como llego. Hermione había cancelado la boda gracias a su pequeña aventurita con Ron… además acababa de darse cuenta de cómo hacer que todo aquello jugara a su favor.

—Sabes que Hermione es como mi hermana.—se cruzó de brazos atravesándolo con su mirada esmeralda.

—¡Harry!—Ginny y Hermione lo miraron molestas. Pero el fotógrafo las ignoro.

—Lo se, Harry, y también se que esto te debe caer como una patada…—Dijo Ron un tanto cohibido.

—Ya, no lo dudes. ¿Pero sabes? no estoy molesto, creo que ahora estamos a mano— el pelirrojo lo miró sin entender, entonces Harry sonrió de forma torcida antes de decirle con cierto orgullo y alegría:— ¿Qué? ¿No te lo había dicho? Salgo con tu hermana, _de verdad. _


	32. La mancha roja

**Capítulo 32.**

**La mancha Roja.**

— ¿Qué? ¿No te lo había dicho? Salgo con tu hermana, _de verdad._

Ron permaneció un instante completamente inmóvil con las orejas al rojo vivo mientras veía como su sonriente amigo pasaba un brazo por los hombres de su única y queridísima hermana menor.

Ginny tuvo el deseo repentino de golpear a Harry muy fuerte. Por un lado estaba feliz de que él tuviera el valor para enfrentarse a su hermano. Pero por el otro lado, sentía que aquella forma de decírselo no había sido la más indicada. Según su parecer, había sido demasiado directo y sin anestesia, seria un milagro si Ron no le rompía la nariz de un puñetazo.

El pelirrojo pasó sus ojos primero por Harry y luego por el brazo demasiado amistoso de este. Pasaron por un minuto eterno en el que nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Hasta Hermione que en realidad no entendía donde radicaba el problema, permaneció en silencio mirando preocupada, primero a su primo y luego a Ron.

Cuando al final Ron reacciono, miró directamente a Ginny y al hablar con esta, lo hizo como si no hubiera nadie más allí.

—¿Estas segura?—la pregunta sonó un tanto agresiva mientras fruncía el seño y apretaba los labios. Ginny no se amedrento y con una confianza única rodeó la cintura de Harry con un brazo, pegándose un poco más a él.

—Si—Ron soltó un bufido al escuchar la respuesta firme de su hermana.— Vamos Ron, es Harry, tu mejor amigo— el moreno trató de sonreírle de forma amigable.

—Ya. Ball era un buen amigo de Percy.

Harry notó al instante como el brazo que lo rodeaba aflojaba su agarre. Eso basto para que fuera abordado por unas ganas salvajes e incontenibles de ahogar a su "queridísimo" amigo en la fuente de agua bendita. Ron había ido demasiado lejos al recordarle a Ginny su más terrible fracaso amoroso. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?!

Por el otro lado, la pelirroja lo miró furiosa. En lo mas hondo de su ser, sabía que Ron le había dicho aquello porque lo último que deseaba en el mundo era verla cometer el mismo error otra vez. Lo sabía, y trataba de sujetarse a esa idea para no hacer algo que la llevara a la jefatura principal del Valle de Gogric. Haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo no permitió que su rostro perdiera su sonrisa orgullosa, a pesar de todo no iba a permitir que su hermano se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le había dolido aquel golpe de gracia. Jamás le daría esa satisfacción.

—¡Yo jamás sería como Robert Ball!—Ginny volteó el rostro para ver a Harry, al diferencia de ella, él no había podido controlarse ante el ataque de Ron, y ahora tenía la cara roja de cólera y sus ojos habían adquirido un tono verde oscuro— Amo a tu hermana mas que a nada en este mundo, siempre lo he hecho, desde el primer momento que la vi. Pero por cobarde me lo guarde durante cinco años, pero ya no, la amo y ni tu ni nadie lo va a evitar.

La firmeza en la voz de Harry conmovió a Ginny hasta lo más profundo y tuvo que contenerse para no llenarlo de besos allí mismo. Ron frunció el seño, como si le costara demasiado entender ese amor que su amigo declaraba tan abiertamente. Por un momento observó a Harry con ojo crítico. Su hermana le había confiado a Harry su historia con Ball, aquel secreto sagrado que Ron sabía muy bien que Ginny no compartía ni con el terapeuta mas capacitado. Una repentina e infantil oleada de celos lo atravesó dejándolo aturdido, hasta entonces él había sido la única persona en la que Ginny había depositado la verdad completa sobre el bastardo de Ball. Se movió incomodo en su lugar, era estúpido sentir celos de Harry por eso, mas aún cuando había temas mas importantes que tocar, como lo que habían hecho toda la semana, primero fingiendo y luego siendo una pareja de verdad. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no quería ni imaginarse donde habían estado las manos de Potter cuando su farsa se volvió una realidad.

—Ginny no era tu novia cuando llegaron aquí ¿verdad?—Hermione, sacó a relucir su talento especial para atar cabos, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita al comprobar su teoría cuando miró la cara de culpable de su primo— Vaya, al menos no llegaste vestido de rosa.—Soltó una carcajada.

—No le veo la gracia—gruñó Ron.

Hermione lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Qué hay de malo en que Harry y Ginny salgan de verdad?... ¿Por qué salen, no?—los interrogó mirándolos por un momento. La pareja asintió a la vez, asiendo que Hermione volviera a clavar su mirada asesina en Ron— Si se quieren ¿Qué más importa?

Ron abrió y volvió a cerrar la boca un par de veces al tiempo que daba un par de paso hacia atrás, Hermione Granger molesta podía llegar a ser la cosa más aterradora del mundo, mucho más aterradora que su propia madre.

—Esto es mas complicado de lo que tu….

—¿Ha, si? – Hermione se cruzó de brazos e inmediatamente Ginny y Harry dieron un paso atrás. Hermione era defensora de muchas cosas y una de las cosas que mas odiaba en el mundo eran las injusticias provocadas por los actos de estupidez.

Ron pasó saliva, Hermione seguía con su vestido de novia y el maquillaje corrido, era la imagen perfecta para el cartel de una película de terror de culto.

—Bueno, tal vez no sea tan complicado…—tomó aire Ron, inseguro. No quería molestarla. Había esperado sin saberlo por ella durante diez largos años, no iba a cagarlo todo a último momento porque a Harry se le ocurría enamorarse de su hermana. Ya podría agarrarlo en otra ocasión, lejos de los ojos acusadores de Hermione.

—Ya. —Asintió Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa. — ¿Algo más que quieras decir antes que la embarres de alguna otra forma?—Ron negó con la cabeza de forma rápida. —¿Seguro?—la castaña señaló con los ojos a Harry y Ginny.

El pelirrojo bufó, ya ni su madre le hacia pasar esos bochornos. Con su orgullo por el suelo miró a su hermana y a su _cuñado._

—Losiento— masculló tan bajo que apenas que pudo oír.

Ginny asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Harry quería venganza.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste? Creo que no te escuche.

Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Que lo siento….

—¿Eh? Sigo sin oír, creo que estoy medio sordo— ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado fingiendo que trataba de acercar su oreja al hombre para poder escuchar mejor.

Ron rodó los ojos cada ve mas molesto.

—¡Que lo siento carajo! ¡¿Ya estas contento?!

Aquel grito basto para que Harry soltara una risotada y el cura encargado de esa iglesia los invitara a marcharse muy "amablemente". La escena también basto para llamar la atención del resto de la familia que se acercó hacia ellos curiosos. Ron miró por un momento a Hermione, no muy seguro de lo que debía hacer ahora. La chica estaba nerviosa, eso se notaba.

Harry miró a su prima preocupado, sabía que la chica estaba preocupada de lo que diría su madre si se enteraba de Ron y la razón por la que el chico estaba allí. Recordando que segundos antes la castaña le había salvado el cuello, trató de darle una mano.

—No tienes porque decírselo ahora —le sonrió a Hermione.

—No me arrepiento de nada, ya te lo dije.

Harry asintió antes de mirar a Ron.

—¿Qué planean hacer Matt y tu?

Ron miró a Hermione por un momento antes de contestar.

—Ahora creo que lo mejor es que me vaya ¿no? Pero me quedare aquí hasta mañana, estoy en el hotel El Fénix, habitación 113—Esto último lo dijo mas para Hermione que para los otros dos.

—Gracias—susurró Hermione antes que se fuera.

—Me agrada tu hermano, sabe muy bien cuales son los momentos adecuados para cada cosa.—Asintió Harry, aliviado de no tener que ver a su tía Jane escandalizada por la llegada del "amante" de su hija.

—El es de la vieja escuela— sonrío Ginny—la dignidad y el buen nombre de una mujer es mas importantes que sus propias aspiraciones.

Antes que la familia comenzara a hacer preguntas, Harry y Ginny hicieron lo que habían querido hacer desde que despertaron: secuestrar a la novia, aunque claro, en ese momento no había boda de donde sacarla. Sin escuchar a nadie, metieron a Hermione en el auto del fotógrafo y se alejaron de los demás lo mas rápido posible.

—Este no es el camino a casa—señaló Hermione desde el asiento trasero mirando a su primo con el seño fruncido.

—Vamos a tomar el camino mas largo—dijo Harry sin apartar los ojos del camino.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque usted señorita, nos debe muchas respuestas— apuntó Ginny girando un poco el cuerpo en el asiento del copiloto para poder mirar mejor a Hermione, la cual ya se había despojado del velo de su vestido y se había soltado sus cabellos salvajes sin el menor cuidado.

—¿Qué respuestas?—preguntó con inocencia

—No te hagas la tonta con nosotros—le atajó Harry mirándola de soslayo por el espejo retrovisor.—Ahora suelta el paquete. ¿Qué rayos paso entre tú y Ron? ¡No! Espera, no quiero saber lo que hicieron en Londres, con lo que me dijiste hace un raro me puedo hacer una idea.

—¿Perdón? ¿De qué me perdí?—Ginny lo miró recelosa.

—Pues que mientras nosotros estábamos aquí inocentemente preparando todo para la boda, mi querida prima aquí presente estaba en Londres con Ron. Y para ser mas específicos, estaba con Ron haciendo lo mismo que nosotros hacemos cuando yo le hecho el seguro a la puerta nuestra habitación.

Hermione se sonrojo a no más poder mientras Ginny soltaba una risita musical.

—Pero que guardado te lo tenias…. —después de pensárselo un momento, añadió— Entonces, ¿es mi hermano la mancha roja?

—¿Qué mancha roja?

—El otro día mientras clasificábamos las fotos para el video, había una foto que encontró Choky, esa de tus vacaciones en Egipto. Tú dijiste que no era nada importante, pero la guardaste.

—Vaya— bufó con los ojos entornados— Oye Potter ¿no podías conseguir una novia menos observadora?

Harry soltó una risita al tiempo que le echaba una mirada de pura devoción a su novia, Ginny le sonrió de manera dulce antes de volver a mirar a Hermione.

—¿Era él, no?

Hermione asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. La pelirroja permaneció callada por un momento mientras trataba de recordar algo de ese viaje a Egipto con su familia hacia diez años. ¡¿Cómo era posible que Ron tuviera un "romance de verano" y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta?!

—Todas esas veces que decía que iba a recorrer la ciudad solo ¿te veía a ti?—apuntó Ginny después de mucho pensarlo.

—Tal vez, lo conocí mientras daba un paseo por un mercado de baratijas con una amiga. Se me acercó y comenzó a hablarme, era sumamente torpe, se notaba que era tímido…

— ¿Ronald tímido? ¿Eso alguna vez existió?—soltó un silbido Harry.

—Tú lo conociste cuando tenía veinte, Harry, Ron no era muy seguro de pequeño, y menos cuando entró a la pubertad, se sentía poca cosa porque todas las chicas esperaban que fuera como mis otros hermanos. Tal vez por eso se animo a hablare a ti,—señaló Ginny mirando a Hermione feliz de la vida— al estar en otro país y lejos del asedio de Fred y George. Eso explica porque volvió tan cambiado de ese viaje.

—Lo que no entiendo, es que pasó entre ustedes, ¿Por qué solo quedó como algo pasajero…?

—Porque así fue, salimos un par de veces y un día mi padre me dijo que teníamos que volver a Inglaterra porque él tenía que solucionar asuntos del trabajo, jamás nos despedimos, jamás intercambiamos teléfonos, ni correros.—suspiró Hermione enredando sus dedos en el velo que descansaba sobre su regazo.— A pesar que me gustaba, creí que era mejor no agrandarlo mas de lo que era ¿entienden? Creí que eso era lo que quería Ron, un simple romance de verano.

—Lo dudo, mi hermano vino hasta aquí para evitar tu boda ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

—¿Qué no tomó lo de Egipto como una tontería, ni tampoco lo que pasó el otro día?—murmuró Hermione sin mirar a nadie.

—Dalo por echo "cuñadita"—le guiñó un ojo.

(* — * — *)

Sonny subió a su auto aún con una sonrisa en los labios. La boda se había suspendido, y de la mejor forma posible. Soltó una risita al tiempo que prendía la radio para poner un poco de música, Pink sonó más fuerte que nunca. Sin dejar de reír encendió el coche, pero antes que pudiera ponerlo en marcha, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y Julian entró sin decir nada.

La chica quedó inmóvil con la mano sobre la palanca de cambios y la boca abierta mientras veía como el asistente de Dumbledore se abrochaba el cinturón.

—¿Pero que mierda…?

Julian le dedicó la sonrisa mas coqueta que tenía en su arsenal, pero eso no basto para aflojar el corazón blindado de la joven Black.

—¿Pero quien te a invitado niño?—lo atravesó con la mirada.

—Vine con Harry, pero ahora él se fue, así que necesito alguien que me lleve.

—Una mierda, vete caminando.

—Vamos Black, fue Albus el que me dijo que viniera contigo—mintió con una sonrisa de angelito.

—Ya, y si el viejo te dice salta desde el Big Ben, tú vas y te tiras.

—En estos momentos ciento que es más peligroso estar aquí que tirarme del Big Ben.

—¿Y si soy tan peligrosa por qué estas aquí? Mira que puedo morderte…

Julian la miró de una forma poco casta.

—Muñeca, en estos momentos eso es exactamente lo que mas quiero que hagas.

(* — * — *)

Para ser sincera consigo misma, Lily tenía que aceptar que se sentía mas aliviada ahora que la boda se había suspendido. En aquellos momentos, mientras su marido y sus amigos intercambiaban historias de juventud con Albus, y Jane, Dora, Clara y ella tomaban un poco de limonada después de haberse despegado de los vestidos de fiestas, ahora si podía pensar con claridad, y se daba cuenta de lo fría que había sido la relación de Draco y Hermione. Nunca habían tenido verdadero amor. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Tal vez había estado tan concentrada en Harry y en ese futuro nieto que tanto quería, que no había pensado en nada más. Un poco decepcionada de si misma (siempre había creído que en cosas del amor ella era la que mas sabía) se sirvió un poco mas de limonada.

Cuando hacia bastante que estaba todos reunidos en la sala, Harry, Hermione y Ginny llegaron. Hermione fue directo a su cuarto sin decir nada para sacarse de encima aquel vestido de mal suerte. Ginny y Harry no se molestaron en cambiarse y se sentaron muy juntos en un sillón, en el que inmediatamente Teddy se les echó encima con la idea de jugar.

—¿Dónde esta Choky?—preguntó Harry después de pasado un buen rato.

Sirius miró la habitación con el seño fruncido.

—No la he visto desde que volvimos de la iglesia…. Ni a ella ni a Julian—El hombre hizo una mueca al escuchar el comentario de James. Su amigo lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras los demás reían. Ginny soltó una carcajada al ver como Harry, al igual que Sirius, perdía la sonrisa y fruncía el seño.

—Eres peor que Ron.—le dijo por lo bajo.

—Ahora empiezo a entenderlo.

—Julian ¿eh? —Sirius se rascó la barbilla, pensativo — Tendré que darle un vistazo a sus expedientes, asegurarme que no tenga antecedentes penales...

—¡Sirius!—se cruzó de brazos Clara, mirándolo entre molesta y divertida—¡Con razón que nuestra hija no tiene casi novios! ¡Tú se los espantas!

Sirius también se cruzó de brazos.

—Ella es una niña…

—¿Una niña? ¡A su edad yo ya estaba embarazada de ella!

El hombre empalideció de golpe.

—¿Mi bebe embarazada?—su voz se volvió chillona de repente.

James y Remus se desternillaron de risa mientras Clara sonreía con malicia. Las burlas siguieron hasta que el timbrado del teléfono se hizo escuchar por encima de las risas. Lily, que era la que estaba mas cerca, lo descolgó. Las voces se bajaron hasta que al finalmente se extinguieron cuando la pelirroja perdió la sonrisa y se puso muy pálida. Todas las miradas se centraron en ella mientras hablaba.

—¡¿Cómo?!... ¿Esta seguro?... ¿Pero esta bien, no?... ¿En que hospital?

Al escuchar la palabra "hospital" más de uno se puso rígido. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. "Y si la tardanza de Sonny y Julian significaba que habían tenido algún accidente…" todos lo pensaban, pero ninguno quería decirlo en voz alta.

Cuando finalmente Lily colgó, Sirius fue el primero en preguntarle que había pasado.

—Es Draco, tuvo un accidente en la carretera.

(* — * — *)

_TAN-TAN-TAAAAN xd_

_Bueno solo faltan dos capítulos mas y el epilogo (wii!) Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Y si quieren saber que paso con Draco, con Sonny y Julian, y finalmente saber que paso con la hermana de Harry, no se pierdan el que sigue ;D Gracias por el apoyo que me dan!_

(* — * — *)

**dulce sangre azul: Hola :D jaj si, una forma muy interesante de quedar a mano, solo a Harry se le podía ocurrir xd Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo ;) gracias por comentar! Besos grandes. **

**can kerberus: Hola! Jajajj si, sin duda fue muy divertido la forma en que Hermione termino con todo aquello :d Siii! La forma en que Harry le dijo a Ron que salía con su hermana fue algo "brusco" pero divertido jajaj Gracias por leer todo este delirio! Besos grandes**

**Victoria93: Hola linda! :D jajaj mentiría si dijera que no me inspire en la película del prisionero para escribir la escena del golpe jajaj (Hermione tiene un buen gancho jaja) Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo ;) Muchas gracias por leer! Besos grandotes! **

**Lizzy-apb: Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo ;D Espero que la nueva actualización también te haya gustado! Gracias por leer! Besos grandes, cuídate. **

**Susan: Hola linda! :D jajaj debo admitir que disfrute haciendo que Hermione golpeara a Draco (¡ahora se como se siente el director HP3! xd) Estoy contigo, ya era hora que Drakito se enfrentara a sus "adorables" papis ¬¬ **

**jaja si, Harry puede ser medio lento para algunas cosas, pero es un experto manejando sus cartas xd jajaj bueno, espero que te haya gustado la reacción de Ron (a mi no me convence mucho uff) muchas gracias por seguir este delirio! Besos grandes :D**

**Kris: Holaa! Debo decir que me dejaste gratamente sorprendida, es la primera vez en tres años de escribir locuras que alguien comienza a leer uno de mis fics casi terminado y comienza a comentar cada uno de los capítulos o_O aun no me lo creo! Enserio, muchas gracias por ese entusiasmo amor! Ah! Por cierto, no era el sueño ni el Internet, el capitulo 28 estaba repetido dos veces, pero ya lo arregle y subí el perdido capítulo 27 :D muchas gracias por avisarme! :D Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Besos gradotes! **

**Lunatica: Hola :D Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegro que te guste la historia ;) cuídate! Besos grandes. **

**Diana Prenze: Hola! Me alegro que te diviertas tanto con el humor de todos los personajes :D creo que hice que todos tuvieran un humor merodeador jaja Y bueno si, esta historia esta apunto de llegar al final :( (solo unos cuatro capítulos mas) Que bueno que disfrutes el fic, muchas gracias por leer! Besos grandes.**

**Marcela: Hola :D Si, ahora solo falta que Luna y Neville se animen a enfrentar a la familia de esta y que Julian logre que Sonny deje de detestarlo ajaja Me alegro que te guste la historia! Gracias por leer! Besos grandes!**

**tonks: Holis! Me alegro que te guste :D ten un poquito de paciencia, voy a tratar de añadir mas cosas sobre les parejas secundaria, lo prometo :D Gracias por comentar. Besos! **

**Dora Lupin Weasley: Hola! Que bueno que te rieras con el fic y que te guste la forma como lo escribo. Si, se que tengo un problemita con las faltas, estoy trabajando en eso ;) Gracias por leer! Besos.**

**nattyta: Hola! Me alegro que te guste la historia y la forma que acabe con la boda jaja Muchas gracias por leer! Besos grandes.**


	33. Promesa

**Capítulo 33.**

**Promesa.**

La sala quedó en completo silencio después que Lily les contara sobre el accidente de Draco. Todos habían quedado sorprendidos ante la inesperada noticia.

—¿Cómo esta? ¿Ya han avisado a sus padres?—preguntó Dumbledore. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Hable con el jefe de policía y me dijo que Draco esta bien— tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tratando en vano mantener la calma— También llamó a los Malfoy, pero ellos le dijeron que ya no tenían hijo, por eso el Jefe decidió llamarnos a nosotros

Dora se puso de pie con esfuerzo al tiempo que todos los demás quedaban mudos ante la increíble maldad de Narcissa y Lucius.

—¿Adonde vas?—le interrogó Remus a su esposa cuando esta comenzó a caminar muy resuelta hacia la salida.

—Draco es mi primo— se volteó con el rostro muy rígido— Si mis tíos son tan crueles como para abandonar a su propio hijo, allá ellos, yo voy a verlo y asegurarme que tenga todo lo que necesite.

—No Dora—Sirius también se puso de pie—Tú te quedas, ya has tenido bastante movimiento por hoy, tienes que cuidarte por el bien de Sumer.

Remus asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se acercaba a su esposa. La mujer llevó sus manos a la cadera mientras atravesaba a ambos con una mirada venenosa.

—No voy a dejarlo solo. Tal vez sea un niñito mimado, pero es mi familia.

—Lo sé Dora, te recuerdo que también es mi familia, por eso mismo yo iré y no acepto replica alguna, mocosa.— Sirius la miró con la cabeza bien en alto— te quedas aquí— le ordenó, y mirando a su amigo Remus, añadió— Si sale de esta casa te haré el único responsable—Hizo sonar sus nudillos de forma amenazante.

Remus lo ignoró y se concentró en su embarazadísima esposa.

—Ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor— le recordó con voz suave— no debes tener ninguna emoción fuerte.

Su esposa lo miró con cara de haber chupado un limón, pero al final soltó un fuerte resoplido antes de sentarse con mucha parsimonia en uno de los sillones.

—Yo voy contigo—James se acercó a su amigo de un salto y Lily no dudo en ir también.

Sirius asintió antes de voltearse a ver a Harry.

—Tu trata de contactar a su amigo Blaise y a Parkinson.

Sirius encabezó la marcha hacia la puerta principal mientras James y Lily a su lado, no paraban de expresar sus peores deseos hacia los Malfoy.

—No entiendo como funciona la cabeza de esa gente—gruñó James, furioso—Si Harry tuviera un accidente, no me importaría lo molesto que pudiera llegar a estar con él, iría a verlo y no me separaría de su lado.

—Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros y ellos. Nosotros nos desvivimos por nuestras familias, ellos no.—Black chasqueó la lengua, más que enojado—Ya lo decía tu madre James, Dios le da pan a los que no tienen dientes.

James asintió antes de adelantarse un poco para abrir la puerta, al hacerlo se topó con una interesante e inesperada escena que lo hizo voltear a ver a su amigo con una inmensa sonrisa burlona. Sirius quedó petrificado en su lugar mientras que Lily a su lado reprimía una sonrisa.

En el porche se encontraban Julian y Sonny, abrazados y besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. James soltó una carcajada al ver la cara que tenía en aquel instante su amigo. Sin duda alguna, Julian sí que no tendría un mañana.

La pareja se separó como si acabaran de echarle un baldazo de agua helada. Sonny se mordió el labio inferior y se cruzó de brazos echándoles una mirada venenosa a los recién llegados, al tiempo que Julian a su lado perdía color al enfrentarse a la mirada sicópata de Sirius Black.

—Esto no es lo que parece—se apresuró a decir el muchacho mientras una fina capa de sudor comenzaba a escurrirse por su espalda. James comenzó a reír como desquiciado al escucharlo.

—Oh si, esa sin duda es la frase más original que podría llegar a decir, Wilkins —rodó los ojos Choky soltando un resoplido.

Julian la miró con los ojos entornados. ¡Esa chica era una gran ayuda!

Sirius dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a romperle la cara al muchachito, pero James, conociendo como la palma de su mano las reacciones impulsivas –casi asesinas- de su hermano del alma, lo rodeó con un brazo para detenerlo.

—Concéntrate Canuto—le exigió mientras luchaba con los forcejeos que su amigo hacia para liberarse—Hay que ir al hospital, Draco esta solo.

Sirius dejó de lado su intento de soltarse después de un rato, pero no abandonó su mirada de asesino lunático.

—Vale—soltó un bufido de resignación—Pero tú— señaló a su hija entrecerrando los ojos— cuando vuelva tendremos que hablar muy seriamente. ¡Y tú!—clavó su dedo índice en el pecho del chico sin la menor compasión— Cuando regrese date por muerto, mocoso.

(* - * - *)

Sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, Ginny observó a Harry dar vueltas por el lugar mientras ella acunaba a un adormilado Teddy en su regazo. El moreno volvió a marcar el número telefónico de Blaise, ya era el quinto mensaje que le dejaba y el chico aún no respondía.

—¿Que tal si intentas con Pansy?—le preguntó Dora desde los brazos de su marido.

—¿De verdad crees que tengo el número de una ex que tuve a los diecinueve años?—le preguntó Harry frustrado a su tía.

—Por tu bien tanto físico como mental, espero que no lo conserves—Ginny lo miró con las cejas alzadas y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Harry entornó los ojos tratando de parecer ofendido, aunque lo único que atinó a pensar fue en lo increíblemente hermosa que se veía esa mujer con un niño en brazos. Agitó la cabeza para alejar esa tentadora imagen de la cabeza.

—No tienes ni que preocuparte por eso, linda.—le guiñó un ojo antes de hacer un nuevo intento de comunicarse con Blaise.

—¿Aún no contesta?— Hermione llegó a la sala, ya habían pasado mas o menos dos horas desde que le habían comunicado la noticia del accidente de su ex y la chica aún tenía los ojos acuosos.

—No— su primo dejó el teléfono a un lado antes de dejarse caer en el sillón en que estaba Ginny, totalmente frustrado.— Conociendo a ese idiota, seguro que esta en algún motel con la bailarina exótica que invitó a la boda.

—Lo mas seguro.—asintió Remus reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Encontré el móvil de Draco en su habitación—Hermione le tendió el pequeño aparatito a su primo— El teléfono de Pansy esta ahí. Creo que es mejor que la llames tú, a mi no me apetece hablar con ella… por ahora.

Harry asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba el teléfono. Entendía porque Hermione quería quedarse al margen de todo, a pesar que hubiera estado con Ron, le dolía pensar en lo cerca que había estado Draco de casarse sin amarla.

La castaña regresó a su habitación mientras oía como Harry hablaba con una Pansy que por lo visto había sido abordada por la histeria. Suspiró, una parte de ella no podía evitar sentir que Draco se merecía lo que le paso, por ser un cobarde, por no atreverse a enfrentar a sus padres antes.

Se dejó caer en su cama, agotada. Aún no podía creer que había estado apunto de casarse con alguien que no amaba y no la amaba. ¡En que había estado pensando!

Con esas ideas en la cabeza, volteó a ver la fotografía arrugada que había dejado sobre su mesita de noche antes de irse a la iglesia. Sonrió sin mucha alegría al ver la mancha roja. Ron le había dicho donde podía encontrarlo, pero ella no se sentía lista para ir por él- estaba segura que en algún momento iría… pero ahora no- aún habían un par de cosas que debía hacer.

(* - * - *)

Al caer la noche James y Lily regresaron a casa, después de asegurarse que Draco estaba bien y Sirius se quedase con el muchacho hasta que llegaran sus amigos.

Lily entró a la sala con el rostro pálido y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, mientras, su marido parecía más tranquilo que antes.

—¿Cómo esta Draco?—preguntó Dora en cuanto los vio entrar a la sala.

—Está bien—la tranquilizó James con una sonrisa cansada— Solo se golpeo la cabeza y tiene un brazo roto, los médicos quieren que se quede unos días para tenerlo en observación. Tuvo mucha suerte.

Dora dejó escapar un largo suspiro, muchísimo más relajada.

—¿Sus padres se dignaron a aparecer por ahí?

—No—Agitó la cabeza de forma negativa Lily aún con un nudo en la garganta— Sirius hablo con Narcisa por teléfono…. Ella le dijo que no le importaba Draco… que si él no se preocupaba por sus padres, ellos no se preocuparían por él.

La señora Lupin soltó una fea blasfemia que hizo agradecer a su marido que su pequeño hijo estuviera durmiendo en brazos de Harry.

—No puedo creer que esa víbora saliera del mismo útero del que salio mi madre. ¡Dios! ¡es una arpía!

—Dora, tranquila, eso le hace mal a Sumer—la rodeó con un brazo Remus, preocupado.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar enojarme, agg no puedo creer que esa perra sea mi tía.

—Antes no era tan mala—se encogió de hombros James, recordando sus días en el colegio—Antes era muy simpática, pero cuando comenzó a salir con Lucius toda esa simpatía desapareció. Ese bastardo capitalista la pudrió por dentro.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, totalmente de acuerdo con su amigo.

—Me da igual como era de joven, estamos hablando del ahora, y ella acaba de darle la espalda a su hijo— Dora se cruzó de brazos y miró a todos con los ojos entornados, lista para sacarle los ojos al primero que se atreviera a defender de nuevo a los señores Malfoy.

—Creo que iré a avisarle a Hermione, ella estaba muy preocupada—Ginny salió de la sala cuando vio que James iba a llevarle la contraria a Dora, solo por el placer mismo de molestarla.

—¿Por qué tratas de escapar?

La pelirroja volteó al llegar al pie de la escalera al oír la voz de Harry. Su novio había ido tras ella con su dormido ahijado en brazos.

—¿Cómo dices?—lo miró con el seño fruncido.

—¿Por qué tratas de escapar?—repitió en voz baja para que Teddy no se despertara.

—Yo no me escapo, solo voy a hablar con Hermione.

—Si tú dices…—Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras—Has pasado toda la tarde inquieta y también has usado cualquier escusa para alejarte de los demás. Eso se llama escapar, lindura.

—No lo hago de mala gente—murmuró Ginny al ser descubierta. Sonrió para sus adentros al comprobar que Harry era mas observador de lo que aparentaba— Y tampoco es que no me importe lo que esta ocurriendo. Lo que sucede es que siento que todo esto en cierta forma es algo familiar. ¿No has notado de Julian y Dumbledore se han marchado a sus cuartos?—suspiró—como dice mi madre "los asunto familiares se solucionan en casa y solo deben ser oídos por la familia"

Harry la miró por un momento, sorprendido con aquella lógica. Al final soltó una risita silenciosa.

—Primero que nada, Dumbledore se fue a su cuarto porque se sentía cansado y Julian esta por ahí tratando de hacer que Choky le hable— bufó—aún me pregunto que le habrá echo esta vez para que ella este tan furiosa.

Ginny sonrió apenas. Como Luna se había marchado con Neville después del intento de boda, Choky había recurrido a ella para sacarse de encima el secreto no tan secreto que llevaba. Aún sonriendo miró de reojo a su novio mientras este le pedía que le abriera la puerta del cuarto de Teddy. Por un momento se preguntó sí Harry sacaría a relucir su lado de hermano celoso de nuevo si se enteraba que su prima se había besado repetidas veces con Julian esa misma mañana. Al final decidió callar. Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta y se dedicó a observarlo mientras le ponía con mucho cuidado el pijama al niño. Mejor era espera y ver como reaccionaba cuando lo viera con sus propios ojos.

—Da igual. Y en segundo lugar…—prosiguió Harry al tiempo que arropaba a Teddy—Tu eres parte de esta familia de locos ahora—la miró a los ojos un instante— No quiero que te sientes una intrusa y nada de eso.

Ginny sintió su corazón encogerse por un segundo mientras lo veía darle un pequeño beso en la frente al pequeño. La hacia muy feliz saber que Harry la consideraba parte de su familia.

—¿Sabes? Serás un gran padre algún día—le sonrió cuando salieron juntos al pasillo.

—Y tu serás algún día la madre perfecta para mis hijos—la besó el los labios al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

—Voy a ver a Hermione ¿lo olvidas?—Ginny puso espacio entre ellos de mala gana cuando los besos de Harry se volvieron mas y mas acalorados.

El moreno hizo un puchero muy cómico y le robó un par de besos más antes de dejarla ir con su prima.

(* - * - *)

Ginny encontró la puerta de la habitación de Hermione abierta, se sorprendió al ver a la chica sentada sobre un baúl acolchonado que había junto a la ventana, su mirada estaba perdida en la noche, completamente hundida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Hermione?

La castaña casi dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Ginny a sus espaldas.

—¡Ay Ginny! Que susto me haz dado—se llevó la mano al pecho al tiempo que intentaba volver a establecer su pulso normal.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención—sus mejillas adquirieron un suave tono rosa.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada—se encogió de hombros antes de volver su mirada hacia el ventanal, pensativa.

—¿Qué sudes?—la interrogó Ginny, sentándose a su lado — Estas rara… ¿has hablado con mi hermano?

La chica sonrió apenas asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Hace un rato hable al hotel donde se hospeda.—contestó en voz muy baja.

—¿Y paso algo malo?—no le gustaba para nada la expresión apagada de Hermione.

—No, para nada. Me dijo que regresaría a Londres mañana y que entendía que yo necesitaba un poco de espacio ahora. —Sonrió—Ron es muy dulce…

—Ya… entonces que te ocurre ¿es por Draco? Lily y James llegaron hace un rato y dicen que él esta bien, que solo recibió unos cuantos golpes, nada más.

Hermione soltó un largo y profundo suspiro, agradecida de recibir esa información.

—Me alegro mucho.

Ginny frunció el seño al notar que de pronto la chica se ponía mucho más ansiosa. Comenzó a preocuparse de verdad.

—¿Segura que estas bien?

Hermione la miró por un momento, y la pelirroja supo que la chica tenía una gran lucha interna en ese preciso momento.

—Me gustaría ir a ver a Draco.—confesó con un hilo de voz. Por un momento Ginny la miró con los ojos entornados y en el acto Hermione supo que decirle aquello a la hermana de Ron no había sido una de sus mejores ideas.—No es nada de lo que piensas—se apresuró a decir— Solo quiero verlo, no se te olvide que estuve con el mucho tiempo, a pesar de todo, lo considero un amigo.

—Ohh—Ginny se ruborizó un poco mas.— lo siento.

—No te preocupes.—soltó un suspiro.

—¿Segura que quieres ir a verlo solo porque lo consideras un amigo?

—La verdad es…. Bueno, quiero hablar con él, quiero conocer la historia completa.

—¿Por qué?— frunció el seño. Si fuera ella, preferiría no saber nada.

—Necesito saber…

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza. Ginny supo en el acto lo que le ocurría. La chica no quería ir sola al hospital, ni mucho menos enfrentarse a Pansy sin un poco de apoyo.

—¿Quieres que mañana te acompañe al hospital?

Hermione la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Harías eso por mi?

Se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Cualquier cosa por mi cuñada.

(* - * - *)

—Te estas comportando como una inmadura.

Julian fulminó con la mirada la puesta del cuarto de Sonny. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con el señor Black y su amenaza de muerte, como para que ella también se pusiera difícil. Contó hasta diez al tiempo que apoyaba la espalda en la puerta cerrada. Esa chica lo estaba enloqueciendo… pero no en el buen sentido.

—Vamos linda, no me hagas esto a mí.

Más silencio. ¡Sonny Black estaba poniendo a prueba su poca paciencia!

—Por favor abre— suplicó con su tono más dulce. Al ver que esto no funcionaba, no dudo en sacar su más pesada artillería.— Por favor, necesito escuchar tu voz.

—¿" necesito escuchar tu voz"?—Harry apareció por el pasillo y lo quedó mirando con una mueca de asco al escuchar tremenda frasecita.— Agg, acabas de subirme la azúcar.

Julian lo miró con mala cara. Primero Sonny se reía en su cara y ahora venia su primo a hacer su parte. Empezaba a tener un poco de resentimiento hacia esa familia.

—No estoy para bromas—bufó el asistente.

—Ya vi.—soltó una risita mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Si que eres masoquista, mira que querer un si de parte de Choky es medio complicado.

—Si no me decías no me daba cuenta.

—Mira, solo hay dos cosas en este mundo que harían que una Black te abra la puerta estando tan enojada.—dijo Harry en tono despreocupado.

—¿Qué cosas?—lo apremió, desesperado.

—Que tengas un pote de helado de chocolate en las manos o que la llamas "cobarde"—le echo una vaga mirada a Julian— Y ya que no tienes helado, creo que deberías optar por la segunda opción.

Julian se lo pensó un momento antes de voltear a ver la puerta que seguía cerrada.

—¡Sonny Black eres una cobarde!

Dentro del cuarto se escuchó un golpe seco seguido por un silencio sepulcral.

—Mmm creo que ahora es un buen momento para decirte que si la llamas cobarde lo mas seguro es que termines como yo— Harry señaló con un dedo el labio que seguía partido tras el golpe que le había dado su prima— mmm creo que debí decírtelo antes ¿no?—lo pensó un momento— como sea, si lo necesitas, en la cocina hay un botiquín de primero auxilios.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de salir corriendo hacia su cuarto. Julian lo miró boquiabierta antes de volver a ver la puerta, expectante. ¡Ahora si la había arruinado! ¡Mataría a Potter por eso!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sonny salió echa una furia. Dio un paso atrás, asustado. Bueno, al fin y al cabo no iba a haber mucho cambio, su vida terminaría a manos de un Black, aunque en ese momento prefería que Sirius fuera el que lo matara.

—Repite lo que dijiste.—lo miró con los ojos entornados

—Soy idiota, no suicida.—replicó el joven aun mirándola con miedo.

—Así que tiras la piedra y escondes la mano ¿Eh? ¡Mira quien es el cobarde ahora!

—¡Eh! Que yo no estuve todo el día encerrado en mi cuarto como una púber histérica.

—Mejor púber histérica, que un cobarde idiota que juega con las mujeres. — Se cruzó de brazos, atravesándolo con su mirada gris.— No soy una muñeca que puedes desvestir y manosear a tu antojo y luego dejar tirada. Estoy harta de tus "errores". Soy una adulta, Wilkins, y me he hartado de este juego de niños.—le lanzó una última mirada de desprecio antes de dar media vuelta y hacer el amague de regresar a su cuarto.

—No, espera—la detuvo tomándola de un brazo, pero de inmediato Sonny se deshizo de su agarre de un tirón, mirándolo furiosa.

—¡No me toques!—Julian dio un paso atrás con las manos en alto, en gesto de rendición— Estoy cansada de escucharte decir que cada vez que te acercas a mi es un error provocado por la calentura. Adivina qué, me merezco algo mucho mejor que tu, niño.

—Lo sé—aceptó el hombre, completamente derrotado. Lo había arruinado tantas veces en esos últimos dos años que no podía esperar que ella lo aceptara a la primera. — Me he comportado como un verdadero cretino, y te pido disculpas.

Choky alzo una ceja, mas que recelosa.

—Ya, pues puedes meterte tus disculpas donde mejor te queden.

—Entiendo—dio un paso atrás sin mirarla a los ojos— no tengo derecho a pedirte nada más.

Sonny frunció el seño. Julian se veía verdaderamente apenado. Su corazón se desboco al verlo así y no hizo más que maldecirse a sí misma por esos sentimientos que saltaban hacia fuera cada vez que lo veía. ¡Maldita su suerte y sus ganas incontrolables de abrazarlo!

—¿Te disculpas de verdad? —preguntó con desconfianza.

Julian la miró a los ojos con la sinceridad reflejada en ellos.

—Me he comportado como la peor basura, Sonny, y tienes razón, cada vez que te he besado luego he salido con alguna estúpida escusa. Lo siento, Dumbledore me ordenó que no me acercara a ti, y yo como el idiota que soy le hice caso. Por eso cada vez que me acercaba más de la cuenta, luego decía que no sentía nada por ti…

—¿Por qué Dumbledore te pidió algo así? — preguntó entornando los ojos.

—No quería que yo te lastimara… pero igualmente me las he arreglado para hacerlo. Lo siento.

—Bueno…—se mordió el labio inferior por un momento mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer después de aquella confesión— No se que decirte, la verdad. No puedes esperar que me ponga como una tonta y me eche encima de ti y te llene de besos….

—No te pido eso, no tengo derecho— le aseguró Julian, mucho mas tranquilo ahora que Sonny no lo miraba con deseos de matarlo.

—Me alegro que eso quede claro—soltó un suspiro. No entendía muy bien como debía actuar, todo eso sonaba a un intento de declaración de amor muy malo, y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarle las cosas tan fáciles a ese tipo que le había sacado desquicio tantas veces. —Vale, te perdono.

—Podríamos empezar de nuevo ¿no crees?—le propuso con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

El rostro de Sonny recibió el asomo de una sonrisa.

—Y si no queda otra— resopló con una resignación fingida.— Me llamo Sonny Black, pero mis amigos me llaman Choky.— le ofreció una mano a Julian.

El muchacho lo pensó un instante antes de aceptar su mano y darle un suave apretón. Sin decir una palabra tiró de ella y antes que pudiera impedírselo, la besó en los labios con mucha ternura mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, dejándola sin formas de que pudiera apartarlo. Aunque esto último no era para nada necesario, ya que toda la fuerza de voluntad y orgullo de Sonny se fueron por la borda en cuanto sus labios se juntaron.

—¡Ah no!— la voz de Sirius Black resonó desde el otro lado del pasillo— ¡Si cada vez que los vea voy a encontrarme con una de estas escenitas, juro que voy a comenzar a cortar extremidades masculinas!

(* - * - *)

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny hizo lo que le había prometido a Hermione. Se levantó muy temprano y sin despertar a Harry fue a buscar a la castaña, y juntas marcharon hacia el hospital.

Hermione se mostraba más que ansiosa y Ginny la comprendió. La chica quería conocer toda la historia, entender como habían comenzado los planes de los Malfoy y también saber si alguna vez Draco le tomó al menos un poquitín de cariño, el suficiente para no querer engañarla más y contarle la verdad.

Ginny permanecía en el pasillo mientras Hermione entraba a la habitación a paso dudoso. La pelirroja sabía que era mejor que ella se mantuviera al margen de todo aquello y dejar que Hermione entrara sola y hablara con tranquilidad con Draco.

Permaneció allí parada con la espalda apoyada en la pared blanca que había frente a la habitación 354. Cuando los minutos comenzaron a pasar cada vez más lentos, para encontrar distracción inicio una lenta cuenta de las baldosas del piso.

Mientras contaba dos personas se acercaron a ella. Una de ellas era Pansy y la otra un muchacho moreno muy alto y de cabello corto que identificó como el padrino de la boda fallida. Ginny se sorprendió al ver a una Pansy completamente distinta a la que había visto la última semana; no llevaba ninguno de sus vestido caros, sino unos simples vaqueros viejos y una camiseta color blanca. Su cara estaba lavada y sin un gramo de maquillaje. Era otra Pansy, una mas humana con la cara pálida y con los ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio.

Al verla frente a la habitación de Draco, la morena frunció el seño, sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La pelirroja le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Hermione quería hablar con Draco, vine acompañarla.

—Hermione…—Murmuró Pansy, completamente pensativa mientras miraba de reojo la puerta de la habitación del rubio. No parecía nada feliz con aquella información.

—Ella no quiere volver con Draco—Ginny la apaciguó con una sonrisa—No tienes porque preocuparte, ella esta tan feliz de que todo esto hubiera acabado como él y tú.

—Vamos Pansy, relájate, era obvio que Granger iba a aparecer por aquí en cualquier momento. Tienen de que hablar.— Blaise puso una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de que no perdiera los nervios.

—Lo sé, pero es difícil, y mas ahora que Draco al fin mando al diablo a sus padres.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada.

—Si, los mando al diablo, y de que forma.

Ginny también rió por lo bajo, sin duda aquel momento quedaría para la historia.

—Entonces… Malfoy y tú ya hablaron ¿no?—una vocecita en la cabeza de la pelirroja le advirtió que ese no era asunto suyo, pero era tanta la curiosidad que le provocaba aquella historia de amor que no pudo contenerse.

Pansy la miró sorprendida pero a pesar de eso contestó.

—Draco me pidió que me casara con él— una diminuta sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la chica—…y he aceptado.

A Ginny la tomó por sorpresa la rapidez de Draco en esa área. Pero al final sonrió, contenta de verdad. Después de escuchar lo que Harry le había contado sobre ellos, solo pudo alegrarse.

—Me alegro por ustedes—le aseguró—Y espero que Draco no deje que sus padres lo vuelvan a influir de mala manera.

—Yo también lo espero. Pero después de lo que ocurrió ayer dudo mucho que vuelvan a hablarse.

—No seria ninguna sorpresa, la verdad.

Después de unos minutos más, Hermione salió de la habitación con los ojos un poco rojos pero con la cara relajada y una pequeña sonrisa que contra todo pronostico no se desvaneció al ver a Pansy. La chica la miró por un segundo, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada, y parece ser que eso era lo mejor por el momento.

—Ginny, Draco quiere hablar contigo un momento.— la pelirroja casi dio un respingo cuando Hermione le dijo aquello. Sorprendida le echo un vistazo a Pansy, y se sorprendió aun más al ver que la muchacha no se había extrañado con aquello.

—Esta bien…

Llena de curiosidad entró a la habitación sin poder asimilar lo que ocurría. ¿Draco quería hablar con ella? Trató de recordar algún momento en particular en la última semana en la que hubiera tenido más de dos palabras con él. Aunque le dio muchas vueltas al asunto no logro hallar recuerdo alguno que le comprobara que el hombre supiera al menos su nombre. ¿Qué quería?

Encontró a Draco acostado en una cama de sabanas blancas, con el brazo izquierdo enyesado y la mirada perdida en el techo. Tenía un vendaje en la cabeza y unos cuantos raspones en el rostro. Carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención. Cuando los ojos grises del hombre la atravesaron se sintió un tanto incomoda.

—Hermione me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.— dijo parándose junto a los pies de la cama. No supo que mas decir ¿Qué era lo que quería?

—Se que debes estar sorprendida…

—No sabes cuanto…

—Quiero pedirte un favor.

Ginny frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. ¿Un favor?

—¿Qué tipo de favor?—preguntó recelosa.

Draco tomó aire antes de continuar, por lo visto no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería pedirle.

—Necesito hablar con Harry.—resopló— Se que él jamás vendrá, pero Pansy me dijo que tu eres la única que puede convencerlo. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? ¿Podrías pedirle que venga?

La muchacha lo miró con la boca abierta. Si le hubiera pedido cualquier otra cosa se lo pensaría, pero aquello era una misión imposible.

—Sabes que Harry no te traga—dijo sin mucha sutileza— Dudo mucho que el acepte hablar contigo…

—Lo sé, pero también sé que él te ama y si tú se lo pides, vendrá.—Replicó Draco mirándola con una mueca que parecía un intento de suplica.

—Yo no creo…—titubeó.

—Por favor…

—Está bien, te prometo que intentare convencer a Harry para que acepte venir a hablar contigo.—resopló, nada segura.

—Gracias.

(* - * - *)

—¿Y cual es tu plan?—le preguntó Hermione mientras entraban a la casa de los Potter.

—Aún no tengo ninguno—contestó Ginny en un suspiro—pero sea cual sea, tiene que ser muy bueno si quiero que Harry acceda a hablar con Draco.

—Creo que no debiste prometerle nada, Harry es muy terco y no tolera respirar el mismo aire que Draco. Será una perdida de tiempo, y lo peor es que tal vez se enoje contigo.

—Ya. También pensé en eso, y lo cierto es que no me da ni pizca de gracia, pero le di mi palabra a Draco y voy a cumplir.

Hermione la miró con un poco de pena antes de darle nuevamente las gracias por acompañarla y encaminarse hacia su habitación.

Ginny permaneció en el recibidor un momento mientras meditaba su siguiente paso. Ella no quería pelearse con Harry por nada del mundo. Amaba a ese hombre con locura y la idea de estar lejos de él le revolvía el estomago. Llenó de sus pulmones de aire antes de soltarlo muy lentamente. ¡Dios, en que lío se había metido! Antes que pudiera seguir con sus lamentaciones, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y una colonia que ya podía reconocer en cualquier lugar la dejó aturdida por un momento.

—¿Dónde estabas?— le preguntó antes de llenar su pecoso rostro de besos. Soltó una pequeña risita mientras Harry la abrazaba con mucha mas fuerza.— No sabes lo horrible que es despertarse y no verte.

—Lo siento, no quise despertarte.

—¿Adonde fuiste?

—Fui al hospital con Hermione, ella no quería ir sola. —le explicó mientras que Harry, sin ningún pudor, mordisqueaba su cuello.

—Vale, pero la próxima vez avisa. No sabes el susto que me lleve al ver que no estabas…. Pensé que te habías marchado.

Sintió su corazón encogerse al escuchar esa última parte. ¡Como amaba a ese tonto pesimista!

—Ya te he dicho mil veces que tendrás que hacer mucho esfuerzo para desacerté de mi.— le sonrió haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

Harry le regaló una sonrisa torcida antes de asaltar sus labios, soltando un gemido al probar su sabor.

—¡Wuacala! Mis inocentes ojitos no tienen porque ver tremendas escenitas. —James estaba al pie de la escalera con una fingida pero graciosa mueca de asco. — ¡Búsquense una habitación, calentones!

Harry soltó una carcajada mientras Ginny se ruborizaba.

—¿Sabes? Esa es una excelente idea, papá. —tomó la mano de su novia y tiró de ella, llevándosela casi arrastras hacia el cuarto que compartían.

Ginny no dejó de reía cuando llegaron a la habitación y Harry sin perder ni un segundo, le echó seguro a la puerta.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes, cielo?—le preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Harry la miró con los ojos llameantes.

—Voy a torturarte por haberme dejado solito esta mañana—la levantó del suelo mientras la besaba. Ginny le rodeó la cintura con las piernas al tiempo que le devolvía el beso gustosa. Era la primera vez que Harry tomaba esa actitud en pleno día, y le resultó un poco incomodo pensar que en esos momentos todos los habitantes de la casa estaban despiertos y podían escucharlos.

Antes que pudiera decirle algo al respecto, Harry la llevó a la cama y la llenó de besos al tiempo que comenzaba a desvestirse.

Ginny trató de recuperar el aliento mientras su novio daba un paso atrás para sacarse la remera por la cabeza. Lo miró por un momento y sin previo aviso soltó lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza, dejando a Harry congelado con su remera a medio sacar.

—Draco Malfoy quiere hablar contigo.

Harry le quedó mirando, completamente sorprendido.

—¿Eh?

—Hable con Malfoy, y me pidió que te convenciera para que hablaras con él.

—Ya….—sonrió un poco, pero no la miró a la cara, y Ginny supo que se había molestado— Duda, ¿no podías esperar un rato para decirme esto? acabas de joder el momento.—la chica apretó los labios al tiempo que fruncía el seño.— Enserio lindura, mencionar a Malfoy fue tan efectivo como una ducha de agua helada.

Ginny sonrió al ver que el fotógrafo hacia un esfuerzo para tomar el asunto en forma de broma. De pronto tuvo un arranque de inspiración. Acababa de encontrar el plan que tanto había buscado. Sonrió de forma juguetona al tiempo que se sacaba su blusa y la dejaba caer al suelo. Los ojos de Harry volvieron a brillar al verla hacer eso, sin perder un segundo mas se inclinó sobre ella, listo para devorarla muy lentamente.

No llegó ni a darle un beso cuando Ginny puso un dedo índice en sus labios, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

—¿Quieres hacerme tuya, verdad, cielo?—le interrogó sin dejar de sonreír con la voz mas seductora que pudo emplear sin caer en la tentación de reír a carcajadas

—¿Tu que crees?— le dio un suave mordisco en el dedo.

—Vale, entonces tendrás que ir a hablar con Draco.—sentenció antes de rodar por el colchón, saliendo de debajo de Harry.

El moreno la miró boquiabierta mientras ella riendo se ponía de pie.

—¿Estas de broma?—Harry perdió toda muestra de diversión al tiempo que se ponía de pie también. — No puedes estar hablando enserio.

— ¿Quieres verme desnuda, Potter? Entonces ve a hablar con Draco…

—No tengo nada que hablar con ese idiota, Weasley.— se cruzó de brazos. Ya no trataba de ocultar su enojo, estaba molesto y no le importaba demostrarlo.

—Entonces Lily se quedara sin nietos, porque juro no me tocaras ni un pelo.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que hable con él?

—Porque le di mi palabra, y yo siempre cumplo.

—Ya…

—Si, y ahora prometo que no me tocaras hasta que vayas con él.

Contra todo pronostico, Harry embozó una inmensa sonrisa burlona al tiempo que daba un par de pasos hacia ella hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros.

—Preciosa, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo—le dijo arrogante— Yo jamás cruzaré mas de dos palabras con Malfoy.—le echó una mirada hambrienta a sus pechos— Y adivina qué, serás tu la que vendrá a mi suplicando que la desnude, no duraras ni dos horas.

Ginny también sonrió de manera orgullosa al tiempo que se sacarse la falda. Soltó una carcajada al ver como Harry la miraba de forma poco casta.

—Ya veremos quien es mas débil, Potter.—le dio un pequeño e inocente beso en la mejilla—Ahora si me permites me daré un baño y luego me pondré el bikini que tanto te gusta y tomare sol todo el día.

Harry observó como Ginny iba hacia el baño casi danzando mientras se despojaba de su ropa interior sin el menor pudor.

Pasó saliva ruidosamente. De acuerdo, seria un reto muy difícil de llevar, pero él era un hombre orgulloso y no le importaba que su novia se pasara el día desnuda, él no daría el brazo a torcer y menos por sexo…

(* - * - *)

_Hola! ¡No estaba muerta, estaba de exámenes! xd Siento mucho la tardanza (mas de un mes o _O ¡No me maten por favor!) Uff! Espero que no me odien y sigan leyendo y comentando como hasta ahora :d_

_Bueno como verán no escribí sobre la historia de Jazmín y eso es porque corte el capítulo, ya que si seguía escribiendo no iba a terminar mas, pero no se preocupen! En el próximo capítulo sale si o si :D _

_Jaja ustedes que creen? ¿Ginny lograra que Harry de el brazo a torcer? _

_Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, son el mejor combustible para un fanautora :d Besos grandes! Hasta la próxima! _


	34. La vida siempre sigue

**Hola! Bueno, se que hace mas o menos dos meses que no actualizo, y en verdad lo siento mucho, he tenido mil problemas tanto con la conexión de internet como con la pc. De verdad espero que todavía haya alguien aquí para leer :D**

**Capítulo 34.**

**La vida siempre sigue.**

Harry cerró la puerta de su coche de un golpe innecesariamente fuerte, al tiempo que apretaba los dientes como si estuviera sufriendo un terrible dolor. Y a decir verdad, lo estaba sintiendo, todo aquello estaba destruyendo el poco orgullo que aun conservaba.

Ginny soltó una risita melodiosa mientras se colgaba del brazo de Harry, haciéndolo caminar más rápido por el estacionamiento del Hospital Principal del Valle de Gogric. Se divertía como nunca viéndolo rechinar los dientes, se veía tan adorable cuando era obligado a un periodo de celibato.

—Vamos, cielo— le sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla— Entre mas rápido lo hagas, mas rápido terminara tu sufrimiento.

El fotógrafo no dijo ni una palabra. No había vuelto a abrir la boca desde la noche anterior, cuando, mojado por su última ducha fría, se acercó a ella y presentó su rendición después de once horas de abstinencia obligatoria. Ni su orgullo de hombre había podido con el día tan largo que su adorada pelirroja se había propuesto para torturarlo. Ginny había cumplido lo prometido, no solo bailo desnuda camino al baño, sino que regresó más tarde envuelta en una toalla y tomándolo completamente desprevenido, comenzó a secarse, luego se puso el traje de baño y cuando Harry creyó que su tortura había acabado, la muy manipuladora comenzó a ponerse bloqueador solar de la forma mas increíblemente erótica que una mujer podía hacer para llevar a la locura a un hombre. Lo hacia lento y con movimientos elegantes, primero el cuello y así fue bajando, Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía y cierta parte de su anatomía quemaba cuando la vio apoyar uno de sus pies en el borde de la cama y comenzó a ponerse bloqueador con mucha suavidad mientras lo ignoraba de forma descarada.

Su sensual sufrimiento siguió así, tan insoportable, que en Harry nació un miedo enorme a estar a solas con la pelirroja, y esto hizo que Choky se riera a carcajadas en su cara. Y es que Ginny se comportaba cuando había alguien presente, pero cuando en la habitación solo estaban ellos, la cosa se ponía mas caliente que un horno. Harry era mas que orgulloso, y era propietario de una terquedad que mas de una persona le había alabado u odiado, y por eso mismo no aceptaba que Ginny le ganara, aunque fuera la mujer que mas amaba y la que esperaba que algún día fuera su esposa, jamás lograría que diera el brazo a torcer…. Lamentablemente para él la carne era débil, y más aun la suya cuando ella lo abrazaba, lo besaba y lo manoseaba… ¡por todo lo que era hermoso! Esa mujer sabía lo que tenía que hacer para llevarlo a la cama. Sabía cómo debía besarlo, donde debía acariciarlo y cual era el tono y las palabras justas para ponerlo a mil.

Él se había creído fuerte, pero su límite llego a la noche de la forma más insólita, cuando Ginny apareció en la cama con la lencería más jodidamente provocativa y diminuta que existía en la faz de la tierra. Harry, que había visto ya suficientes conjuntos de lencería con mucho encaje en su vida, creyó que iba a poder con eso, pero todo se fue al diablo cuando ella simplemente lo ignoro mientras montaba una especie de muro de almohadas en el medio de la cama, estableciendo así su lado… un lado que era solo suyo y donde él no tenía permiso para meter sus manos ni ninguna otra parte de su anatomía.

Se odio por caer en sus redes. Fue un golpe mortal para su ego, pero no podía aguantar tenerla cerca y no poder abrazarla hundiendo su rostro en su cabello perfumado. La amaba con locura y se había acostumbrado tanto a dormir abrazado a ella que la idea de no poder hacerlo lo frustraba más que ninguna otra cosa que hubiera echo para hacerlo ir a ver a Malfoy.

—Será mejor que yo me quede aquí— Ginny se detuvo en una de las salas de espera que había en el primer piso.

Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de tomarla de la mano y obligarla a entrar a uno de los ascensores.

—Ni se te ocurra dejarme solo ahora—le dijo con una voz muy ronca, hacia tanto que no decía palabra alguna que tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder continuar— Quiero que te quedes a mi lado, así podré recordar por que razón estoy haciendo esto.

Ginny sonrió antes de darle un beso muy acalorando, aprovechando que el ascensor estaba completamente vacío.

—Todas tus desgracias se terminaran en cuanto salgas de hablar con Draco.

—Ya— le echo una mirada a los controles del ascenso—Me pregunto si puedo detener el ascensor a propósito.

—Así no lograras nada—le regañó la pelirrojo con las manos en la cadera— tendrás que ir a ver a Malfoy si quieres algo mas que un besito de mi parte.

Harry soltó un largo y profundo suspiro.

—Ya lo sé. Solo me pregunto como puedo pararlo, para hacerlo cuando salgamos de hablar con el idiota. Te lo juro preciosa, no podré aguantarme hasta llegar a casa si me besas de esta forma.

Ginny se mordió un labio mientras intentaba reprimir una sonrisa. Conocía lo suficiente a Harry como para saber que era muy capas de estropear el ascensor a propósito para poder hacerle el amor allí mismo.

—Ay Potter eres incorregible.—Negó con la cabeza. Aunque quisiera negarlo, una pequeña parte de ella también estaba muy dispuesta a hacerlo allí mismo, al fin y al cabo ese último día había sido un suplicio para ella también. Se moría de ganas de que Harry la llevara hasta el cielo con sus carisias, y eran esos deseos los que la habían puesto al borde de arrojar la toalla. El moreno también había jugado sucio para hacerla caer rendida a sus pies, había tomado una de las novelas rosa que su amiga Luna guardaba en su maleta y sin el menor pudor había comenzado a leer en voz alta el encuentro de dos amantes, que en opinión de Ginny eran extraordinariamente resistentes. Eso había puesto a prueba su determinación y su fuerza de voluntad, ya que Harry leía con la voz mas seductora del mundo, cambiando de vez en cuando los nombres de los protagonistas por los suyos, mientras estaba recostado sobre la cama y le lanzaba miradas que le aseguraba que la estaba imaginando completamente desnuda. ¡Oh, si! La tentación había sido mucha, pero había hecho una promesa, y tenía que cumplirla aunque tuviera que darse duchas frías como hacia Harry.

Al encontrarse frente a la puerta de la habitación de Draco, Harry fue abordado por una curiosidad que había ignorado gracias a la frustración que le provocaba tener que ir a verlo. Por primera vez se pregunto que era lo que Malfoy quería decirle. Según su parecer, aquello era absurdo, Draco y él no tenían absolutamente nada de que hablar. Se habían odiado desde que llevaban pañales y nunca habían entablado una conversación lo suficientemente larga como para decirse algo mas que unos cuantos insultos y sus mas sinceros malos deseos…. ¿Para qué lo llamaba? ¿Qué quería?

—No lo sabrás hasta que hables con él—le dijo Ginny, y Harry supo que en su rostro llevaba grabadas todas sus dudas.

—De acuerdo, al mal trago…— tomó aire al tiempo que tomaba a Ginny de la mano y le daba un apretón. La pelirroja le sonrió antes de llamar a la puerta.

Al entrar se encontraron a Pansy y Draco, este último ya no estaba acostado en la cama ni tampoco llevaba la bata del hospital. Ahora estaba vestido con unos vaqueros y una sudadera, sentado a los pies de la cama mientras Pansy guardaba unas ropas en un bolso.

—Hola—saludó Ginny con una sonrisa triunfadora mientras Draco y Pansy miraban sorprendidos a Harry— ¿Ya te han dado el alta?

—Si— asintió Draco ante de mirar a Harry con los ojos bien grandes, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera parado frente a él — Creí que no vendrías.

—Fuiste inteligente—resopló el fotógrafo— Mandaste hacer tu trabajo sucio a la única persona en el mundo a la que no puedo negarle nada.

Draco curvó los labios hacia arriba antes de lanzarle una mirada a Pansy. La morena lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante al tiempo que hacia un gesto que el hombre reconocí en el acto como un simple: "¿acaso no te lo había dicho?"

—Me alegro que haya funcionado.—asintió.

—Ginny ¿Qué tal si me acompañas afuera? Ellos dos necesitan hablar—le pidió Pansy al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación.

La pelirroja asintió pero Harry la tomó con más fuerza de la mano, negando con la cabeza.

—Ella se queda aquí—sentenció con voz ronca— y tu tampoco tienes que irte Pansy.

La muchacha miró a Draco en busca de ayuda y el rubio solo hizo un gesto de aceptación. Al final Pansy volvió a cerrar la puerta antes de regresar junto a su novio.

—¿Y bien?—le apremió Harry al ver que se quedaba callado— ¿De que quieres hablar?

—De _Jazmín_…

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermana en boca de Draco, Harry aflojó el agarre de la mano de Ginny mientras daba un paso atrás de forma inconsciente. Su novia tomó su mano entre las suyas, tratando de infundirle un poco de su apoyo. Ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo convencido de ir allí. Sabía que Jazmín era tema prohibido, en los últimos días había tratado de sacar el tema de forma sutil, y lo único que había descubierto era que Harry lloraba por dentro cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de su hermanita.

—Mira Malfoy…

—Lo siento, de verdad.—dijo Draco

Harry quedó boquiabierta ante la interrupción. Ginny no conocía de nada al rubio, pero había reconocido en el acto la sinceridad en sus palabras, y por la cara que había puesto Harry, él también lo había notado.

—No quiero hablar de esto… y menos contigo.—agitó la cabeza, no estaba molesto, sino aturdido, jamás se le había cruzado por la mente que era de su hermana de quien quería hablar Malfoy.

—Harry…

—En serio, no quiero hablar de mi hermana contigo. Esta muerta, hablar de ella no cambiara las cosas.

—Si las cambiara—repuso Draco con seriedad— Cuando choque creí que moriría y pensé en muchas cosas ¿y sabes de qué me di cuenta?... Jamás hablamos de los que paso ese día. — Mantuvo la mirada en alto cuando Harry lo atravesó con sus ojos verde oscuro— Tengo que aceptar que no recuerdo mucho, solo era un niño. Pero recuerdo a Jazmín… recuerdo el muelle y recuerdo que por mi estupidez terminamos allí. No sabes lo mucho que me remuerde la conciencia Harry, se que tuve la culpa y doy gracias al cielo que apenas puedo recordar lo que paso ese día….

Pansy, con los ojos un poco enrojecidos posó una mano sobre el hombro de Draco, tratando de darle su apoyo como lo hacia Ginny con Harry.

—Tú nunca tuviste la culpa.

Ginny no supo cual de los dos estaba más sorprendido. Si Draco por escucharlo o Harry por decirlo.

—Ambos sabemos…

—Te he echado la culpa toda la vida, lo sé, y lo siento—murmuró Harry sin mirarlo a los ojos. Había pasado toda una vida mintiéndose a si mismo, ya no quería seguir acarreando aquel día en su memoria cada vez que lo viera. — Pero supongo que me resultaba más fácil echarle la culpa a alguien que aceptar que fue un accidente…

—Pero si yo no hubiera…

—Déjalo por la paz Malfoy, olvídalo— soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Sí yo no te hubiera retado a seguirme, tal vez…—trató de seguir Malfoy, más decidido que nunca a no callarse, pero Harry lo detuvo levantando una mano.

—Sí no me hubieras retado, sí no nos hubiéramos subido a ese muelle solos, _sí no_….—cerró los ojos por un instante, apretó los labios como si estuviera recordando algo desagradable— Déjalo ya, tenias cuatro años y solo estabas jugando…

—Me has odiado por eso durante años—se desesperó, trató de ponerse de pie, pero desistió al sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho.— Agg no puedes decir que lo deje….

—Malfoy, me caes mal porque me caes mal—Harry rodó los ojos sin poder evitarlo—Te detesto de la misma forma que me detestas tu a mi, es algo casi natural. Aunque no hubieras estado ese día con Jazmín y conmigo, yo hubiera buscado cualquier otra escusa para odiarte.

—¿Así que…?

—Así qué déjate de tonterías. Olvida lo poco que recuerdas ese día y vive en paz.

Ginny frunció el seño al escuchar a Harry hablar. Aunque decía que lo olvidara, ella sabía que él no lo estaba olvidando nada. Todo lo contrario, lo recordaba más y más, y eran esos recuerdos los que lo estaban destrozando. Le dio un apretó en la mano mientras lo veía mantener la mandíbula apretada tratando en vano de verse despreocupado.

Que idiota terco, tenía que aceptar lo que decía, perdonar y disculparse para poder seguir con su vida. Era estúpido seguir así, arrastrando algo que ninguno de los dos hubieran podido evitar. Quiso decírselo, pero prefirió morderse la lengua, ella era la culpable de que estuvieran allí, tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sufriendo Harry con esa conversación. Se maldijo en su fuero interno, él la amaba pero nunca le perdonaría de verdad lo que le estaba haciendo pasar.

—¿De verdad me perdonas?—Draco lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—No hay nada que perdonar. — hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en forma de despedida antes de caminar hacia la puerta, tirando de Ginny para que lo siguiera.

—La vida siempre sigue… aún sin ella.—Dijo Malfoy cuando Harry ya había cruzando la puerta.

El moreno paró por un momento y lo miró por un momento por encima del hombro.

—Lo sé…

* * *

Cuando Ginny reconoció una plaza que había cerca de la casa de los Potter, decidió romper el silencio en que se habían sumergido después de abandonar el hospital. Harry simplemente se había sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras aferraba con demasiada fuerza el volante. Estaba mal, aquel encuentro con Draco Malfoy lo había afectado mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Con el corazón encogido, Ginny colocó su mano sobre una de las suyas.

—Para el auto por favor.—le pidió. Harry la miró de soslayo por un momento antes de obedecerle, parándose a un lado del camino.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?—El moreno volteó la cabeza para mirarla con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

—Yo estoy perfectamente… pero ¿y tú?— con mucha suavidad pasó sus dedos por su cabello negro hasta llegar a su áspera mejilla y detenerse allí mientras lo perforaba con una mirada abrasadora.

—Estoy bien— la pelirroja alzó una ceja escéptica y él solo atinó a clavar su mirada en la tapicería. No estaba bien, y Ginny lo conocía demasiado para qué pudiera engañarla.

—Harry…—acarició su mejilla antes de darle un pequeño beso.—Dime que ocurre, por favor.

El hombre quedó en silencio. Ginny pudo detectar un brillo inusual en sus ojos verdes, estaba luchando contra la idea de contarle lo que le sucedía, y eso, a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba y lo comprendía, le molestaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar en voz alta.

Cuando el silencio de Harry se prolongo lo suficiente como para matar las pocas esperanzas que aún conservaba, decidió rendirse y acabo alejando sus manos de él y volvió a mirar al frente, desilusionada. Por un momento había esperado que él confiara de la misma forma que había hecho ella al contarle su historia con Ball… ¡Que se vaya al diablo!, pensó tratando de contenerse para no decirle lo que pensaba en voz alta. ¡Que se fuera lejos él y sus secretos dolorosos!

—¿Te he lastimado, verdad?—le preguntó con voz ronco. Ginny lo miró sorprendida, no podía creer que Harry hubiera entendió lo que le producía su silencio.

—Eso no importa… Si no quieres decirme lo que te ocurre, lo acepto… no tengo derecho a obligarte a decirme nada.—le aseguró con la voz más tranquila que logró fingir.

Harry soltó una pequeña risita carente de alegría.

—Eres una terrible mentirosa, amor.— se reclinó en su asiento mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. —Te molesta.— Señaló.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo te conté mi más grandes secreto. Confié en ti…— susurró mirando por la ventanilla. Sin proponérselo apretó los puños sobre su regazo. Harry había dado en el clavo, se había molestado.

—¿Crees que yo no confío en ti?—posó una mano sobre sus puños apretados mientras que con la otra tomaba su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo a la cara. Él confía en ella… confiaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder demostrárselo, aunque el nudo que llevaba en su garganta no lo ayudaba en lo mas mínimo. No quería abrir el baúl de los recuerdos, día a día luchaba con los recuerdos de esa época, con las pesadillas donde escuchaba a su hermana gritar por ayuda.

—Te amo…

—Ya, pero eso no es suficiente para contarme algo tan importante… Lo entiendo, o eso creo.

—Te amo y confío en ti— Se alejó de ella y clavó la mirada al frente. A pesar de todo la entendía, solo pedía que confiara de la misma forma que ella había confiado en él días atrás.

—Es mejor que sigamos— suspiró Ginny sin mirarlo—Tenemos que hacer las maletas si queremos volver a Londres mañana.

Harry no pudo en marcha el auto, se mantuvo inmóvil mirando los árboles que había junto al camino. Todo aquello no era cuestión de confiar o no. Era abrir su corazón, remover los recuerdos de una tarde que había cambiado su vida y su forma de verla. Los niños a los cuatro años se creen inmortales… él descubrió de mala forma que aquello no era verdad. La muerte no respetaba edad… no respetaba nada.

—Cuando tenía cuatro años—comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja— los Malfoy llevaron a Draco a casa, tenían que ir a Londres y no podían llevarlo con ellos. Una tarde nos llevaron al lago para que paseáramos en el bote de vela de mi padre, pero hubo un problema y mi padre y Sirius tuvieron que regresar a la casa por unas cosas y Choky los acompañó. Por esa época Azmy y yo teníamos una niñera, no puedo recordar su nombre ahora, solo se que era muy joven y siempre estaba hablando por teléfono. —Resopló—Ella se quedo con nosotros "cuidándonos"….—dijo la último palabra con mucho sarcasmo y Ginny supo al instante que la chica solo le había prestado atención a la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono.— Draco y yo nos escapamos cuando la vimos distraída. A mi no me gustaba jugar con él, pero me había retado a subir al muelle… me dijo que era una gallina.

—¿Entonces subiste, verdad? —Ginny conocía lo suficiente a Harry como para saber que era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que lo acusaran de gallina.

—Si… —Alzó la mirada y el sufrimiento que se reflejó en sus ojos la dejó sin aliento.— Fue la estupidez mas grande que hice en la vida.

—Tenias cuatro años…—sintió la mano de Ginny sobre la suya mientras hacia un esfuerzo para apartar las imágenes de ese día en su cabeza. Se humedeció los labios resecos.

—Ya, pero yo sabía que estaba mal, papá era muy estricto con eso, nunca nos dejaba subir al muelle sin alguien mayor…—las lagrimas comenzaron hacer brillar sus ojos— ¿Sabes? por un tiempo creí que papá me odiaba por eso. Después de la muerte de Jazmín pasaron días antes que me dirigiera la palabra otra vez…. De verdad creía que me odiaba… que algo se había roto entre nosotros y que nunca se repararía.

—Harry—murmuró antes de abrazarse a él con mucha fuerza. Se sentía destrozada por el dolor que se filtraba de las palabras de Harry. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Solo tenía cuatro años!— James te ama.

—Lo sé… él mismo me lo dijo, en realidad siempre me lo dice.—sonrió con tristeza.

Ginny asintió con fuerza, por un momento la había abordado el deseo de golpear a James al imagina a Harry, con Jazmín recién fallecida, siendo acosado por la culpa y por las ideas de que su padre ya no lo quería.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso en el muelle? —preguntó algo temerosa, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Cuando subimos Draco y yo comenzamos a pelear, no recuerdo exactamente por qué lo hacíamos, pero terminamos a las patadas hasta que escuchamos a Azmy gritar…—La voz de Harry se desvaneció mientras hacia un esfuerzo para tragarse las lágrimas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como los dedos de Ginny se hundían en su cabello…. Aquel grito todavía se escuchaba tan nítido en su cabeza. Toda la energía que invertía en olvidarse de esa tarde era un desperdicio, era completamente inútil intentar olvidar. Recordaba todo, el chillido de su hermana, el golpe que lo presidio, el sonido que hizo el agua al recibir aquel pequeño cuerpo y luego el silencio, ese silencio insoportable que duro una eternidad hasta que lo rompió los llamados de su padre y Sirius que siguieron luego del grito de pánico de la niñera. Recordaba como su padre se había lanzado al agua mientras Sirius, completamente asustado, lo tomaba a él y a Draco para sacarlos de allí. Su padrino había echo un esfuerzo para que no vieran nada, metiéndolos en el auto con Sonny y la niñera que no paraba de llorar mientras se preguntaba a gritos como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta. —Ella nos había seguido a pesar que le había dicho que no lo hiciera… Por lo que dijeron los bomberos luego, Jazmín había intentado subir al bote, pero perdió pie y se golpe la cabeza con el borde… fue papá quien la caso del lago.

Ginny no se esforzó por evitar las lágrimas. Comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras lo abrazaba, escuchar el dolor en la voz de Harry era algo insoportable. Ella tenía seis hermanos, eran molestos, muy pesados y había días en los que solo podía pensar en estrangularlos, pero a pesar de todo, los amaba con cada molécula de su ser y sí llegara a perder a alguno de ellos no sabría que hacer.

—Lo siento mucho Harry…—susurró con voz nasal.

—Debí haberla cuidado. — Se secó el rostro con la manga de su camisa.— Si solo hubiera ignorado a Malfoy y quedado con la niñera….

—Deja de decir esas cosas, tenías cuatro años ¿Qué rayos sabías tú? No podías cuidarla…

—Pero…

—Fue un accidente ¿acaso no le dijiste a Draco que lo olvidara? Haz lo mismo, perdona y perdónate. A pesar de todo la vida sigue, amor.

El moreno se reclino en su asiento mientras intentaba serenarse. Todo el mundo le decía que debía olvidarse de ese día y continuar con su vida, pero costaba mas hacerlo que decirlo.

Cuando volvió a tener el control de si mismo, decidió que ya era hora de regresar. Puso en marcha el auto y regresó al camino, cuando dio vuelta a la esquina en la casa de sus padres, Ginny volvió a hablarle.

—Hay una cosa que no logro comprender— comenzó a decir después de meditarlo un momento— Choky me dijo que tu decías que Draco era el culpable de lo que paso con Jazmín… pero no puedo entender por qué, si ella los siguió…

—Antes que nos escapáramos al muelle, Draco le dijo a Azmy que era un pesada y que no iba a poder seguirnos… ella no soportaba que le dijeran que no podía hacer algo— sonrió con tristeza mientras los ojos volvían a quemarle— Era muy testaruda.

—Entonces se parecía mucho a ti.—Ginny le regaló su sonrisa más dulce mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre una de las rodillas del muchacho. Harry sostuvo su mano por un momento antes de volverla a colocar sobre el volante.

Llegaron sin más demoras a la casa de sus padres. El lugar estaba bastante agitado ya que todos estaban haciendo sus maletas para marcharse ese mismo día. Al entrar escucharon a Lily gritándole a James y a Sirius por haberle hecho una broma a Julian.

Harry soltó una risita no muy alegre mientras dejaba las llaves de su auto sobre una mesita que había junto a la puerta principal. No había cosa mejor para levantar el ánimo que escuchar a su madre regañando a un Merodeador.

—Gracias Harry—frunció el seño cuando escuchó a Ginny decir aquello mientras subían las escaleras camino a su habitación.

—¿Por…?

—Por confiar en mí.—lo tomó de la mano, llevándola hacia sus labios y dándole un pequeño beso en los nudillos.

Harry sonrió al escucharla usar sus propias palabras. Ya no existían secretos entre ellos…

* * *

_**Diana-Cullen-O'Shea-Black :**__ Hola! Me alegro que hayas seguido la historia desde sus inicios (?) La verdad es que yo siempre actualizo al mismo tiempo en las diferentes paginas, pero la última vez tuve un inconveniente con el internet de mi casa y me quede sin poder actualizar en potterfics :? Bueno, me alegro que te guste la historia :D Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Besos grandes, cuídate. _

_**Phiamma:**__ Hola linda! Me alegro que te gustara la historia ;D muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Hasta la próxima, besos grandes. _

_**Adarae: **__Hola :d jajajaj si las chicas tenemos un poco mas de control en estas cosas (aunque no todas xd) Gracias por leer, besos grandes. Hasta la próxima. _

_**xXm3ch3Xx: **__Hola! Uff todas apostaron a favor de Ginny ¡y todas ganaron! xd es que son gente lista (o la historia es muy obvia :?) jjajaj me alegro que te divirtieras con papá Sirius jaja yo disfrute mucho escribiendo esas partes con las interrupciones de nuestro querido James. Y bueno, estas en lo cierto, Julian es bastante idiota pero se lo perdonamos por ser un chico enamorado :D Gracias por comentar! Hasta la próxima, besos grandes. _

_**Diana Prenze: **__Hola. Bueno, era obvio que Harry daría el brazo a torcer, era necesario para la historia y también, como tú bien dices, es hombre al fin y al cabo, a pesar de todas las cosas lindas jajaj y si, él también se la hizo a Ginny. Muchas gracias por estar :D hasta la próxima leída. Besos grandes._

_**Cristina:**__Hola :D jajaj ¿sabes? Eres una de las pocas que apostaron a favor de Harry jajaj y admito que una parte de mi deseo hacer que él ganara para arruinarle la vida a todos pero tenía que hacer que Harry fuera a ver a Draco si o si :? Jajaj gracias por leer! Besos grandes. _

_**Susy:**__ Hola :D Bueno, Harry calló y fue algo muy necesario y una poco divertido JA! adoro hacer sufrir a Potter con este tipo de cosas jiji :d espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y la historia de Jazmín. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos grandes, hasta la próxima._

_**KAROLD REYES: **__Hola, me alegro que te guste mis historias, espero no haberte defraudado con el nuevo capítulo :D Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Hasta la próxima leída. Besos grandes. _

_**Clicy013: **__Hola linda! Como buena fanautora que soy me encanta tu comentario, uno de esos lindos que llenan :d primero que nada, que bueno que te guste la historia y que me hayas dejado tu opinión. Me alegro que te guste Choky, es un personaje muy divertido de usar ya que sería como la versión femenina de Sirius (personaje que amo :D) Bueno, no me molesta que me des tu opinión sobre la escena de sexo, al revés, muchas gracias :d la verdad a mi todavía no me satisface, aun creo que le falta algo, pero me alegra que al menos tú la encontraras tierna y bien escrita (yo también sé lo que es enfrentarse a una de esas escenas y ver que la escribieron casi rayando lo porno, es algo bastante desagradable :?) jajaj para nada creo que seas una chiflada jaja, estas completamente en lo cierto, Cho fue un mal necesario que ayudo mucho al avance de la relación de nuestros tortolos (pobrecita, si se hubiera callado la cosa hubiera sido otra xd) Bueno, muchas gracias por leer ;D Besos grandes, hasta la próxima._


	35. La boda

**Bueno gente! Aquí está el capitulo nuevo, recién salido del horno ;) ****¡Miles de gracias y abrazos a todas las que comentaron el capitulo anterior, es muy lindo su apoyo! Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, ya falta muy poco, la próxima actualización será el epilogo :? Espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas y un bonito principió de año! :D**

**Capítulo 36.**

**La boda**

—_¡¿Una planeadora de bodas?! ¿Para qué quieren una sí me tienen a mí? ¡Yo me encargare de todo!_

Aquella exclamación de parte de Lily Potter el día que se enteró de la buena noticia, fue el comienzo de un ajetreado camino para organizar una boda que se había hecho esperar por largo tiempo. Lily se encargó de cada mínimo detalle con su ojo perfeccionista. Prestó una de las casonas de campo de la familia para celebrar la ceremonia y la fiesta, ya que sabía de antemano que algo tradicional en una iglesia haría que el novio sudara en frío. Así pues, aprovechó el amor de la pareja por los espacios abiertos y los esplendidos días de verano de ese año para organizar una boda al aire libre. Montó todo lo necesario para celebrar el suceso en un amplio prado junto a un lago de agua clara.

Docenas de sillas blancas con moños rosa oscuro a la altura del respaldo, estaban perfectamente acomodadas a ambos lados de una larga alfombra roja que moría a los pies de un bonito altar decorado con cientos de flores pequeñas de todos los colores.

La señora Potter se había obsesionado tanto, que en las últimas horas antes de la ceremonia no paró de atosigar a cualquiera que estuviera a su lado, preguntándole si ya habían puesto los platos y los cubiertos o si ya había llegado el juez de paz. Estaba tan o más nerviosa que la novia misma y se había vuelto una verdadera molestia para todos los que estuvieran demasiado cerca. Tanto así, que Sonny tuvo apaciguarla con un té que estaba secretamente alterado con calmantes. Aquel acto fue agradecido por más de uno.

—¿Nervioso?—James se acercó al altar minutos antes que comenzará la ceremonia.

—Comparado con la Pelirroja Mayor, yo soy un maestro zen—Sonrió Sirius Black revolviéndose distraídamente su sedosa melena negra. Aunque intentaba ocultarlo, James sabía que su amigo estaba a punto de vomitar de los nervios.

Sirius apretó los labios. Sus manos estaban sudadas y sentía como su rostro ardía, mientras lo único que podía pedir al cielo era que Clara no se diera cuenta de la locura que estaba apunto de comentar y se echar para atrás a último momento.

—No tienes de que preocuparte—le sonrió Remus acercándose a sus dos amigos—Dar este paso es lo único que te falta… al fin y al cabo ya tuviste una hija con ella.

—Ya.—Sirius tomó una gran bocanada de aire al tiempo que metía un dedo en el cuello del traje negro que llevaba. Odiaba usar ropa formal, pero tenía que hacer un sacrificio si quería cumplirle el sueño de casarse a la mujer más especial de su mundo, la única que le había dicho no, la que le había dado una hija y puesto su vida de cabeza.

La verdad era que casarse no estaba en su lista, él no necesitaba un papel que le dijera que debía ser fiel a Clara, él la amaba, y con o sin acta de matrimonio, él solo seria de ella, aunque eso rompiera el corazón de más de una señorita. Pero en fin, Clara quería una boda con toda la fanfarria y él se la daría aunque se equivocara al decir sus votos y muriera de vergüenza allí mismo.

—Es hora del show—Harry se acercó a ellos junto a su amigo Ron Weasley— A sus posiciones señores, antes que a mi madre le dé un colapso.

Sirius jadeó, y eso no paso desapercibido para ninguno. Harry le dio una palmadita en el hombro tratando de trasmitirle un poco de valor.

—Un Merodeador es valiente hasta la muerte—le guiñó un ojo James antes de marcharse con los demás hacia la pequeña carpa blanca donde estaban terminando de arreglar a la novia.

Sirius permaneció allí plantado junto al juez. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía como sus rodillas temblaban y el valor que tanto presumía lo abandonaba en el momento que los invitados callaron. Por un segundo se imagino a Clara a su lado frente al altar, diciendo "no" con aplomo cuando el juez le preguntaba si quería ser la esposa de Sirius Black e inmediatamente después comenzaba a golpearlo con el ramo. Agitó la cabeza con mucha fuerza, ahuyentando aquella estúpida idea. Clara había aceptado casarse y le había dicho y demostrado miles de veces lo mucho que lo amaba. Ella le había confesado que jamás lo había olvidado y que lo había amado durante todos estos años. Así pues, no había razón para pensar que ella se arrepentiría precisamente en ese momento.

Volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco de un solo golpe, al tiempo que la larga procesión de damas de honor y padrinos comenzaba a pasar por el corredor central. Hermione y Ron fueron los primeros en aparecer, él con un traje negro y ella con un vestido rosa oscuro, de corte sencillo cuya falda acampanada le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Era increíble pensar en lo rápido que toda la familia se había olvidado del intento de boda de Hermione con Malfoy. Aunque Harry había removido el recuerdo las últimas navidades cuando apareció con una grabación de aquel día. Si, el puñetazo de Hermione en la pantalla plana de James había arrancó varias carcajadas, hasta la madre de castaña había reído, Jane ya no se ponía tensa cuando alguien hablaba de ese día, ya que ahora tenía la nueva ilusión de ver casada a su hija con el educado pelirroja que había aparecido esa navidad como el nuevo novio de su niña. Sirius sonrió al pensar en aquello. Ron había tenido mucha más suerte que Malfoy en ese aspecto, cuando el rubio les dijo a los Granger que estaba saliendo con su hija tuvo que luchar mucho para que –al menos el señor Granger- lo encontrara digno de Hermione. Pero Ron solo tuvo que sonreírles un poco y demostrarles con una simple mirada lo mucho que de verdad amaba a su hija. ¡Así de fácil! En menos de cinco segundos, el señor Granger ya estaba invitándolo a pescar con sus amigos el próximo verano.

La siguiente pareja que salió de la carpa y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillito fue Luna y Neville, la polémica pareja del momento, ahora todo el Valle de Gogric sabía sobre su relación, después que Luna se lo comunico a sus padres unos días antes de casarse con Neville en la iglesia del pueblo. Después de dos años de salir y estar comprometidos en secreto, la joven pareja simplemente se caso el día de San Valentín sin pedir la opinión de nadie. La señora Lovegood –la cual parecía ser la única con problemas para aceptar la unión- pataleó, gritó y amenazó con desheredar, pero cuando vio que nada daba efecto y hasta su marido había disidido apoyar a su hija, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que Luna se casara y luego se marchara a Londres con su marido para abrir un estudio de arte. Por lo visto Sonny había sido muy acertada al comparar la historia de amor de su amiga con la de Romeo y Julieta, ya que el odio que se tenían lo Longbottom y los Lovegood era tan antiguo que nadie sabía de dónde había salido. Al final, después de mucho tira y afloje, la mamá de Luna aceptó a regañadientes lo inevitable, porque a pesar de todo, amaba demasiado a su hija y solo quería verla feliz.

Los siguientes a Neville y Luna fueron Harry y Ginny, la parejita encantadora que había logrado ese milagro con sus frases acertadas. Sirius era completamente consciente de lo mucho que le debía a ese par, si no hubiera sido por ellos aún estaría discutiendo con Clara por cualquier estupidez. Les dedicó una sonrisa de absoluto agradecimiento mientras ellos daban paso a la siguiente pareja de dama de honor y padrino. Black hizo rechinar los dientes cuando vio a su preciosa e inocente hija llegar del brazo de Julian Wilkins.

Tuvo que contar hasta diez para evitar lanzarse contra el mocoso. Aun no entendía como había hecho Clara para convencerlo de que le pidiera a ese idiota manoseador de hijas que fuera uno de sus padrinos. "_Hazlo por tu hija, eso lo hará muy feliz_" le había dicho Clara cuando le pidió que pusiera como uno de sus padrinos a Julian. "_¡Pero si Choky odia a ese idiota!"_ le había respondido él, completamente frustrado. Clara solo dedicó una sonrisa llena de misterios antes de decirle un simple _"Ves lo que quieres ver, amor"_. En ese momento no lo comprendió, ya que su hija siempre mantenía a una distancia saludable al asistente de Dumbledore, alegando que el chico debía aprender mucho de las mujeres antes de poder salir con ella.

Pero lamentablemente para Sirius, su hijita no había durado mucho con esa postura, y sorprendió a la familia entera al regresar de un viaje que había hecho con unas amigas a Las Vegas, con Julian y con un lindo anillo en el dedo. En esa ocasión Sirius no solo exigió la inmediata anulación del matrimonio auspiciado por un mal imitación de Elvis Presley, sino fuera por la rápida intervención de Remus y James, hubiera matado con mucho gusto al muchachito dejando viuda a su hija con solo una semana de casada.

En aquella ocasión fue Lily la que lo mandó al diablo y lo obligó a ver algo que su ataque de celos paternos irracionales no le había dejado ver: Choky estaba contenta y no daba muestra alguna de arrepentimiento. Y al final, Sirius, al igual que la señora Lovegood, tuvo que aceptar Julian en la familia… aunque en el fondo solo pudiera pensar en las mil y una formas que podía deshacerse del chico y ocultar el cadáver.

Sonny le sonrió radiante mientras caminaba hacia el altar. Sirius tenía que aceptarlo aunque le propusiera dolor de estomago hacerlo, Julian hacía muy feliz a su niña. Al final el chico no era tan malo…

La siguiente pareja fue Remus y Dora, cuya hija de apenas diez meses se agitaba inquieta en brazos de su abuela en una de las primeras filas de la sección destinada para los invitados del novio.

Y por fin llegaron la última pareja de padrino y dama de honor. James y Lily salieron al fin de la carpa, siguiendo a los demás hasta llegar al altar. James se paró junto a Sirius, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante y una pequeña palmadita en el hombro.

El siguiente en atravesar el corredor central fue Teddy con los anillos, bastante molesto por el tonto traje a medida que le habían obligado a usar. Inmediatamente después de Teddy aparecieron Amanda y Anne (las dos hijas del hermano de Clara) tirando pétalos de rosa.

Al llegar a ese punto Sirius quedó inexplicablemente paralizado. Quedó simplemente si aliento cuando Clara salió del brazo de Brian, su hermano mayor, con un vestido blanco muy simple y un ramo de jazmines entre las manos. Black sonrió al notar ese diminuto detalle, el aroma del jazmín era su favorito porque siempre hacia que la recordara.

Cuando llegaron ante él, su hermano hizo una mueca de resignación antes de entregarle a Sirius la mano de la mujer. A Brian Kenyon no le hacía mucha gracia, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo por la felicidad de Clara y Sonny.

—¿Asustado?—le susurró Clara cuando estuvieron ante el juez.

—Soy un Merodeador lindura, el susto no es algo que este en mi vocabulario. — le sonrió fanfarrón.

* * *

Por todo el jardín se escuchó el tintineo de una cuchara golpeado suavemente una copa. De inmediato las voces fueron bajado de volumen hasta que finalmente todos se callaron y voltearon a ver a James, el cual estaba de pie junto a la mesa de los novios con una copa llena de en la mano.

—Bueno, se supone que soy el padrino, y tengo la obligación de decir algo increíblemente genial…—Se quedó mirando la nada por un momento— Mmm… creo que debería haber pensado que iba a decir—se rascó la cabeza mientras fruncía el seño.— Bueno, tengo que aceptar que nunca imaginé que llegaría este momento histórico. Siempre creí que vivirías para siempre en el sillón de mi sala, Sirius…. Aún recuerdo la primera noche que pasaste en casa después que Clara te mando al diablo, me lleve un buen susto cuando te encontré en la cocina y te vi en calzones ultrajando mi nevera. —Lily le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza mientras los invitados reían— ¡Auh!... Mi esposa en una golpeadora…. Prepárate para esto Sirius, se ponen más violentas con la argolla en el dedo.

—Bueno, bueno—Remus también se puso de pie con una copa en la mano. Tratando de salvar una vez más a su amigo de una muerte segura en manos de su dulce pelirroja. — Creo que un brindis de boda se trata de decir un montón de cosas buenas de los novios. —Sonrió maquiavélicamente al mirar a la pareja—Clara, solo quiero preguntarse una cosilla: ¿De verdad estás segura de esto? Casarte con este espécimen extraterrestre equivale a sobrevivir a su desorden, a la ropa interior que deja tirada en el piso, a sus malos modales, a sus gritos cuando su equipo de futbol no gana, al agujero negro que tiene de estomago ¡y ni hablemos de su enorme ego de macho alfa!

—¡Oye! ¿Y así te llamas amigo?—bufó Sirius, claramente ofendido mientras Clara y los invitados reían.

—Yo solo digo—levantó la mano que tenía libre agitándola en forma de rendición.

—Solo queremos señalarle a Clara las consecuencias de casarse contigo, hermano. Ya sabes, como decía mi madre: "el que avisa no traiciona", así nos evitamos devoluciones.—sonrió James.

—¿Es que acaso no pueden decir algo bonito, par de payasos?—Sirius hizo rechinar los dientes .

Remus y James intercambiaron una mirada brillante.

—Por supuesto que podemos—James se aclaró la garganta de una forma dramática—Clara, mi querida y estima Clara. —Suspiró de forma soñadora— Quiero darte las gracias por aceptar a mi hermano del alma en tu vida, por darle una hija maravillosa y llenarlo de tu amor…. Y también por sacarlo de mi sillón, mi nevera y sus contenidos te lo agradecerán eternamente.

Clara no paraba de reí mientras Sirius hacía sonar sus nudillos con la mirada clavada en sus queridísimos amigos.

—Ahora bien—prosiguió Remus feliz de la vida— Sirius… ¿Qué puedo decir de ti?

—Por tu bien físico espero que sea algo bien bonito….

—Ya, siempre me has dado muchos consejos… consejos que he usado para saber qué era lo último que debía hacer.—se encogió de hombros despreocupado— Seamos honestos, no eres bueno para los consejos.

—Pero quiero que sepas hermano, que a pesar de todas las tonterías que haz hecho a lo largo de tu vida, estamos muy orgullosos de ti— siguió James con un tono más serio— Al fin has logrado que Clara que dijera que sí.

—Tardaste más de veinte años en conseguirlo—Comentó Remus— ¡Así que hazme un favor enorme y no la cagues!

Clara se abrazó a Sirius para evitar que este se lanzara encima de sus amigos mientras lloraba de la risa.

—Brindo— Harry se puso de pie con la copa bien en alto antes que su padre y tío metieran la pata mas en el fondo— Brindo por su amor…—un grupo de mujeres comenzaron a suspirar enternecidas— Por su inmenso amor, el cual ha sabido sobrevivir al odio de Clara y a las estupideces de Sirius. ¡Salud!

—Sirius va a matarte—soltó unas risita Ginny mientras Harry volvía a sentarse al tiempo que los invitados aplaudían.

—¡Ja!—le sonrió coquetamente— Comparado con lo que dijeron Remus y papá, yo lo he hecho bastante bien.

Ginny dejó escapar una carcajada antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios. Al otro lado de la mesa se escuchó el carraspeo de Ron, el cual los miraba con una mueca de asco. Su hermana se limitó a mirarlo con mala cara mientras Harry rodaba los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Había pasado un año desde que habían comenzado a salir, y desde hacía tres meses que convivían ¿Cómo esperaba Ron que se comportaran? Suerte para Harry, los demás hermanos de Ginny habían tomado relativamente bien la noticia de que eran novios, eso sí, todo estaba bien mientras él mantuviera las manos en sus bolsillos, bien lejos de Ginny.

—Vamos Weasley—le picó Julian desde una esquina de la mesa que compartían— Hace meses que comparten techo ¿Qué crees que hacen por las noches? ¿Jugar ajedrez? Acostúmbrate de una buena vez…

—Agg prefiero pensar que juegan ajedrez…—murmuró por lo bajo.

—Si la mentira te hace feliz, cielo—le sonrió Hermione mientras jugaba con un mecho de su cabello pelirrojo.

—Piénsalo por el lado positivo, por lo menos no hacen "eso" frente a ti.—le sonrió perversamente Choky al tiempo que se levantaba del regazo de Julian, donde había estado sentado gran parte del banquete (eso solo lo había hecho para fastidiar a su padre un poco).

Ron hizo una mueca.

—Gracias Sonny, acabas de darme material suficiente para tener un año entero de pesadillas aterradoras.

—De nada guapo— le guiñó un ojo coquetamente antes de voltear a ver a Julian y a Luna.—¿Lo hacemos ya?

—Cuando quieras mi reina—le sonrió Julian antes de ponerse de pie al tiempo que lo hacía Luna.

—¿Qué van hacer?—le preguntó curioso Harry

—Ya lo veras, cuatro ojos.— Los tres caminaron hacia la pequeña tarima donde en ese momento tocaba una pequeña banda.

Harry frunció el seño al ver que Julian sacaba un ukulele. La banda bajó y el trío subió sin demora, Luna y Sonny se situaron frente a dos micrófonos mientras Julian tomaba su lugar en la silla que minutos atrás había usado el guitarrista de la banda.

El lugar quedó en silencio cuando Sonny le dio un pequeño golpecito al micrófono.

—Hola ¿me escuchan?... Está bien—tomó aire mientras todas las miradas caían sobre ellos—Bueno…. Tengo que admitir que no soy buena para expresar ciertos sentimientos, y más cuando pase toda mi vida creyendo que ustedes dos jamás se pondrían de acuerdo—suspiró mientras jugaba distraídamente con sus dedos. —Tío James tiene razón, este es un momento histórico y por eso quería darles un obsequio muy especial….

—¿Acaso les darás un nieto?—gritó James. Sirius escupió el trago que esta bebiendo.

—¡Tu cállate!—le dio un coscorrón Lily.

—No tío James, no le voy a dar ningún nieto…por ahora—sonrió dulcemente sabiendo que eso último picaría a su padre un rato mas—Ahora bien, se que en estos momentos estas un poco enojado conmigo papi…

—¡Yo no estoy enojado contigo cielo!—le dijo en voz muy alta su padre desde la mesa principal donde estaba sentado con su esposa en brazos— ¡Solo creo que lo que pasa en Las Vegas debe quedarse si o si en Las Vegas!

Julian hizo sonar con fuerza el ukulele que tenía en las manos mientras miraba a su suegro con malos ojos. Más de uno soltó una risita ahogada antes que Sonny chasqueara la lengua frustrada.

—Como sea —Bufó joven— Esté es un pequeño regalo de parte de Luna, Julian y de mi… y creo que dice mucho de lo que no les he dicho de un tiempo para acá.

Julian comenzó a tocar Somewhere over the rainbow con el ukulele y rápidamente Sonny comenzó a cantar con esa magnífica voz que había heredado de su madre.

—Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, in a dream that you dream of, once in a lullaby, oh somewhere over the rainbow…—pronto, Luna comenzó a acompañarla con su suave voz y a apoyarla con más fuerza cuando llegaron al estribillo.

El lugar quedó en absoluto silencio mientras las dos jóvenes cantaban. Clara lloraba en silencio desde el pecho de Sirius, el cual miraba con inmenso orgullo a su hija. Sabía que la había hecho sufrir demasiado con ese tira y afloje del diablo que había tenido con Clara las últimas décadas. Lo sabía, y nunca se lo perdonaría.

Y Ahora saber que con esa unión Sonny también era feliz, hacia que su vida tuviera muchísimo mas sentido, ahora las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida eran felices.

Cuando la canción acabo todos los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir con fuerza mientras Clara se ponía de pie y corría hacia su hija, cuando esta bajó del escenario ambas mujeres se abrazaron y casi de inmediato Sirius también se les unió.

Por el rabillo del ojo Black vio a Julian plantado allí, sin saber qué hacer con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Rodó los ojos, el mocoso hacia feliz a su niña y además tocaba bastante bien el ukulele… tal vez, solo tal vez, el chico no era un inútil que solo convertía oxigeno y en dióxido de carbono**.** De forma sorpresiva lo tomó del brazo, el muchacho lo miró asustado.

—Ag ven tu también aquí, pedazo de estorbo—y de un tirón lo unió a aquel extraño abrazo familiar. Por lo bajo se escuchó la risita llorosa de Clara.

* * *

La celebración continúo sin muchas sorpresas, los invitados comieron, bebieron y bailaron entre risas. Cuando la tarde ya caía, el hermano de Clara, el cual había llegado a la boda con el tiempo justo para entregar a su hermana, aprovechó que esta estaba bailando una pieza con el pequeño Teddy para sujetar por la pechera del traje a su querido cuñado y arrastrarlo sutilmente hacia la casa.

Harry, que había visto la escena, no necesito preguntarle a su padrino lo que le había dicho Brian. Ya había tenido suficientes charlas "placenteras" con los seis hermanos de Ginny como para tener una idea muy clara de lo que le había dicho Brian a Sirius. Soltó una risita antes de beber un sorbo de champán, le resultaba de lo mas cómico imaginarse a Sirius siendo amenazado de muerte por el hermano de su esposa.

Minutos después, cuando Sirius regresó a la fiesta un tanto pálido y con la frente sudorosa, Harry le lanzó una mirada elocuente y una sonrisita picara antes de ofrecerle un buen trago. Su padrino lo aceptó y se lo tomó de un sorbo. Mientras su ahijado reía, Sirius se limitó a decirle con voz muy ronca.

—_El amor es lo que te da la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar cualquier cosa sin importar lo brutal o aterradora que sea._ (*1)

Cuando la luz del día se extinguió y los faroles que habían instalado para la ocasión se encendieron, Lily decidió que era hora de comenzar con una serie de tradiciones de boda que los novios no encontraron exactamente muy interesantes, pero lo hicieron de todos modos solo para satisfacer los deseos de su querida amiga.

El primer evento que tuvieron que hacer Clara y Sirius fue cortar el pastel, pero terminaron aquella sencilla tradición en una especie de guerra de comida entre dos, aunque más de un invitado con mala suerte se llevó un pastelazo en la cara.

—Hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿Por qué rayo las mujeres lloran en la bodas?—preguntó de pronto Draco Malfoy antes de beber un trago de whisky sentado en una mesa que compartía con Luna, Neville, Sonny, Julian y hasta Ron y Hermione.

Malfoy había asistido a la boda junto con su ahora esposa, Pansy, lo había hecho más por compromiso con Sirius que por otra cosa. Aunque lo cierto era que desde que había terminado su relación con Hermione y cortado contacto con su padre (con su madre hablaba de vez en cuando) había logrado entablar una relación más o menos cordial con la familia Potter. Ya no le era tan desagradable estar con ellos.

—Hay dos opciones— Dijo Sonny sentándose en el regazo de Julian—Lloran porque no están casadas y sus vidas son una mierda o está casadas y sus vidas son una mierda.

Más de uno rió mientras Julian fruncía el seño receloso.

—¿Y tú de qué lado estas?

Sonny arrugó la nariz de forma graciosa pero no soltó prenda alguna. Julian frunció el seño con mucha más gravedad.

—Bueno, hay cosas más raras en las bodas que la mujeres llorando ¿no creen?—comentó despreocupadamente Neville.

—¿Algo como eso?—Harry señaló con un cabezazo la pista de baile donde Dumbledore bailaba alegremente con su pareja, un hombre increíblemente alto y guapo.

—Ya, las bodas no son bodas si alguien no sale del closet—suspiró Julian.

—¿Salir? Pero si todos sabíamos eso del viejito—Choky miró a su marido sorprendida—¿Acaso tu no lo sabías?

—Lo de Albus por supuesto que lo sabía, pero lo de Aidan—señaló con la mirada a la pareja de baile de su jefe— eso si no me lo venia venir… tan rompecorazones y coleccionista de mujeres que se veía en la pantalla….

—No todo es lo que parece….—canturrió Draco soltando una risita.

—Dímelo a mí…

* * *

Harry y Ginny estaban en la pista de baile, apartados de todos, disfrutando de una serie de canciones lentas cuando se hizo un revuelo con el anunció de que Clara tiraría el ramo. Ginny miró de reojo a Harry, el cual apenas se movía para evitar pisarle un pie mientras bailaba. Cuando minutos atrás se anunció que Sirius lanzaría el ligero, el moreno no había movido un musculo, ni siquiera cuando Neville lo llamó para que se acercara a la montonera de chicos no casados que se preparaban para atrapar el ligero, mas para divertirse un rato que por qué creyeran en serio que serian los siguientes en casarse.

Luna la llamó para que se acercara e intentara atrapar el ramo, pero Ginny negó con la cabeza. Si por esas casualidades de la vida ella conseguía el ramo, Lily no los volvería a dejar en paz por un buen rato.

En el último año Ginny había aprendido a ignorar los comentarios referidos a las bodas o a los bebés que la madre de Harry pudiera lanzarle. Pero de un tiempo a la fecha, la cosa se había puesto un tanto dura cuando se dio cuenta que Harry no parecía dispuesto a hacerle aquella maldita propuesta.

Desde que él había obtenido un trabajo como locutor de radio en un exitoso programa de radio de las tardes y ella se graduó de la universidad, el tiempo para estar juntos se redujo considerablemente y Harry comenzó a tener la cabeza tan ajetreada que sus proposiciones de matrimonio casi diarias quedaron en el pasado.

La pelirroja sabía muy bien que podía ser ella la que diera ese paso, pero estaba harta de dar la iniciativa en todo. Tal vez aún tenía dentro un poco de esa niña romántica que quería un príncipe azul. Pero no quería que Harry se arrodillara ante ella y sacara una alianza del bolsillo, ¡claro que no! solo quería que se lo pidiera y ya, que fuera él y no ella el que diera el primer paso. Se mordió el labio mientras seguían bailando. Hermione le había dicho que tratara de abordar el tema con sutileza, Sonny que lo dejara sin sexo un buen rato y Luna que atrapara el ramo en la boda, solo para agitarlo en su cara y que se diera cuenta de una buena vez de lo lento que era. Comenzaba a pensar que ninguno de los consejos de sus amigos serviría de algo.

Mientras se movía lentamente en los brazos de Harry, llegó a la conclusión de que no necesitaba un documento para ser feliz con él, aunque eso equivaliera a hacer sufrir a su madre y a su suegra, las dos mujeres con más esperanzas de que algún día ellos se casaran. Porque lo cierto era que Molly Weasley se había emocionado con su relación tanto como lo había hecho Lily en su momento. Tanto que ahora ambas mujeres eran muy amigas y no paraban de acomodar las circunstancias para que ellos pensarán en la palabra matrimonio todo el tiempo.

—Estas muy callada.—comentó Harry apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Tú también lo estas—señaló con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya, pero yo tengo mis razones para estarlo.—la miró a los ojos con picardía.

—Señor Potter ¿acaso está tramando algo?—le interrogó con un exagerado tono formal.

Harry solo se sonrió, la pista de baile apenas iluminada por los faroles estaba casi bacía, todos los invitados estaban rodeando a los novios.

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando…—comenzó a decir Harry.

—Uy ¿tu pensando?—fingió un escalofrió.

—Que graciosa—rodó los ojos de forma cómica. —Estás muy chistosita hoy.

—Pero a ti te encanta, a que sí. Tu vida sería muy aburrida sin mi.—le dio un rápido beso en los labios.— Ahora dime, en que tanto piensas.

Harry la miró a los ojos por un momento, para su sorpresa no había nada de diversión en ellos. Su rostro estaba serio y sus increíbles ojos verdes estaban brillantes de preocupación. Se estremeció, no le gustaba nada la mirada de Harry. ¿Qué podía pasar en menos de un segundo para que él estuviera tan serio?

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la primera vez que vinimos al Valle de Gogric?—preguntó con voz ronca.

—¿Que estabas más loco que una cabra por hacerle caso a Percy?

Harry soltó una risita.

—No, eso no. Otra cosa… ¿no recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el auto cuando comenzamos hablar de las ideas de mis padres de que yo formara una familia?

La mujer tardo un momento en recordar ese momento en particular.

—¿Eso de que no entiendes lo que quieren tus padres y a la vez no haces nada para intentar entenderlo?

Asintió con la cabeza mirándola directamente a los ojos. Dejaron de bailar mientras Ginny fruncía el seño con profundidad. ¿A qué venía todo eso? Por un momento creyó saber la respuesta de esa interrogante, pero de inmediato la borró de su cabeza con una fuerte sacudida. ¡Todo eso era culpa de su madre! Al fin había logrado lavarle el cerebro lo suficiente como para que estuviera esperando las veinticuatro horas del día que Harry se pusiera de rodillas ante ella con un anillo en la mano.

Harry no estaba dispuesto a decir nada mas, solo la miraba. Escuchó la voz de Luna, la rubia al parecer seguía creyendo que Ginny degollaría a una par de solteronas para obtener el bendito ramo de jazmines.

—Voy con las chicas, sino Luna no me lo perdonara… además me gusta esta parte de las bodas, siempre alguna termina en el suelo por intentar cazar el ramo —soltó una risita antes de soltarlo y disponerse a ir hacia donde estaban todos.

No pudo dar ni medio paso, cuando Harry la tomó de la mano y la hizo voltear. En menos de medio segundo ya estaba con las manos sobre su pecho, muy cerca uno del otro.

Extrañamente Harry estaba mas pálido de lo norma ¿la poco luz que había lo hacía parecer pálido? Sus ojos volvieron a brillar con intensidad.

—No necesitas ver quien atrapa el ramo para saber quién será la siguiente.

Una pequeña sonrisa transformó el semblante serio de Harry, mientras Ginny sentía como algo pequeño y frío se deslizaba con mucho cuidado por el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Sorprendida miró hacia abajo. Harry acaba de colocar en su dedo nada más ni nada menos que un precio anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante que resplandecía aún sin mucha luz.

Volvió a mirar a Harry con la boca abierta. Él la miraba con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, una de esas sonrisas que lograba desarmarla. A lo lejos escuchó la risa de sus amigas ¡Malditas, seguro que ya lo sabía! Volvió a hundirse en sus ojos verdes, había una chispa de preocupación en ellos, una chispa que se esfumo en cuanto la vio sonreír.

—Eres lo que no hay Potter….

* * *

_(*1) Fragmento de "Acheron" de Sherrilyn Kenyon_

**Antes de marcharme quiero invitarlas a pasar por un nuevo fic de humor que estoy escribiendo (obviamente 100% Hanny ) lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil con el nombre "La Jodida Soltería" ¡espero que lo lean y les guste! ;) besos grandes!**


	36. Epilogo: Esa familia

**Epilogo**

**Esa familia.**

Julian gimió de dolor.

Él solo quería ir al cine, ver la nueva película de Bruce Willis y regresar a casa. Solo eso. ¿Era tanto pedir? Palomitas azucaradas y una historia llena de violencia y explosiones científicamente imposibles. ¡Cuando viera a Potter lo descuartizaría muy lentamente! Con un poco de suerte lo atropellaría con su auto y le echaría la culpa a los frenos. ¡Oh si! Iba a disfrutarlo. Harry pagaría muy caro su demora.

Pequeñas gotitas de sudor perlaban su frente mientras sentía sus rodillas temblar, y el dolor en su mano derecha se hacía cada vez más fuerte. ¡¿Cómo era posible que un hombre soportara semejante agonía?!

Un fuerte golpe en su cabeza se unió al de su mano. Sorprendido miró a su alrededor, su esposa acababa de pararse al otro lado de la camilla y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—No seas nena —rodó los ojos, superada por el dramatismo de Julian— La que esta apunto de parir es Ginny, no tu.

Julian bufó con fuerza, sabía que su sufrimiento era una niñada comparado a lo que estaba padeciendo Ginny, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas cada vez que la pelirroja apretaba un poco más su mano. Sonny soltó una carcajada mientras lo veía hacer una mueca de dolor muy cómica, pero la gracia le duro poco, ya que Ginny completamente aislada del intercambio de miradas y muecas de la pareja, tomó la desprevenida mano de Choky y la estrujó tanto como la de Julian.

—Oh mierda…—murmuró la mujer al tiempo que su esposo se regocijaba con su sufrimiento.

—¿Que decías guapa?—le picó. Sonny estuvo a punto de mandarlo al diablo, pero un gemido muy fuerte de Ginny hizo que se preocupara y quedara más pálida de lo normal. ¿Eso era normal en un parto? Tragó saliva, comenzaba a pensar que la idea de ser madre no era tan genial que como lo había imaginado.

—Tranquila, pecas, tranquila—trató de darle su apoyo, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que se supone que debía decir en un momento así.

—¡Juro que lo matare!—apretó los dientes Ginny mientras intensificaba su agarré de las manos de sus dos amigos—No puedo creer que el desgraciado me abandonara en el momento más importante de su jodida vida.

—Él no te abandonó—le aseguró Sonny haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para soportar que Ginny siguiera estrujándole la mano—Harry está en camino.

La pelirroja miró la puerta de la habitación de forma casi instintiva. Hacía seis horas que estaban en el hospital, seis horas que habían sido las más largas y jodidamente dolorosas de su vida y ya comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de que Harry llegara a tiempo para el nacimiento de su hijo. ¡Maldita la hora en que se había ido al otro lado del país por cuestiones de trabajo! Tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando una nueva contracción, mucho más fuerte que las anteriores, hiciera que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeran. _¡Oh pequeño! ¿Acaso no podías esperarte dos semanas como predijo el doctor?_ pensó Ginny cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No quería que su marido se perdiera ese momento. ¿Y para que mentir? Ella no quería estar sola cuando llegara el momento, no le importaba que la sala de espera estuviera llena de sus familiares y amigos, y que Julian y Sonny se estuvieran quedando sin circulación en las manos por estar a su lado. No le importaba, solo quería que fuera Harry el que estuviera con ella.

Soltó a Sonny y llevó su mano a su enorme vientre. Había estado presente en el nacimiento de un par de sobrinos y de Sumer, y sabía que el trabajo de parto podía llegar a durar muchísimo más que seis horas, pero por lo visto su hijo quería salir lo más pronto posible. Una parte de ella estaba agradecida, pero no poder dejar lamentarse que Harry se lo perdiera.

Sintió sus ojos arder cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y comprobó que solo se trataba de su doctor.

—Ya es hora—anunció después de chequearla —Ahora mismo vendrán a llevarla a la sala de partos.

Ginny tembló. Tenía miedo y más miedo le daba pensar que enfrentaría eso sola.

—No te preocupes pelirroja, no te dejaremos sola.

Ginny se sorprendió tanto como Sonny cuando Julian le dijo aquello completamente serio. Ella sabía que el hombre no estaba para nada feliz de estar allí. Ocho horas atrás había quedó con él y Sonny para ver una película y así olvidarse de la partida de Harry al norte, todo había estado bien hasta que fueron a comprar las palomitas y las contracciones comenzaron hacerse presente.

Sabía que Julian estaba maquinado las mil u una formas de asesinar a Harry por no estar allí con ella. Julian no era bueno para esas cosas, si por él fuera, estaría en la sala de esperas con todos los demás, bien lejos de los gritos y los llantos. Por eso mismo la conmovía hasta lo más profundo verlo tragarse su propio susto y ofrecerle su apoyo y compañía. Una ola de renovado cariño hacia él baño su corazón.

—Gracias—fue lo único que pudo decir antes que las enfermeras llegaran y la prepararan para ir a dar a luz.

—¿Su marido la acompañara?—preguntó una de las enfermeras, mirando de soslayo a Julian. El hombre se puso verde. Ginny soltó una risita; seguro se estaba imaginando a Sonny en una situación así. Por lo visto para Julian, una cosa era acompañar a una amiga, y otra muy diferente era acompañar a su esposa y presenciar el nacimiento de su propio hijo. La pelirroja se modio el labio mientras miraba a Sonny de reojo y compartía con esta una mirada divertida. Julian no tenía ni idea de que estaba a ocho meses de vivir esa escena que lo ponía verde. De seguro se desmayaría cuando su esposa se ignara a decírselo.

—Si me acompañara, si es que llega a tiempo….

—Llegara, ya lo veras—le sonrió Sonny, aunque ya no parecía tan convencida.

La enfermera la trasladó hacia la sala de parto y le indicó a sus amigos que se pusieran unas batas azules para poder acompañarla. Julian estuvo agradecido cuando al fin su mano estuvo un par de minutos lejos de Ginny Potter.

Cuando entraron a la sala ya estaba todo listo para que comenzara el show. Julian pasó saliva antes de permitir que Ginny atormentara su mano nuevamente. Sonny hizo lo mismo, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente para ofrecerle su otra mano.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó Sonny a Julian cuando lo vio sacar su teléfono del bolsillo.

—Si Harry no llega al menos merece una grabación ¿No, crees?

Sonny asintió, contenta por la idea tan considerada. Pero al parecer Ginny no pensaba igual, y le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza al pobre hombre.

—¡Si Harry no llega, mala suerte para él! ¡A mí nadie me va a grabar en tremendo estado! —Chilló haciendo que su cabellera pelirroja se agitara y sus mejillas quedaran como un par de tomates — ¡Mejor ve guardando ese jodido aparatito antes que te lo haga tragar!

—Vale—Julian tragó saliva asustando. Las mujeres en pleno trabajo de parto eran aterradoras. Miró asustado al partero, el cual estaba reprimiendo una carcajada. Por lo visto esas actitudes departe de las parturientas era de lo más normal.

Ginny apretó los dientes cuando una serie de contracciones la hizo ver las estrellas. Sintió un par de lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Aprestó con mucha más fuerza las manos de sus amigos. Al menos no estaba totalmente sola, tal vez podía pedir que su madre entrara también… antes que pudiera decir nada, una nueva contracción la hizo sentarse en la cama y soltar quejido.

—¡Hijo de… mi!— masculló apretando con fuerza lo dientes.

—De acuerdo, el pequeño quiere salir y hay que darle el gusto —sonrió el partero.

Ginny asintió, completamente resignada. ¡Mataría a Harry!

—Respira pecas… 1…2…1…2 —le incentivó Sonny sonriendo.

—Eso es—siguió Julian con repentino entusiasmo— ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Vamos! ¡Dale fuerte!

Tanto Sonny, Ginny y todo el equipo médico que había allí le quedaron mirando con las cejas alzadas.

—Esto es un parto, no uno de tus jodidos partidos de la copa europea, idiota.

Ginny tuvo ganas de golpearlo con un bate cuando escuchó la voz de Harry. Volteó el rostro hacia la puerta y lo vio entrar con la bata azul. Estaba agitado, por el sudor en su frente y el tono rojizo de su rostro, intuía que había corrido para llegar hasta allí. Eso apaciguó un poco sus ganas de estrangularlo.

—Creí que no llegarías— Ginny no pudo eliminar el reproché de su voz al decir aquello.

—Ya somos dos—dijo por lo bajo Julian.

—Lo siento— resopló, tratando de recuperar el aliento. —La próxima no ocurrirá—le guiñó un ojo antes de ocupar el lugar en que hasta el momento había estado ocupando Julian. Ginny lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry le dio un dulce beso en los labios—Vamos, yo se que tu puedes, preciosa.

A las cinco y veinte de la mañana en punto nació el primer hijo de los Potter, con un peso de 3. 200 kilogramos, una altura de 51 centímetro y una pequeña mata de cabello negó.

Un bebito hermoso según las palabras de Sonny, y un bicho raro, coloradito y arrugado según las de Julian.

Harry se llevó un susto de muerte cuando Ginny perdió la conciencia después del parto, pero una de las enfermeras lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa, asegurándole que aquello era de lo más normal en las primerizas. Un poquitín más tranquilo, se giró para recibir con una inmensa sonrisa al pequeño de manos del partero. Era diminuto, rosadito y completamente perfecto. Exactamente como lo había imaginado tantas veces esos última meses. Un nudo en la garganta lo dejó sin aire cuando la diminuta manita del niño tomó uno de sus dedos y se lo llevó sin ningún miramiento a la boca y lo chupó. Era tan pequeño, tan de Ginny y él. Sus ojos ya estaban abiertos y al igual que los de Teddy al momento de nacer, eran de un negro azulado. Sus ojos ardieron. Ese niño era la personita que más había esperado en su vida, SU hijo.

* * *

Ginny abrió los ojos pesadamente, se sentía agotada, pero a la vez completamente feliz. Echó un vistazo al alrededor, estaba en una de las habitaciones individuales del hospital, sonrió al encontrarse rodeada de globos de felicitaciones y ositos, patos, perros y gatos de peliche. En una de las paredes había colgado un cuadro con la imagen de un prado lleno de flores de todos los colores. Sonrió al reconocer la nueva pintura de su amiga Luna, seguro la había enviado como una forma de disculparse por no estar en ese momento tan importante, ya que estaba en Boston en una exhibición de arte.

Volteó el rostro a un lado y se encontró con la imagen más perfecta del mundo. Harry estaba sentado junto a la cama con su hijo en brazos. Jamás había visto algo tan bello que le diera unas ganas increíbles de llorar y reír a la vez. Su marido tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios y sus ojos estaba un pocos rojos, como si hubiera llorado recientemente. Sonrió ampliamente, allí estaban, los dos hombres de su vida.

—Hola.

Harry apartó los ojos de su hijo cuando escuchó la voz de su esposa. Rápidamente sintió a su estomago revolverse. Su rostro parecía el de un fantasma rodeado por su cabello de color fuego. Ginny era una de las mujeres más fuertes que había conocido en su vida, así que le resultaba aterrador verla tan pálida y cansada. Parecía tan frágil recostada en esa cama de hospital.

—¿Cómo te siente amor?

—Ahora, perfectamente.— Sonrió.

Harry asintió, aliviado.

—Señora Potter le presento a su hijo…

Sus ojos brillaron de una manera especial cuando Harry se levantó y puso entres sus brazos al bebé. Una sonrisa temblorosa curvó sus labios mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. Estaba dormido y envuelto en una mantita azul marino que su madre le había hecho exclusivamente para él.

—Es hermoso…—susurró al tiempo que pasaba su dedo índice por su pequeña mejilla sonrosada.

—Sí, y también completamente sano—le aseguró Harry, sabiendo que eso era una de las cosas que más preocupaba a Ginny. — 3. 200, mamá dice que pesó más que yo.

—¿Lily ya lo vio?—preguntó sin apartar sus ojos de su bebe.

—No—agitó la cabeza mientras se apoyaba a un lado de la cama, para abrazar tanto a Ginny como su hijo.—Hasta hace unos minutos este pequeño donjuán estuvo con un par de enfermeras que no paraban babear por el— soltó una risita— estuvo rompiendo corazones mientras le hacia su chequeo.

Ginny rió, ese diminuto donjuán ya le había robado el corazón con solo mirarlo. Por lo visto honraba sus dos nombres.

—Si así empezamos…—fingió un escalofrió— tendremos que mantenerlo bien lejos de Sirius. Yo no quiero quedarme sin nietos.

—Siempre podremos encerrarlo en casa con dos de sus peores ex novias —rió Harry antes de darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Cierto, eso siempre les funciona las mujeres Potter para casar a sus hijos.

Rieron por lo bajo hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe y el bebé se despertó nada feliz. Ginny se apresuró a tranquilizarlo al tiempo que Sirius entró al lugar, seguido por su esposa, los Potter, los señores Weasley, Julian, Sonny, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Dora, Teddy y la pequeña Sumer.

—¡Por el amor de dios Sirius, se mas cuidadoso!—le reprendió Clara, dándole un zape en la cabeza. El hombre la ignoro y llegó a paso rápido a la cama, al ver al pequeño, ya tranquilo con el dedo meñique de Ginny en la boca, sonrió ampliamente a los dos nuevos padres.

—Chicos, bienvenidos al mundo de las noches sin dormir, escases de sexo y pañales asquerosos—soltó un carcajada mientras Remus y James asentían pesadamente, como si estuvieran recordando esos encantadores momentos en los que sus hijos no dejaba de ensuciar pañales y llorar.

—Sirius…—masculló su esposa en forma de advertencia.

—No lo han hecho tan mal— Ron le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Harry y un beso en la frente a su hermana mientras miraba sonriente a su sobrino con una enorme sonrisa.

—Es una linda, los felicito—Dijo llena de alegría Hermione parándose junto a su ahora marido.

—Muy bello—asintió Dora.

—Lo dicen ahora, cuando salió era una cosa espantosa, parecía Gollum—le dijo Julian haciendo una mueca de asco. Ginny lo miró claramente ofendida.

—¡Ja! Ya quiero verte cuando tengas el tuyo propio—le picó Remus— Te apuesto que estarás mas baboso que estos dos.

Al escuchar aquello, Julian se alejó automáticamente de su suegro, con la cara roja. Harry y Ginny se miraron sonrientes, por lo visto Sonny ya le había contado la buena noticia y Julian ya había comenzado a imaginar los peligros de comunicárselo a su amoroso suegro. Personalmente, Harry no podía asimilar la idea de que Sirius se iba a convertir en abuelo más pronto que tarde. Sería divertido verlo babear por su nieto de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo su padre en ese momento.

—¿Cómo te siente, mi vida?—le preguntó la señora Weasley a su hija mientras acariciaba la frente de su nuevo nieto.

—Exhausta, pero más feliz que nunca—le aseguró Ginny mirando a Harry con una gran sonrisa.

—Los amo.—le susurró dándole un suave beso en los labios. Decirle que los amaba era quedarse corto de palabras, Harry lo sabía muy bien. Ginny le había dado exactamente lo que pensó que nunca llegaría a tener. Le dio el amor de una mujer, uno verdadero y puso que jamás se mancharía con la codicia y las malas intensiones. Era su amiga y su amor, y le había obsequiado la familia que sus padres tanto querían que tuviera, la familia que él mismo había deseado tener. Sin lugar a dudas le había dado más de lo que cualquier persona merecía. Sonrió, ¡y pensar que siempre había dicho que casarse y tener una familia era una soberana estupidez!…. ¡Qué errado había estado!

—¿Cómo se llama?—Teddy tomó en brazos a su hermanita de dos años para ayudarla a ver al nuevo integrante de la familia. Ambos niños parecían encantados con el pequeño.

—Eso es—saltó en el acto Sirius mirando a la pareja con ojos de cachorrito— ¿Cómo se llama el peque?

James dio un paso al frente mirándolos con una ceja levantada, de pronto ya nadie hablo.

Harry rió por lo bajo mirando de reojo a su esposa, Ginny le sonrió de vuelta antes de darle un vistazo a su hijo. Había abierto sus ojos y parecía tenerlos clavados en ella mientras chupaba su manita. El poco cabello que tenía era negro aunque con la luz del amanecer que se filtraba por la ventana me notaba que tenía reflejos pelirrojos. Suspiró, era tan perfecto que merecía el nombre perfecto.

—Lo estuvimos hablando y decidimos que este pequeño se merece un nombre digno de un Potter. —Harry tocó con subida la naricita del pequeño, el cual parecía estar prestándole toda su atención a la situación.

—Se llamara James Sirius Potter Weasley —anunció antes de darle un beso en la frente al nuevo Potter.

—James…—repitió James con una inmensa sonrisa.

—Y Sirius, no te olvides del Sirius—rió Sirius feliz de la vida antes de acercarse a la cama para poder tomar en brazos al hijo de su ahijado— Con un nombre así conquistara a muchas chicas— lo miró de arriba a abajo mientras James Sirius le devolvía la mirada con curiosidad y reía de una forma adorable— ¡Oh si! Este será un digno discípulo del buen Black…

—¡Clara! Aleja a mi hijo de las garras de esa mala influencia—le pidió Ginny con el semblante muy serio, la mujer así lo hizo sin dejar de reír y se lo entregó a una de las personas que más quería cogerlo en ese momento.

Lily lo tomó en brazos maravillada, como si nunca hubiera visto a un bebe. Sus ojos enrojecieron y sus labios temblaran mientras le regalaba una sonrisa inmensa a su nieto, el cual alzó la manita para poder tocarla. Por un momento Harry temió que su madre se echara a llorar allí mismo, pero lo que paso a continuación fue mucho peor.

La Pelirroja Mayor –como la había bautizado muy sabiamente Sirius después de que Ginny entrara a la familia- levantó la cabeza y miró a su hijo y a su nuera con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Y cuando llega el siguiente?

—**¡MAMÁ!**

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Hola! **_

_**Bueno, es muy tarde y de verdad quería subir esto de una buena vez, así que voy a ser muy breve (me estoy durmiendo sobre el teclado xd) en esta página estoy desde hace muy poco tiempo, pero esta historia la voy llevando desde hace más de un año, le he tomado mucho cariño y agradezco a todas/os los que la pusieron el favoritos y la siguieron con sus comentarios :D siento si no fui muy comunicativa respondiéndoles, pero lo cierto es que todavía no cazo muy bien como son las cosas por aquí y siento que tal vez pueda llegar a molestar a alguien si me pongo a contestar los comentarios con mp, no sé, necesitaré tiempo para acoplarme :) Bueno, creo que ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo (a mí personalmente la parte que mas me gusto fue cuando escribí la palabra "Fin" al fin termine con esta historia y estoy muy orgullosa por haberlo hecho) ¡Ah! Por cierto, se que alguna por la vuelta dirá algo sobre por qué no escribí la reacción de Sirius al enterarse que será abuelo y un montón de cosas más que tampoco puse; pero saben, prefiero hacer como JK y dejarlo a su imaginación ;) diviértanse! se los dejo como tarea! **_

_**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!**_

_**Besos grandes!**_

_**Elly**_


End file.
